Fate's design
by Fate's Pride
Summary: Percy Jackson has left the world of Greek gods to live in isolation, there is a war approaching and the Avengers need to reassemble and fight but they also have to convince Percy to fight with them. Fate has a plan for these people, let's hope it's not tragic... Warning: May be a bit dark, also some spoilers for Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue: In time . . ._**

* * *

**(A/N) Well, here's the prologue for my new fic, it was the winner in the poll. I can't wait for this, I love the Avengers and PJATO and I've always wanted to do one, and make a story that would do it justice. I seriously have a lot of hurt/comfort type stories. It's kinda freaky but I guess it's just the whole hero overcoming adversity thing.  
WARNING: This story may be a bit darker than my other stories.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or the Avengers, I wish! No seriously, I do…**

* * *

The cacophony of battlewas something most war veterans knew. The discord and disarray was something everyone knew; and death in war was something those who experienced it knew. Most don't realize this but the world has always been in some form of war. Even back into the times of gods; titans; and primordials.

Percy could feel the vibrations hit every nerve in his body as the giant Porphyrion moved above him. That was nothing though, in comparison to what he felt when the vibrations hit his skull. _'So this is what a vibrating phone feels like…'_ He wondered oddly as he dodged another stomped narrowly. Most people would be screaming their head off at what was happening to Percy but not Percy; no he began thinking of himself as a cell phone. Mortal terror could do that to people…

Battles usually lasted hours, mainly because both combatants wanted to rip each other a new one, but when you're a demigod things always become worse. School tests become impossible, training somehow becomes lengthier and bad experiences always seemed to get worse.

Percy had been fighting for the last few hours with only Zeus and Annabeth by his side. The other gods had already tired out and the only way Zeus stayed strong and rejuvenated was because he drew strength from the sky, in other words every time he breathed it was like he just took a twenty minute rest. Unfortunately the same thing was happening with Porphyrion.

The only reason he was still fighting was because of desperation, in other words he was being his usual determined and stubborn self. Annabeth as always fought next to Percy with her excuse of never leaving him out of her sight.

They'd made it out of Tartarus with their sanity only barely in check. The only ray of hope in their own personal hell being the fact that they'd stood together. The things Percy had seen in there . . . they were the stuff that would haunt him for the rest of his days. He'd often heard that sickening laugh, and then he'd hear the whispers of pure insanity as the pit tried breaking his mentality. After the whispers came the moans of pain and then finally the visions.

Most visions portrayed Annabeth's death in the cruellest ways possible, others the death of his family, and also the destruction of earth as chaos reigned order. He was fighting for a lot of things but the last thing he was fighting for was himself. As far as Percy was concerned Annabeth and the safety of the world came before his pain.

He dodged another stomp and an arc of lightning heading dangerously close to his head. The others were all lying a safe distance all looking at the three fighters and willing their own injuries to heal as quickly as it could. They had all taken severe wounds, even the gods had been given a thorough pounding and where resting. Rushing in injured would only be tantamount to their defeat.

Percy and Annabeth both dodged again and sliced at Porphyrion's leg, it was very hard to miss from where they were. Zeus kept blasting Porphyrion with the master bolt and each boom could probably be heard from the people in the small Greek village nearby. They were fighting in Greece, right at the base of Olympus, and while Porphyrion might have been the last, he sure as hades was the toughest.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The Giant bellowed, his voice thundering throughout the now dust covered valley, "This is Olympus's last stand? Pathetic!" he stomped further towards the mountain as he picked up some stray boulder and threw it at Zeus forcing the king of the gods to jump out of the way, Zeus's with his lightning bolts had caused a distraction for the two demigods to move under Porphyrion with little hindrance, but now that distraction was gone.

Porphyrion saw the ant like creatures that had caused such damage to his tree stump size legs and attacked. Percy and Annabeth had for a second been distracted by the now absent booms of lightning hadn't noticed the giant hand coming straight for them. They were both smacked away painfully into the forest and soon both smacked straight into two trees and into a boulder that broke into rubble from the impact.

* * *

Zeus had seen both demigods leave fly into the forest and closed his eyes for a second, no matter what quarrel he had with his brother they were still a family and any child of Poseidon or Hades hurt while he was trying to protect them was unacceptable. The king of the gods stood, he dusted himself off and held out his hand for his master bolt to return, he locked eyes with Porphyrion and smirked, time for a real battle of strength . . .

All the others had seen Percy and Annabeth fly off into the forest, and where silently hoping that both were okay. Poseidon had been craning his neck, trying to see where his son had been smacked off to.

"It's no use Poseidon…" Athena sighed.

"No" Poseidon said with a little more force than necessary, "My son just escaped from the very definition of hell, I will not have him die yet." Poseidon tried sitting up but his left knee that had ichor streaking it didn't want to hold his weight.

"Sit Poseidon, there is no benefit to what you are doing." She said calmly but Poseidon could just see the tears threatening to leak out.

He'd forgotten it hadn't been Percy alone in Tartarus, but no Athena's daughter had been there too. He'd mostly forgotten because of the timing. Percy's disappearance, the war that had now nearly drawn to a conclusion, but now when they had their moment of respite the gods he'd finally focused on others. He also mentally kicked himself for such conceited thoughts; they both had children who seemed to be in constant peril.

He turned to where Zeus was giving his all to the giant Porphyrion; his brother seemed to be fighting with mad fury to aid him. He then looked towards the woods where his and Athena's children where,_ 'Please be safe son, you deserve better…'_

"My gods…" Jason gasped as he saw his father from the Greek side battled the giant. He'd witnessed every moment of the battle in awe. He hadn't realised that Percy was so strong, he'd seen the way that both of them fought, Annabeth and Percy seemed to _feel_ where each other was rather than see, they both fought like demons. When he saw them fly off into the small forest near the valley he winced and made sure to keep his attention on his Father. Favouring that rather than trying a futile endeavour to stand and help seeing as his Achilles tendon was totally sliced, he wouldn't be walking for a while.

Bodies were strewn everywhere, it actually sickened Nico. Something his cousins argued was impossible. He looked away from the battle between the god and giant, mainly because he didn't want to see the aura of those dying to fizzle out. War had done this; war had killed these demigods, a war that no one but Gaia wanted, and the same woman who had imprisoned him. The son of Hades wanted to kill her but where would that leave them? Gaia was the physical incarnation of EARTH. Killing her would be the same as causing the apocalypse.

He favored turning his attention to his cousin's location. He could feel something in those woods, something . . . unnatural. The forest seemed to radiate a power only someone from the house of Hades would know, _'Be safe Percy, Annabeth.' He thought to himself as he tried moving his injured shoulder a bit, 'You both deserve to survive this, you both deserve peace.'_

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and felt for the first time in months at peace, he looked up and saw the thunder clouds gathering everywhere. Where was he? Memories of his past few months came back a little too sudden for Percy's taste. He swivelled his head to the side, groaning at the slight pain, he searched his surroundings for Annabeth and found her, but something he saw felt wrong. It occurred to him that Annabeth seemed to be lying too still.

He basically leapt up, and moved towards her trying to ignore the slight pain he felt from his own weight. Like it or not going through two trees and a boulder will hurt you. When he reached her knelt down next to her and noticed the puddle of blood. Almost frantically he moved her so that she was lying on her back. He felt for a pulse and felt it. Almost crying in joy he didn't notice Annabeth's pale face.

"Annabeth, come on, wake up." He said and the only indication he received was the slight hitch in her shallow breathing. "Come on Wise girl, I need you to wake up." He said with more force this time. His dread had begun rising again.

Her eyes fluttered open and she croaked out a "Percy…"

"I'm here, I'm here, tell me what's wrong."

Annabeth vaguely moved her arm to her side and that was when Percy's saw it…

On her right side, Percy's opposite side there was a knife protruding from her side. Percy had been so caught up he hadn't noticed it. "Oh gods, no, Annabeth, you're not dying on me!"

She spluttered out some blood from her mouth, "No use…"

"No, tell me, tell me what to do!" he said frantically shaking his head, this was not happening, not his wise girl, "Come on, you're the smart one! Let me help you!"

She shook her head vaguely, "No use," she said "Blade already going through…ribs." He breathing was becoming shallower; her face had gone even paler as her hands became colder."

"No, you can't, I need you…" he whispered lowly to her; and she moved her hand to his cheek and stroke it, "Please, I can't lose you." He said gripping her hand tightly.

"You'll never…lose me." She struggled saying as she locked her eyes on her seaweed brain, "We'll be together again…in time."

Tears now began falling down his face as he looked at her, why was fate so cruel? Why couldn't they be left in peace? What did they ever do to deserve this?  
Percy nodded slightly, he had to make this easy on her, "yes," he promised, "Always."

She nodded and smiled, but it wasn't her usual smile it seemed fading, going back into the background of life, "Tell my parents, sorry." She said and Percy nodded, that was now number one on his goals in life list, "And Percy . . . I love you…"

The body Percy held then went slack and the grip of her hand in his was gone. "Annabeth?" Percy said shaking her body slightly, "No," he shook his head and them looked up at the sky and roared, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Zeus was tiring, even if he could rejuvenate himself through the air, it was limited. "What's the matter, _king_ of Olympus?" Porphyrion said; making it sound like the worst insult, laughing slightly but his breath was shallower. "Are you tired?"

"No." Zeus said but in his mind he was thinking, hades yes!

"Well then come at me again, it sure is amusing!"

"I will tear you-" Zeus stopped; there was a roar you could hear coming from forest. Suddenly any birds left from the forest scattered and flew away.

"Porphyrion also stopped and shifted his huge body to the forest in curiosity, "What was that?" he asked with a tilt of the head.

There was a tense pause where every person's attention was directed at the forest. Then all hades broke loose. With a deafening roar Percy barrelled straight into Porphyrion shoulder first. The king of the giants fell as Percy decked him, everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads, there was only one thought going through their minds, _'What the . . . ?'_

Athena though did notice one thing, _'Where's Annabeth?'_

When Percy tackled Porphyrion he instantly began delivering punches, he fought and beat the crap out of Porphyrion with a mad gleam in his eyes. Through the delirious battle frenzy there was only one thing he thought of _'This…thing killed Annabeth.'_ And then there was the only thing he wanted, _Revenge._

The giant smacked Percy off with a hand and stood up his body causing the earth to shake. As Percy landed Zeus felt the ground building over him until he was stuck in the ground. Zeus could faintly hear the laughter of Gaia, _"Try defeating my son now!"_ he heard her whispering mentally as Zeus watched in growing fear Porphyrion stalked over him.

Percy landed and caused a crater; he barely noticed it and soon was up again, roaring to the skies. He took out riptide and used the water in the air to vapour travel away. He would have been surprised by the ability but his sole focus was on the defeat of Porphyrion. He slashed wildly and made a long gash on the behemoth's knee.

He vapour travelled then to Porphyrion's head and stabbed him in the right eye. Everyone, Zeus included, watched in astonishment, Poseidon couldn't help but feel the surge of pride, none of his children since Theseus had done that. The giant roared and tried smacking Percy again but Percy was too fast and had already vapour travelled to his stomach and made quick, precise jabs with his words at Porphyrion's stomach.

And so on it went for twenty minutes; Percy would attack quickly, vapour travel away, and then attack somewhere else. Soon though his fatigue began building and he realized he'd have to end this.

He flashed a safe distance away and focused on the stormy weather, suddenly the clouds grew darker, thunder began rumbling as a side effect to what Percy was doing, and then it began raining. Percy made tornadoes of about thirty feet and made hail form in the area of the giant. Porphyrion was getting cut up from the ice shards and the tornadoes would always throw him back into it when he walked out.

The giant was near toppling but still stood, Percy remembered Annabeth's words to him, _Together again…in time._ Well, now seemed perfect, he had the perfect idea for how to deal with this behemoth. He looked at Zeus who stood on the opposite side of the storm looking back at him with prideful curiosity. Percy vapour travelled to Zeus and quickly cut Zeus out of his own personal muddy prison.

"Send me up." Percy said/Ordered and Zeus took a step back at the tone and glint in those raw, stormy sea green orbs.

"What do you plan, demigod?"

Send me up, and then when the time's right, give it all you got."

Zeus frowned at the boy's demands, "How will I know when the time's right?"

Percy smiled and looked at nothing in particular as he said, "believe me you'll know."

Zeus nodded, although hesitantly, "So what should I do?"

Percy looked at him squarely, "I can't fly, so I need you to go a few hundred metres above the giant and keep me save from passing out, then you have to drop me."

Zeus looked back at Poseidon, what would his brother think? He shook his head, "I can't."

"Uncle, if you don't, you can say goodbye to the modern age." Zeus was now between a rock and a hard place, his brother's sanity or his rule? The choice he would now make would be the choice to either make or break Olympus. "Uncle," Percy drew Zeus's attention from his internal battle, "If I die, I am where I want to be."

Zeus nodded, reluctantly, "If you survive nephew, please reconsider my offer."

Percy nodded, although he knew all too well what lay forward, he would never choose godhood, his wise girl was waiting. Zeus took Percy bended his knees slightly and shot straight up into the cold stormy air. Disappearing from the sight of everyone, Porphyrion was still getting pummelled with ice shards so he hadn't really noticed.

"Where's he taking my son?!" Poseidon screamed trying to look through the storm. His question went unanswered.

They flew up in the air and Percy could feel the air grow thin, Zeus went at supersonic speed and soon they were at al least five hundred feet above the giant, amazingly Percy could still breath. He took a moment of respite and his eyes locked with Zeus for a moment before he nodded. Zeus let him go.

As Percy went down through the storm for the last few seconds of his life he thought back on his past:

_His mother…  
Paul…  
Poseidon…  
Nico…  
Thalia…  
The Stolls…  
Clarisse…_  
_Chiron…  
Silena…  
Beck…  
Annabeth…_

The thoughts of those held dear and his memories of them causing him to tear up slightly, but reinforced his judgement. After this giant was defeated Gaia would go back to sleep from the tremors. Thunder flashed around him as he made his way, soon he made it to the under point of the cloud, moving almost as fast as the pace they went in.

He tucked in his body slightly and made a little more momentum, seconds before his impact with the wobbling giant Percy thought _'I'm coming wise girl…'_ Then came the second before impact and he slammed shoulder first into the back of Porphyrion, making both slam very hard into the ground from the momentum and also making a crater at least twice the size of the giant. Yet the giant king still lived even though it was the worst hit he had taken yet.

Zeus had stayed up after sending his young nephew on a plunge to his death, Percy had told him to bring his most mighty blow and so Zeus would deliver, in style of course. He took his master bolt and held it aloft then giving a small grunt he began channelling the electricity in the air to strengthen the blow. Zeus kept charging until he felt a sonic boom and the clouds parted to reveal the crater that housed Porphyrion and Percy.

Zeus kept up the channelling for a second until with a huge war cry that was probably heard globally he threw his master bolt with precision only he could achieve. When it impacted it had the effect of a nuclear bomb, in other words it made a huge explosion and a mushroom cloud formed.

"NOOOO!" Poseidon yelled, his boy was in there and was now most likely burnt to a crisp now.

Everyone looked at the now Olympus sized crater and to their amazement the giant king still lay there, but soon with a hiss he turned into sand and the sand fell and scattered on the earth to reveal . . .

Nothing.

* * *

Percy didn't know how he still lived, he felt cheated, why should he still live while Annabeth has to stay and wait for him? But those words Annabeth spoke: _In time._ They prevented him from doing the job himself, he didn't have a clue why but he just couldn't kill himself.

So he made his mind up that the only way he would be able to follow Annabeth's wishes were to do what she asked and then to try and live alone, in solitary for his life, because he couldn't live with others. Everything they'd do would remind him of her.

Percy looked at the dissolving body of the giant king and his eyes held that stormy tint in them again, time to follow Annabeth's last wishes, he vapour traveled away.

* * *

Three ancient women sat at their thrones looking down at the now finished war, they watched the son of Poseidon walk away curiously. "Our design is near completion…" the one on the right said.

"Now the champions of earth must assemble." The one on the left said to her sisters, the one in the middle still looked at Percy curiously.

Finally she spoke, "Do not fret young hero," she spoke with a soft smile, "The daughter of Athena will return . . . _in time_."

* * *

**(A/N) So that's the prologue, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 01: Comforts and Conspiracies

_**Chapter 1: Comforts and conspiracies**_

* * *

**(A/N) This chapter comes out earlier than expected but I really wanted to get starting with the story. I want to thank each reader and person who reviewed this story!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJATO or the Avengers, Rick Riordan and Marvel (Or is it Disney, since they own marvel?) own these awesome things.**

* * *

**(TWO DAYS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE PROLOGUE)**

Percy's hands were shaking; he was sweating bullets and he was hyperventilating slightly. He looked at the house across the street and swallowed hard. He'd made a promise and now standing here he had no clue how to say what he'd promised he would. How could he tell a father he'd failed in protecting his little girl? How could he tell brothers that they would never hear big sis's ranting or stories? How could he tell a family they'd lost someone so close to their heart?

Percy feared this, fighting monsters felt easy compared to this. At least when fighting monsters your conscience never felt threatened. Percy rubbed his hands on the jeans he'd stolen from a Levi's store. What was the point in delaying the inevitable even further? Percy slowly; hesitantly made his way forward. He could feel his mouth run dry and his flight or fight instinct acing up.

He reached the sidewalk and then stood by the stairs by the porch. His hands were shaking slightly. He stared at the door, feeling his dread build. He swallowed again, this time with a lot more effort. His feet felt like lead as climbed he steps reaching the door that signalled his doom.

He hesitated; he could run right now, run and never go near this place. Even as he thought that though he knew he couldn't. He had made Annabeth a promise and so he would keep it, he wouldn't be able to live with the shame if he couldn't. He knocked on the door.

Percy heard the scurrying in the house and his heart went at a faster pace. "I'm coming!" He heard a voice said, was it his own imagination or did the voice croak slightly?

The door flew open to reveal Frederick Chase. The man looked like a mess, but Percy knew why, he must have heard about Percy's failure. He had bags under his eyes and an unshaven rough look. His eyes also looked red and raw. There was though for one moment a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he opened the door. He probably had been waiting and hoping that his daughter would come and greet him in their usual way.

Percy hated how when he came into Mr Chase's view that glimmer of hope grew dimmer. Percy realized that this would be the way he'd live the rest of his life. Whenever someone knocked on the door he'd be running hoping with a false hope it was his daughter. Percy's shame grew. The man did look slightly shocked though to see him.

"They told me that both you and Annabeth died in that war…" He whispered.

Percy offered a small nearly invisible smile of regret, it held now happiness. "I wish that was true, sir."

Mr Chase nodded slightly and blinked, was he blinking back tears? "Me too," He muttered, "Me too." Percy didn't hold those words against the man; after all they both wanted it to be true.

"May I step inside?" Percy asked uncomfortably and Mr Chase just nodded and led him to the living room. Nobody was home, not Mrs Chase or the troublesome twosome. The place looked like a mess. Percy gingerly walked behind Mr Chase as the man walked on uncaringly of the mess around him. Mr Chase stopped in front of one of the couches and sat down. Percy chose to sit on one of the chairs that didn't have a smudge of some fluid on it.

"I guess you're wondering where my wife and the twins are?" *

Percy nodded and the good professor went on, "When they heard they thought I should be left alone for a while to grieve, they are now at a motel, maybe later when I really can stop grieving I'll call and they would return." As always the man looked far away but this time it was for different reasons.

"Mr Chase…I-I-I failed." Percy said his voice breaking, "You, Annabeth, Athena…myself, I failed you all." Percy wouldn't meet the man's eyes.

Mr Chase sighed, "Did you know Athena herself came to explain. I hadn't seen her in seventeen years." He let a tear fall down but no more, "She personally came to tell me everything, where my daughter had been the last year and half, the trip you both took to T-Tartarus. Do you know the one thing she told me that did raise my eyebrow though?

Percy shook his head, "She told me that you had the chance to avoid Tartarus, yet when Annabeth fell in you didn't let go. Now tell me, why?"

"I-I loved your daughter, her death hurts me more than any punishment in Tartarus." It was the truth, why lie when all a grieving father wanted was the truth?

Mr Chase nodded, "Tell me, did you both suffer in Tar-that hell hole?" he seemed desperate to know.

Moaning; suffering cries of pain; whips cracking against bare backs; blades slicing deadly arcs. "No," Percy lied.

Why kick a lying dog, Mr Chase had had enough sorrow already; the knowledge of what Tortures they'd faced in Tartarus was a burden only Percy needed to bear. Mr Chase sighed in relief, "Did her death hurt?"

"No," Percy told another lie, he knew that the pain Annabeth went through was beyond anything compared; "She died peacefully."

Mr Chase nodded again, that had given him some form of comfort at least. Knowing his daughter hadn't died painfully. "One final question, how are you alive? Athena told me about your fight with the giant, so how are you still here?"

Percy frowned; he'd been asking himself the same thing. He had no clue, but he'd made sure not to be found by gods again. The wars of Olympus only seemed to bring him more pain. "I honestly don't know…"

Mr Chase nodded and stood up. They made their way back to the door Mr Chase opened the door before saying something to Percy, "Uh, We've scheduled Annabeth's funeral for next week, I'd like you to come, and Annabeth would have." Percy stopped, could he honestly allow himself to go? The things there would be such a heavy reminder of her. Percy had been worried about breaking down in front of Mr Chase but going to her funeral? He could never go there in hopes of keeping his sanity.

Yet this could be a way to say his goodbye to Annabeth for now, his moment to grieve his love's death. "I'll be there, but you won't see me." Percy said as he walked out and right before Mr Chase closed the door Percy stopped him. "Um, I don't know if I can ask anything of you but I don't want the Olympians to know I'm still alive. With hope I'll be dead soon anyway."

"Don't kill yourself," Mr Chase said with a shake of the head, "Annabeth would kill you for doing that."

Percy actually smiled slightly, "That she would…that she would." Mr Chase closed the door leaving Percy alone.

* * *

In the beginning of the universe Chaos created her primordial children, soon these children spawned their own and so on the life cycle went. But like all family there were always those trouble makers, but in the case of the primordials the worst creature to exist had only one known name.

Tartarus . . .

Chaos the being of order and existence itself was the ruler of the universe. Tartarus having the seen the power and authority his mother held was blinded by greed. He'd made preparations for war, made creatures so vile and disgustingly evil they were the fear of many peaceful creatures. Chaos was never blind to her son's greed and love for power and so in an effort to cripple his rising strength Chaos made eight beings.

These beings were the very protectors of every realm. Tartarus seeing their creation as a declaration of war saw to making his own preparations. Soon war struck the universe. The war lasted millennia and in the end Tartarus grew in strength. The guardians saw this and made the pit; it was made from their very essence. They locked the primordial of suffering and punishment in a pit, the same pit that broke the already crippled psyche of the primeval being.

From there Chaos locked up Tartarus's evil and merciless monsters and warriors in various landmarks around the world. This war had been wiped from history, the brutality soon forgotten. So on the universe went, Chaos went into hiding and Ouranus the husband of Gaia took over. Ouranus being corrupted by the power sought never to share it and began to hide his children in the very pit Chaos had put Tartarus in. Gaia went to Tartarus and he fell in love, yes the primordial of suffering fell in love.

He let the children go and even armed them in taking care of their father. Kronos the youngest of Gaia's children had delivered the final blow and so he was crowned king. All the while Tartarus and Gaia still remained in each other's affections. Soon though power had corrupted Kronos too, when he received a prophecy telling of a child of his defeating him, he began the ritual now wildly known of him. Rhea couldn't see her youngest son Zeus be swallowed and so tricked the Titan.

Zeus came back with a vengeance, released his brothers and sisters and won the titan war. Gaia grew enraged, she went to Tartarus and together they formed the very banes of the gods. So the story went and the giants were defeated. Gaia could do nothing further but watch. While Tartarus plotted.

Now though Tartarus had finished his plotting. The insane primeval being sat on his throne in the very pit made of an essence of pure good. He was enraged; the gods had now defeated his children twice! Not to mention what they did to his love! Tartarus wanted revenge, against the gods, against those demigods against the universe and also the fates. But most of all he wanted revenge on Percy Jackson.

The question this primordial god now asked himself was, how? The brat had been in the very realm of insanity, the very realm that defined pain, the mortal had been in _his_ realm and survived with his sanity intact. Yes, he knew the mortal still lived, no doubt the work of those meddlesome fates. Tartarus needed help. He'd realized that to cripple Percy Jackson would have to take more than just physical pain; it would take the loss of those he held dear. So what better punishment than having his loved ones, the demigods and gods, as slaves to Tartarus?

How to do it though? He needed his army to have even a hope of standing a chance in a war, even with the gods as fatigued as they were. So that meant releasing his warriors with outside help not suspected by the gods. Yes, that was it, now though he was faced with the problem of who to use as a pawn?

The primordial of suffering thought over this, and then it hit him. "Yes," he spoke to himself in a maniacal grin, "Yes, they would do well…"

The laughter of insanity was heard throughout the various torments of beings unlucky enough to be there.

* * *

**(Elysium: The final resting place for heroes)**

A girl was sitting, staring straight at the glimmering iridescent gates of Elysium. She looked no older than seventeen, well from what you could see though. She paid no mind to the people around her who were happily frolicking about and chatting with each other. She was waiting for someone, and was quite prepared to wait for the rest of eternity.

She sat in a lotus position and still her eyes never left the gates. A boy of about nineteen, who looked like a goliath in his own right, had a girl leaning on him. She was about the same age but she looked like something out of a fashion magazine. The girl looked at them for a moment and her expression took on one of pain for a moment.

She knew them both, Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard. She took a moment to take a look at her surroundings, she was in heaven, but still she missed something and so was waiting. There were people that she actually knew here and wanted to really talk with but she wanted her boyfriend to arrive and them to have a relaxing afterlife.

She sighed, and with her over analytic brain wondered how she could even sigh, wasn't she a ghost? So that meant not being restricted to breathing. Then like always her logical brain gave her the answer that it was something purely reflexive.

She was waiting again, that she realized all too well. She thought back to her last few moments, how heartbroken and devastated he looked when she breathed her last living breath. She feared for him, not for obvious reasons, he could take care of himself, she feared for what she had put him through and what that would make him do. Knowing that kelp head he would most probably do something completely stupid and totally reckless.

There was a river next to her position that only served to remind her of him; cottages littered the island where she now resided. This was the kind of place they could be happy together and she knew he'd love it here.

There was a strange sound from nearby that drew her attention, it was a sunny day yet here was this black hole in the centre of what should have been an open patch of green grass valley. She hesitantly stood up and made a glance towards the iridescent gates. He wasn't there yet and so she decided to investigate.

When she reached the hole she saw three people walk out. She recognized them instantly yet didn't bow. She was dead, her fate was already decided and done, and there was nothing they could do to her anymore. All three looked almost exactly the same. All three looked older than existence but of course weren't, seeing as the being of existence was their mother… **

"Daughter of Athena…" they said and Annabeth frowned.

"What is your business here? We are all dead, our fates already decided." Annabeth wasn't the type to mince words and fates nodded.

"Your string is still intact thus your fate is still in play." They all replied in unison eerily and Annabeth frowned. She was dead, how can her string still be intact?

Then she looked at all three with suspicion, "What is going on?"

"There is a threat coming. Your boyfriend, the son of Poseidon; he is already on his way to grouping together some of the modern world's best heroes. We have a mission for you…"

"And this is?" She wasn't surprised by their words; of course Percy would attract beings who wanted to cause trouble.

They almost smirked, "That we should discuss in more…appropriate settings."

Annabeth disappeared in the black hole along with the three elderly women.

* * *

**(Olympus: Poseidon's palace)**

The god of the seas looked on at a wall in sadness; on the wall it depicted a battle between his son, Percy, and Porphyrion. He had Hephaestus make it in honour of what Poseidon deemed his proudest moment and saddest all in one. It was true that Poseidon couldn't be prouder; in his eyes it hadn't been Zeus who defeated the giant king but Percy.

He'd been sitting here for the last two days, he'd been too fearful of Sally's reaction to visit her yet. After all how could you tell a mother her son was incinerated? It was impossible, especially if that son was your own child too.

Poseidon heard a knock on his door and he stood up. He hesitated for a moment and then opened the door. It was the last person he ever expected to answer, "What is it you want brother?" Poseidon asked.

Hades actually gave a small smile to Poseidon. "Brother," he addressed happily causing Poseidon to raise an eyebrow, the last time Poseidon had seen Hades smile was when Hades had given a punishment to Hitler. "I come with good news!"

Poseidon frowned again, Hades with good news meant that he'd invented a new form of punishment. Poseidon decided to humour him, "Do tell…"

"Perseus is alive!" he said.

Poseidon stopped, his hopes rising and his heartbeat increasing, "You're lying," Poseidon then said dejectedly, "My son was incinerated by the master bolt."

Hades stopped and gave Poseidon a comforting smile, comfort from Hades; that was something Poseidon had never experienced. "I know how it feels, we all do, but I know Perseus lives." Hades said.

"How," Poseidon burst out, "How do you know?"

"His soul isn't in my realm."

Poseidon stared at his brother for a full minute before whispering, "My son's alive…"

* * *

**(Olympus: Athena's palace)**

Athena walked down her path to the temple that went to her palace. She walked into her palace and closed the large door before sitting down on a couch with a small coffee table in front of it. On the table she had out a picture of Annabeth when she was two. She'd just come back from having a conversation with Zeus on the plans of her daughter's funeral. He'd told her this would be the only time he would allow it.

Athena took the picture in her hands and stared at her daughter's face. Such innocence, she thought, of course in time life of a demigod had somewhat corrupted that innocence. Athena wiped back a couple of tears starting to form in her eyes and looked back at the photo only to realize her hands were shaking. She set down the photo and made a fist with her hands.

She was the intelligence goddess but when her daughters and sons left the living realm; she really knew what pain the heart could go through. Athena stood up and made way to her large study. She opened the door and let the usual rush of knowledge she'd seen in this room go through her. She went to the desk only to find a note. She tilted her head and looked at it curiously. It was addressed to her, she opened it and read.

* * *

_Dear Athena_

_I wanted to put this letter in better terms, but how could you put the death of your daughter in good terms? So I'm basically gonna put this in easy terms, I failed you, I failed Annabeth. I couldn't protect her when she needed me to and now I'm sitting here writing this letter. I swore to Annabeth though that I would and I hope this letter can help you through the grief I know you must be going through._

_~Percy_

_P.S: I have no right to ask but if you could keep the fact that I'm alive to yourself I'd be very grateful._

* * *

Athena dropped the letter and sat down numbly on the chair, "He's alive…"

* * *

**(A/N) Well here is chapter one, thanks everyone for the supportive reviews and also thanks to each reader. I finally get to bring in the villain for this story! You know, this is actually my first Percabeth.  
Also to THE HUNTRESS 101: Annabeth will play a roll throughout the story and I plan to reintroduce her with Percy at probably like the fifth to last chapter.**

* * *

***: I don't have Titan's Curse; some jackass stole my book so I'm going off on memory of that fact.**

****: In my story the fates are children of Chaos and yes I know that in the most popular stories they are children of Ananke.**

* * *

**So the Avengers will come in, in the next chapter! I had originally planned to bring them in this chapter but I needed to strengthen my story and it's background. So please, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Some assembly required

**_Chapter 2: Some assembly required…_**

* * *

**(A/N) Finally! Enter the Avengers! This happens at like three months after the movie; Because Ironman 3 hasn't come out yet.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or PJATO.**

* * *

**(SHIELD Helicarrier) ::Four days before the funeral::**

Nick Fury was a man of patience. He was a man who took great care and made precision planning. He was a born strategist and analyst, as well as the world's greatest spy. When Fury was mentioned in shady dealings people always got nervous, thinking that the spy would fly through the ceiling.

"Sir," His second in command, Maria Hill, said nabbing his attention, "The reports on the repairs of New York are in." She said and handed him a file. He opened it without a word and looked at it, he read the details in silence, all the while Hill had no clue what went on in his mind thanks to the famed blank face.

Finally he snapped it shut, "Good, the repairs are almost done, what of the avengers?" Fury asked, this wasn't uncommon. Fury always wanted knowledge on what his response team was doing.

"Banner is in Canada, teaching science under the alias we gave, Romanov and Barton are in Pakistan on a mission, Stark just returned from Russia where he eradicated a bomb threat, Rogers is, as always, in the gym and from what Thor told us when he left, he should be returning tomorrow."

Fury nodded, "dismissed," he said and Hill walked out without even saying goodbye.

Fury looked back down at his paperwork. He worked for about an hour when suddenly there was a flash and Fury instinctively rolled out of the chair and crouched low, while taking his gun out and pointing it at his strange intruder. The skills of being a spy would always surprise you.

When the light subsided from the blinding glow to nothing it revealed something Fury never could have suspected. There standing in front of him were three old women. Ancient didn't even begin to describe them. He held his face impassive, more out of instinct when facing the unknown than anything else. He held his gun straight at them and spoke calmly, "Who are you?"

The one in the middle chuckled slightly; and it made Fury shake slightly; but he tightened his hand around the gun's handle and said again, "Who are you?" he said again calmly, but there was that subtle tone of threatening.

The three elderly women looked on amused, "Now, now Nicholas," the one in the middle said stepping forward slightly, "Is that anyway to treat guests?"

"If you were guests my gun wouldn't be pointing at you now." Fury said and the three women chuckled some more.

"Ah, you always were quick with your mouth," the one on the left said and Fury was surprised by just how much she and the one in the middle sounded alike, "I did particularly like your comment to that German weapons dealer, What was it again, ah! 'Your business is out of order!'"

Fury froze how they knew that he had no clue, he'd been talking to the man alone, and nobody knew of their conversation, "How do you know that?"

They paused, thinking of how to phrase this, "We know a lot of things, for example, the fact that fifteen years ago your wife Michelle died because of a ploy for revenge on you," Fury's blood ran cold, he'd told no one of his wife nor the way she died, "Also we know that the remains of the organization now rests deep in the Atlantic ocean." ((*))

"Who are you people?" Fury demanded.

"We are a lot of different things to different people," They paused, "In this instance though you may call us assistant's, helpers if you will."

Now that his previous question had been answered, Fury began his questioning, "So what the hell do you want with me?"

"We are protectors of existence," they said equally, freaking Fury out slightly as well as ignoring him, "We decide fate."

Were had Fury heard that before, _deciding fate_, he shook his head and focused on what they said, "You say you protect life then you directly contradict yourself after that, so what do you do? Protect life or destroy it?"

They smiled slightly, their smiles slowly disappearing, "We are protectors of _existence,_ not life," they said, "Do you know why life ends Nicholas? Why people die, it is simply a part of nature, all things must at one point come to an end, well most things anyway."

He shook his head and they took on a grim expression, "Existence is in constant conflict," they began explaining, "The ocean is in conflict of where to flow, the air is in conflict with where to breeze, the earth with were to fall-"

"What has this got to do with me?" he cut them off.

"Humans are a part of existence, thus, they are always in conflict. With themselves; with nature, with _other_ beings," they said and Fury immediately thought of Thor, did these people know of the Asgardian? With their plethora of information that was highly likely, "So we are here to talk with you. The world is changing. That you realized too, trust has become something few can come across and enemies are becoming increasingly difficult to face."

"You still haven't gotten to your reason for coming to my base," Fury said as he hesitantly stood up from his crouch and holstered his gun, "If you don't mind I'm busy; so could you get to the point?"

"Fine, in the coming weeks there is a war coming. This war is too great for just your Avengers to face," They said and Fury sat down with a frown, what war was so hard that it made it impossible for the Avengers?

"So what do you propose we do?" He said, and they smiled.

"Recruit…" the one in the middle said

Fury raised an eyebrow, who would they recruit? "And who do you suggest?"

"We have the perfect candidate, but I'd suggest bringing your Avengers with you, he can be . . . stubborn." Fury raised another eyebrow,

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Percy Jackson" the one on the right said.

Fury narrowed his eyes, "And what can he do?"

"Impress you…" The one on the left said.

"And where might I find Mr Jackson?" Fury asked curious about this new player.

"In about four days Percy Jackson will be in the Steward's cemetery, you must remember this, Percy Jackson is one of the most valuable warriors to have on your side," the one on the left said, "It is imperative that he joins your Avengers." With that all three women suddenly disappeared from sight.

Fury stood up, he moved out of his office and into the hallway of the Helicarrier before stepping into the command centre. "Hill," Fury called and the brown haired woman spun around to face her boss, "I want all the information we have on Percy Jackson, I want to know where he sleeps, what he eats, who spends his time with, hell I want to know if he keeps the toilet seat up; And I want to know all that yesterday!"

Surprised Hill said, "Yes sir," for once without real argument, and then she spun around and walked to one of the computers, before she could sit down though Fury called to her.

"Oh and Hill," Fury said, "Assemble the Avengers…"

* * *

**(Pakistan, Punjab province) ((**))**

**:: That night. ::**

"So what is it the Americans want with me?" Likuta Shinju asked. He was the head of a small but still overly effective terrorist cell, but what was worse? He was a politician…

Natasha Romanov rolled her eyes and blew a strand of red hair away from her face; how cliché could these people get over time? Clint who sat in a chair behind her sighed, they were tied back to back; mistakes on their part, but still you take them when you get them.

"You tell me," she said, "Didn't you blow up that church?" She was referring to the organization's 'best accomplishment'.

"And wasn't that kinda sacrilege or something?" Clint asked confused by his motives and Natasha rolled her eyes, a habit she seemed to be doing a lot these days.

The 'good' Politician frowned, clearly the man had little morals, and his four friends that stood next to him also furrowed their eyebrows, before eerily shrugging their shoulders in the same time as if asking: so?

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you have interrupted my plans and so you should-"

He was interrupted by the shrill ringtone of a phone, Natasha looked behind her at the sheepish Clint incredulously, "Please don't tell me you have your phone here?"

"I don't have my phone here." He said before another shrill tone cut through the room and looked at Natasha sighing.

"Just answer it!" she said before he could say anything.

Clint sighed before just letting the ropes holding him fall and picking up the phone in his pocket, "Barton…"

"Hey shouldn't you be..." one of the guards said before Natasha stood up and began attacking them.

Clint kept making uh-huh and yes as well as a few no's as Natasha fought them and brutally took them out, "No we're not busy, just finishing up a few things…" Then Clint smiled and that made Natasha nervous, "Oh, well be right over!"

She finished of the rest of them as Clint picked up his bow and arrows as well as Natasha's guns. "Thank you for helping me," Natasha said sarcastically as she took her guns.

"No problem, oh and guess what?"

"What?"

"We're getting the band back together!"

They left the now finished terrorist cell there groaning in pain…

* * *

**(Mark's gym; New Jersey, New York)**

**:: Day after Fury's conversation. ::**

Thump, thump, thump, thump, bang!

Another sand bag flew across the room and Steve Rogers went to the bench to rest. "Why do I always find you here?" he heard a voice coming from the entrance ask, and then Nick Fury stepped into his line of vision, "This place is a dump anyway."

Steve Rogers looked around, "it reminds me of…" he stopped; he didn't want to think about it, "What do you want Director?"

"I've come because I have a mission for you," Fury said handing him the file on what he now called: Project Kraken, after the quests Perseus made to save the queen. Fury had learned their target's name but so far he hadn't made the obvious connection yet.

"Is it a solo mission sir?"

"No, you'll be reuniting with your team."

"Is it that bad?" Rogers asked confused.

"It's for precautionary reasons," Fury said not wanting Rogers, or anyone to know of his visit with the three women yet, "So, are you up for it soldier?"

Steve sighed, why the hell did they need every member of the Avengers? He supposed Fury would never tell him so he said dejectedly, "Yes sir."

"Well then, put on the uniform cap', it's time you get out of this dump…"

* * *

**(Vancouver, Canada. Same day)**

"Okay guys, we've finished the plant genetics and are now moving on to something a lot more interesting," David Bram, also known as Bruce Banner, said with a slight smile, "We're now going into animal genes!" he said making some of the students groan in boredom, "Specifically humans."

He'd been giving school for the last month or so, it had been a test of his own control as well as a break from running away. Fury had promised him a new lease on life and the man had delivered, Bruce had, at first, had a lot of reservations, what if he lost it in front of the students? What if the Hu- the other guy broke out? Now though after so long he only worried about it occasionally.

He'd actually forgotten the feeling of pride someone got when learning more about science. But seeing these kids slowly mature, learn and laugh with him at class had reopened a door Bruce had long since forgotten. He owed Fury a lot for this, hell, he owed Fury a lot. For keeping his enemies from him, for giving back science to him, for letting roam free and not live as an experiment.

"Sir," a blue eyed girl in the second row grabbed his attention, "You were day dreaming again…" It happened a lot lately, the flashes of Hulk's actions during the war in New York came back to him occasionally, mostly though in his dreams. For the first time though; Bruce felt pride in his monster.

He nodded, "So it would seem; now where was I?"

"Um; human genes, sir." A timid boy asked slinking down in his chair as attention was brought to him, Bruce remembered clearly about his high school years and the constant barrage of insults and taunts. He knew what the kid was going through and knew that one day those insulting jerks would be fired from a company that this very kid owned.

"That's right, thank you Marcus." He said kindly with another small smile, "Now, human genes. You all know the common name for the genes of any creature is DNA. Now what's interesting about today's DNA is the very changes that are happening to them. You all have heard of mutants, correct-"

"Monsters, the lot of them." One burly boy yelled from the back causing his friend to snicker and Bruce to frown. Another boy sank down in his chair and buried his face in his book, Bruce hadn't missed that.

"And why, Mr Franks, do you think they are monsters?"

David Franks shrugged, they were different, and thus they were freaks in his mind. "Just because sir." He added the sir to earn a few good points but frankly he couldn't give a damn about this teacher. In his mind the man was just an academic obstacle in his way of playing pro hockey.

Bruce turned back to the class, "You see, Mr Franks has just provided the one tracked narcissistic behaviour that plagues this earth. What Mr Franks doesn't understand, and probably never will, is that mutants aren't monsters." He said and the other boy who had buried his head in his book looked up surprised, "Quite the contrary actually, they are just…evolution."

He said, "We as humans fear change, thus we fear evolution. Another thing that David doesn't understand is that it could very well happen to him. It could happen to his descendants, it could happen to anyone." _But me_, he thought, "it could happen gradually, your ears get slightly rounder, your brain gets slightly more developed than it should or your eyes get larger," he said and the kid's eyes grew wider.

"Then there are the extreme cases, the _freaks_, as Mr Franks called them. These have it the hardest, can you imagine a U.S senator that looks like something out of a Grimm's tales? Imagine what goes through his mind as he walks to walks. You, as the future of this world, have the ability to change this racist claims and accusations. I'd advise you to think about what I said and then to come back to me with a judgement." He looked directly at the boy who had buried his head in his book and the boy nodded slightly, he knew now that what Bruce had said was fore him.

Bruce could relate to a lot of the children's problems. Abandonment, he'd been there. Loss, he'd had plenty of experience on that. Stress, something he went through daily. He could relate and help; that was what he loved the most, for once he wasn't destroying something but now he was building something up.

"Now, on to more pleasant topics," Bruce said as the big hockey player bowed his head down slightly and lowered himself in his chair, "Now the human gene is something that can't be replicated by two people, in other words, there are no two similar genes-" Bruce was stopped by a tapping on his classroom door.

He looked toward it and a shadow crossed over his face, he looked toward the class, "Begin activity nine and ten, and when the bell rings get to your next subject." He moved to the door as he heard the students begin with their usual chatter. He opened the door and then closed it gently behind him, before turning to the woman in front of him.

"Agent Hill," he greeted formally, "I'd ask why you are here but I don't think you'd tell me."

The second in command of SHIELD nodded her head, "Doctor Banner," she said, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but director Fury wants you to accompany me." She then muttered, "And I am just as in the dark as you."

"Somehow I highly doubt that…"

Shrugging she said, "Wouldn't put it past you, but it is true," She said as she led him down the hall, "Fury has been acting strange the last two days and no matter what I ask he doesn't tell me." She shrugged again, nonchalantly, as if to say; the lives of a spy . . . what can you do?

"Hmm, so did Fury tell you why he needed me?"

"No, just to get you." She said and they exited the main entrance and then headed for the small carrier plane that would be their ride. "I watched your lecture, you seem to enjoy it, giving school."

They entered the small plane and sat down before Bruce decided to answer, "It was better than my first high school experience…"

* * *

**(Asgard, same day)**

"Brother," the deep voice of Thor spoke, "Please, speak to me…"

Still Loki remained silent. It had been like this ever since Loki had returned to his childhood home. Thor knew what was going through his mind, he'd killed innocent beings and now, when he had no hope for any redemption he'd thought of his vile deeds. Thor had requested countless times to his father to give Loki a chance yet the all-father didn't want any of it.

Loki had disgraced the house of Odin and had unlawfully killed all those normal and innocent mortals. Odin's eyes had held tears when Thor had told him, Frigga had fallen down in tears. Thor though, still believed his brother had a chance at redemption, "This is the last of my days on Asgard for a while…" Thor tried again. "Brother please, you still have a chance!"

"Just go, Thor, leave me to wallow in my misery…" he finally spoke in a whisper, "Just…go."

Thor looked at his brother in pity, Loki was his brother, the son of Odin. All Thor did though was for naught, Loki had been thrown in the jails without his magic and any chance at an argument. Frigga still visited but she had other things to do, and so far Odin hadn't stepped one foot in his son's encasement.

"I'll be back brother," Thor said silently before finally exiting that hellhole.

"I'm sorry…brother." Loki whispered to himself when Thor had left. **(I don't usually do A/N during stories but just so you know, I took this beaten down Loki from Tom Hiddleston's idea for the next Thor movie.) **

Thor walked down the pathways of Asgard his emotions in turmoil, he was finally going to see Jane again, and then there was the matter of his brother. The two emotions clashed against each other like Thor's hammer against Jormungandr, he was close to the palace and so decided to greet his father, and he walked through the door and kneeled in front of Odin.

"Rise, Thor Odinson." Odin spoke as he rose as well.

"Father, I have just come to tell you and mother both of my departure." Odin smiled and went to his son.

"You would not be going to the mortal Jane Foster?" he said coyly, that was odd for Odin…

Thor raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "What does it matter to you, Father?"

"From what I hear, Heimdall says she would make a fine bride for you…" Thor shook his head, the absurdity of the situation coming fully to him, of course father would have ulterior motives for his questioning.

"Father I have to go…" Thor really had to get away from this…strange conversation.

Odin nodded, "I shall tell your mother of your departure."

Thor left after that. He reached the Bi-Frost easily and when he drew up Heimdall nodded to him, "How are repairs on the B-Frost going?" Thor asked.

"The final test and repairs have been completed and the preparations for your travel have been done." Heimdall answered his future king.

"And what news have we of Midgard?"

"The Greeks, more specifically the Olympians, have won their war, thanks to the sacrifice of some very valued warriors." Heimdall said with a bowed head, respect for warriors was something Greeks and Norse had in common.

Thor frowned, he knew well of the warriors who fight for Greece and Rome. "And who is now lost to us?" he asked, a warrior's death although glorious, is very tragic.

Heimdall sighed, "Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, although," Heimdall frowned.

"What is it?"

"Even in death, I can cast my gaze on those past but, for some reason, I have no vision of Perseus." Heimdall frowned again, he didn't like it when his vision was impaired.

"That is strange, but I think it is time I take my leave." He said as he went to the portal.

Heimdall nodded and went to his post, he put the sword halfway in; "Beware son of Odin, I see threats in the near future, may the fates be with you…"  
Then Thor went flying through the Bi-Frost after that not knowing that the fates truly did stand by him.

* * *

**(Jane Foster's lab (New Mexico) - One hour later)**

"Darcy?" Jane called to the teen with earphones on, "DARCY!"

Darcy ripped of her earphones, "What?"

"I need some help, these SHIELD guys are here and I want to get ready for Thor." Darcy rolled her eyes, of course Jane would want to get dressed up for her god of thunder. Darcy seriously needed somewhere else to spend her time, she seriously needed her own boyfriend.

"Okay," she said with a sigh as she lazily stood up, "Go get dressed up princess, he'll be here any minute now anyway." She said as she moved to the open space that was their door, she opened it to reveal two spies, she shook their hands and threw her arms sideways inviting them in.

"Darcy Lewis." She greeted without much enthusiasm, these SHIELD visits were becoming annoying.

"Natasha Romanov," A fiery redhead said and Darcy's eyes almost popped out her head, this woman probably had guys swinging by trees for her!

"Clint Barton," the other said with a smirk plastered on his face. He was less noticeable than the others but still quite attractive.

"Uh-huh." Darcy said bored, "So what the hell do you want?" good old direct-to-the-point Darcy…

"Director Fury sent us," Natasha said, "We fought alongside Thor, also he wants Thor in New York." Hmm, she knew Thor, Jane wouldn't like to know that.

"Good luck with that," she said as she flew to her chair, "Jane and Thor are gonna be lovey-dovey for the next few…well let's just say they wouldn't like staying away from each other long."

Barton shrugged, "She can come along for all I care."

Darcy sighed, jip; that would mean she'd be staying in this rat infested town alone. Perfect, just what she wanted to do for summer…  
"I'll be coming along too…" she said dejectedly before remembering where they were going, New York, this might not be as bad as she thought.

Then there was a dull boom and a sound like rubble falling, poking her head outside Darcy found the god of thunder standing there with his hammer. He walked up to her and hugged her like an old friend, "Darcy Lewis! It has been too long!" he boomed.

Jane walked out of her room and made her way to Thor who still had his attention on Darcy, "Thor…" she said nervously catching his attention.

"The god of thunder gasped slightly, Jane looked stunning, "My eyes have never laid on a more beautiful sight," he spoke with an astonished sight, "Not even in the halls of my father's treasures was there something that glowed so brightly."

Darcy rolled her eyes as Jane blushed, seriously? How cheesy could this moment be? "Well, now that you're both here, these two agents would like to speak to you." She said as she motioned to the two spies.

Thor noticed them and grinned broadly, "My friends!" he said, "This is truly a joyous return!"

Natasha and Clint gave weak smiles, "Good to see you to, but we're actually here on business." Clint said a little awkward at the way Thor and Jane seemed to gravitate towards each other.

Thor glowered slightly, "You have something that requires my services, correct?"

It was Natasha this time, "Well Fury wants everyone on the roster for this."

"So I assume that the good doctor Banner and the _tin-man_ will also be there?" he said the tin-man jokingly as if remembering a past fond memory and Darcy wondered, who was this Tin-man?

"Yes they will be there as well as the captain."

Thor strides towards them and held out his hand for Barton to shake, "Then it shall be a reunion of glorious proportions!" Thor was really in a good mood.

"So you'll be going again?" Jane asked.

Thor turned towards her, this was to be their reunion, "I-I am sorry-"

"Don't worry, you and Ms Lewis will be accompanying us." Clint said assuring her and making Thor grin again, Thor was in really high spirits.

"Then let us embark," Thor said striding to the door, "A new adventure awaits!" **((***))**

* * *

**(Stark tower, New York, a day later)**

_Sir, you have guests~_

Tony looked up from his latest work on the Mark five, armour; "And just who might these guests be?" he asked his AI.

_~Director Fury- ~_

"Don't let them in JARVIS; just tell them that," he paused, thinking of something, "Tony Stark is out getting McDonalds." He looked proud at his small achievement before realizing he had no audience and nonchalantly going back to work. He was almost done completing his upgrades on the arms when the elevator to his cosy little complex opened with a swish…

_~Sir, my protocols have been overridden~_

"You're a little late on the uptake there my friend," Tony said with a sigh as the director, Bruce, Natasha, Thor (without Jane, he'd left her at the SHIELD Helicarrier), Steve and Hill walked in. "I think I need a drink," Tony remarked to himself as Steve looked at his watch quickly.

"Jeez Stark, it's not even noon!" he said indignantly.

"It's nine P.M somewhere…" Tony remarked.

"We have some files we want you to take a look at." Fury interrupted before an argument could be reached, "These files, not even Hill has seen, so that ought to grab your attention."

Tony clapped his hands together and grinned broadly, "A present, Fury you shouldn't have!" he said as he went to grab the information.

"I want everyone to look at this." Fury said seriously, "That way everyone doesn't have to see it again."

Tony nodded and took the files, for once not complaining about being handed things. He really did love learning new things. "Let's see what we got here…" he said as he put the files on the touch screen computer that had a few upgrades in it.

After the Chitauri attack Tony had rebuilt the place but with a few upgrades… he still kept the "A" on the tower's name, it was a sort of tribute to what had happened. Tony was also seriously thinking of naming the tower Avengers Tower, quite apt he thought. The file downloaded and gave out the information, Tony enlarged the holographic images and everybody could see it.

"What the hell?" Tony muttered turning to the stoic Fury and Hill, "So SHIELD is now spying on kids? And Pepper thinks I'm depraved!"

Thor frowned; he'd seen that face before, but where? "Perhaps you could leave it to the director so he could explain." Hill said but she just like everyone else was frowning too.

Fury took his queue, "That you see right there, is known as Perseus "Percy" Jackson. I have learned some information that he could very well be a threat-"

"He's just a kid!" Bruce cried slightly, "What threat could he possibly possess?"

"Perseus Jackson you say?" Thor asked with a raised eyebrow and Fury nodded also with a frown.

"Know him?" Hill asked curiously

"I have heard the tales…" Tales, Tony thought, what tales?

"And?"

"And I can tell you that the person you see there could never be Perseus Jackson."

"Why's that?" Tony asked curious.

"Because Perseus Jackson died two weeks ago…" Fury frowned again and Tony joined in, how would Thor know this?

"That's impossible," fury said "We caught him on camera stealing jeans not a week ago."

"Okay," Steve said slowly, choosing to ignore Fury for one moment and focus on Thor, "And how do you know this?" Thor hesitated, if he told the mortals that could put the political ease between Asgard and Olympus to disarray.

"I cannot tell." He said in finality.

"And back to square one," Tony said.

"Okay so first we need to detain Mr Jackson-"

"Detain?" Thor asked "On what charges!" he respected Percy Jackson enough to respect the hero's honour. Yes, he'd realized that the son of Poseidon could still very well be alive. He wasn't as dim-witted as Loki thought.

"No charges," Fury reassured the god, "We just want to talk."

"Now though," Clint spoke for the first time as Natasha stayed silent, "We have the problem of locating Mr Jackson."

"Not really," Fury spoke again "He'll be at a cemetery in a few days, that's why I need the Avengers; I have no clue of what he can do."

"Fighting kids in places of peace," Tony summarized, "Sounds interesting!"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, that was a seriously long chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I personally enjoyed the lecture Bruce gave to the class. I tried putting each person in their character and I struggled a bit with Tony, mainly because I don't understand rich people! The title I admit wasn't really original but what the hell, might as well…**

* * *

***: I know next to nothing of Nick Fury, thus I created a bit of history, sorry if it's not the total truth but it still rings of the super spy, Nicholas Fury. **

****: I have no knowledge of the Pakistan geography and the province was randomly chosen of Google.**

*****: I seriously don't know if Thor was done correctly, so if he isn't I'll downplay on the old-school words and phrases.**

* * *

**So if you would please review it would really make my day! _Next up: Recruitment!_**


	4. Chapter 3: Interrupted Condolences

**_Chapter 3: Interrupted condolences_**

* * *

**(A/N) Well here is the chapter where Perce and the Avengers finally meet! Have fun, I know I did writing this! Also thanks to each reviewer, your comments really do inspire me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Percy Jackson, it sucks to admit that, *Sniff* But I'll survive.**

* * *

**(New York, Sally Jackson's apartment-one day before the funeral)**

A baby cried out, it was about two in the afternoon and Sally Jackson was trying to feed her baby while trying to keep the usual onslaught of sadness away. She hadn't heard news of Percy ever since he IM'd her. She knew there was the all too real chance he might not be alive but still she believed in her boy. She had hope only mothers had in their children.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." She said while rocking her child a little, she'd named her baby girl Andromeda, after the Aegean princess, she and Paul had named her that figuring to keep in the Greek theme, "it's okay Andy, momma's got you, momma's got you…" She whispered soothingly as memories of doing the same to Percy flooded her.

She was worried sick, but she had faith in Percy, she had faith in her little boy. What she worried about though was that little voice in the back of her mind whispering the logic of what could quite possibly be truth: _What if a giant killed Percy? _

No, she had faith in Percy; she set down Andy on the sofa as the little infant began staring at the sights around her in fascination. She then with shaky hands went to grab the coffee she'd left on the counter. Moving back to her baby girl, Sally was greeted with a sight she had never dreamed she'd witnessed.

"Poseidon…" she breathed. The god of the seas was currently playing with little Andy, he had made a water teddy bear and every time Andy went to grab it, it wrapped her in a hug. Every time she did though, she never went wet. Little Andy laughed hysterically at the little teddy hugging her as Poseidon smiled slightly. Sally noticed the lines of sadness and stress on his face and wondered what his reason for visiting her was.

Could he be here to tell her Percy had died? That little voice in the back of her mind whispered, could your little boy be buried under a pile of rubble now?

Poseidon looked up from playing with Andy, "She's beautiful," Poseidon whispered, "She has her mother's looks." Paul had said similar things.

"Why are you here Poseidon?" she asked her dread rising up like a knot in her stomach.

Poseidon looked at the child mournfully, "They are so innocent at this age," he finally spoke and Sally mouth ran dry, he stood up, "the only good thing about her, is that she will never experience a war like Percy did, she will never deal with that injustice."

"Poseidon," Sally said, her voice growing smaller and tears making their way to her eyes, "Where's Percy?"

Poseidon sat down next to Andy who climbed on his lap and began playing with the small beard he had, "He's alive," Poseidon finally said and Sally let loose a breath she didn't know she was holding, "but, he's trying to live in isolation."

Sally frowned, "Where's Annabeth?"

Poseidon's eyes grew dark suddenly, "She is in Elysium."

Sally's hands went to her mouth as she gasped, "My gods, Percy…"

Poseidon nodded, "Is grieving," he said. He didn't know how to put this so he began explaining everything, every little infinitesimal detail. "…And now everyone thinks Percy died." He finished.

Sally was now openly crying as she wrapped her arms around herself in comfort. "So what do you want from me Poseidon?"

Poseidon hated asking for this, but Percy wanted solitude and it was something Poseidon could finally give to him, "I want this to stay between us."

Sally nodded, her boy didn't want to fight anymore and Sally trusted him enough to help him with that. "I won't tell anyone, but I'm not going to make a funeral." That would break her heart.

"Okay…" Poseidon said. He didn't know how but eventually they both began talking about Percy and his various actions and achievements.

What they both never noticed was a teen clad in jeans, shirt, jacket and fashionable shoes in an adjacent building's roof. Percy smiled sadly at the sight, his family above everyone else, had to be kept safe, that meant never going back to them, but that didn't mean never watching over them from a distance…

* * *

**(Funeral day-SHIELD command base near cemetery)**

"We all set?" Fury asked through the com-links.

"Fury we're capturing a kid, how dangerous could he be?" Steve asked exasperated, he was looking on at the graves and grieving families, there was a funeral today, for a girl named Annabeth, Fury had told them this was the funeral that would draw their target out.

"We don't have much info on him, so I'm treating him like any world class terrorist."

"Ah, Fury not having info on everybody, I never thought I'd see this day!" Stark asked from way up in the sky.

"Shut up Stark!" Fury growled

"Whoa, who pissed in your coffee?"

"Tony, not now." Bruce came online from the tower; he didn't want to fight the kid, in fear of breaking his spine or something.

"Ah, come one Big green! It's too easy."

"Curse this infernal device," Thor's voice came from another end of the cemetery, "mortal technology only seems to get smaller by the century!"

"Aw, point-break, having some trouble?" Stark asked sarcastically, "This just proves that brains beat brawns every time!"

Fury sighed through the com-link, "Everybody, just shut up, the ceremony is about to start."

* * *

**(Funeral of Annabeth Chase)**

"I know this is unorthodox," Zeus spoke from the head of the open grave, "but Ms Chase has served Olympus beyond what others could hope to achieve, now usually we would have a funeral pyre but in this instance, Mr Chase and his wife wanted a regular burial."

Mr Chase sat next to his wife and their twins who had received knowledge of their sister's death and were trying to be strong but you could still see tears streaming down their faces. "I at first had no knowledge of Ms Chase, but when my daughter asked me to do this eulogy, I went and did some research." Zeus said much to everyone surprise, Athena couldn't even look at the casket in fear of breaking down, bringing the king of the gods to the funeral for the eulogy had been her greatest gift she could offer her daughter.

"Now though, I after my research and personal encounters I have learned to respect Ms Chase and her achievements," Zeus turned to the Chases, "you should all be proud of your daughter, I have fought alongside her, I've seen the world through her eyes, and this I tell for the whole world to know, we Olympians owe you all a debt of gratitude." He then drew up, "And so in honour of Ms Chase and Mr Jackson I have instructed my son to build a monument in their name, both in Olympus and at camp."

Zeus went down and held out his hands to Mr Chase who shook it bewildered slightly, Zeus did the same to each member of the small family and then announced, "Anyone who has something to say about Ms Chase can go up now."

In attendance were a lot of demigods, as well as gods, Nico stood up shakily though and then breathed deeply and moved forward, he stood and faced everyone. "I-I haven't really prepared anything." He admitted, "So this is going of my perspective of Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy found me four years ago," he frowned and whispered almost to himself, "Had it been that long ago? Wow, I knew Annabeth for so long, but yet, I never told her about the fact that she was like a second sister to me, I'll miss her, just as much as Bianca." Just before leaving though he muttered, "You too Perce, I'll miss you too."

Next up was Thalia who had been given permission by Artemis, "I knew little Annie, I may be an eternal maiden but I did love Annabeth as well as Percy, I saw them as my brother and sister." She sniffed slightly but Thalia didn't cry, "I will miss her, I will cry, I will mourn but eventually I will do what she would have asked and that is, move on." She then went and sat back down again.

Jason stood up, "I knew Annabeth for only a short while, but I think that was enough to realize just what type of person she was, I can in all honesty tell you that Annabeth Chase is my hero, as well as Percy Jackson, but that is something I'll talk about in his funeral."

On and on it went; everyone who knew Annabeth went up and delivered their own words on the daughter of Athena, as time went on the sun went further in the sky as Apollo cruised from the east to the west. Finally a few people gave possessions of meaning and put them in the casket, Nico gave his Hades statue, Thalia a blueprint of the Parthenon, Mr Chase gave the dagger and Ms Chase gave a white rose. The twins gave two sets of cars.

Then Annabeth Chase was lowered in her supposed final resting place. "Romans!" Jason shouted, and they handed him the eagle of Rome, he held it in the air "Requiescat in Pace!" _Rest in peace_. The Greeks nodded and they went together and picked up Annabeth's coffin, all the while chanting a song almost in whisper.

* * *

~υπόλοιπο στο παιδί την ειρήνη,~  
~το πνεύμα σας έχει μετακινηθεί,~  
~αναπαυθεί εν ειρήνηαγαπημένου προσώπου,~  
~τις ημέρες σας σε αυτόν τον κόσμο είναι πικρή μέσα,~  
~στουπόλοιπο κοριτσάκι ειρήνη,~  
~τη μοίρα σας έχει παίξει, αναπαυθεί εν ειρήνη,~  
~η ταλαιπωρίασας είναι μέσα, αντίο αγαπούσε,~  
~θα θα θρηνήσουν όλοι σας.~ **((*))**

* * *

Later both groups would go to camp half-blood and when eating they'd all notice that Chiron wasn't present. Upon looking for him, they'd find the old centaur in his study crying with Mr D comforting him…

* * *

**(Funeral day, cemetery, three hours after funeral)**

"Thank you for coming," Frederick Chase said to the last few visitors who exchanged the sorrowful greeting, they excited and that left Frederick alone with Athena. Mr Chase's eyes caught to the silhouette of someone at a tree up at a hill and he nodded in consent, causing Athena to frown and look in the silhouette's direction.

Recognition dawned, and she nodded too but at Frederick this time. "It's him, isn't it?" she asked. Mrs Chase and the twins looked on, from the car, at the Athena and Frederick with impatience.

Frederick nodded, "he came to me a few weeks ago, and he wanted to give some form of comfort, he tried his best to ease the grief."

Athena chuckled slightly; "He gave me a message…" they fell into a small silence, "It was good seeing you again Frederick, even if it is under such circumstances."

Frederick nodded, "It was good seeing you to Attie." He said causing her to cringe.

"I really hate that nickname." That was the last thing Frederick heard before he closed his eyes and Athena vanished with a flash.

Frederick chuckled slightly, memories of his time with Athena swimming in his mind, before moving to his wife. He opened the car door; they had a long way to go to San Francisco. Mrs Chase looked on a little worriedly, "you okay?" she asked, laying a hand on his arm.

Mr Chase looked forlornly at the gates of the cemetery where a young man was slowly moving towards a gravestone. Then he sighed, deeply and shakily, then with a small smile he turned back to his family who were all looking on at him in concern, _life has to move on at some point_, he smiled slightly at them, "Yeah, I'm okay…"

* * *

**(Funeral day-cemetery same time)**

Percy had stayed in the shadows of a tree almost five hundred metres away from the service, he'd witnessed it all, Zeus's monologue about how great Annabeth Chase was, which Percy had no doubt was no more than a political play, he wasn't daft enough to believe Zeus cared too much for demigods. He cared more for what his cousins had to say.

Percy looked down in his hands, there right in his hands was his last piece of memorabilia of Annabeth, he felt each bead shift in his grip, he'd taken it from Annabeth and now when he couldn't sleep at night he found solace in those beads. He sniffed and looked down at the cemetery gates where Mr Chase was letting others out and thanking them for their attendance.

Percy usually had good eyesight and so when Mr Chase had nodded towards him, in consent for visiting Annabeth, he shakily made his way there. He walked slowly and took time in walking, his heart going a mile a minute as he hyperventilated. It took him some time but he final reached her grave and went down on two knees and with the hand holding her camp beads he held the gravestone.

He did nothing but stare; then with hands that he realized were shaking he put the beads over his neck and made it hang next to his own beads. "It's a nice day, huh?" Steve awkwardly interrupted the kids staring.

Still Percy remained silent, thinking the man would leave eventually, when he didn't Percy stood up from his knees and looked at the man. The man was about half an inch bigger than Percy but where the man was long and muscular, Percy had the muscles of someone who spent his days swimming and weightlifting. What freaked Percy out was the weird costume the man was wearing.

"You do know Halloween already ended right?" he asked.

The man with the stars and stripes costume chuckled and shrugged, _what can you do?_

"Yeah, I did but there's another reason why I'm wearing this." Warning bells began ringing in Percy's head and he instinctively took a relaxed fighting stance. His feet shifted apart and centred his balance as his right arm reached into a pocket and his left arm balled into a fist.

"And that might be why?" Percy suspiciously asked and the man rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm supposed to bring you in…" Steve finally settled for saying, if not subtle than direct.

Percy nodded, and then sighed. "You know, I have a feeling today's not gonna be a good day." He admitted.

"I'm with you on that." Steve said, maybe they could do this calmly, like civilized human beings. Percy suddenly lashed out and delivered a brutal left cross, making cap' fall down in surprise as his face burned like hell. Maybe not as civilized as he hoped…

Percy then began running and Cap' quickly began going after him, he was seriously surprised now; the kid was getting away from him! Percy though was silently thanking those lessons from Hermes cabin. The clouds darkened and Percy frowned, did the gods realize he was alive?

Time seemed to slow down, Percy felt his hairs stand up at the ozone and heat and he quickly barrel rolled away. Then ran in a different direction.

"Captain," Thor's grim voice cut through, "Let me handle this quarrel, only the Hulk and I can be a true match for this type of warrior."

"You know Blondie, I happen to be very capable of taking down the kid." Stark pointed out and Thor shook his head.

"Not in these conditions."

Stark frowned from inside his suit, "What conditions?"

Suddenly there was a huge storm, wind was flying everywhere, rain was pouring down, and thunder and lightning shook the earth as it fell. "Whoa!" Stark yelled as he avoided a bolt of lightning, "Cool it blondie! We don't want to be fried chickens!"

Thor grimly replied, "This storm is not of my doing…" That stopped everyone and Fury finally got on the line.

"It's the kid, isn't it?" He asked/demanded.

"Indeed…"

"Well then you're the only one that can face him Thor." Fury said, "Just bring him back in one piece."

Percy was still running but every time he came near an exit there was always someone else standing there. He'd created the storm to confuse the people trying to capture him, a trick that right now seemed very helpful, he ran through a clearing when a sudden blast of thunder in front of him stopped him in his tracks. "What the hades?" He muttered as a man stood from a kneeling position.

"I am afraid that I am not the underworld god." The man mountain said, "But I do know of you Perseus."

Percy's blood ran a little cold, he took out riptide and faced the man mountain, "You know me but I don't know you." He pointed out as both circled each other.

~I have him in my sights~ Barton's voice broke through to Fury, "negative," Fury said, "This conversation is getting valuable information."

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." Thor said making Mjolnir rise slightly, "I am sorry for interrupting you during mourning but it is a matter of great importance."

"Doesn't change a thing," Percy said going into a battle stance as Thor mimicked him, "I'm still not fighting for anyone else."

That stopped Thor, "Then who do you fight for?"

"Hope…" Percy attacked suddenly; Thor blocked with Mjolnir and threw a good right to Percy's ribs. Percy clenched his stomach muscles and moved in line with the blow, lessening the blow as he Spartan kicked Thor in the abdomen, causing the god to fly away a few metres. Percy held his wound as the rain water fell on him, healing any injury during the initial attack.

Thor stood up, "Come peacefully," he pressed, "This mindless fighting does not help either of us. We are too equal for that."

Percy stood tall for a second, "Correction, without this water we'd be equals; but now I have the upper hand." Percy used the water and vapour travelled behind Thor cutting a line in the god's back, then he kicked Thor's already injured abdomen. "I'm not going back to war and battle, tell that to your director." Percy turned to move away as Thor got up lazily.

Thor's eyes widened, "Stark, NOO!" He screamed as Stark blasted Percy into a tree.

Thor stood up and made his way to the groggily getting up Percy, "you know Fury," Stark said to his Com-link, "I thought you said Thor could handle the kid, but no, he needed me to the job."

Percy stood up, "I'm not done yet." He said and inside his suit Stark's jaw dropped.

"Uh, anybody got ideas on how to take him out?" Stark asked.

"I have an idea." Natasha said but Steve stopped her.

"It wouldn't work…"

Steve sighed as he looked at Annabeth Chase's grave stone. "There's a reason he's here today."

"Aye," Thor broke in, "He has lost that which he treasures most and today we have interrupted his mourning."

"Damn," Natasha sighed, "I could still try…"

Percy stood up, his knees shaking from the exertion; he really hadn't seen that blast coming. The rain though was beginning to heel his burns and pains. Silently he stood up and then slowly moved to the gate of the cemetery slowly, "You have no morals." He heard the metal dude say with a shake of his head.

Clint noticed Percy move and said "Heads up, target trying to make a run, boss I still have him in my sights.

Fury thought about it for a second, before with a nod of his head he said, "Shoot…"

Clint breathed deeply, then let loose one arrow with a flat point, his intention to knock out the man who could take on the god of thunder. Time slowed down for those witnessing it, Percy walking sluggishly as the world's greatest marksman shot his arrow. Thor looked on with a grim shake of the head, as he stood up and grabbed his injured side. The arrow flew through the air, cutting water and rain as it went. Then the unthinkable happened…

He dodged it.

"How the hell?" Barton said as he notched another arrow and let it fly and soon two other arrows followed. Percy dodged the first by pausing and then the second by leaning down, the last though hit him straight against the head, "Bulls eye!" Barton said.

"I could have taken him down just as easily." Stark grumbled.

Percy's vision was swimming; he looked up and found himself staring straight at eight people, a black man with an eye patch walked forward and Percy wondered if he was an extra of pirates of the Caribbean. "W-who are you?" he asked blinking as spots.

"Mr Jackson, I'm Nick Fury," he said and Percy sighed, the man even had the awesome name, before Percy blacked out though he heard the man say, "I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger initiative . . ."

* * *

**(A/N) Well there it is, my exams just are literally starting this week and I have to learn. That doesn't mean I won't be updating, it just means my updates will be slower than normally, but I'll try to get two chapter in every weekend. Thanks everyone for reading! Also thanks to each reviewer, it's always a pleasure receiving such positive words!**

* * *

**((*)) Translation:**

**~~rest in peace child,~~  
~~your spirit has moved,~~  
~~rest in peace loved one,~~  
~~your days in this bitter world are through,~~  
~~rest in peace baby girl,~~  
~~your fate has been played,~~  
~~rest in peace,~~  
~~your suffering is through,~~  
~~goodbye loved one,~~  
~~we will all mourn you~~**

* * *

**Review please, it really inspires me to write better! Next up: Percy's conversation with Fury and a couple of others and a little more of the fates's design is revealed!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nightmare offers

_**Chapter** **4: ****Nightmare offers**_

* * *

**(A/N) I know I'm a little mean with the cliff hangers and stuff, but it's just so much fun knowing the plot while everyone squirms trying to figure out just where this is going. I guess it is a little evil but oh well…  
Thanks everyone for the great reviews and general reception to the story.**

**Okay I quickly want to explain this: Percy can vapour travel. But there are restrictions. He can't travel very far and it is extremely hard unless he is angry or it is very rainy or misty. Soon though, over the course of the story, Percy will learn to control it better.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story except for the few OC's and the plotline.**_

* * *

_**(New York Base of SHIELD-one day after the funeral)**_

Fury strode through the hallways of the New York base; they decided that after the last prisoner on the Helicarrier it was still too early for a few conversations there; then through the doors where the Avengers were resting and getting patched up. He walked straight to where a certain god of thunder sat with bandages around his waist, "I want to know everything." Fury cut short, "Every piece of information you have on Perseus Jackson; I want it and I want it now!"

Thor stared directly into the director's eye. "I cannot tell." He finally spoke, "If I did, it would be the start of war."

Fury frowned, "A war with whom?"

Thor hesitated then shook his head, "I am sorry Fury but this; this goes beyond mortals…"

Stark heard this and stepped in, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He said with his hands up, "'Beyond mortals?' Even _rich_ mortals . . . like me?" He said with a finger pointing to his own chest.

"Especially mortals like you." Thor said coolly.

Tony mock gasped, "That hurt blondie," He said and pointed to his chest piece, "Right in here."

"That's enough Stark," Fury said his rage only showing subtly, he turned to Thor, "You were both talking about you not being some underworld god, what did you mean?"

Thor looked carefully at both men who looked back at him curiously, "I presume capturing a hero might not be our only offense then…"

"Offense?" Fury raised an eyebrow, "Are we gonna be judged?"

Thor shrugged, "Their ways are unknown to me," he said and everyone stared at him confused.

"For the love of all things Holy! Explain already!" Steve said aggravated, Bruce looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Steve saw that, "What," he said, "I hate all this cryptic mumbo jumbo, it makes me feel like a kid."

"Or a very old man." Tony commented with a smirk.

"Go run in a landmine field."

Fury sighed, the small comments giving him a headache, "Thor, I think you owe us an explanation."

Thor shook his head, "I owe you nothing," he said while rising, "But I will tell you this, Perseus has been known to be . . . destructive when angry; I'd suggest a gentle approach. Now, I will be taking my leave in; I'm sure Jane would like some assistance with…whatever she is doing." With that Thor strode out with huge steps.

Fury looked toward Natasha and motioned to the nearby monitor of a sleeping figure, "Romanov your up." He said simply, she was their best interrogator, so why not play your strengths? She nodded and walked off out the door and Clint watch every move.

Barton shook his head, "Something wrong is going on here," He stated, "The problem is…I have no clue what is wrong." He turned to a monitor on a table where a certain son of Poseidon was sleeping, "But I do know it has something to do with him . . ."

* * *

_**(Dream)**_

"Come on Annabeth, we have to keep going…" Percy gasped between breaths. They were in Tartarus, the pit, trying to find an escape. They'd been running for a while now. He couldn't guess the time, his watch seemed to go in slow motion, and Percy had assumed it had broken.

"Stop." Annabeth gasped, out of breath, "We. Need. To. Rest."

"No," Percy said resting his hands out on his knees, "We have to get back."

Annabeth gulped, "Slow down and think Seaweed brain." She said forcefully as Percy stood up and took a slight unsteady step forward, "We have no clue where to go; we also don't want to show up in a war bone tired." She pointed out. Percy stopped, looked back at her beautiful storm grey eyes and sighed. Annabeth was always right…

"Okay," Percy ran a hand through his hair, a habit he'd gotten when feeling frustrated. "We'll rest for a little while; could you pass me some water?" Annabeth nodded wordlessly and took something out of her backpack. She tossed Percy the water bottle and Percy only took one big gulp. Conserving their water usage. He felt the usual rejuvenation.

Annabeth saw this and muttered, "Damn son of Poseidon powers…" Percy smirked slightly.

"What's wrong wise girl?" he mocked jokingly, "Tired?"

"No . . . yes." She finally admitted before frowning, "And how the hades; are you fitter than me anyway?"

Percy shrugged, "Romans hate laziness."

Annabeth mock gasped, "You did fitness…willingly?!" she then looked up into the huge gaping maw of Tartarus, "This just proves it, the world is ending!"

Percy chuckled slightly, he'd missed their joking. "You are mean." He announced, "My feelings are suffering now…"

Annabeth laughed then they fell into a comfortable silence. Then, as if Murphy's Law only applied to them, they were attacked. Percy widened his eyes at the amount of attackers. He turned to Annabeth and she nodded, she'd realized it too. _They'd never overcome that many attackers._

Still both drew their weapons. There were a lot of beasts. Dracaena; lastrygonians; Percy's best friend the Minotaur; Medusa; Harpies; some Centaurs; a whole flock of Stymphalian Birds; some Cyclopes and Percy's old friend...

The titan lord Kronos himself was there...

Percy gulped then looked at Annabeth she nodded again in agreement, _We're screwed_. Still like warriors both stood tall and when the monsters surrounded them in a circle they stood back to back. "Annabeth," Percy said from his position.

"What Seaweed brain?" She said a little irritable as she analyzed each being.

"If we die, I'm happy dying next to you." Annabeth looked back at him, her eyes softened and she nodded.

"Same here Percy, same here."

Kronos stepped forward, there was something off about the titan though, those golden eyes seemed to be glinting in a slight hysterical manner as he smiled. The titan chuckled and it sounded slightly strained. "Attack!" He said and Percy could just see the manic joy in those harsh golden eyes.

There was a moment's silence, "This'll be fun." Percy muttered and chaos ensued. Percy dodged an axe almost slicing his head off and jabbed at the chest of a hyperborean. As the monster slowly disspiated into dust, which would travel further back in Tartarus, Percy rolled out of a club strike meant for his chest and without really looking back he threw a hidden dagger at the mass of monsters. It was bound to hit something. He then starting going on autopilot. Slash; duck, jab; sideways dodge; hilt smash. It went on and on.

Annabeth ducked low as a dracaena tried to bite her and slashed upwards. She rolled and slashed at one of the harpies above and then stood up and jumped on the back of a _'Canadian'_. She slashed at it, turning the thing manic and making it hit its ugly friends turning them to dust. It then died with an agonized cry. She jumped off as it fell to the ground and landed with another roll. She stood and assessed their situation and her eyes darkened;_ there were too many monsters…_

A monster got lucky and smashed Percy with a club; he went flying and was finally caught by the Minotaur who smashed him straight into the ground. Annabeth got knocked down by a spear slicing at her leg and striking slightly away from her tendons but causing great pain. When both were down the monsters took quick advantage and pinned them to the bloody ground of Tartarus.

Kronos moved slowly as if drawing out the moment for the rest of eternity just wouldn't be enough. He still had that Apollo sized smile. Percy struggled but it was useless, "What the Hades do you want Kronos?!" Percy yelled as Annabeth remained still, not from pain but by analyzing Kronos.

Kronos spread out his hands palms up, "Why Perseus, I just want to visit a _friend_, is that so bad?" Yeah right, the chances of Percy and Kronos being friends were about as possible as Aphrodite not checking her make-up every five minutes.

"What do you want?" Percy ground out and the titan chuckled but it seemed slightly strained.

"You and me _Percy;_ are going to play some games." He said with a clap of his hands.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "What kind of games?"

"Games my uncle taught me." Kronos said with a slight twitch of the eye.

"Fine," Percy said, he could guess what the titan was getting at, "But let Annabeth go, she's nothing to you."

Kronos smiled again; then with speed Percy hadn't expected he rammed a sword into Annabeth's leg. Annabeth cried out in agony and Kronos's eyes glinted in madness, "First rule of the games, you don't play for your loved one, you play for yourself."

"Annabeth!" Percy cried before turning to Kronos, "I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." Percy said coldly.

The titan chuckled, "This will be fun!" he said before his eyes turned a malicious cold gold he twisted the blade and said, "Welcome to hell Perseus; welcome to my revenge!" **((*))**

* * *

**(SHIELD Base New York-three hours after Fury's conversation)**

"No!" Percy gasped as he woke up, demigod dreams, life's little joys. His head pounded and his whole body hurt, but it sure as Hades wasn't the worst pain he'd been in. he looked around himself, gazing his surroundings. He was a plain room; there were no picture, or any real piece of memorabilia that you could associate with a normal room. Hades, even the bed was small and plain white. There was a bathroom of in the corner room.

It was also spotless. Percy moved out of the sheets, his head hurting as if being pounded by Hephaestus's hammer. Where the hades was he? He then remembered it all, and his headache increased. His first priority was waking up fully. He moved to the bathroom and wasn't really surprised to find out that it only contained a toilet, basin and shower.

He briefly debated what was better before moving to the shower and opening the taps. The water rushed out, all extremely cold, and Percy jumped in with his clothes still on. The water hit him with a high pressure nozzle and Percy sighed. Already the aches began ceasing, numbing into the background; his headache became only a distant thumping in the back of his mind.

He stood there, his head to the heavens, as he rested a hand on the wall in front of him. He'd decided to let himself get wet, he usually thought better when drenched. He stepped out after a good twenty minutes feeling like he could take on the world, or at least a certain man calling himself Fury…

His next priority was a bit mixed up, he could escape. But these people knew he was alive and how to get to him, yet he had no clue who they were. He had no information and they had seemingly a lot on him. They seemed to know he was dangerous, then that meant they knew he was a demigod, which meant they most likely knew of the gods, especially if that Thor guy told them.

Percy stopped himself. Thor could never tell these people; in Asgard your word was unbreakable. Sort of like your own promise on the Styx, if you told a secret that you swore on your honor never to tell, you would be the equivalent of a social outcast. Percy had fought the god, he'd seen the Norse warrior hadn't wanted to fight but had been given little choice. He really didn't blame the god.

He did blame the guy who zapped him though, that blast had hurt almost as much as his stint in Tartarus. And who wears a metal suit of armor anyway? That just seemed so medieval. He really couldn't talk; he still fought with some armor and a sword. Then there was the awkward man who he'd punched, usually when punching people like that Percy had them out for the count but not this guy, that's exactly what scared him.

Then there was the arrows, where the Hades had they come from, Percy only sensed them through the water. Percy walked out to the room again and noticed a camera, he then sighed. What he was doing now could very well be a very stupid idea. Annabeth would have smacked him upside the head.

He gave a wave and a low bow. He was still a little surprised about the fact that he wasn't in handcuffs. At first he thought he'd get treated like some P.O.W, now though it was as if he was in the Lotus hotel again. He went and fell on the bed, laced his fingers behind his head and bent one knee upwards. Your average bored teen…

A few seconds later he was alerted of the door opening. He slowly moved his head to the door and still lying on the bed he shouted, "Well don't knock, it's only basic manners."

He looked at the door and his eyes widened slightly, there was a redhead there, she looked better than any damn super model Percy had seen, yet there was that odd aura of danger around her. Read: Every man's dream.

She smiled and Percy frowned as a picture of Annabeth smiling similarly popped in his head, damn fatal flaw…

"Mr. Jackson," she said with that smile still plastered on her face as she extended a hand to shake, Percy didn't take it but that didn't seem to deter her, "I'm Natalie, I'm here to speak with you about recent events."

Percy nodded still lying in the bed, hey, if they kidnapped him and then want to play chummy-chummy Percy really wasn't going to play ball. "What the Ha-Hell do you want?" he deadpanned, almost mentioning the underworld god.

She smiled, demurely, "I apologize for my colleagues' earlier treatment towards you, their very…aggressive." First thing you have to know about interrogations was establishing a role and relationship in the conversation. If you established trust and a common interest, or in this case disinterest, your chances of getting answers shot up considerably.

Percy nodded and smiled almost knowingly, "So what's your last name Natalie? Or are you just known as a lying interrogator here?" he chuckled as he saw her expression drop a little but still to her credit she kept up the blinding smile.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a 'frown', "I'm being honest with you, now why would you say something like that?"

"If you are so honest with me 'Natalie'," Percy said emphasizing her name, "Then tell me your real name."

"I already told you-"

"Nat, Nat, Nat," Percy said with a shake of the head, "Why pretend anymore? You're lying to me and I'd like to know why?"

Natasha nodded, her cover had been blown so she settled her facial expression to stoic; "So what was my Tell?" She asked as she took a nearby stool and sat down; she crossed her legs under the cat suit like clothes and put her hands to her lap.

Percy smiled, "There's the real you!" he said, "So what's your name?"

"Natasha, now what's my Tell?" She prided herself on being unreadable.

"It's good to meet you Natasha," He said, "Of course, the circumstances aren't really what I'd hope they'd be."

Natasha almost sighed, it was obvious he wasn't going to say anything on the fact that he could read her. "So down to business."

Percy sat up on the side of the bad and put his elbows on his knees, Mr. Curious, "So, where to begin?"

"I'll ask the questions." She replied coolly as another agent walked in, he seemed as bland as the walls, the agent handed her a file and she opened it as the man walked away.

Percy looked at the closed door, "Nice to meet you too." He commented on the agents manners.

"Your name is Perseus Achilles Jackson," Natasha read and Percy stiffened, he really hated people who used his real name, "You were born on August the Eighteenth, your father is unknown and your mother is Salina Jackson." Percy almost sighed, they didn't know the gods, now the question was; how did they know him? **((**))**

"Firstly, call me Percy; secondly, where did you get-" He was interrupted by her who kept reading.

"You have gone through a minimum of eight schools, blown up a few of them; there was also an altercation with a bus and a cannonball…" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged, "Then there was the incident with the St. Louis's Arch. Also your shoot out with a, so far, unknown male. You were listed as missing for the duration of one year and now miraculously you appear and our Director wants to see you."

She leaned forward a little, "From the little amount were given a psyche profile has established you are unstable emotionally." She laced her fingers into a fist and stared at Percy unabashed, "From my own observations I concluded one thing: You are a valuable allay yet a ferocious foe. I personally do not care what some hapless shrink says; according to them I have 'daddy problems'. What I do care about and seriously want to know is how you were able to create a storm and beat the god of thunder?"

Percy sat back, his head resting against the bland wall, "Well aren't you just full of surprises," He said before frowning, "Frankly how I beat Thor is none of your business; You said your director has been the one to find me? Well by all means call him in then!" He said with a forced smile.

A few seconds later a black man walked in, he had on an eye patch and was decked out totally in black, the man had what Percy would deem, a never ending scowl. Percy pointed to the eye patch, "You do know that Pirates of the Caribbean is a movie right? I mean, seriously, who wears an eye patch to work?"

Fury sighed; it seems he was dealing with a lot of comics these days. "Let's cut this short." Fury proposed, "I know things you don't know and you know things I don't know. So we can dwell on that and ultimately it would get us nowhere or I can offer you something you need as much as I do."

Curious Percy tilted his head, "And what could you possibly offer me?" he asked skeptically.

"You seem in need of a place to sleep," Fury began; it was true, Percy had been sleeping in old abandoned hotel rooms but sooner or later he'd be found out and sent to prison or something. "You also seem to be hiding from something, I can offer security, I can give you a temporary home, hell I'll give you a new identity."

Percy eyed Fury with narrowed eyes, "And what would I do in return for these gifts?"

Fury looked him squarely in the eyes, "I want you to become an Avenger . . ."

* * *

**(A/N) And there it is; Chapter four is up as promised! I hope you caught the little hints I left in the Kronos scene, if not don't hesitate to ask, but just remember I can't tell you everything about the plot.**

* * *

***: What is up with Kronos? *Smiles knowingly***

****: I know this weak for a PJATO fan but I actually think I forgot Percy's birthday, I hope my memory is right.**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing, but please I really like reading your comments on my story, so R & R please, it's like comfort food to the imaginational challenged!**


	6. Chapter 5: Recruitment begins

**_Chapter 5: Recruitment begins . . ._**

* * *

**This chapter is more of a filler chapter than anything else. Percy will appear but only for a short while.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or Avengers.**

* * *

**(A different dimension, during the events of the last chapter,)**

Annabeth awoke with a gasp. Stunned she found she could breathe. She lay still and with eyes took a tentative breath in and then released, she felt the usual relief as the oxygen began its process of turning into blood. She looked down at her hands and was surprised to find there was an actual body there and not her ghoulish form back in the Underworld.

She remembered quickly that she'd been kidnapped by the fates and frowned. What was all this about? How was she alive? Of course, Annabeth knew the fates had power but bringing someone back from the dead seemed as if in direct contradiction to some laws. She looked around her for a clue as to where she was and possibly where she was but she found nothing.

The walls were made of some strange mixture of metals. Annabeth couldn't really identify which. It was really a very simplistic room. It had only a bed and a light source from above. She sat up and tried vainly to come up with scenarios for the recent events. Why could the fates want her? She'd died, her time passed. Then came their revelation back in Elysium: _Your string intact, thus your fate is still in play._

What did that mean? She'd died, right? She'd felt the searing pain as the blade entered her side and brushed under and up her ribs. She'd felt the life fleeting from herself. She'd felt every seconds and also remembered every moment. She did die, so where did that leave her? Confused would be the best answer.

She sat up in what resembled a marble slab more than a bed and sighed. It felt good to sigh, to breathe in the air around her. She ran a hand through her golden locks and looked down in contemplation. It wasn't until the door opened that she lifted her head.

In walked a man, he looked as if he lived in the Old Testament. He was aged beyond what should be possible; he had a grey beard that looked as if he'd never been shaved. He had golden eyes but unlike those of Chronos this being's eyes were softer and more humble. He walked in with a staff; it had a clock on the top of it.

He stared at her for a moment sizing her up, "Well girl, what are you waiting for?" He asked his voice raspy and deep. He took a look at the staff watch that actually told time. His eyes widened and he muttered something she could only guess was a curse, he turned with a speed not you wouldn't expect when you saw him and marched through a bright light hallway that stretched before her room. "Stop lollygagging and come!" he said impatiently.

He looked at Annabeth with a pained expression a he took glances at his staff clock. Annabeth quickly weighed the pros and cons. Shrugging she walked right along the man, she had nothing else to do and no other clue to follow except for this person. "Who are you?" She asked impatiently herself as the man ignored her and kept his hurried pace forward. Annabeth followed almost jogging, _grandpa_ was fast . . .

After a while though the man answered her, "Who I am doesn't matter," He said taking a left turn into another corridor with the same strange alloy for walls, "What really matters is that we're late!"

Annabeth frowned, okay either the man was delusional and she was in trouble or she was being punked right now. "Where are we?" she asked, always the curious and inquisitive type.

"Never you mind," The man said leading her father into another long hall, "All we have to focus on is that we are late." They reached another corner and turned; the man visibly frowned and walked to the doors at the end. Reaching it he took no time opening it and stepping in. he walked straight towards a huge chair and grew in size until he sat comfortably on it.

Annabeth walked in astounded by the very power that seeped out of the room. She looked around at the architecture in wonder, and then her gaze landed on the very centre of the room…

Nine thrones lined up the room and each seemed to seep the very energy from the air. Only six of the original thrones were empty. One of the empty thrones was a muddy and sandy glob of mouldy chair, yet still it radiated strength. Another was decked out like an electric chair, with chains and various tortures depicted on the side, this chair beyond all the others sickened Annabeth. The last of the unoccupied chairs was actually more like a black hole than anything else, yet it sucked nothing in and just turned around and around.

The other occupied chairs though what attracted attention the most. The first chair was a very frilly pink and the man on it was decked out totally in a pink suit, complete with pink shoes, tie and socks. He looked like the ultimate matchmaker…

The second chair was made out of a literal ocean, it was really swerving and the man who sat on it was in full fishing gear. To Annabeth he looked vaguely like Poseidon, that notion only saddened her as she thought of Percy. She made sure not to look too much in this deity's eyes. She'd already figured out they were immortal.

The third one was actually a piece of what Annabeth suspiciously suspected was glass. In the glass there were leaves though that seemed to swirl in unending fall. The glass vaguely reminded Annabeth of the outer ring of atmosphere in earth, seeing as it bended as the man sat. The man on top was sitting in a lotus position which would not usually work but somehow he made it look cool.

The old man who'd led her had a chair made out of what Annabeth guessed was gold; it had different clocks and times on it though. The clock on the top where his head rested was a cuckoo clock. Annabeth didn't know if that was irony or just a design flaw. She suspected it was irony . . .

The fifth figures chair seemed to be just one huge star bended to shape that of a throne. Annabeth seriously hoped this ball of gas didn't explode in a supernova. The figure was a woman on top was deathly pale; she had black hair with what Annabeth suspected was glitter inside; the woman's eyes were a charcoal colour. She looked saddened as she gazed at nothing but the darkness in the corner.

The next seat was an actual cloud, which would have freaked Annabeth out had it not been for the kid that sat on top of it grinning in a care free and happy way. Annabeth almost wondered who'd doped him off but decided not to voice her opinion.

One of the beings was actually sitting on the ground in another lotus position but unlike the contemplative and relaxed way of the person who sat on the glass like seat this one was sitting on grass and staring at nothing as it smiled. Annabeth had no doubt that this deity was as high as a deity could get.

Realization hit her like a punch in the gut, "You're the primordials!" There was a flash behind Annabeth and three beings said in unison, "yes," Annabeth turned and spotted the Fates, "They are, and they need help."

"Where am I?" She asked more out of shock than anything else.

Frowning the Fates said, "You are in the halls of the Primeval."

"Primeval…" Annabeth muttered to herself as she looked at the six deities on the thrones, "The name suits the place." She looked around her in a shocked daze before finally sighing and asking, "How am I here? I should be dead and in Elysium."

Pontus, the sea primordial, stood up. "We have a task for you." He said his voice deep and smooth, resembling his domain, "it is of utmost importance." He looked genuine but Annabeth actually wondered what they needed her for.

"Why me?"

Pontus frowned and Nyx took over, "There is a war coming and even though we have prepared warriors they need leaders." Here Annabeth frowned, who else could there be to fight? Wasn't the giants and mother earth enough?

The ultimate matchmaker, otherwise known as Eros broke in, "By the by," He said in that very preppy and haughty tone, "I do love the drama your story with Perseus is." The man actually sniffed, "It's like watching the Titanic all over again." Okaaaay . . . weird stalking men aside.

"I still want to know how I'm alive." She said and the Fates took over again.

"It is not easy bringing a soul back from Hades so we had to make some . . . improvements." Improvements? Annabeth wondered what they did, she looked behind her quickly. Nope, no tail, so what could they have done?

She shook her head, what does it matter? She could live again! She could go back and see her parents, go to school, then college, someday get married with Percy, have kids and settle down. Still though, why would the Fates do this for her? "You spoke of a task for me," She said, "What task would this be?"

The man on the glass house, otherwise known as Ouranus opened his eyes to reveal eyes that were totally silver. He stood up and made his way over to her silently, Annabeth squirmed a little intimidated by his gaze. It wasn't really comforting. He looked to Pontus and nodded before going back to Annabeth, "You have a vast knowledge of the various worlds and realms." He said with a knowing smile, "You'd know the best places to get warriors, and quite possibly leaders."

Annabeth nodded, she'd caught on, and "You want me to recruit these leaders for your army. If you don't mind me asking, who would you face if you all wanted my help?"

The room visibly darkened and so did the gazes of all the deities in front of Annabeth, The little boy with the care free grin sitting on the cloud; otherwise known as Aether; gazed at the room, "Tartarus…"

* * *

**(Tartarus's palace in the pit-same time)**

Tartarus smiled, it was a gruelling sight to witness, his black as night teeth showing all too much as his pale and vulgarly ugly face reared back to reveal that which was truly horrendous: His smile. Many things had gone insane by just gazing at his sadistic smile. He looked on at his blood red walls with happiness, his plans were soon going to come to fruition and then not only would he have avenged Gaia but have ruled the world.

It was really a 'kill two birds with one stone' project. There was that nagging thing in the back of his disturbed mind though, _Percy Jackson_. The demigod had served as entertainment before but now though he was becoming irritable. Tartarus wondered how to deal with him. He'd recently made some powerful friends, that Tartarus knew, but even these friends of the young demigod had their enemies and so couldn't always protect him.

He needed that special idea; that mind blowing spark that would reveal the formula towards success. Success; in this case; being Perseus Jackson's death. And it was not long after that the heartless deity found his idea…

He called for the recruiter of his very own team of villains. Kronos showed up with a hurried bow and kneel at Tartarus's feet. "U-uncle," The Titan said nervously, "I know we had little time to talk about the Jackson incident but-"

"You failed me." Tartarus whispered lowly as he stood up and grabbed Kronos by the neck, "have I taught you nothing? Have you not learnt?" he threw Kronos on the floor.

"I-I am-" he tried to apologize.

"You are nothing but a child!" Tartarus yelled and Kronos lowered his head. "Yet you can still redeem yourself." Kronos looked up sharply in surprise.

Tartarus handed him a paper with the names of his very own fighters, "I want these people found and brought to me. Do you understand?" Kronos looked at the page.

"Uncle, one of these people is dead! Another is an Olympian!" Tartarus narrowed his eyes.

He took a step towards Kronos, "This is your final chance at redemption, if I were you I'd take it…" Kronos wanted to argue, wanted to say just how impossible it was to get these people but he found himself slowly nodding.

"I-I will go now." With that Kronos left and Tartarus smiled repulsively again. A new world was shaping and right now he was recruiting the team that would once and for all destroy the Avengers. Then now one would be in his way as he took the universe for himself . . .

* * *

**(SHIELD compound New York)**

Percy sat there blankly, "Okay," he said slowly, "Who are the Avengers?" He honest to gods didn't know. Of course being away from modern affairs as long as he had it wasn't really surprising.

These people though had no clue he'd been away from the normal world and looked at him shocked, well Percy assumed they were shocked. With his ADHD he'd noticed the small lift of the eyebrow and how the other occupants had reeled back a little. Not knowing who the Avengers were, it made him feel kind of like he was speaking to Annabeth again.

Fury shook his head, "Doesn't even know," He muttered irritated before looking back up, "The Avenger initiative was made to act as a response team. Its sole purpose is the defending of the world, mostly America. It's also acts as a retaliation movement after something huge. Say a terrorist cell dirty bombs New York and millions die. The Avengers then hunt down those responsible and bring them to justice. I want you to be an Avenger; I want you to be one of earth's mightiest heroes…"

Heroes…

Percy had been that for the gods. He'd been the object of inspiration of many aspiring warriors; it wasn't something he could control. Percy tried getting other demigods interested in others, Theseus; Perseus (original); Achilles. Percy never wanted them to be like Heracles, the so called hero. He never wanted people looking up to him, never wanted to be an example. After all who want an idol that had such bad luck?

Percy after time had grown to ignore the stares as he walked though camp. He'd learn to ignore the whispers. "Mr Jackson." Someone said drawing Percy out of his small flashback, "I asked if you accept the terms? If you want to be an Avenger and fight for us and in recompense we give you a place to call your own and a new lease on life?" Percy looked up at Fury and thought about it.

He finally stood up and so did Fury and Natasha. "Let's get this clear," Percy said and the two SHIELD agents looked a little wary, "This is a trial period, if at any point I want to walk away will you let me?"

Fury thought about it, a warrior like this would be more than valuable and to his enemies a real threat. It was like looking at Thor all over again. With Thor he'd given the man a chance to leave and it worked out perfectly, would the same principle stand here? He reached his decision then, "Yes, we'll grant you your peace."

Percy thought hard about it. He'd learned being a hero meant being willing to offer yourself to a cause greater than just you, even if it meant dying for that same cause. Percy closed his eyes, sometimes though dying wasn't the worst thing that could happen . . .

_Blood, some much blood, screams of sadistic happiness, Cries of anguished hope-_

Percy stopped himself and opened his eyes to find the two agents look at him curiously. He took one or two deep breaths and finally found his resolve, "Okay," He said to the shock of the agents, "I'll join your Avengers…"

Fury nodded and abruptly stood up. He walked to the door with Natasha and when it opened he stood in front of it with an expectant look. "Well are you coming or do you plan to hold a honeymoon in the cell?" he said and Percy looked slightly confused.

Percy stood up confused, "Where are we going?"

Fury smirked and turned, over his shoulder he said, "You're going to meet your teammates!"

* * *

**Well everyone this chapter is less centred on Percy and that's for a reason, I realized my story needed a bit more structure to it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, also thanks to those who favourite and follow the story, it's always a pleasure to read and look at the amount of people who like my story!**

* * *

**So please people, review, it inspires me to do better!**


	7. Chapter 6: A better day

**_Chapter 6: A better day_**

* * *

**(A/N) I know that I portray Percy out of character sometimes but there's a reason for that. (Also, wouldn't you be frustrated, depressed and generally angry if the girl you loved just died in your arms?)**

* * *

**I do not own PJATO or the Avengers.**

* * *

**(SHIELD compound, New York)**

Percy was lead through the halls of the compound. He had no clue where he was but if he could guess he'd estimate he was still in New York. He hadn't slept that long, had he? After that question he'd given up guessing his location and just went with it. Fury turned and so did Percy and Natasha, following the one eyed spy. Natasha stepped smoothly next to Percy, "So we were talking about how you knew I lied, I'd still like to know very much."

Percy smirked, "I was actually bluffing; I've watched enough James Bond movies to know that the person who is likely to interrogate you would never reveal their names." Most times movies like that were full of nonsense but sometimes there were the little gems of knowledge hidden deep in the BS . . .

Natasha stood shocked, "You bluffed me?" She asked letting the astonishment play on her face for a second.

Percy shrugged, "I've played higher stakes before." He told her cryptically. Percy though was thinking of his time with the romans and going on the quest for them.

Fury had also listened in had almost shook his head, the kid was as about as different as Thor. They made their way through a flurry of SHIELD agents all working to their best and helping the organization's overall productivity. To Percy this place resembled an anthill: Every worker ant making sure all was cool for the queen ant. In this case that queen ant's name was a certain Nick Fury.

Finally they reached a metallic door which opened without even touching the door. When Percy stepped inside he wasn't really prepared for what he'd see. Tony was still in his Iron man uniform; Steve was sitting on the table, in his Cap' uniform while sketching; Bruce was busy writing in a journal; and Clint stood in the corner with his shades on and assessing everything around him quietly.

When Fury walked in nobody really paid heed and just went on with their business; when Natasha stepped in Tony stared for a second before muttering about how it was illegal for someone to wear a suit that tight, Natasha went directly to the seat Clint had left her as Fury stood in the centre and Percy walked in. When Percy walked in everybody stared.

Fury looked at them all, "I'd like you to meet your new team member," he pointed at Percy with a hand wave, "Percy Jackson." Percy said nothing but still walked in confidently, something he'd learned from the Romans: Never show weakness in front of potential enemies…

Steve stopped staring; he looked at his sketch before closing the cover and standing up. He walked to Percy and held out a hand, "Steve Rogers." Percy nodded, remembering the man's awkwardness when they'd talked as well as his own left cross. The man was blond and had the look of most veteran soldiers; still he kept the smile.

"Percy Jackson," Percy said as he gave the man's hand a firm shake.

To Percy the man looked like he came out of a fifties war movie. Steve smile brightened a little, "You know," he said as they released the death grip handshakes. "You've got a good left on you." Percy vaguely remembered an old class trip to the museum of New York where there were a lot of WW2 memorabilia. He also remembered the teacher going on a monologue about a captain Steve Rogers. Percy then wondered for a second if this was some descendant from him or something before shrugging it off and moving on.

Percy shrugged, "I try," he said with a smile of his own, "you heal pretty quickly though, or was I just out that long?"

Bruce intervened here, "You were only out for about eight hours." He said with a timid smile, "Bruce Banner." He said while holding a hesitant hand out.

Percy had heard of the doctor, how the man turned into a green rage monster every time he'd get angry. He wasn't afraid of the man; he'd fought gods, titans and giants; no, he actually felt sympathy for the man. He shook the hand and smiled, he knew that people as different as Dr Banner often only wanted to be treated the same. "Percy, it's good to meet you."

Bruce looked a little startled, not many treated him like an equal and most viewed him as a monstrosity, "Good to meet you too," he said as he released hold, "I have a question actually." The doctor looked a bit worried, as if this might be a touchy subject, "um, how do you, you know, uh, teleport?" he offered. He didn't like offending people much but still a scholar always wanted to know more.

Percy grimaced, and then shrugged, "It's hard to explain."

The doctor frowned, a million possibilities running in his mind. "Hmm," Tony said as he moved forward and interrupted Bruce's thought process.

The man in the Iron Man suit didn't offer a handshake, "I can think of a few possibilities for that, like for instance; you're creating a rip between time and space, the only real problems with that theory though is that I don't see how you'd do it and much less how'd you would be able to do the calculations. Now offense but you don't look much like a valedictorian at Oxford."

Percy looked at him and sighed; he knew both who this was and what type of Person he was. "I see the tabloids really do get things right sometimes, huh?"

Tony chuckled, he wasn't really offended. "All in the past," He said with a wave of the hand, "Starting over; new leaf and all that self-explanatory stuff." Tony moved then to a cabinet and took out a glass from the top as he opened the bottom and took a look, "I need a drink," he turned to Percy, "Want one?"

"You do know that I'm still underage right?"

Tony shrugged, "I'd already drink whisky weekly by your age."

Percy sighed, "I haven't had much time for the normal school and social life."

Tony nodded with a small knowing smile as he poured in the golden substance, "Oh, I've heard." He motioned to a monitor where a file was with Percy's name, age, hair colour, school record and even his likes and dislikes. "The blue food is what boggled me the most." Tony said.

Percy shrugged; he was more relieved with the fact that they hadn't made the connection with him and his Greek heritage. He turned back to the others; he found Fury was gone, he really didn't know how that happened but then again the man was a master spy. Bruce was frowning as he thought to himself. He turned to Tony. "You don't think he'd be able to split his atoms into small movable forms and then just move to the location?"

Tony frowned for a second, "Again it would have a lot of questions." He said to the doctor as Percy tried tuning them out and move to Natasha's spy friend, "The first question would be: How does he split his atoms to such small molecular models? The second is: How does he survive the process and move consciously to his desired location? The third question would be: How does he even know it's the right calculations and area mass to reform?"

Bruce nodded and went back to his contemplating while Tony just sat down and drank from his glass. Steve stared at them for a second, sometimes he wondered if maybe he didn't travel to an alternate also an alternate world too. Clint saw that Percy was moving to him and stood up, he held out a hand and Percy looked at it for a second before he asked, "You the guy who shot me with an arrow?"

Clint stood unsure of what to say before shrugging and replying "Yeah," he paused, "Clint Barton."

Percy nodded and took the hand. Percy squeezed the hand, making the bones to brush up against each other. Clint grimaced but said nothing as Percy said, "Percy Jackson," he then released the hand that was now a little bruised; "Now we're somewhat even." Clint only nodded and went back to the seat. He'd actually expected much worse.

Just then a man walked in and Percy recognized him as the man mountain. He seemed in a very good mood, "I was only just made aware of your release and induction into the assembly," He said while grasping Percy's hand tightly and squeezing it, "I hope our actions back at the grave site will not hinder you in any way."

Percy let go of the hand and smiled, "I don't hold it against you," He said, "You were only following orders."

"This is good," he said clapping Percy on the back. Percy only barely managed not to cry out, "Soon, You and I should go for some mead and a talk about our various quests and accomplishments. I am sure you have some interesting tales to share!"

Tony looked at them, "Care to share?" Percy looked at him briefly before turning back to Thor with a warning look. The Asgardian knew all too well it meant.

"We should do that Thor," Percy said dismissively.

Tony looked at his watch for a second before, with a big smile, he said to everyone, "I hope you kids are packed; because you're all coming over to bunk over at the new Avengers tower!"

Steve frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Tony smirked before telling everyone to follow him, "I've kinda got into this new team thing and started designing a few stuff. He punched in a few keys on his phone before pressing a button and saying into the mike "Send the bird JARVIS."

They walked to the top floor of the building before they could hear Fury, "I had no knowledge of him fighting the lizard prior to this week." They heard Fury say to the council, "It wasn't a situation I could control."

"That being said director, this could easily happen again. We're starting to doubt your effectiveness as director. Maybe Hill should take over as you have . . . _suggested_ retirement." They heard one man say.

"That may be councilman," Fury said with a little cold rage, "But know this; I was the one who brought together your team. I was the one who picked up the pieces where you all failed. And I was the one, in time of great distress and need, who saved you all from a calamitous fall as well as covered for you on the Parker scandal."

Everyone frowned before the two spies shook their heads, "It's not nice to listen in on other people's conversations." Natasha said and Clint nodded but looked perplexed as he stared at the room that Fury was talking in.

Tony softly snorted, "You're one to talk." He said but still moved up the stairs. They reached the door to the roof as Tony turned around at looked at each of them. "Prepare yourself." He said with a smirk.

He opened the door and there was . . . nothing. The roof looked a lot like most building's roofs. "It's beautiful, huh?" Tony said.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to look at." Percy said.

Tony frowned before saying to the open air, "Camouflage mode off." Suddenly with a whirr the air in front of them turned into something no one could really expect. "Lady and Gentleman, I'd like to introduce you to our new mode of transport." He moved around the large aeroplane and stroked it lovingly, "I designed it seeing that only two of us can fly and we need to travel around the world. This beauty will help us with that."

To Percy it vaguely resembled a jet, he gulped; "I don't think I can go in that thing."

Tony frowned, "What?" he asked before smirking, "Scared of heights?"

Percy looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Deathly afraid."

Thor knew all too well what Percy meant and chuckled, "Do not worry Perseus, while with me you are safe in the sky."

Tony frowned, "Why wouldn't he be safe in the sky?"

"Personal reasons." Percy said looking apprehensively at the jet like thing. Everybody frowned but decided not to comment.

"Well then people, climb aboard!" Tony said as he pressed a button on his mobile phone and the back that seemed to resemble a cargo holds door slid open. Percy walked in tentatively, and sat down as Tony and Bruce took up the cockpit and the others sat. Bruce didn't seem that much at ease either.

Percy had a feeling that this trip wasn't gonna be fun…

* * *

**(Hades, field of Punishment – about the same time)**

A Russian man cried out in pain as he felt the searing pain of a blade's cold steel running across his chest. He tried to move away from the knife on instinct only to feel a whip run across his back as he struggled against the chains holding him. He looked up and growled for a second before chuckling. He looked straight at the ghoulish face of his tormentor and said in a deep gruff voice, "Do your worst."

Between the pain and delirium he'd begun envisioning those who tortured him in life. At first it was a few Russian mob bosses; then it quickly turned to a particularly well known rich man with a goatee…

He cried out in pain again as his looked at directly at what he thought was Tony Stark, but was actually a ghoul from Hades. Another whip crack and more pain. Another blade, more whitish ghoul blood. Another punch to the face and more bruises to an already bruised face. It stopped for a second and the man rested as his wounds began to heal. His normal state of dead returning.

He shook his dirty head and frowned. He'd wondered if he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do. Make god bleed. If not he'd failed; and not knowing that, was what tore at him even more than the knives currently cutting an arc through the air to his chest.

He looked back down on the ground, his thoughts of a past he was unable to forget swirling around in his head. The knives struck and a bright flash surrounded everything. The Russian cried out for a second before frowning; was this his salvation from this? Or only the cataclysm to signal his descendent into madness?

He looked up and found himself staring straight into the golden eyes of a being that made him feel inferior. This, he knew, was no mere man. "god…"

The man frowned, "No, I am a titan!"

The Russian looked astonished, his father, in the delirium before his final death had uttered things about gods, titans and primordials. Could they have been true? He looked at the man and asked the question that stood foremost in his mind. "What do you want with me?"

The man smiled, "Tell me, do you still want revenge against Stark?" he then frowned as he looked at his surroundings, "What about revenge with the beings that brought you here?"

The Russian frowned, "I am dead; this is not achievable."

Here the golden eyed man smiled, "I don't think you know how well my friends and I are connected." The man said, "I will give you back your life, your revenge against the man who has tormented your family, all the riches and resources you desire, and finally when we create the new world you will be there to rule of over a portion of it as you choose. I will give you all these things in exchange for one thing…"

"What is it you want?" The Russian asked with eyes holding greed, "And what is your name?"

The man smiled knowingly but to the Russian it seemed . . . off. "My name is Kronos, or if you are Roman Saturn." He said to the shock of the Russian. "And I want you to be in my own personal team. A team that will face Tony Stark and a few of his friends."

The Russian thought about it. A titan was offering him something beyond his comprehension. "I accept…" He said. Kronos smiled and then took out a sword. For a moment the Russian looked feared before Kronos simply cut of the chains bounding him and the Russian stood. Kronos materialized out of his pocket a box of pills and gave it to the Russian.

"Swallow the pills. They'll restore your life." The Russian did so before frowning. He dropped to his knees. Suddenly where there was nothing stood flesh. His face regrew itself. Hair rose in that familiar dirty blond surfers look and muscles grew back. The Russia stood again and marvelled at his hands.

The Russian felt stronger, he looked at his muscles and they seemed to bulge even more. He looked at Kronos, "What did you do to me?" he asked astonished.

Kronos smiled knowingly again. "Only improved you," he said before clapping the man on the back. "Now we've got to go meet my _father_." He said and the Russian wondered slightly who that would be. "Welcome to the team, Ivan Vanko . . ."

* * *

**(The Palace of Hades, you know where- shortly after these events)**

Hades opened his eyes with a gasp and looked out on his domain. He fingered his sword and helm nervously. Persephone to his right looked concerned, "What's wrong husband?" She asked. Hades was a lot of things but scared was something she never saw him being.

He looked at her, "I don't know yet," he said. "But still, I want you to contact my brother and tell him to order a meeting." He looked nervously around his immediate surroundings before muttering, "That's two souls stolen from my realm and a missing Percy Jackson." He looked back at her, "I don't like it. I know how Zeus is with these things, so persuade your father, please?"

Persephone was even more shocked now. Hades wasn't really much for manners. "Uh. Yeah, sure." She said as she flashed to her the Throne room.

Hades looked around him; he spotted a distressed Nico and sighed. "I'm not going to let you see their souls Nico." Hades said before Nico could even ask, "It would hurt you too much to see them." _'Or the fact they're both not here…' _Hades thought to himself.

"Please I just want to-"

"No, Nico." Hades interrupted. Hades may not have been the best father but what most didn't know was that he was willing to try.

Nico's eyes began to harden, and his jaw tightened. "Fine, you were never that helpful anyway." He promptly stalked off.

Hades looked at his son and tightened a hand into a fist. He felt like an invisible rope was slowly choking him. In a fit of rage he punched the wall, making it crumble. He breathed for a second before sighing and running a hand through his sleek overly gelled hair. "I think it is time I have a talk with my kelp-for-brains brother…" He said and then vanished.

* * *

**(The domain of Nyx, her palace)**

Annabeth landed on what seemed to be a cloud. She walked steadily on it as she saw the various heroes and monsters in a ghoulish form walking around. It was a strange sight to see these monsters and heroes walk among each other without killing each other. She walked along the path without real hurry. She reached a door that was made to look exactly like the night sky.

She opened it, to her surprise, with ease. She shook her head; there was probably some switch or mechanical device on the other end helping her. She walked into the room and found a giant hall. She walked in, her shoes making a loud clacking noise that reverberated across the room. She reached the end of the hallway where two thrones stood. Only one was occupied.

"Do you know the cost of war?" Nyx asked her and she frowned. Nyx chuckled ruefully, "What am I saying? Of course you do." She looked forlornly at her side where a throne of total darkness stood. "Did you know immortals can die?" She asked turning her head to Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head, "I didn't know." She said, "He must've been a good…guy?" She asked.

Nyx chuckled, "Erebus? He was a great husband and a loving father, but what he's most notably known for was his warrior's prowess." She said and sighed. "He was a good man. He bought time for mother to escape with Tartarus's minions the sad thing was that that action cost him his existence."

"So he's…gone?" Annabeth asked bewildered.

Nyx sighed, "How to explain?" She asked herself. "You see gods can die but only at the hands of another deity." She said with a wave of the hand then turned to Annabeth, "When the war was fought my husband died." She looked around her as if he might reappear from the air. "When we die, we don't just go to a domain like Hades, no, a part of our very soul gets sucked into our domain or the controller of that domain. Another part…"

Annabeth frowned, "what happens to the other part?"

Nyx looked down, "There are certain things even Primordials do not know."

Annabeth nodded but resigned to the fact she wouldn't get answer she said, "I have request."

Nyx smiled knowingly, "You have your shortlist I see." Annabeth nodded, "Well then, who is it you require?"

Annabeth looked at her steadily, "Zoe Nightshade…"

Nyx smiled, "Ah, the huntress, a fine choice." She called a man forward, "Castor, be a dear and bring Ms Nightshade to me."

The man groaned and Annabeth heard something about him missing how Zoe would beat the crap out of Herc'. She actually smirked, _'Always the feisty one aren't you Zoe?'_

She looked at him for a second before widening her eyes, "That wouldn't be…"

"The original Castor?" Nyx smiled, "Yes, I employ the brothers to help me sometimes. They are quite efficient."

Annabeth nodded slightly surprised. They waited a few minutes and in came someone Annabeth had never expected to see again. Zoe Nightshade walked in the room with a frown, "What is it Thy request of me, night goddess?" she asked.

Nyx said nothing but pointed at Annabeth, Zoe looked at her shocked for a second, "Dí Immortales!" the girl said with a jump, "Thee should be in Hades, how are you here?"

Annabeth was shocked, "How-how did you know I was dead?"

Zoe smiled affectionately wish was strange for her, "I still see the quests of those I hold dear here in the sky." She pointed at Annabeth, "Especially those of the very person who showed me my wrongs." She said with a hesitant look.

Annabeth gulped lowly, "Ho-how is he?"

Zoe laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, "He misses you greatly," she said to the now depressed Annabeth, "Now, I hate to ask; but why is it Thy has requested me?"

Annabeth steeled her gaze, "I am recruiting fighters for an upcoming war, and let's just say I need a hunter, more specifically a _huntress_."

Zoe contemplated this, "I am correct to assume the Olympians do not know of this?"

"Yes."

"Will they be brought into it?"

Annabeth looked down, "Yes…"

"So milady Artemis would have to fight in a war that has even the primordials frightened?"

"Yes…" Annabeth whispered.

Zoe smiled, "It is the duty of a hunter to always protect her patron. I think it is time I fulfil this duty again."

"So you're in?"

Zoe nodded, "it would be my honour, besides, who else would save the son of Poseidon from his own stupidity but us?"

Annabeth chuckled, "Welcome to the team Ms Nightshade . . ." **((*))**

* * *

**(The cave of the Fates, an alternate dimension)**

Three old women stood staring at the wall in front of them as their minds played over the images of the past few days. "Hmm, most troubling…" Clotho muttered.

"Indeed," Atropos muttered, "It seems brother has also been recruiting. This could be a problem."

"Not necessarily" Lachesis muttered. "These warriors all have become adept, and still there is even more to happen in the future."

Atropos looked at Clotho with a grim frown, "The future is not bright. I still do not see your faith in the boy."

"I trust his character, I trust how he is." Clotho said, before turning to a glowing orb showing Percy, "The future might look dim, but you all should remember it is not us who make the final choice this time. It is him."

"What of the things we've given them? That may not be wise." Lachesis pointed out.

Clotho looked at the orb with interest, "While the future might seem very dim Perseus Jackson, you will be the light that steers us true and hopefully to a better day . . ."

* * *

**(A/N) I don't really have much to say but that was fun. Oh, also thanks to every reviewer and person who favourited. It really makes my day! Also a lot of people are asking about the pairing, so I'm saying this. This will be my only story ever to have this pairing: PERCABETH (Percy/Annabeth).**

* * *

**((*)): If you think about it in which domain would Zoe really be? The one with the stars, moon, and night; or the one with the air? Also somethings I explained and brought into this chapter could only be brought in with Nyx.  
Also I'm not too sure I got Zoe's character down, if I didn't you can probably forgive me right? Not like I live with Will Shakespeare...**

* * *

**I hope you caught the small cameo in this chapter! Also, as always, REVIEW! . . . Please!**


	8. Chapter 7: A few questions

_**Chapter 7: A few questions . . .**_

* * *

**(A/N) I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and favourites! This is my first story over a hundred reviews and I'd like to say thanks for that!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned these AWESOME things do you really think I'd write on Fan fiction? Hell-wait, Hades, no! Unfortunately I do not own it, these are owned by Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

* * *

**(Avengers tower)**

The ride over was hades for Percy. There were a lot of things he wasn't afraid of but simply put, flying sky scraper heights was one of the few he did fear…a lot. He'd clenched his seat so tightly at one point the wood actually splintered and broke. Everyone besides Thor had given him weird looks. The god of thunder just looked amused. When they'd landed Percy was tempted to kiss the ground but didn't because he wanted to seem mature; this coming from the guy who owned Finding Nemo boxers.

"Welcome to the newly renamed Avengers tower!" Tony said with a broad smile, "made to accommodate each Avenger, even those newly introduced!" he walked down the path and with each step he made another piece of the suit was taken off. Finally the last piece was taken off to reveal Tony wearing an ACDC shirt and normal jeans.

Percy was actually kind of awed by the sight. It was certainly very cool. Tony looked back at them to see if they were following as he descended the stairs. He caught Percy's look and smirked, "If you think, that's anything you should see the new designs I have for my new armour," Percy frowned and the man continued, "I'm trying to find a way to make the armour come to me, so far magnetism is the best way." He shrugged.

Percy nodded as though he understood, "Cool," They walked through the living room and Percy was amazed, he was actually getting a glimpse into the life of someone rich. He half expected a butler to ask if he wanted any caviar. "Do you seriously live here?"

Tony shrugged, "Sometimes here and sometimes in the West Coast."

"Tony Stark, where the hell have you been?" A very annoyed voice interrupted as a red haired woman walked in with a scowl.

Tony seemed kind of surprised, "Pepper; what are you doing here?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be in England finalizing the deal on those new virus blockers?"

"That deal is for next week," She turned to the others, "I still want to know where you've been," She took an expectant pose.

Percy smiled slowly, time for a little payback, "If I could interrupt this fascinating conversation for a second," He said and Tony gave him a warning look as Pepper looked towards him in confusion wondering who he was, "I can vouch Tony wasn't in any trouble because he was busy kidnapping me." He pointed to himself as Tony shot a glare at him.

"And just who might you be?" she asked before turning to Tony, "Why the hell would you go out kidnapping kids?"

Percy went first as Tony floundered for an answer, "Well I'm Percy Jackson; it's good to meet you." She kind of reminded him Rachel, but this woman was more no-nonsense and business like.

She shook his hand, "Pepper Potts, I run the local children care facility." She looked pointedly at Tony.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony said, "Firstly," he turned to Percy, "I kidnapped you because somehow the almighty god of thunder couldn't handle you; and secondly Pepper that was uncalled for, I'm not a child!"

Clint snickered, "Whipped," He muttered to Steve and Bruce who only nodded trying to hide their smiles.

Tony looked around himself, "What is this?" he asked looking at everyone, "Attack Tony day?"

Thor bellowed in laugh, "I would love for such a day to be made." He said and clapped Tony on the back which caused the man to lose breath, "We have other matters to attend to though."

Tony nodded; anything to get away from that. Pepper sighed, "Go run off with your friends," She said then pointed a finger at him, "We're talking about this later." With that she walked off.

Tony watched her walk then looked back at the snickering group behind him, Natasha was the only one who could keep a composed face but she seemed amused, "Sadists…" Tony muttered then went back to his tour. They walked through the house more and Tony pointed each person to their own room. Tony turned to Thor, "Don't worry Blondie, I got you a big bed, just try and not break it." He then turned to Percy, "As for you, we'll just have to give you one of the newer rooms." He shrugged.

Percy raised an eyebrow, "And just how many rooms are there?"

Tony smirked, "Look at this way; there are twelve floors for training, of the eleven four are four your average PT, one an archery range, another floor for training in speed and agility, and then there are the five floors remade for simulating fights and fighting in powers." He looked pointedly at Thor, Bruce and Percy before moving on, "And then there are the seven floors I made for the more _intellectual_ people." He smirked and Bruce only smiled slightly, knowing about _Candy land_…

"How many floors are there?" Steve asked, genuinely surprised by the upgrades. In his day, buildings didn't get much bigger than four floors.

"There are twenty five floors," Tony went on, he sighed mentally, _might as well sign up for Exotic tours if I keep on going_, Tony thought to himself, "Of the twenty five floors there are seven are Genius only zones and eleven are for training, now I'm sure you can all do the math?" Tony asked then looked at Percy, "Well maybe not you, you probably missed the classes for adding and subtracting."

Percy glared at him for a second before shrugging and saying, "There are seven floors left you haven't mentioned."

Tony wiped a fake tear away, "It looks like he can; they grow up so fast . . ." Percy just looked on unimpressed; counting was easy, looking at the numbers on the page…not so much. "Okay, now that tour time is over we can get to the fun stuff." He smiled widely and Percy wondered how someone could be so…self-confident, was probably the nicest word he could think of.

He pointed a finger at Percy, "We need to see what you can do," He began walking to the elevator doors, and everyone else followed a little confused, "This will also keep Pepper away from me from killing for a while, besides I can't wait to put you through your paces." The smirked turned a little dark and Percy would've gulped but frankly he couldn't care less, he was only here for a home and food.

They all entered the elevator which was surprising. Even Thor fit in comfortably. Tony muttered something about going a leg up from sweaty work men but frankly no one heard him. The grid was separated in three groups: The first seven all having letters that Percy could guess meant they were from different departments of science. The second had seven buttons too but they were numbered. The third had eleven buttons going, four which only said PT, while one had the symbol of an arrow and another the symbol of a jaguar, the five remaining ones had no symbol but glowed a bright blue. Tony pressed one of them.

The ride down was short but a little awkward. Imagine being enclosed with six people you barely knew, and then add a giant Thor in the mix. Even though there was a little more space nobody in there liked being enclosed. Especially Percy, ADHD would do that to you. Out of nervous habit he fiddled with his hand and pen.

Bruce noticed, he remembered something on the kid's medical report saying he had ADHD and Dyslexia. Bruce had to wonder how, even with those debilitating factors the kid seemed to fight so well. He remembered vaguely an article about people having ADHD not being able to join the army thanks to their inability to concentrate and think.

So that left the question of how the kid knew how to fight. If he hadn't seen the footage he would've believed thee kid learned from fighting in a gang but he had yet to learn of a gang member who could land the cap on his ass. He sighed to himself, before moving on as the elevator opened. Perhaps he'd find out now . . .

They walked into a room with various dials and switches as well as a very big monitor showing a white room with nothing else. Tony pointed a finger at a door near the monitors, "Remember kid, this will be like a dream, it will give the illusion of something but won't actually make you feel it." He then went to the dials and switches Percy had no hope in knowing what each meant. "Jarvis set up protocol Whisky-Tango -Foxtrot." Tony spoke to the open air and Percy looked at him weirdly. **((*))**

Percy leaned to Bruce, "does he have little voices in his head, or something?" he asked.

Bruce seemed amused for a second, "Tony has artificial intelligence hardwired as butler throughout the building." He said simply. Percy was then abruptly freaked out slightly by the voice of a man coming from who-knows-where.

_~At what levels should I calibrate it sir? ~ _The metallic voice of Jarvis cut through.

"Hmm," Tony brought a hand to his chin, "Take it to one of the harder fighters he's faced, just be sure not to frizz out this time."

Percy looked on confused, Frizz out? Harder fighter I faced? What was he talking about? "Uh, could you repeat that?"

Tony seemed to realize just what he said, "Nope," He said quickly, "Why don't you step inside?"

Percy was a little apprehensive. This didn't seem all too safe and easy. Then again when was training ever supposed to be easy? He moved into the white walled room and heard the click of a door.

_~Scanning now~_ He heard the same voice say, "Uh, what does he mean by scanning now?" Percy asked but was met with silence.

_~Scanning complete, targeted enemy selected, simulation Whisky-Tango-Foxtrot, otherwise known as memory battle, engaged in three seconds~_ "What!" Percy exclaimed, memory battle? "Hey, Anyone there?! Get me out of here!" He walked around and then noticed a ripple. The ripple became more distinguished and soon it flowed over everything altering where everything left off.

The area suddenly changed, the room was shifted from white walled room to the sea side. He remembered the ocean, "Los Angeles…" He breathed, there was an audible sound that could only be described as a Shotgun loading with a bullet and Percy gulped, he turned around. "So what'll it be punk, classic or modern?"

Percy's clenched his fist so tight the knuckles became white, "This is going to be fun . . ." He muttered as he the Greek god of War standing there in all his arrogance. Percy didn't notice it but a second later he found he had Riptide in his hands. He didn't remember taking it out, so how . . . oh, right; it was all like a dream. He held up his sword and Ares huffed but the Shotgun was quickly morphed into a sword.

"I'm gonna skewer you," Ares said, "And I'm gonna enjoy it." This Percy didn't remember from his time by L.A but he decided to go with it.

Percy shrugged, he fought to keep his emotions under control (Especially anger) but it was hard. Ares used your emotions against you in a battle. That Percy learned the hard way. In the first battle he was fighting purely out of instinct and emotion and while that gave you strength, when fighting Ares you think before you act. Ares was a fighter relying on experience and instinct to guide him. If you had a plan then fighting him would be on a much more even level. Of course, this also came from past experiences and trial and error but when you're a demigod that's you learn to think quick on your feet.

Ares walked around leisurely, making over compensating movement with his big sword. He seemed to _feel_ what he was doing more than think of it. "You know," Percy said as he got into a slow circling motion while keeping his sword low but not overly so, making it easy for him to lift it and walk around with only caution protecting his body, "That's a pretty big sword."

"What's it to you runt?" The god of war asked as he completed a quick flip of his broadsword. Intimidation tactics; that was all it was. He was trying to scare Percy into hesitating in his moves.

Percy gave a small smile, "Oh, nothing," He braced himself and lowered the sword a little; "I just think you may be over compensating for something." Percy said a little cheekily. It took Ares a second to understand but when he did he was outraged.

"I am not small!" He roared as he charged Percy, "I'll kill you!" Percy expected him to charge, the god of war had a weakness and it was the same thing that helped him during battles. Anger. It clouded his mind, making all rational thought of a battle strategy fly out of the window. Percy lowered his sword even more and made something similar to a golf stroke. Sand burst everywhere, it hit Ares in the eyes and mouth and he stumbled back hacking and coughing as he rubbed his eyes.

Percy took his chance and quickly took a few slices with the sword. The first slice went to the chest, where it opened a gap; the second went across the left leg right above the knee; while the last was to the head but it missed and nicked the sword. Ares pushed Percy back quite a ways and stood up wiping at the sand with his hands. Percy landed roughly on the sand; he had gotten the wind knocked out of him.

Ares finally got the last of the sand out with a growl, "You'll pay for that punk," he said to Percy on his knees taking deep breaths, "I'm not gonna slice ya to death, I'll beat you to it." The sword morphed into a bat and Ares walked over to Percy. He took a swing and Percy caught the bat, Ares used the bat for leverage, he was bigger than Percy but not by much, and kicked Percy this time to leg. Percy could dully hear a snap.

He cried out a little as he felt the sting and then while Percy was incapacitated Ares brought the bat down on his back. He cried out again, "Told ya punk, I'd beat you to death." He hit Percy with the butt end, this time to stomach. Percy was brought to his knees for a second. He could hear Ares smirking, "Now, say nighty night punk!"

Time seemed to slow down as Percy's ADHD took hold, he felt the familiar ball knot forming in his stomach and as he did what was necessary it tightened. It seemed easier than all the other times before but Percy didn't care his leg was throbbing, he had a bad bruise and from what he could guess a couple of fractured ribs. He needed the help.

The ocean nearby responded to the son of Poseidon's command. A wall of water barrelled against the unsuspecting god of war and the man was sent sprawling. "Nighty night." Percy muttered. The water rose around him and began to heal what it could. The broken bones were reset and the throbbing and bruises were fading. Percy stood up and walked slowly to Ares. His wounds might have been near healing but that didn't mean they actually were.

Ares looked up as Percy came to him, he harrumphed, "Well, well, well," He said, "You gonna finish what you started or what?" Percy nodded and knocked the god of war out with his sword's flat end. The sword vanished, then so did Ares's body and soon Percy was back at the white room. He was dead tired. It was probably about seven o'clock now but Percy felt like he'd gone three weeks without sleep. The wounds were gone though.

_~Simulation terminated. ~_

"Fun," he shook his head, "I should learn to keep my mouth shut." That wasn't fun at all. He walked to the door, it opened it. He walked into the next room to be greeted by the shocked stares of everyone. Thor though seemed to give a different type of shock. "What?" Percy asked, "Is there something wrong with my clothes or something?" He asked as he looked around himself.

That broke everyone out of their small stupor, Thor actually bellowed, "Ah, Perseus, it seems you are stronger than I expected," he didn't seem at all annoyed but it was all in good humour, "It would be quite the battle to see you go up against my brother, Tyr, or maybe one of the warriors Three?" He seemed to muse it for a while, "Hogun would match your grim state; Fandral would most likely be the better match, if he doesn't stop staring in the mirror that is." He nodded to himself, "It would be quite entertaining."

Percy shrugged, "Sure," He yawned, he wanted to sleep but he had to know what that back there was all about. "What just happened in there?" He asked.

Tony smirked, "It's a simulator that uses your past battles as a base line, from your memories," He said with a small smirk at his own genius, "It takes your opponents then transfers the battle style and strategy as well as reaction and estimated size and then just copies it into the simulator." Percy looked a bit panicked; could this machine have given Tony his memories? Tony noted the panicked look and guessed what it was about, "Don't worry, it can't take the memory, it just scans everything and takes the opponents then after it deletes the info. I made it like that so that if the data was stolen somebody couldn't get their grimy hands on our secrets."

Percy sighed, "Okay," He yawned again and looked at a clock nearby, "I'm off to bed," he paused, "Um, where exactly am I sleeping?"

"Wait a second," Bruce said getting over the shock, "We have to discuss what you can do! Those abilities, the healing, how did you do all that?" Percy paused, and then shook his head.

"Some things are better kept as secrets." He said, "Now, where am I sleeping?" he asked Tony.

Tony thought for a second, before turning to Thor, "Goldilocks, are your friends bunking over too?" he asked referring to Jane, Darcy and Erik. Thor nodded. Tony thought another second, "Well; Pepper and I will be in the pent house, for obvious reasons; I'm sure that the two spies wouldn't trust the _Guppy_ enough to sleep in the same floor, so that leaves Bruce and Steve." Percy raised his eyebrow,_ Guppy_, seriously? "I'm sure you wouldn't like to sleep in the same floor as the guy who can turn into a green rage monster, no offense, so that leaves our resident soldier, Capsicle." Rogers glared at Tony, as Bruce shrugged, he frankly didn't feel that offended by the comment.

"That's great and all but which room?" Percy blinked a couple of times, man; he was more tired than he'd guessed.

Tony shrugged, "Each floor is like its own penthouse so there'd only be three rooms, you'd be in floor three with Cap's stuff, there'd be a living room, two toilets; a minibar-"

"Thanks, but I think I'd like to find out for myself," Percy said as he moved back to the elevator, "See you all tomorrow..." He muttered in passing. He walked into the open elevator and soon went up.

It opened up after a while and Percy walked through what looked to be a carbon copy off the Penthouse up top, only it was smaller and there were the three rooms. Percy picked the one that didn't have Cap's stuff in and fell on the bed. He was out before he could remember to put out the lights. Thankfully JARVIS registered this and shut off the light. Having butlers that control your hotel sized buildings really does help sometimes . . .

Tony and the group were still in the simulation control room. Everyone just sat there a little stunned, "Alright," Tony said then stretched his arms, "Let's figure a few things out here. Firstly, he fights with a sword, and Goldilocks you're home up there is the only place I know besides medieval role-playing guys, and from what I've heard the last ones aren't that badass."

Thor shook his head; there were truce laws to be upheld. "I cannot tell, I have sworn on my honour. Besides, it would be relatively easy to figure out by now." He said smiling a little knowingly. He was relishing knowing something that Tony didn't.

Tony shrugged with a sigh, "I figured you'd say something like that so I asked JARVIS to study our resident Water boy for the time being," Tony said to most of the people there's shock. Clint and Natasha though didn't seem surprised, to be frank they expected something like this, "So Jarvis what you've got for me?"

_~Subject: Percy Jackson. Subject has shown superhuman strength, speed, endurance and agility. Subject has shown marked intelligence in combat as well in tactical strategies during battle. Subject seems to have an advanced knowledge in combat. Subject appears to have advanced knowledge in medieval weaponry, most notably a sword. Subject has shown supernatural abilities which include hydrokinetics; water-induced abilities, his strength and senses sharpen when water is in contact; subject appears to have a healing factor when his skin becomes in contact with water. Subject also appears to have several past wounds littering the visible body in miniscule form- ~_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Cap said with a hand up, "Wounds, what wounds? I haven't seen any, and I doubt his body could be littered by them." He hated bringing a kid into this. In the war they'd brought in kids Percy age, he'd hated it then and he hated it even more now. Wasn't this supposed to be a time of peace?

_~Most of the scars are not visible to the naked eye. I suspect the subject's healing factor has something to do with that, but as from medical fact, scars cannot be replaced but they can grow smaller. A further study during the subject's reactions and actions has shown a symptom of sorts in the psyche of the subject. It is commonly known as PTSD. In summary the subject is physically adept to most, if not any, challenge. Subject seems to have tactical experience and has keen senses even though he is reported to suffer from debilitations like ADHD and Dyslexia. Subject appears apprehensive and distraught. That is all I have at the moment Mr Stark, will that be all? ~_

"Hmm," Tony couldn't fathom it. None of Percy Jackson made sense. He was supposed to be handicapped with ADHD and dyslexia yet that didn't seem to matter, "JARVIS keep me posted for any changes."

_~Will do sir. ~_

"Bruce was stunned to say the least. The boy had scars, and a lot of them, he had made a resolve to check Percy's physical condition the next day. He would just check if Percy was fine, so what if Percy gave him permission to take a sample of his blood. He'd also heard Percy had a healing factor that literally cleansed him from his wounds. He'd long since given up hope of getting rid of _the other guy_. But yet he found himself wondering, could the key to his problem lie in the blood of a seventeen year old?

Clint looked at Natasha, "You heard what JARVIS said," He muttered and she nodded, "The kid has fighting abilities."

Natasha nodded; Fury had instructed them to watch over the kid as he dealt with another problem in New York, "Where do you think he learned to fight like that?" She asked, "Because it could be a number of places, although, I don't think South-Africa has sword training lessons in Mercenary school." It was a rare thing to see the black widow give a weak joke but even rarer for her to smile. Yet when she looked at Clint she did.

Clint chuckled, "Yeah I don't see that either. You know if he can control the water…" Clint's gaze went a little far away, "Do you think he could control weather?"

Natasha thought about it. From her very limited years in school she could remember things. She remembered that clouds are basically made of water. Could that be how he controlled it? She had a very good memory and could also remember the fact that seventy per cent of the earth was water. Could he control all that? Her mind was racing a mile a minute with possibilities. She sighed a little, slowly, Could Percy Jackson be as bad an enemy as she imagined?

"Well," Tony said, "Not that this hasn't been fun but I have to go upstairs. Pepper's already waiting for me and thanks to our water loving friend I'm in the doghouse." He just waved a good bye as he went to the elevator and pressed the button. It opened and away was Tony Stark. Thor went a few seconds after, muttering about fetching Jane, Darcy and Erik. Then the two spies went up a minute later as Steve was left there.

Steve went to the elevator to see it waiting for him. He went up to his room but not before going to close the door. He heard the kid mutter on, "Annabeth . . . No . . . I'll kill you . . ." Percy seemed to have a fitful sleep. Steve closed the door and went to his room. The soldier briefly wondered if this was the first of Percy's nightmares before letting it go and changing into normal Civvies. He folded his clothes neatly and went to bed knowing he'd be up again soon anyway as the nightmares came. He switched off the light and fell into a not-so-peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(Another dimension, about an hour earlier)**

"Your choices aren't sound," Zoe said looking at the paper of recruit. "I understand our need for the brothers as well as the Athenian prince and Trojan War hero; but I do not understand why you would want traitors on our side."

"Come on Zoe, you know they can be useful."

"Annabeth, these choices are ridiculous." She held the paper up. "Granted one has redeemed himself, what of the other? He's been through the perils of insanity!"

Annabeth sighed, "I have faith Zoe," She said grasping the paper from Zoe's hand, "I believe he can help, maybe even wants to."

Zoe was nearly disgusted, trusting just any man. The fact that this…this…_thing_ was also a traitor didn't help any. "How about we wait until thee has collected some of the others before we decide finally?" She offered the other girl.

Annabeth held her ground. "Zoe, I value your opinion, but ultimately it's my decision." She said.

Zoe clenched her hand before realizing, this wasn't her family. Her group, which she herself had trained with for centuries. She relaxed her grip and sighed, "I am sorry, thy point is valid."

Annabeth softened, "You're still my second in command, besides I need someone who won't hesitate to kick the other boys' butts."

Zoe smiled, "It would be enjoyable."

Annabeth nodded again, "Well I'm off to get our forgers." She moved to the door and Zoe watched her leave with a sigh, either this would fail catastrophically or it would give them the upper hand with what's to come.

* * *

**(pocket dimension, exact location unknown-same time as Percy sleeping)**

Two brothers sat together as they used their various hands to form things. They were a far cry from anything resembling normal; they both had one eye each. They both were frighteningly big, but what stuck out the most wasn't their size or their missing eye. No, it was their hundred hands . . .

Both brothers said nothing, they just continued on tinkering. They'd been here so long; they'd long since passed the phase of boredom or even speaking. They just kept on tinkering with small pieces of metal that had been graciously left behind. Little did the brothers know, their lives were about to change

There was a flash and a slightly muffled "Oomph!" The brothers turned to each other. What could that have been? The smaller one frowned.

"_What is it?"_ He asked his brother, he spoke in Ancient Greek, his voice was a little raspy but it seemed strong and very deep.

The other brother looked at him, _"Does it look like I know?" _The brother responded in the same tongue.

"_Good evening gentlemen,"_ A voice that spoke their language alerted them and they looked down to find a girl with blond hair, to the brothers she resembled the wisdom goddess of Greece quite a lot. "I hope you can speak English?" She asked. Annabeth was good at speaking Ancient Greek but so far it gave her headaches afterwards.

The brothers looked towards each other, "Yes, we do speak English," The smaller brother said, "It does tend to happen with the gift of languages." He snorted to himself and Annabeth frowned, gift of languages?

"What gift of languages?" She asked in English. So far she had never heard of the hundred handed ones having a gift of languages.

"Hmm," The bigger one said, "A daughter of Athena, I'm surprised you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

He frowned, "Have they not spoken of the gifts we received in return for the making of all three weapons?" He asked.

Annabeth frowned, "I don't think so…" She shook her head and muttered to her the old saying, "You learn something new every day…"

The smaller one got angry at that point, "Could we please skip the pleasantries, why are you here?" he asked roughly.

The bigger one chuckled, almost to himself, "You'll have to forgive my brother; they don't call him Cottus the furious for nothing." Cottus muttered a few careful curse words.

Annabeth frowned as something came to mind, "How did you get powers and Braires didn't?"

They both seemed surprised, "You've met our little brother," Gyges sighed, "He didn't want any of the gifts, he believed they were curses." He shrugged a what-can-you-do? "How do you know my brother anyway?"

"We rescued him from a titan prison a few years back."

Both brothers looked at each other. A Titan prison . . . Both were now very angry. The bigger brother sighed and ran a hand through a very wild bush of hair, "We thank you for your help with that, so you are here what can we do for our guest?"

Annabeth looked at each, "Have either of you wondered why you haven't faded out of existence?" She asked, in truth they'd given up asking that question. "What if I told you fate intervened with you both? What if I told you that a war was coming and not only earth needs your help but the universe too, what would you say? What if I told you I could give you a chance to see your brother again?"

Both brothers froze, could she? "We would think you are mad, but any chance at seeing Braires would be a chance we'd gladly take." Cottus said.

"Well then, I have an offer." Annabeth said and a dark swirling portal opened showing a room, "Come with me and live with your brother back on earth, or stay here and wither into oblivion."

Cottus looked at her suspiciously, "What would we be doing for you?"

"Tartarus is rising," Annabeth said plainly as both brothers gulped, "We need our warriors carrying weapons only you can make. I also need generals."

Gyges thought for a second and then nodded to his brother who looked at him quizzically, "We're in . . ."

* * *

**(A/N) And there is chapter 7! I hope I got everyone down alright. I liked the Percy and Ares fight the most though it was fun to do. Notice: I'll be changing my Pen name soon, but the story name will stay the same…That rhymed! Thanks to each and every one who favourites or reviews.**

* * *

**((*)) Everyone should know what Whisky-Tango-Foxtrot means =WT . . . You can guess what comes next.**

* * *

**Please REVIEW! I really want to hear your reception to the story.**


	9. Chapter 8: Nightmarish revelations

_**Chapter 8: Nightmarish revelations **_

* * *

**(A/N) Well school is done; at least it is for me… That means the updates will come faster now! Oh, I'll also be focusing on this story from now on! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO or the Avengers, but a guy can sure dream right?**

* * *

**(Tartarus, dream)**

"What is you fear Perseus?" Kronos's voice carried through the room to a weakened body on a slab, "Or should I call you Percy?" That sinister smile played havoc to any innocent person, "Do you fear death? Of course not! You're Percy Jackson, Dammit!" He grabbed Percy forcibly by the hair, "So what is it you fear?"

Percy cried out a little, "Sc…scre…" He tried. Percy looked around him blinkingly; he could vaguely see the silhouette of Annabeth on the other side lying face down.

Kronos leaned forward, "I'm sorry; I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" He smiled viciously. As he pulled more on Percy's hair making him cry out a little even though Percy tried muffling it. "You've got to speak up! I'm an old man!" He laughed a little strained.

Percy's throat felt sore, when last did he have something to drink? "I-I said…Screw you…" he stumbled through the words. They'd been here…Percy couldn't even remember how long. He was sure they'd missed their deadline. When Kronos wasn't here for his _games_, Percy was contemplating and imagining what happened to the others.

Where they enslaved by the Giants? Did they leave them here to rot? Where they comfortably sitting in the Bahamas drinking some Mojitos'? The last one Percy didn't count on; it was most likely his dehydrated delirium imagining something pleasurable. "Oh Percy, Percy, Percy," Kronos said with a tsk. "If you only knew how screwed you are…" He said with a sinister smile, "Let's get back to our game shall we?" he asked but Percy was powerless to do anything really to oppose. "So what are you afraid of?"

"You're ugly face…" Percy breathed.

Kronos chuckled, "Always the fighter, eh?" He shrugged. There was a strangled cough and Kronos turned his attention to Annabeth before looking back at Percy. His smile was beyond the word sinister, "Oh, I think I found your fear…" he walked to Annabeth and picked her up by the arm to Percy.

Percy's eyes went wide, "Annabeth…" They'd been too tired to actually look at each other after the first few days. There were cuts and bruises galore.

She turned to Percy with a grim and tired smile, "Sheesh Seaweed Brain, you look like crap…" She smiled a little more. Percy frowned, "Of course, I probably I don't look much better." She said more to herself.

"Well isn't this just cute!" Kronos said, that mad smile highlighting his features, "It's sad I can't make it last longer, we do have a game to play!" He moved to Annabeth and grabbed her blonde hair like a vice, pulling up. Making her stand up on bruised and near broken legs. She nearly squealed, but it was reduced to a whimper. "I'll ask again, what are you really afraid of?" He said to Percy.

"No!" Percy said as he tried standing up, shackles hindered his progress though, "Okay, I'm afraid to see my loved ones hurt!" He yelled.

Kronos dropped Annabeth, "How wrong you are," Kronos said as he leaned forward, "Soon you'll be a vegetable. I'll torture you until your only fear left is that of disobeying me, I'll kill your family…Your friends," He turned his eyes to Annabeth as Percy followed it. Kronos took out a small dagger, "Your loved ones…" He stabbed Percy in the shoulder.

Percy cried out as the cold steel entered places it never should have. "I'll torture you like you tortured me," He said, "Sending me into that abyss of nothingness!" Percy had no clue what he was talking about. He was still writhing on the ground. Annabeth watched Percy writhe with eyes near the brim of tears.

"I vowed myself to return and have my revenge on you," Kronos carried on, "The problem was," Kronos held the blade and took it out slowly, causing more pain; "I couldn't get out on my own…" He sliced at Percy's arm, "So my uncle rescued me," He said with that mad gleam, "Showed me my own stupidity and made me learn those lessons the hard way!" he paused, "he was doing to me what I'm doing to you right now." That smile still stayed.

"Only difference was that I was being re-educated, you are just being tortured." He smiled even bigger. Then Kronos paused, "Do you want to know a secret Percy?" He asked. Percy swallowed.

"Y-Yes…" he breathed, what did it matter now? The gods were most likely defeated and in another pit nearby. Everyone was gone and dead.

Kronos smiled bigger. He leaned forward. "It will hurt you to know this," He paused, "That is why I'm doing it after all." It was said mostly to himself, "Oh well," He shrugged then leaned even closer, making that breath even worse to Percy. "Did you know that time in Tartarus goes slower?" He asked as Percy thought of it. Annabeth seemed to have raised her eyebrows. "It's to prolong the sentence of those serving here."

Percy would've attempted a shrug but his body hurt too much, "What-What's your point?" he asked, trying to stay all that bravado.

Kronos smiled cruelly, "In other words, a week here is like two days up top." He said and Percy caught on. They still had a chance. Albeit very slim it was better than nothing. That ever present smile, "Of course, I'm only telling you this because escape is futile." He shrugged. "Also did you think that secret was free?" he asked before laughing again madly, "No such thing as a free secret Percy Boy!"

Percy frowned as Kronos moved to Annabeth, "What-What are you doing?" He asked, Kronos said nothing as he grabbed Annabeth by the hair and pulled. She shrieked and Kronos seemed to revel in it. "No," he began struggling as Kronos held the blade at Annabeth's shoulder, "You do it and I swear, I'LL KILL YOU!" Kronos brought the blade lower…

Lower…

Lower…

* * *

**(Avengers Tower, 03h28)**

Percy woke with a gasp. He jumped up in the bed sitting. He was somewhere unfamiliar, somewhere he sure as hades couldn't remember. His eyes were a little unfocused due to the lack of sleep. He jumped out of the bed and landed silently. Soon he remembered it all and with a sigh he went and sat down on the bed.

He put his elbows on knees and stuffed his face in his hands. He sighed again, was it so bad to find a little peace when you sleep? His shirt was drenched with sweat as was his forehead. He took it off as he moved to the bathroom nearby. He was going to take a shower. As he moved he heard the T.V was on. He really could care less as he moved towards the solace of water.

He didn't bother with a towel; he just went into the shower with his shorts. Wait, shorts? He shrugged it off and just turned on the water. It cascaded on him and he sighed. It was better than receiving a massage. He took note of the scars and bruises on his body. Most had been taken away with Ambrosia and Nectar, some with water. There were still a lot of scars. A scar that ran from his right shoulder straight down to his hip and a few on his chest as well as one on his stomach and a few by his shoulders.

It was a good fifteen minute shower. Percy relished the good water. He stepped out; he'd opted to be wet. It made it just more freeing and relaxing to do that. He felt rejuvenated, like nothing bad had ever happened to him. He felt as if the scars didn't exist. The perks of being the son of the water god…

_~Shall I fetch someone for a towel sir? ~_

The metallic voice of JARVIS asked. It was strange to Percy, "Where you spying on me?" He asked accusingly and as afterthought said, "No, I don't need a towel."

~I wasn't spying on you sir, I was just looking in- ~

"Okay," Percy said quickly, he didn't want to get in an argument with a-whatever the hades it was. "Just drop it." He was sure he'd lose anyway.

_~Fine sir, Mr Rogers is in the living room if you require company Mr Jackson~_

"Percy," He said on instinct, "Call me Percy." Percy vaguely wondered what the soldier was doing in the living room but shrugged it off, it wasn't' his life, thus not his problem.

Percy quickly dried himself off at the thought and moved out of the door to the living room where a certain soldier was.

Steve looked a bit dismal. His usual neat hair was sitting in a lot of directions as he watched a documentary on the Afghan war. He was deep in thought about a lot of things; Bucky's death and the fact that Peggy was still alive and living in Boston being the foremost thoughts. He wanted to visit her, to say he was sorry, but he feared it, what if he caused the old woman a heart attack?

Steve had been up the last hour doing what he normally done in the early hours of the morning. He'd also been wondering about Percy Jackson. Steve had seen the look that was quite easily shown. He'd seen it before in POW camps. Soldiers brought so close to the brink of insanity but rescued. It was never like it was in movies. You weren't perfect after being captured and tortured.

Bucky may have said he was fine but Steve had seen through that. They say the first casualty in war is innocence. In some degree that was true. Steve had lost all notions of fairy tales and magic early on in his battle with Red Skull. He'd seen the very look he gave in the mirror. It stood right on Percy's face. All soldiers or fighters to a degree hate being coddled, to be treated like an inferior. So like many soldiers Percy had stuck his emotions deep down in a dark pit.

Steve was sure that Percy Jackson had fought a war. Whether it was with himself or an unknown enemy was the question that needed answers. "Hey," A dreary voice alerted the soldier from his musing. Steve looked up as the son of Poseidon sat down on a couch opposite. He was about to greet but found himself staring at Percy's scars. The son of Poseidon frowned, "What are-" he looked down, "Oh."

Steve found anger rising, what kind of sick mother-. He stopped himself short, "Who-who did this to you?" He asked and Percy sighed.

Percy rubbed his temple a bit. Berating his own stupidity he said, "It's nothing," He said, "Just the pieces of a past I've left behind." Percy's dark eyes warned him not to say anything. It was as if those sea green eyes that resembled the sea so perfectly had suddenly turned into those of a hurricane. It baffled the older man.

"What happened to you?" Steve was near breathless. It was sickening to a degree. Sure the kid had the muscles of a fighter but he had the scars of a kid who'd gotten bullied one too many times.

Percy paused, should he tell? It was agonizing to think of. All the pain, all the loss, every miniscule memory was something that haunted Percy. Unlike most fighters Percy was well aware of his demons and was all too aware of the fact that what happened in the pit would haunt him till his death. He sighed, a compromise then. "I'll tell you a bit, if you tell me a bit about what happened to you; because from what I know no one is awake this early in the week because they want to be."

Here Steve hesitated then sighed. "The short version," Percy just shrugged, he could care less… "I was made a super soldier thanks to a good man. He died and then I went up against an organization with a woman. Me and the head of the organization fought above the snow of Alaska, I won but the plane crashed. I was cryogenically frozen, years later I wake up and it's not the Forties anymore…"

Percy nodded, "And you, uh, loved this woman right?" it was uncomfortable talking about this, but Percy just had to know. The story was like a mirror image of his life. Well without the part about being made a great soldier.

"Uh, yeah," Steve shifted uncomfortable, he paused, "And you, what's your story?"

"The scars I got from being used as my enemy's punching bag," He said with a shrug, "There's not much to tell really, I was born with these _gifts_." He made the word gift sound distasteful.

"What's so bad about getting the gifts?"

"It's not the gifts that are bad; it's the price you pay for those gifts." Steve looked confused. Percy felt that that was enough sharing. "Well that's all really. I think that's enough sharing, I'm off to bed."

Steve was still confused, as Percy walked by Steve debated demanding the information before giving a resigned sigh. It was better not to pressure someone too much. "Just tell me one thing," Steve asked and Percy stopped, "Did you fight a war?"

Percy surprisingly gave a small smile, "No," he said and Steve frowned. Before walking into his room Percy called, "I've fought two!" He effectively left the good captain standing there stunned.

Steve stunned went back to his seat. That was something he didn't expect. He looked up to the T.V where the narrator was getting to the part of the soviets in the war. He watched it without really noting it. He didn't even listen to the words. There were only two things running through his mind. _Who was Percy Jackson? And just what the hell happened to him?_

Percy went into his room and sat down on the bed with a sigh. He'd wondered what affect his words would have on the captain. Shrugging it off Percy climbed back into the bed. Just before he fell asleep he muttered, "More nightmares…yay."

* * *

**(Dream, Percy's own crazy dream world)**

Everything around him was destroyed. Bodies lay broken on the sidewalk. Percy looked around himself, he wasn't sure but the place looked like New York. What the Hades happened here? There were buildings in rubble, some completely obliterated. There was a battle going on around him. He looked and found Nico summoning hid fighters; Thalia on the ground calling on thunder. His eyes then landed on something he never thought he'd witnessed…

"Annabeth," He breathed. There she was, fighting off a horde off black and gold beings. She looked like she'd been fighting for a while, but it baffled him that she was here. She looked straight at him as those black and gold things barrelled off at her.

"Be strong, son of Poseidon," her voice didn't sound right. It sounded like three voice meshed into one.

Nico turned to Percy, "You have much to face," his armada of skeletons were handling the humanoid black and gold things, "And still so ignorant."

Percy turned to Thalia's, "You are the key to the future's survival," Thalia's bolts of lightning were turning those things around her to ash. Yet they seemed to grow back. "Don't lose faith,"

Percy turned only to find a gigantic person that looked like the personification of a lava spewing mountain; he was swing an axe right at Percy's head, "Don't lose hope . . ."

From there the dream shifted into something pleasant. It was a date with Annabeth. They'd gone to the movies then a restaurant. Percy only barely had enough money for the cab ride to their homes. The entire date Percy had been his usual goofball self. Percy slept well for the rest of the night . . .

* * *

**(A few hours later, Asgardian dungeon)**

Loki sat in his dreary cell with little hope or peace of mind. His dreams had begun haunting him after his arrival in the cell. He'd begun to see his own childish stupidity. He wished he could take it back; make amends with all those in his father's court; as well as those people on earth…

He'd been wrong. Now he was paying the price. His father sentencing him to eternity in this cell; his mother fearing the monster her son had become. His only real solace he could find was in his brother. Thor still had hope in him. It was a small consolation to a deep pit of regret. What a fool he was. Hoping that by destroying the monsters he would earn his father's love.

He'd been blinded by jealousy. After that he'd been soaring through the stars in his own misery. Father didn't love him; he'd convinced himself that while in the stars. How stupid it was. So what did he do? He went after a world in Thor's protection. He decimated and destroyed, all in his own insane vision of _"Free from freedom…"_

A rat scurried by, it was one of many in the unclean dungeon. This particular one Loki decided to name Bob. He waved to it half-heartedly. He was weak from the malnutrition and his throat was hoarse beyond believe. Still he wallowed in his own grief and stupidity. He wished for another chance, little did Loki know, he was about to receive it . . .

* * *

**(Heimdall's post, The Bi-Frost) **

Heimdall stood as ever in silent watch over the universe. The things he witnessed were troubling. There was a bright flash behind him but he didn't turn around. "Tell me _Huntress_; is it true war is arriving to the heavens?" He asked the cloaked figure in the corner.

"What would you say if I said yes?" she asked the safeguard of Asgardian passage.

"I would ask you why you are here Ms Nightshade," Heimdall turned and the figure dropped the top part of the cloak to her shoulders. "Then I would ask _how_ you are here?" He raised an eyebrow.

Zoe shrugged, "I was rescued by a friend," she said then pointed at Heimdall, "I require a favour from you." Heimdall raised an eyebrow. He was a master of miniature facial expressions.

He decided to ignore the thought of a favour for now, "It interests me that a huntress or rather, ex-huntress would require something from me, a male." He walked a little in a circle, "How did this come to be?"

Zoe sniffed, raised her nose in the air a little. She didn't really enjoy asking males for things but it was required. The newest recruit couldn't be stolen without simple questioning. "I was recently humbled by a man," She almost smiled, "I've grown…tolerant of men."

Heimdall paused his walking, "Hmm, could this good Samaritan who showed you your errors possibly be named Percy Jackson?"

"Indeed," she wasn't surprised by the clairvoyant god's knowledge. "I still require a favour." She persisted.

"It seems Perseus is making his achievements in strides," Heimdall mused, "Very well, I will hear your request if you tell me what is going on." He offered.

Zoe frowned, "Does thee clairvoyance show nothing?"

Heimdall shook his head, "No, it seems someone is blocking my abilities…again." He swivelled the sword in a neat arc, making it rest on his shoulder, amazingly his shoulder wasn't shattered by the weight. "This though, is not the work of Loki; I assume it is someone more powerful. So tell me what is happening, I hate not having all the information?"

"Fine, there is a war coming, as you know," He nodded and she continued, "This war is of Greek origin but I fear Norse will soon join in." Zoe gulped as she looked paranoid around, "Our enemy is the pit; Tartarus is rising and we need warriors." The room darkened as if the primordial was there, Zoe gripped her bow as Heimdall held his broad sword a little tighter.

It dissipated and soon all was quiet, "This is troubling," Heimdall finally said, "What is the plans to counter act this?"

Zoe looked around, "My superior," She didn't sound happy about how that sounded, "She wants Loki to join our ranks."

Heimdall would have scoffed, "Your superior is mad," he said simply, "Odin would never release that monster."

Zoe shook her head, "Who says Odin needs to know?" she asked, "Look, we are on the brink of a war, we need people who can deliver and Loki can deliver."

Heimdall shook his head, "he will betray you," He warned, "The chances that I could release him are slim in any case."

"Heimdall," Zoe said with a sigh, "I am not happy about this but it is out of my hands. His release is vital, we need him."

Heimdall stood there, thinking it over. This could be mad, "How do I know you do not work for Tartarus?"

Zoe sighed, "Have I ever in my long life betrayed my loved ones?" she asked; "Once this war is over I return to my sisters, I miss the hunt." Heimdall sighed; he seemed to be showing a lot of emotion today.

"Very well," He repeated, "I hope this is not a mistake." He began moving off to the dungeon and Zoe jogged to catch up, "We must be quick, I do not like leaving my post." Zoe nodded and smirked. Like always the princess like huntress has bagged her prize.

* * *

**(Loki dungeon, soon after)**

A man walked up to Loki's cage and Loki didn't even flinch. The guard sneered "You've got a visitor," the guard muttered, "I don't know why someone would visit a piece of crap like you but…just make it quick." He said. Loki looked up intrigued, a visitor? It was something he hadn't seen since Thor's last visit before departing.

In walked a girl, and while that surprised him Loki was even more surprised to see Heimdall away from his post. He looked toward the girl again, "Is this to be my executioner?" he asked, "I must say, I didn't expect my father to go that far but…" He shrugged a what-can-you-do.

Heimdall looked at him straight; he still hadn't forgiven Loki for imprisoning him in ice. "This woman is not your executioner," he said even though he was thinking she should be, "She has an offer for you."

Zoe stepped forward, "Thee want redemption, correct?" she asked. Zoe hated this. For all she cared this man could rot in his cell. She hated people who betrayed, men who betrayed even more. Loki nodded, his eyes going wide, "My superior has a team she wants you to join."

"Ah, so you're just the underling, where is your so called superior then?" He wanted redemption but was sceptical, for all he knew; this could very well be a prank.

Zoe's jaw clenched, she hated offering him this. Percy may have shown her faults to her; but Rome wasn't built in a day. "She is busy with other matters."

Heimdall looked at each, "I will be returning to my post now," He said turning to Loki, "I would advise you to take up this woman's offer; it is likely you will never have another again." With that Heimdall left.

"Well that certainly wasn't ostentatious," Loki muttered. He turned to the woman, "Who are you anyway?"

"Zoe Nightshade." She said and if one were to look closely you would see her chest puff out a bit in pride. Just don't let her catch you watching her chest though…

Loki furrowed his eyebrows, "Were you not a constellation?" Loki asked.

"Yes," she said, "but I was brought back to be a part of the team."

"And just what would this team do?" Loki asked.

"You were once one of Asgard's best warriors," Zoe said as she looked around the bars of the cell, "Correct?"

"That was the past," Loki said as he looked down. "What is the purpose of this team of yours anyway?"

Zoe nodded. She observed once again at the steel gate. She looked out for guards and she saw none. "You see, a war is coming," She sighed, "While I have reservations about thee joining the group have no choice. This is a way for you to redeem yourself."

Loki looked thoughtful, "And what of my father and the guards?"

"Heimdall will help us; he will tell you escaped-"

"So I will be a fugitive again?" Loki asked, his anger beginning to flare.

"Only for a short period," Zoe said, "Then we will join your brother and the others in preparation."

Loki thought it over. He could see the universe. Not the cold and deceitful way he was shown last, no, now he could witness it in all its splendour. He could be a fugitive again and be hunted across the worlds. Then again, he could come back and show the people in his father's court he was worthy of redemption. It was a delicate balance, but not an impossible feat.

He folded his hands over his lap, "Why, I must accept then…" He said. Zoe nodded; she looked around her and found no guards. She took one step back and held a hand behind her back. A quiver materialized from thin air and when Zoe flexed her right hand forward a bow appeared. She took aim and shot the arrow at the gate of Loki's imprisonment.

The blast sent Loki toppling in a heap on the floor. He stood up and grimaced. Zoe looked behind her as she heard the sounds of guards rousting themselves; she then looked back at Loki. She held out a hand, "Take it, quickly," Loki took the hand just as the guards appeared. The guards looked at them a second before one took a spear and threw it.

Zoe and Loki looked at it soaring at them and quickly closed her eyes as she prayed to the fates, _'Get us out of here!'_ They were gone in a flash as the spear imbedded itself into the wall where Zoe's head was a few seconds before.

* * *

**(Hellheim, about the same time)**

Kronos materialized out of thin air with a smile, it seems he was smiling a lot these days…

He walked along the various tortures of Hell with a curious expression, he had to give the woman some props, and she knew a few things about torture. He was casual the whole time. He was nearly done recruiting. Vanko was already busy with his newest technology. That was good; soon they would have to strategize on how to get their last member. The mortals may have been like gnats but they were rather persistent.

Not far away were the castle doors of Hellheim. He reached them and while they were huge he easily threw them open. Kronos walked in admiring his surroundings. A raspy voice not far away shrieked, "Get out!" If he wasn't a titan Kronos's eardrums would have burst.

He walked into a new room. Animal carcasses in various stages of rotting lined the room; the room was painted in red…blood red. To Kronos it was a nice room, to the regular person it would cause nausea and a few months of therapy. "Are you sure you want me out with the offer I have?" He asked; he was actually cheerful.

"Get out!" The same scratchy voice screeched. In front of Kronos was a throne made of bones. It looked a lot like Hades' throne except it lacked the joy of being the god/goddess of the underworld. Hades took pride in his job; Hell just let the spirits roam around uncaringly. In the throne sat an ash white woman with black as night hair. She had nails long enough it could probably touch Kronos who was about a metre away. She looked a lot like a corpse

"You, I'm quite curious," Hades said with a small frown as he gave a nonchalant wave at the woman in the throne, "How does it work with two underworld beings?"

"What's it to you?" She asked snidely. "You are not Norse, you do not belong here!"

"Oh, I know I'm not Norse," Kronos said with a smile, "I'm just here for a friend that dropped in a few centuries ago."

"Doesn't matter," she said, "I hate intruders so-"

"I know, I know, Get out!" Kronos mocked her. Then Kronos paused, an idea had just struck him. "Hmm, you hate your father right?" He asked.

Hell paused, "It doesn't matter if I hate father, and it still wasn't right what they did to him!" She was like a child who didn't get her candy.

"Your father is in prison now," Kronos said, "What if I could offer you revenge against those who imprisoned him?"

Hell sneered, "And just how would you do that?" She asked, "Last I heard you got beat by a kid."

Kronos bristled at the comment but kept his composure, "I'm sure you heard of my uncle Tartarus's plans, he could quite possibly make you a very rich woman." He walked around a bit, "He could offer you a continent to rule as you wish…"

Hell's obsidian black eyes gleamed, but she sat still, "Your uncle is a madman. The last time he tried fighting against his mother it caused an apocalypse which wiped out earth's population."

Kronos waved it away, "So what?" He said, "It was just some dinosaurs."

"He killed his brother, Erebus," She said and was only just starting, "As well as Ourea and Chaos her-"

"It doesn't matter," Kronos smile was a little more sinister this time, "Besides, how many have you killed, eh?" The smile was at full creepy mode now, "I can make you powerful! Don't you want that?"

Hell gulped, the temptation was too much to resist, "What would I have to do?"

Kronos smiled and patted her hair, "Good girl," He said with the smile back to cheerful, "Now believe it or not I'm not here for you, I'm looking for a man that landed in your little world in the forties."

Hell raised an eyebrow, "Does he go by the name Red skull?"

"Why yes," Kronos raised the wattage of the smile, "yes he does, can you fetch him for me?"

Hell waved her hand and a bundle of mist appeared, it then formed a familiar man with a red skull. Man, that's an obvious name for a villain…

"Vhat iz it you require?" He asked with a bow. Hell only pointed at Kronos with a lazy wave. Schmidt looked at the other person with suspicious eyes, "Vho are you?" he asked with his heavy German accent.

"I'm the titan with an offer," Kronos said as he saw the man's eyes widen, "My name is Kronos, and I want you to join my team."

"Vhat vill zhis team do?"

"I'm sure you want a second shot at Captain America, so what do you say?"

"Ja, I vill join," Skull said with his hope for revenge rising.

"Good," Kronos said as he materialized bag and took out a potion, he gave it to the man. "Drink," Kronos ordered. Schmidt did and what happened to Vanko happened to him.

After it was done Red skull stood there in all his, uh, glory. He marvelled at his hands, "I veel stronger zthan ever before!" he exclaimed. "Vhat did you do to me?"

"Kronos smiled, gave the man a pat on the back, "I made you stronger," Kronos said, "Now we should be going, we have some strategizing to do!"

"Strategizing?" Skull stopped dead, "For what?"

"Our last recruit will be hard to get."

Schmidt smiled, "I may have vriends left in some circles of crime; I might be able to give a few fighters." He shrugged. Then another idea struck Kronos, he turned to Hell.

"How many warriors can you give me?" he asked suddenly.

Hell thought it over, "I can give you thirty by the end of the week." She said with a shrug.

"Do that." Kronos said; he turned back to Skull, "Well we have to go meet my uncle!" With that Kronos vanished.

* * *

**(A/N) Well that wasn't the best of endings. I made the chapter extra-long and early! Thanks each reader, it's always great to see the amount of people who read this and review. Now let's try getting to 150, eh?**

* * *

**I have a poll out! It is something important to this story, so please vote on it! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 9: Heroes and Villains

_**Chapter 9: Heroes and Villains**_

* * *

**(A/N) I know I've been doing all these other things within the story but they've been needed. So please just bear with me. Also with this chapter Annabeth's recruiting ends. This is filler but it is very important to the story. The next chapter will be devoted mostly to Percy Jackson and the Avengers.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't PJATO or the Avengers.**

* * *

**(Athens, Greece-the next day)**

A man walked through the halls of the Greece museum. He was whistling as he listened to a song on his I-pod. He was in quite the jolly mood. His daughter had just finished college; it'd been hell paying for the bills on a security guard's salary. He was quite happy she was able to secure a bursary. He walked with the happy swagger and know-how of a man who'd been doing this for years.

The man had been walking through these halls for the last twenty years and while he was in his forties he still had a spring in his step and a healthy bundle of muscle. He walked through the halls of the ancient animals and like always marvelled at the sight of history. After the animals came the Ancient Greek exhibit. At this he never stopped to marvel. This wasn't just history. This was _his_ history; the history of Ancient Greece.

There were various flyers and posters about a recent find one of the archaeologists had dug up. It had been something of great historical and mythological property. The man was on his way to unlock the door for the employees. It was a regular routine, going through the exhibits until ending up at the front doors. He was one of three night guards. The others were sound asleep in their office; they never loved history as much as he had. He marvelled at everything around him.

The swords, spears, shields and armour; he marvelled at it all. He walked further; it was a very large exhibit, obviously taking where he worked. He reached the main exhibit in the room and stopped in his tracks. His blood ran cold. This couldn't be happening, not on his shift, not in this museum. With shaky legs he practically ran through the halls to the manager's office.

The manager practically lived in the office. The guard nearly knocked the door off its hinges in his haste. He shocked the manager who'd only just woken up from a depressed slumber. "What is it _monsieur_ Rica?" the manager asked in a concerned French accent. "Has something happened? Did someone break something?" The man obviously didn't know they had yet to open.

"No, no," The Grecian guard said with a thick accent and breathlessness. "Someone stole it!"

"Mon dieu!" _My god_. This could not be happening. Most of the things in this museum were priceless; most of the art had been given by the Louvre, what if it was stolen? He had been sent here by the Louvre's manager to prevent just that. He'd left his wife just for this job! "What have they stolen?!" He asked his French accent tinting the English.

It's the…the…how do you say Moíra tou Achilléa?" he struggled with it. English had never been his strong point.

"What is it man!" The manager nearly screamed, "Speak!"

"I-I-I" He thought more of it, before snapping his fingers, "It is the new exhibit!"

The manager gasped, "il ne peut pas être," _It cannot be_. He said astonished, he looked out the window. "The fate of Achilles armoury…is stolen . . ." **((*))**

* * *

**(Elysium, Hades-a bit after that)**

Two men stood across from each other. One was long and wiry but still had muscle to him. The other was strongly built but shorter than the former. He had a grim expression while the first had a care free façade. The first was dressed in classical ancient Greek armour and carried a cudgel. He had sea blue eyes and sandy brown hair. "Come on grim," he teased his opponent in good humour, "Or I'll through you back in the river!"

"Says the Heracles wannabe," The man retorted with a small smile. They both got into fighting stances. He brandished a sword and armour that didn't seem to fit all that well.

"Ouch, that hurt," the first said with his face and body turned to a mock-indignant look, "Now are you going to stop speaking trash and go rage on me or what?"

They both tensed and the second being the most rash made a dash at the first. His rage had been something fabled in mythology. He swung a wide arc with his broad sword; it looked like he was trying to decapitate the first warrior. The first warrior side stepped the blow and made a short precise blow with his club. It hammered against the second's skin. The man grunted as he was thrown back by the force and landed on his knees. He stood back and didn't seem that affected.

The first looked on with a sigh, "Stupid curse," He muttered as the second man stood up and cracked his neck the way muscled men do to intimidate. The second man's sword had fallen a few metres away and he hadn't even spared it a glance. His rage was building. He charged with an animalistic roar, "Oh, this is gonna hurt…" The first man muttered. There was a flash and both men flew. They just flew in different directions.

"Oomph," The first slammed into a tree as the second was pummelled back into the ground. The flash subsided and both men stood up with cuts, which instantly healed. Being dead was awesome sometimes…

In the flash was a woman. She had blond hair with a grey streak running through; her stormy grey eyes stared at both of them challengingly. "If you're quite finished with your training," She said with wary eyes on both men, "I want to talk with you."

Both men looked at each other, they shrugged. "What's it you want lady?" The second asked. "Because we don't got all day."

"Actually," the first interjected his friend, "We've got a lot of time." He'd noticed the hair and eyes and just who they could be accounted for. "Besides, it's been a long time since one of Athena's children visited me."

The second snorted, "The last Athenian spawn who visited you was used at paint." He laughed to himself at the thought, "Besides, who wouldn't want brain-matter grey for a new colour schematic?"

The first sighed, "You'll have to forgive my companion; he was born during a more ruthless time…"

"I have a question here," The daughter of Athena; more known as Annabeth; said, "How can you two speak English?"

The first shrugged, "You have to keep with the times," he said and Annabeth frowned; the man was wearing traditional Athenian battle armour; "You wouldn't believe the massive influx of languages we had to endure! I mean Roman was enough; but then came Chinese, Japanese, Egyptian; Indian-the American kind, French, German, and finally English!"

"Where did you learn them all," Annabeth knew she was getting side tracked…again; but this was information she craved.

The second man shrugged, "We've picked them up along the way," He paused, "I still keep forgetting my Mandarin though…"

"You took Mandarin?" The first asked astonished," When did you do that!" he was flat out glaring at his companion, "I thought I was supposed to be the knowledgeable one!"

"_We_ took Mandarin in the fourth Century." He informed, "You were just too busy minding yourself with invention of Fireworks…"

"Hey those lead to a lot of things!" The first protested, Annabeth was about to intervene, this was getting out hand, "Like the invention of guns and bombs and…and…bulletproof vests!"

The second rubbed his ghost forehead, "I can see why Hades only employed me to do a job," He muttered, "_Princess_ over there is way too easy at getting side tracked…"

"Boys," Annabeth got in the way as they both watched her, "If you keep on like that I'd have to retract my offer to you." She sighed, "Where were we?"

"You said something about an offer?" The first muttered sheepish.

"Yes," She said with a nod, "Well, no need cutting this short, I want you to join a team I'm making."

They both looked at each other, "Lady, are you crazy?" the second asked, "Because last time I checked and I'm checking right now, I'm dead."

Annabeth didn't seem deterred, "What's your point?"

"What my blunt friend is asking is; how are you going to get us out here if you expect us to join this team?" The man sent an apologetic smile.

"I'm not getting you out of here," Annabeth said and both frowned, "The people I work for are."

Okay," The first drew out the word, "And just who are you working for?"

Annabeth shook her head, "You'd find out once you agree to join." She shrugged, "All you need to know right now is that a war is coming. A war the Olympians alone can't face."

Both men tensed. What, possibly, could be that bad? Long ago, during their mortal life time's they'd devoted themselves to the way of the gods. They'd paid the price for their loyalty and reached paradise itself. Why should they go back to mortality, all the pain, sickness, suffering and hopelessness? It wasn't exactly tempting. "Why should we?" The first asked, "Life upstairs was never that good to us."

"Well at least you weren't raised to fight wars!" The second said.

"Please," The first said, "I've lost my share of loved ones, besides you were literally untouchable!"

"Boys," Annabeth intervened…again. She rubbed her forehead with a hand tiredly, "Look, who did you fight for back home? It wasn't really for the gods was it?" She looked pointedly at both, "You fought for your people," Annabeth pointed at the first man, "And you, you fought for you traditions; your warriors; your future!" Both nodded, it was true, "I'm asking you today to do the same. I'm asking you to fight for the modern day world; I'm asking you to fight for the world's future."

Both looked down, they'd lost their goals for fighting. This woman just showed them their faults. They looked up; it was time for them to fight. Fight for not the gods, but men…They looked at each other and nodded, "We accept…"

Annabeth nodded, waved a hand and soon both men vanished. She smiled when she thought of the expression the man would have once he saw what awaited him back at their HQ. She wasn't done yet though…

"Welcome to the team…Achilles and Theseus…" She gave one look around the place. In the distance she could make out a boy with blond hair and a scar on his cheek. He looked younger than Annabeth remembered him. He had a girl around his arm; she looked about his age and had an uncanny resemblance to Annabeth. He was laughing at the girl's joke, "Maybe Zoe is right, I should leave you alone," She turned her back on the couple. "Time for some training."

* * *

**(Olympus, shortly after recruitment)**

"Is everyone present?" Zeus asked the audience of fifty. After Perseus's request Zeus ha inducted minor thrones in the Throne room; the only thing was that most were more backseat. A chorus of yeses told him exactly what he wanted to hear; when didn't Zeus get what he wants anyway? "Good, my brother has called this meeting after some disturbing happenings in his realm. Would you like to tell them brother?"

This was as always an act. Zeus was a politician. He wanted everyone to know he was fair and just; that he gave the people a chance. This would also benefit him by the fact his brother would owe him. "Certainly," Hades said with a sigh; he was no fool; he knew exactly what Zeus was doing. Hades turned to the council and stood up, "I have recently found something disturbing in my realm."

"When isn't there something disturbing in your sicko realm?" Ares asked. Ares was a man of little patience and a lot of frustration. He had better things to do than listen to an _old_ man whine about how much his realm sucked.

Athena leaned forward, "Why don't you just shut up so Uncle could speak?" The term of endearment was more to calm her uncle from calling an army of skeletons on the war god. This room was a politician's wet dream. All the power and authority; every ounce of strength you'd ever need right there. This room was also more politically orientated than the British parliament.

"Thank you," hades said to Athena and she nodded, "Now back to my findings. Recently I've found that souls have gone missing," he gave everyone who wanted to speak a death glare, "What makes this more disturbing is that the people taken are not average men and women."

"Just who were taken brother?" Poseidon asked curiously. The question might have told one thing but the eyes told something different; _does Percy have any play in this?_

Hades gave a slight shake of the head; he didn't believe this had anything to do with Perseus. "Most recently; Theseus and Achilles-"

"What?!" Nearly everyone exclaimed; the rest were asleep. "Who took them!?" Athena asked in shock, "Is it a new threat?" She'd read a report of the Fate of Achilles armoury being stolen yesterday; could they correlate?

Hades did something nobody ever expected; he showed sympathy. "I'm sorry niece but that is not all…" He looked warily at Poseidon, "the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, was also taken awhile back."

Athena was still. She didn't move; didn't breathe; didn't look. Could this be Perseus's doing? Could some madman have taken her daughter? Could an enemy have stolen her soul for torture? Athena's mind ran over every possibility. She realized just how this looked and pulled herself together; she would find Perseus later and have a chat with him. "Who else?" she asked in what she hoped to be a calm voice.

"Just one man," Hades said, "he caused trouble by creating androids to kill countless lives. He was stopped by a mortal, if I remember correctly his name is-"

"Tony Stark," Athena interrupted, "He is a legacy of mine, and quite brilliant at that." She clenched a fist, "The only problem is that he also knows just how brilliant he is. Just who is this man?"

"His name is Ivan Vanko," he looked at Athena who sighed, "He is no problem to us." The council left it at that.

"Is there anything else?" Zeus asked as Hades went to sit.

"Yes," Artemis said as she stood, "The hunters have also picked up on something strange," Zeus went back to his seat with a small sigh but smiled largely at his daughter. Artemis ignored the fatherly gesture, "The monsters seem to be retreating." She said bluntly.

Apollo who'd taken off his earplugs as his sister spoke said, "Well, duh, you guys are the hunters," A little more under his breath he said, "I still feel the arrows of the last time I paid a visit." He rubbed his backside.

"Well, if you'd stop flirting with my hunters!" She said with an uncanny animalistic growl. "Maybe they'd stop trying to put an arrow through your ears!"

"Hey," Apollo protested, "I was just visiting you and saw a girl. I decided to show her the error of her ways and unfortunately just before I could put some sense in her the others show up. By the way, where did you get that Phoebe girl? She was demonic!"

Artemis growled, "Leave my-"

"Silence!" Zeus thundered and both looked like deer in the headlights, "As entertaining as that is, we have other matters to attend to, so please Artemis; continue with your report."

"Daddy's girl…" Apollo muttered.

Artemis heard him and promised pay back later. "Now what we've found is strange," Artemis said with a frown, "Whenever we attack monsters it's as if they only run away. I would like permission to investigate what is going on."

Zeus thought about it, "Alright, but be careful this time Artemis," He gave her a steely gaze, "Is that all?" Nobody spoke up, "Then this meeting adjourned." Zeus said as everyone left. Artemis left to prepare her hunters.

* * *

**(Ares's palace, Olympus-right after the meeting)**

The god of war walked into his palace with a smirk. Time to kick back and enjoy today's plethora of fights on his big screen. There was a scuffle in a nearby room that was supposed to be closed; Ares materialized a shotgun in his hands. He cocked it with one hand, "Alright, who's the dumbass in my house?" He asked walking slowly to the room with the shotgun in one hand.

"Now, now, is that anyway to great your grandfather?" A cold voice asked and Ares froze. His mouth went wide in shock, his hands trembled. He steeled it and did his trade mark sneer.

"Where are you old man?" He asked, "I have friend here who wants to meet you!"

Ares then felt it, the cold steel on his back, "Now, now, don't be too hasty, we don't want an accident, do we?"

"What do you want with me?" Ares muttered, "If you want to kill someone, I don't think I'd be your prime target."

Kronos chuckled, "Who's said I'd kill you?" he asked, "I'm here to talk,"

"Well then, talk!" Ares shifted a bit.

"Ah, young one, arrogant and stubborn to the end I see." Kronos commented, "No matter, I have a proposition for you."

"And just what could Titan scum like you give me?"

"Tell me Ares, how much you hate Percy Jackson . . ." **((**))**

* * *

**(Avengers Tower, 09:30, Sunday)**

Percy opened an eye and felt the harsh glare of the sun on his eyes. He groaned and turned, trying to find the last vestiges of sleep. Why did Apollo have to be such an early riser? He buried his head into the pillows.

~Sir, you are the last to wake, I would suggest getting ready for the day. ~

"In a minute mom!" Percy yelled unthinkingly. He frowned, mom? He raised his head and found he was in Stark Tower. So it hadn't been a nightmare…

~It is a warm day today with temperatures never going below twenty five degrees, Mr Stark and his other companions are in Mr Stark's lounge. ~ JARVIS's voice informed.

"Uh, thanks?" Percy didn't even know if an A.I. could be thankful. He sat on the bed and felt for the camp beads he put on the dresser, he put on his own before looking at Annabeth's. He sighed as looked at it, "I do miss you Wise girl," he said as he stood up and put the beads over his head. He went to the dresser and found shirts stacked for him.

He picked a sea green one and put it one with a sigh. It was almost too small, it stretched by his arms. He felt in his pocket and found Riptide as always right there. After that he opened his door and went through to the elevator. The door stood open as if waiting for him, got to love that JARVIS…He pressed the up button and waited for it to take him where it needed to.

"What do you mean he said he'd fought a war?" Bruce asked. For the last three hours they'd been getting ready for a day and chatting about the recent events. It had been lethargic and calm until Steve talked about his night time conversation with Percy. A door dinged and out came Percy.

"He lives," Tony commented and Percy merely grunted, "Not a morning person, right?" Tony said as he gave Percy a cup of coffee. Percy treated it like the Holy Grail.

Bruce looked at Percy, "After this, you're getting a check-up." He promised.

Percy smirked, "Sorry, I don't swing that way."

Bruce chuckled, "Me neither but I can't have someone on this team with debilitating injuries." The smirk Percy had vanished. "And if you run away, I'll go Hulk on you…literally."

Percy gulped; there were a lot of things he'd rather not face. His mother on a bad day; Zeus on a really bad day and then the Hulk on a really, really bad day being the top three on the list. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sure, I'll be there."

Thor chuckled as he hooked an arm over Jane Darcy, "It seems that today is a day of relaxation," He smiled at Jane who smiled back, "That is good, I would like to inspect this TV you mortals seem to worship." With that he went to Tony's flat screen and started walking around it, "It does not seem that wonderful."

Tony rolled his eyes, "You have to turn it on Point Break," he said as he picked up a remote and pressed a button.

"_Breaking news today," _The reporter said,_ "A priceless armoury recently scavenged by Archaeologists in the Delphi province has been stolen from the Natural Grecian Museum of History. The curator of the Museum had this to say."_

What sorcery is this?" Thor exclaimed in wonder.

"_While this Thief is still at large I am confident in the local police and hope to soon have the artefacts stolen, namely the Fate of Achilles armoury, returned. It seems the thief has left a calling card though,"_ He took out a picture of the card; it was a cat print… _"I ask anyone with News on this thief to please come forward…"_

It went back to the 'grim' reporter, _"Sources say that this Thief is female judging by a heel print found on scene, they are classifying this person as Black Cat. I'm Annette Jones for Channel Five news, back to you John."_

Percy frowned, could the thief be Greek? Percy had heard stories of Achilles's legendary armoury, hades, he'd met the man! "Hmm, that's strange…" He commented.

Thor looked at him, "Indeed it is," He said, he looked at Tony, "can your device change what we are seeing to something else?"

"Sure," Tony said and changed it Barney, "This might be more mentally ready for you." Jane sent Tony a glare as did the rest of the people, "What?" Tony asked surprised.

Percy looked at Thor who looked at the screen in surprise, he hit Tony on the shoulder who cried out in pain, "Don't be an ass." Percy said with a nod to Thor.

Jane looked at Percy, "Thanks, I'm Jane by the way," She said holding out a hand, "I'm with these two." She pointed at Darcy who looked like a mirror image of Percy and Dr Selvig who looked oddly ready for the day. They merely waved; they knew of Percy and while Darcy was intrigued Selvig could care less.

"Where'd you get the scars?" Darcy asked bluntly as Percy took a sip of his coffee. He nearly spilled it.

"I don't think it concerns you where I got them." Percy said.

"Well, it sure as hell concerns me; so why don't you answer the lady." Tony said as Pepper came in already dressed in her business attire. She gave a wave to everyone, a kiss to Tony and was off. "Back to point," He looked at Percy with a smirk.

Percy shuffled a little uncomfortably under the gazes; he didn't like any kind of spotlight, "I've been fighting a long time, longer than I'd care to count." He said shrugging it off as nothing.

~Sir, I have Col Rhodes downstairs. I'm sure you'd like to meet him. ~ JARVIS informed.

Tony frowned, "Rhody is here?" he didn't expect that. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute." Tony then started off downstairs; still in his PJ's.

Percy stared at the man as he entered the elevator and left. "Is he always that…?"

"Eccentric?" Bruce offered; Percy shrugged; he'd have to look up what it meant first. "He is, but that's a story for another day." Percy shrugged, he couldn't really care less. "Now; how about that check-up?"

"Um, can't we do it later?" Percy asked and the doctor sighed.

"Fine," he said "But, you should know that you've only delayed it, not totally written it off." Percy nodded whole heartedly.

Percy made himself a PB&J sandwich and sat down. The TV was now set on a movie, the Expendables 2. Percy didn't even know how the man could watch it when it was only out on DVD shortly. He shrugged and decided to enjoy the original Bad asses in action. Shortly before going to take a light training session Percy was stopped by Steve, "The next week we'll be devoting to training, so be ready." Percy merely nodded.

He looked back at everyone; this was very different from Camp Half-Blood. Not bad just…different.

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, this is late, I know, but my PC wouldn't go on and so I had to use a friend's laptop. I'll be getting it back by next week, hopefully working again. Thanks though for those reviewing and reading the story, as well as bearing with me on this part of the story.  
Soon Percy is going to make his debut to the world and if you have a suggestion for a name, please I would like to hear it!**

* * *

**((*)) There is armour in a Greek museum reportedly owned by Achilles. I just made the Armour and Armoury. Also I used Google translate so any French and Greek people who are reading this, if I'm wrong don't be afraid to tell me.**

**((**)) How many of you expected that?!**

* * *

**Did you spot the name drop/cameo? The poll is closing in about a week so people please, vote! Also, review please? It really inspires me to be creative.**


	11. Chapter 10: One Hades've a week

_**Chapter 10: One Hades've a week…**_

* * *

**(A/N) IMPORTANT! I still need some help with a superhero name for Percy; we're cutting it short people. I like a few of the names given but seriously you can submit a few!  
To guest: I know her name is Sally, but that is a shortening of her really name thus Salina.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO/HoO or the Avengers. Both are properties of Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

* * *

**(Monday, day one ::Avengers Tower::)  
~Des 10 2012~**

"Okay, you avoided the check-up for long enough, now come with me." Bruce said in a no nonsense tone to the teen currently watching TV and eating a doughnut.

"Oh, come on, you're not even a real doctor!" He showed the doughnut, "And I just sat down to eat; do you know how many sugary things I've eaten in the last week? None! At least let me finish it." He pleaded. It wasn't really Percy's stomach talking. It was more the fear of someone finding the injuries. Water could heal a lot but some things are never going away…

"You can eat it while I do the check-up and I do have a doctorate degree so I am a qualified doctor." Bruce said with a half-smile as Percy sighed. He'd won this fight and to think, he didn't even need to play the Hulk card.

Percy took one look at the room for support. Steve was impassively looking at the TV screen and Thor was too marvelled by mortal technology to listen; Tony had gone downstairs a while back to work on upgrading his suit. Darcy had gone on a small shopping spree in New York and the two spies had said they'd been assigned to go do something. "Fine," Percy muttered, "Thanks for the help there guys." He said to the other obviously oblivious occupants of the room.

Bruce walked toward the back of the very large penthouse towards Tony's bathroom which Percy swore looked like a miniature roman bathhouse. "Now, take of your shirt," Bruce said as he took out a box of medical equipment from the corner of the room.

"Seriously, is this needed?" Percy asked with a sigh, "Because really, I'm fine, in fact, better than fine-"

"According to you, yes you are fine, but who of the two of us is a qualified physician…of sorts." Bruce added the last part more out of the fact that while he did have a doctorate he wasn't really a physician. Percy's mouth went shut pretty quickly, "Now just take of the shirt."

Percy grumbled something about never liking doctors but complied, "Happy?" He muttered; it wasn't that he hated Bruce it was just the fact that Percy disliked doctors and hospitals in general. The paranoia of a demigod never seized to amaze…

Bruce gulped, he had to double check. He traced the lines of a scar under Percy's rib with shaky hands; it was made with a knife; of that Bruce was sure. It was made to be painful judging by the looks of it the knife had spikes on the side in order to draw out pain. There were various cuts and scars around the chest and shoulder area; including one long scar running from shoulder to hip. It was also obvious the kid worked out a lot; of that Bruce didn't care much. It was the scars, or more specifically the type of scars.

Bruce looked up at Percy; Percy's eyes didn't meet Bruce's but they seemed colder than normal, as if the swirling sea inside had frozen over. "These wounds aren't from fighting are they?" Bruce asked silently and Percy shook his head minutely. "What happened to you?"

"I…" Percy couldn't think of what to say; "It's not that bad." He finally settled and Bruce raised an eyebrow, "That part of my life is over; so please keep it to yourself." Bruce hesitated. Percy looked so hopeless; Bruce couldn't even comprehend what kind of person would do this to kid.

Bruce only gave a slight nod; he really had to control his anger now; "Turn around please," Bruce said and Percy did. It was then that Bruce found the tattoo; it had a tree pointed spear and some bundle of letters "What is this?" He asked curiously.

Percy looked at it and shrugged, "It was another souvenir I got; one part represents the group and the other the parentage." Bruce frowned and Percy elaborated, "I was trained from early on to fight and this was just another group to help me." It wasn't a complete lie, it was just some misdirection. Bruce nodded and Percy almost sighed in relief.

Bruce finished a short time after; Bruce fiddled uncomfortably with the hem of his shirt; "I hear you can heal yourself," Bruce said as Percy frowned.

"Yeah," Percy said as he tilted his head slightly, "Why are you asking?"

"Um," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed. "I, uh, want to do some tests on your blood to see if it could help with a, uh, problem I've been having." He looked down. No matter how much Bruce believed the Hulk could help there were just some things that made his curse unbearable. He hadn't seen Betty in years and while that was good for her Bruce missed her; he just couldn't trust himself with the Hulk around her.

"Oh," Percy said with a frown, "You mean the Hu-"

"The other guy," Bruce interjected with a grimace, "Let's keep with the other guy."

"Okay," Percy drew out the word, "What's _the_ _other guy_ got to do with my blood?" He didn't quite understand why the doc would want it gone; from what little he knew of the Hulk it helped a lot of people these days so why try keeping it away? Someone like that would be a challenge for most gods, hades, Percy probably would fare just as well as Thor.

"You have that healing factor and I was thinking that maybe I can derive a serum from that," Bruce said and Percy frowned; science was something Percy had never been good at, he'd almost blown up his school's science wing a few months before the giant war. But from what he did understand the doc wanted to cure himself of the Hulk.

"Um, sure," Percy said and Bruce got out a syringe; "Even though I can't see why you'd want something like the Hulk gone; it's your life." Bruce stuck in the needle and Percy only grimaced slightly. During his life as a demigod he'd become accustomed to pointy things as well as those pointy things hurting him. He hated the fact that he'd gotten used to pain but there was nothing he could do about it.

After the Roman river washed away his Achilles heel he had felt a little vulnerable; that was until he learned that while his body no longer contained the invulnerability his skin and body had somehow been reinforced from it; like getting an extra coating of shield. It was good in fights; it made it harder for people to hurt him; but that didn't mean he couldn't be hurt. It was only harder now. "Done," Bruce said and Percy stood up after the needle was taken out; "I'd advice looking after yourself and getting a lot of nutrients in during the course of your stay." Bruce said.

Percy nodded and walked out without a word. Bruce looked at the faint liquid in his hands; it had a lighter colour than regular blood and was it his imagination or was there a subtle glow? Bruce would analyse it later, he held up the blood to the light and adjusted his glasses with another hand, "This might very well take you away…" Bruce spoke to thin air; he faintly heard a low growl, "But we'll leave decisions for later."

Percy spent the rest of the day resting.

* * *

**(Same day, 22h30)**

A woman walked through a dark alley, she was late; her husband and son were waiting for her at home. She grabbed the phone in her phone in her purse that vibrated a little violently; it was a text from her husband asking her how far she was. She rolled her eyes and replied that she'd be there soon. All the while huffing as she thought, _men only think with their stomachs…_

She never noticed the three thugs wearing street clothing; they looked like they hadn't taken a bath in the last few…years. They all smirked as they saw their next unsuspecting victim; they quickly but surprisingly quietly made their way towards her from behind. After she'd replied to the phone's buzzing one of the men wearing a military relief jacket which he'd gotten from a local charity stepped forward. "Hey girly got some coins?" He asked as he threw her into the nearby wall. He had a Boston type of accent.

The woman screeched as they all crowded around her, each were carrying knives, "hey, hey, Lass, if ya don't shut up now I'd be tempted to make your pretty little face bleed!" One yelled, his voice had an over coating of slight Irish. The woman immediately stopped and looked up shivering in fear. These men were all giants to her and were quite menacing to look at with their sadistic grins.

"Wha-what do you want?" She asked astride curling up into herself slightly from natural human instinct.

"Well, boys, it looks like we've got ourselves a blonde here," The third said and his accent was distinctly gruffer than the others, they all smiled, "Isn't it obvious baby?" He said with a sickening wink, "We want cash…but if you'd want to offer up some services, what type of gentlemen would we be to resist such an offer?" Her eyes widened.

"NO!" she yelled as she practically threw her purse to them, "Take it, take it all, just, please leave me alone!"

"Why thank you, it's been a while since we've had this great generosity." He said with an impersonation of tipping his hat.

"Come on, Ted," One on the left said to Ted, "I hear this that spider freak's territory." He looked extremely jumpy and the other rolled their eyes.

"He don't exist Paulie, just some myths the Russians made to scare off business." Ted said to Paulie.

"Come on," Paulie said, "Richie, you at least gotta believe in him?" Richie just shook his head.

"Now, come on," Richie said with his Irish accent, "get yer head out of yer arse and let's get out of here." Even Richie seemed a little jumpy now.

"Hiya fellas!" a voice said as a figure clad in red and blue dropped to the ground; shocking everyone into staring at him, "Ya know your dress code screams mugger right?" he said pointing to their clothing. All three looked down slack jawed at their clothing at the random comment before looking up blinking a bit. "Now here's how this is going to go." Spidey said, "I'm gonna tell ya to give back the purse; you're gonna resist, I'm gonna kick your butts and then you're gonna end up tied against the ceiling as I give back the lady's purse all hero like. So let's skip all that and just get to the fighting, shall we?"

Blinking the leader screamed, "Get him!" as they all charged the spandex clad hero.

"Get him?" Spider-man asked as dodged the first guy's blade before giving him an elbow to the face making him fall back a few metres. "Isn't that a little cliché? How about the old napoleon, Attack! Or the even more classic Roman general, we must converge on our enemy?" Spider-man offered as he did a front flip over the second grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him into his friend who was about to stand up again.

Spider-man stopped, "Of course you could always just run away screaming how awesomely good I am?" he offered as the leader gave a swipe to his chest which Spider-man seemed to dodge before it even came. "I don't think you'd do that though," He punched the man in the face making him fly into his friends. They all groaned as Spidey picked one up with one hand and threw him to the wall before webbing him to it. He did the same to the guy's pals.

"What is this stuff?" One guy screamed as he couldn't move.

"Oh, just the end product of my great intellect," Spidey said as he literally laughed at them in front of them. "You guys look so funny up there; I wish I could take a picture but I kinda already have a few." He shrugged before picking up the purse and giving it to the lady. "Here ya go, please refrain from walking into dark alleys in the future they could be harmful to your health, oh, and if you find the time please call the cops or just leave them up there, frankly I could care less." He said with a shrug before shooting out a web.

"Who are you?" The astonished woman asked.

Before tugging on the rope he said, "Just your friendly neighbourhood Spider-man!" And soon he was gone.

* * *

**(A building opposite, after Spidey's rescue)**

"Barton to command; target sighted and tracker inserted."

"Command to Barton; does he suspect?"

"Barton to command; No, he was too busy dealing with some thugs."

"Command to Barton; Good job Barton; you and Romanov get back here so we can continue tracking."

"Barton to command; Roger"

Clint watched the spider go; he looked to Natasha next to him; "Why is it there are so many kids fighting crime these days?" He asked and she merely shrugged, "I swear it's like there are no parents in world." He grumbled.

* * *

**(Tuesday; day two ::Avengers Tower::)  
~Des 11 2012~**

Tuesday training had begun. Steve had put Percy and Thor immediate training. There whole day consisted of them lifting weights and running on the treadmill (The device fascinated Thor a lot). Then came the swimming (There was a miniature pool in the gym). Percy had thought training with the super soldier would be easy. How wrong he was.

After the training came some simulated fights. By the end of the day Percy was beyond tired; but in some strange way he was content. He was slowly opening up and returning back to society. Of course, demigods were never allowed to be happy forever; soon he'd learn something that would really cause his world to spiral. But for now; in the last precious seconds before darkness overcame him he had felt something he hadn't felt in a while. Percy was at peace…

* * *

**(Abandoned building, Queens)**

"I do hate it when a client is late," A very sensual voice said to herself, "Of course this can't be helped some times."

"Uh, remind me again how I was dragged into this?" Someone above her asked as he stuck to the wall. "I mean come on isn't it illegal?"

"Depends," The woman dressed in black said to the guy in the red and blue, "Your just here for protection anyway."

"Uh," Spidey scratched his head, "I'm pretty sure you can handle yourself."

She chuckled at his ignorance, "Oh no," She said with a light purr, "You'll be protecting my client because if she double crosses me…" the threat was left hanging and Spidey didn't know whether he should be staring at her with a little fear or if he should stare at her with his heart quickening. He'd settle for just staring at her as compromise. Spidey was no perv; he was simply admiring the beauty that was Black Kat.

"Okay," He said and his spider-sense rung in his head lowly. "Uh, I think your friends are here…can I leave now?" Whatever business Cat was in was none of his business but who was he to resist protecting a damsel in distress. He'd just be protecting her that's all. And try not to be distracted by the outfit. Spider-man was still a teen in some form.

Four people walked out of the shadows. A blonde haired girl with a grey streak in her hair was leading them. "Whoa," Spidey exclaimed, "Who invited the knights of the round table?" Spidey was nervous; and when he was nervous he babbled.

"I trust you have the armoury?" the blonde asked as two very large men came forward and deposited a box in the centre of the grounds.

"I do." Black Cat said.

Spider-man looked at both men, "So which one of you is named Bubba and which has the lower IQ?" he asked them and both scowled. Wishing they could show him just how _handy_ they were. The blonde looked at each in warning before giving Spidey a curious glare. It made him shiver a little bit; "Okay, can we get this over with? I've got some homework to do." Black Cat and blondie looked at him in question and he just shrugged.

"So where is the armoury?" The blonde asked and Cat flicked a light Spidey hadn't seen before. She was sneaky to a fault. The lights went on and right in the corner stood a box that was a very old celestial bronze. Of course both mortals didn't see through the mist and both believed it to be normal steel and wood. Blondie nodded to the two big men and they went to fetch the box.

Soon both parties had the boxes in the middle next to each other. Cat and Annabeth moved forward. Annabeth calmly walked into the middle of the room as Cat sauntered over with a swing in her hips. Both opened the boxes in question and smiled. Then chaos erupted…

An arrow flew in from a nearby window and Spidey's sense warned him with enough time to save the blonde. Except he didn't exactly make it in time as he tackled her the arrow grazed her arm. To both Spider-man and Annabeth's surprise the blood that poured out wasn't red.

It soaked through the floor making any forensic work impossible because of contamination. She widened her eyes and quickly grabbed a hold of the box and her three friends. Peter's spider sense kicked in and he closed his eyes. Cat was already out the door with her loot before he could do anything.

The flash vanished as quick as it appeared and Spidey decided it was time to leave. He looked back at the strange blood on the floor. It was still glowing slightly. Its colour was what freaked him out the most. It wasn't red. The colour of the girl's blood was…gold.

* * *

**(Wednesday; day three ::Avengers Tower::)  
~Des 12 2012~**

Come on, soldier!" Steve yelled to the sleeping teen, "Get up!" It was nearly twelve o'clock and the kid still hadn't even climbed out of bed as he muttered on.

Percy bolted straight out of bed his eyes still blurry and groaned, "Get out," he muttered before burrowing his head into the pillows; he now muttered about the stupidity of living next to a drill sergeant.

"If you don't wake up I'll throw a bucket of water over your head!" Steve faintly heard him mutter to try. Being a son of Poseidon had its benefits. Steve gripped the bed and with his enhanced strength pulled it up as Percy tumbled onto the floor in an undignified heap. Percy groaned as Steve threw him a sweat shirt and shorts, "Come on we're going for a run."

Percy looked up by his bedside table for the clock; he nearly gasped, "Are you insane!" He said with wide eyes. It was obvious he was now very much awake, "It's like eight o' clock! What kind of person is up at eight?" He said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"A person with things to do," Steve said as he picked up the camp beads from the bedside table; "What is with these things anyway?"

Percy looked from Cap and the beads in his hands before choosing his words carefully; "The shorter one is mine and the other one…" Percy lost his voice from there. Silently he put on the grey shirt noticing that it fitted a lot tighter than it should've been. He really should get someone to give him clothes that fit. He motioned to Steve to give him the beads and the man did and then left so Percy could put on his shorts and running shoes.

He met the man then by the fridge chugging on some concoction that smelled suspiciously of eggs and chicken. Steve finished his "nutritious" beverage and threw Percy one he made for him, "Drink," the soldier ordered uncannily like a drill sergeant. The beverage was cold in Percy's hand and he found himself nearly gagging.

"What the hell is this stuff?" he asked taking note that it was easier to say the term than it was previously, "And is it toxic?" Gotta love that teenage sarcasm right? Steve looked at him with a glare which screamed at him to drink. Hesitantly Percy put the drink to his lips wishing he really had some Ambrosia by now. He drank it down with a shudder and a grimace as Cap looked on approvingly.

"Good commitment soldier," Cap said clapping him on the back and making some of the "beverage" come back into his mouth. His face was a little green now; the after taste was nearly worse than taking it the first time. "Now we're going for a light jog around the block." Cap said moving off and leaving little time for him to argue.

"Wait!" Percy frowned as Steve just kept on walking. "Why isn't anyone else going?" Still walking the super soldier picked up a hoodie and threw it with precision right at Percy. What was strange was that he didn't even look back. Percy put on the grey hoodie with a sigh.

Steve just kept on walking, leaving Percy to follow as he answered the kid's query, "Thor wants do some bonding with his friends and I haven't seen Stark, Romanov or Barton. The doctor isn't really one to go for a run anyway." Steve said as they opened the elevator doors and stepped in, then pressing the button for the lobby. The man was dressed in combat boots; a pair of PT shorts and a shirt which had a marked resemblance to those the military wears. "And no offense but I'd rather go take a run with the Newbie than take piss off a god of thunder."

"I feel so loved," Percy muttered as the chime rang and they exited and he put the hoodie's cap over his head. Steve opened the door and both walked out. Steve pointed to his right where there was an intersection then said, "Follow me." Percy did, all the while not really grasping the fact that running with a super soldier wasn't the best of ideas…

After a few miles Percy stopped gasping for air as Steve only looked on with a chuckle. "Not as easy as it looks right?" the older man commented as the other went to a nearby fountain. He gulped down all the water he could and was very thankful for that power. Percy looked around him. They'd somehow made it to the harbour. A lot of boats and people were walking around. On the street opposite he could see shops and restaurants littered to attract people. "Now come on we've still got a few miles to go before walking back."

Percy didn't answer him; didn't look at the man. His sole attention was on a coffee shop nearby; more specifically someone in the coffee shop. He gulped; he knew exactly who it was. He'd only met her on occasion but the resemblance to her and her daughter were what he recognized quite easily and from a distance he almost thought he was going crazy; because he'd seen someone else. Looking back at Steve who was watching him curiously Percy said. "Go on I'll catch up later; there's something I have to do."

Steve looked perplexed before sighing and jogging back to the tower. Percy spared a glance at Steve's retreating form before standing up and moving to the shop with shaky legs. "If your goal is to curse or punish me I would suggest a more private place." Percy said looking down once he reached her. She eyed him with her ever calculating grey eyes. The chill up his back wasn't really from the cold morning.

She looked on before taking a sip of her tea. "I'm not here to punish you Perseus," She said as ever calmly; "I have other matters to attend to so this meeting cannot endure on endlessly." She produced a file from thin air and a nearby mortal frowned as he watched but soon he had a vacant look and a nod to himself before going back to his business. "I'm also quite sure you do not wish my father to notice you're…condition."

"How'd you find me?" Percy asked curious but straight. "And what could you possibly want from me?"

Athena straightened in her seat, "I am the goddess of intelligence," She said with a small almost non-existent smile; "I have spies placed in higher political positions than your colonel Fury ever could be; all in prevention of mortals detecting our presence." She seemed pretty proud of herself and of course with good reason; "Some people have been asking around about you Percy; especially a legacy of mine. You know him as Stark correct?" Percy would've been surprised if he hadn't expected it; the man was like Annabeth when you put her in front of the Parthenon. He just couldn't let a mystery go unsolved.

"I'll deal with Stark," Percy said taking a seat opposite her; "What I want to know is why you're here?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about him," Athena took another sip of her tea; perfectly calm. "I've asked some people to tell some other people to tell him to stop searching. If Stark is as smart as he seems after all he'll walk away. I am not too sure about the Director. In fact I'm not even sure how he knew to search for you; in time though I will have answers." She seemed pretty solemn about that and Percy could see just how she analysed his movement all the while at ease.

"Why are you here?" Percy asked as opened up the hoodie and looked at her with a curious yet careful gaze. With Athena you wouldn't know if she wanted to kill you or buy you some coffee until after it was too late. "If it's to warn me about some people searching my name you've only wasted your time."

"I am here to ask you some questions," Athena said as she put down the cup and looked around slightly as if cracking her neck; all of this was done in obvious secret. Percy didn't even look around. The goddess's senses were better than his so she'd notice something far quicker than he would. "Recently there have been some disappearances." Athena began as she handed him the file.

He opened it noticing something pretty quickly. "These photos are from that black cat robbery in Greece." Percy noted as he skimmed it. Evidence showed that a woman had left a card with a cat's paw imprinted and the name Black Cat. The woman was reckless and skilled. She left too many evidence for the police to catch though and she would probably end up being caught soon. "Now what's this got to do with me?"

"That is probably the most reliable lead I have on the disappearances," Athena commented as she finished the tea. "There haven't been many clues left behind from other points of investigation I've made."

"Wait so you're handling this yourself?" Percy asked and she nodded.

"I've been working on this day and night for the last week." She informed him with a frown, "I've come no clearer on finding the identity of our captors."

"_Captors,_" Percy said to himself, "So more than one?" The fact that Athena herself was handling this was amazing enough.

"At least if what I've heard from Asgard is true I do have a suspect but there has to be more." Athena said and told Percy to turn the page. In the pages was a report from a spy in Asgard telling Athena that Loki had escaped his bindings with the help of an accomplice.

"You have a spy in Asgard?" Jeez, Athena's resources made Fury sound like a small time cop.

The goddess nodded, "As I'm sure they have one in Olympus as well. Baldur would've made sure of that," She waved a hand in front of herself, "We're getting side tracked; there's a reason I wanted you to know about this."

Percy turned the page and his hand froze there, "Are you telling me that people have abducted Theseus and Achilles," Percy asked looked at her with a shocked expression and she nodded slowly concerned herself. The implications of that rang in his mind. He gulped, "This is why someone stole the armoury." Percy said suddenly; "If what I've heard about the armoury is true then..." He faltered, his mind going numb from the thought.

Athena nodded with a sigh, "It would take a greatly crafted smith to fix the enchanted armour though," Athena said, "It will also take beings of magic to repair the faults time had brought." Percy and she both knew it was a vain attempt at lifting their spirits. "That's not all though," Athena hesitated; would this help the obviously broken hearted boy? What benefit could be brought from this? Of course there was Percy's fatal flaw which Athena was about to exploit unknowingly.

Percy looked up from the pages surprised, "What else could there be?"

"For one, Tony Stark's enemy has been abducted; I believe his name is Vanko?"

"Anyone else?" Percy wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Tell me Perseus have you looked to the stars recently?" Athena asked as the boy shook his head. Athena motioned wordlessly to Percy to switch to the next page and he did with confusion.

He gasped; it may have been childlike but what he saw couldn't be expressed otherwise. "Her constellation is gone…" He said as he looked at a recent picture of the night. "Has Artemis been told of this?"

"No," Athena said with a shake of the head, "She is out hunting for answers on why monsters have been retreating recently. Speaking of that; I think these happenings might link, I-" She stopped herself. She took a deep breath; "There's another reason why I've dealt with this matter myself." Percy looked at her with a grim expression; he could feel a knot already forming in the pit of his stomach. "They've taken her…They've taken Annabeth."

Every glass that held some form of water exploded as Percy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "You think that Loki could be behind this right?" He asked and she nodded, "Could Thor have known?" She shook her head a little worriedly.

"My spy tells me that Thor and Loki were at odds; Thor wants to help his brother but Loki refuses."

Percy stood up abruptly. He looked menacingly at everything around him before turning to Athena, "You find her Athena," He said with a clenched fist, "You focus on that I'll deal with this Black cat." He moved away after that walking away in strides. The earth seemed to give mild tremors as Percy tried controlling his anger.

Athena watched the boy go; she was sure there was something going on. Something was going to happen soon that would shake the very foundations of modern civilization. Athena feared for probably the first time in her existence since the first Giant wars. There was something she was missing; she knew that. There was something dark and sinister coming; something that she didn't know. And as always…Every being fears the unknown.

She just didn't know how they would fare against this new evil without Percy or Annabeth. Yes they had the rest of the seven, but Percy was the rock every demigod leaned on. He was their symbol of hope. Athena was no fool. She knew that Percy's own hope was gone; the strength he previously possessed now replaced with anger. Anger towards what she didn't know; but she was sure that Percy was the only hope they'd have on making the demigods fight.

The only question was: _Would he fight?_

* * *

**(Queens, New York)**

Peter Parker sat in his house looking at the TV with boredom etched on his face. Aunt May had long since gone off to visit her friends in Upstate; which left him here alone wondering how his life could so complicate so quickly. He was trying to work up the courage to call up Gwen while his mind was still in the grips of shock from what he'd seen last night.

He knew it was foolish to go to one of Cat's illegal conversations but he'd rationalized that if he was there he could probably stop her from doing something she'd regret. Peter sighed irritably, how could it be? He'd obviously seen the blood, or was it even blood? Peter Parker was the resident science and mathematics nerd but somehow he had trouble understanding the sighting of something he had never seen.

It was just impossible. There was no animal with golden blood, no human who'd exhibited the same feature, no plant whose chloroformed properties gave it gold blood. So how did she achieve it? It…it just didn't make any sense. There was no scientific notion to explain it; no probability that showed merit. Of course that meant little with today's science. While it was advanced it was still widely unknown in certain areas.

Peter was a scientist. Not in actuality but in essence it was what he loved most. When he was younger he'd sing the elements of the periodic table to go to sleep. He knew everything today's biologists and geneticist knew on their respective science; yet one sighting left him questioning his own reality. He was a genius; a genius with no answer…

A knock on his door and his spider sense warned him that whoever was here more or less had something to do with his other life. Slowly and cautiously he stood up and moved to the door. He soon opened it to be greeted by a pirate, Robin Hood and probably the hottest girl woman he'd ever seen. His attention was thus more focused on her than on the pirate. Hey, he was a teenager after all.

"Mr Parker if you're done staring," The pirate said as he walked in without even asking for permission, "We've got some things to talk about." Peter stopped looking (It was very hard). He looked at the pirate as his friends walked in, also not asking for permission.

"Come right in," Peter muttered, "It's not like you've been waiting a year…" He paid attention to the pirate as the man went to go sit down on his former seat. He pointed to Barton, "lemme guess, Robin hood," He moved to Fury, "Jack Sparrow," And then to Natasha, "And America's next top model!" He was very proud of his observation skills.

If Fury was offended or even amused he didn't show it. The man was actually wondering why there were so many teens he had to talk to lately. "My name is Nick Fury, director of SHIELD," The spy said as Peter's eyes widened, "And let's not keep up with the hospitalities; I've got things to do. I know you're Spider-man." He said plainly.

Peter had heard of SHIELD. How hadn't? The organization that'd made the Avengers and kept earth from becoming Alien property. Still it was surprising to have his secret deadpanned like that. There was no denying what he'd said, the guy was a spy and to Peter that one eye was a little intimidating. "And just how do know?" He asked accusingly.

Fury motioned to Barton, "Barton has been searching and looking after you for the last week," Fury said as the man in question nodded in greeting.

Realization hit him, "You're the guy that nearly killed the blonde last night!" He said.

Clint shrugged, "We did research on her and her friends and somehow came up empty. They don't exist which meant they were posing a threat, I only tried eliminating the threat." Natasha rolled her eyes at his bluntness but stayed silent as she assessed the teen in front of her. He was a far cry from Jackson physically wise. Yes he had muscle but it was more of a gymnast than Jackson's imposing size.

Her observation had led her to a few key points. He was strong, stronger than what should be possible. He was fast, which was a giveaway. He was beyond agile; she was more than surprised by what she'd seen him do. He was also not the best of fighters, relying more on instinct than anything else. Of course that was true from the file she'd received. Peter parker was a seventeen year old Midtown high student with a past f being bullied. He was also a genius in the various forms of science.

"Enough of this," Fury said as he stood up and moved to the kid, "I have a proposition for you."

"If it's a job at Burger King I'm sorry I've got things to do." Another nervous moment of Peter's over talkative illness.

"No," Fury said, "How would you like to be an Avenger." Fury always straight to the point deadpanned.

Peter didn't breath, he looked at each of them in turn; "You guys are crazy right?" He asked as he got a little more comfortable in a chair. "I'm a kid who's been fighting some pretty low level things lately. And still I'm good on my own."

Natasha chose this moment to speak, which Peter didn't mind (Damn teenage hormones). "You need training," She said as she crossed her arms over lap and sat straighter, "And you're not the only teenager in this group." She said which caused the teen to frown, "If you decide to join we offer exclusive training and scientific help." It was a bait line she knew the man had little chance of resisting.

"What about the other guy does he get training?" Peter asked curiously.

"No." Natasha deadpanned.

"He's that good huh?" Peter thought about it. This could help him and yet where would it leave him? "What about my aunt May? What do I tell her?"

Here Fury took centre stage again, "We've already made arrangements that you get an internship at Stark Resilient." Peter almost cried out in joy. The Stark Resilient was Tony Stark's most famous building. It dealt only with Biology and genetics; made to see advancements in medical problems in modern day life. It was a science nerd's wet dream.

Peter thought about it. _With great power_, the words rang in his head, _comes even greater responsibility…_

This was the chance to better himself, but at what cost? He would be even more isolated from his friends and family. He could most likely not even go out before they think he was ready. His school life would suffer from it. He gulped, the offer wasn't as tempting as it seemed a moment ago…

"No," Peter shook his head and surprised all the occupants in the room, "I've got a life to live and while it's tempting I have people counting on me to be there. I may help out from time to time but so far I don't think I can do what you ask." Fury and the other left with frowns on their faces as Peter wondered if he'd made the right decision…

* * *

**(Thursday, Day four ::Avengers Tower::)  
~Dec 13 2012~ **

Bruce banner was a patient man. With his…condition that was a requirement. Frustration was an emotion that if exceeded by a limit would cause catastrophic results. Of course there were times he would fail; where logical thinking went out of the window and soon entered his personal monster. In the last few years his control over certain emotions grew exponentially but there were exceptions to every rule.

The hu-other guy was a creation based off of the adrenaline and excess of raw emotion in the doctor. Any type of activity that had his heartbeat quicken could be dangerous; frustration, anger, sports, sexual activities….

It didn't matter. Any type of stimulus would bring forth HIM. This made any chance of a relationship with Betty or any woman impossible. This made it impossible for social interaction with anyone. This was his curse; but it wasn't a curse without its blessings…

Of that the doctor would agree, his monster was something that could possibly save this earth. _Or destroy it_; that voice whispered in his mind. This voice he knew all too well; it was his mind reminding him to be afraid and cautious. This was the small part in his mind warning him to fear; to watch out. This was his fear. Bruce still remembered the words of his professor in college.

"_We as humans fear the unknown,"_ His bubbly professor would often say to his advanced sciences class, _"It is unfortunate that science is still in its early years. This is the reason others fear. Biology, Chemistry, Advanced robotics, genetics; all so far largely unknown and thus feared. Soon though, the world will find that maybe with science we will learn more about this world, hell maybe we'll learn something of ourselves in the process."_

These same words had unfortunately been the young scientist's mind as he accepted the offer for gamma research and did his testing on himself. He had himself to thank for…_the other guy_. Hell, he couldn't even say the name without causing some type of growl to unravel from the darkest parts of his minds. The place where the Hulk rests in waits to take over.

It might've seemed like a case of dual personalities but in his case that notion held slight merit here. The scientist sat in the lab Stark had provided him. Banner had yet to see the billionaire in the week. It was like he'd disappeared. He looked at the vial in front of him, a vial filled with blood which would've long since coagulated had it not been for the containers Stark had created.

Bruce took a slide from one of the very sterile stainless steel containers. He put only drop of blood into the slide and then closed the top over it. He put the vial of blood back in its place and stared into the slide. This could be it, this could be his salvation. While it seemed unlikely Bruce had tried a lot of other things so why not this too?

With shaky hands the scientist put the slide into the telescope nearby. It took ten minutes for him to find it and then another five to make sense of what he found but Bruce could swear what he'd found was impossible. He was a scientist, a rationalist at heart but somehow there was no rationality for this. He looked closer at it and as a scientist what he found was amazing to see.

Inside the telescope showed how red blood cells were being slowly over taken by gold…

* * *

**(Hotel, New York)**

Percy was pissed. No, that wasn't right. Percy was far beyond just being pissed. After yesterday's little revelation Percy had gone straight to the training room. It was without saying that Avengers tower was now without six punching bags. He hadn't slept the night before; all because he was worrying over something he shouldn't even know. Percy was good with noticing detail and the whole time he was looking at what the police found he'd noticed a pattern.

That was how he came here. He was wearing a simple pair of jeans a black shirt and sneakers. He walked and just like yesterday he tried to keep his steps from shaking the earth too hard. _"The sea can't be restrained…"_ His father's words rang in his head. He knew that he was losing it, but Annabeth needed him to be strong.

He walked straight for the penthouse. JARVIS had given him all the info he needed to find the woman under an alias. He'd figured out just who Black Cat was simply by putting every piece of info together. He was no genius but when called upon to do something by gods he'd do it. He couldn't wait to find out who was stupid enough to abduct Annabeth; they would be dealt with in the most painful way he could think.

He came to the door he wanted and without hesitation slammed the door with his foot; blasting it inward in the process. Percy was an enemy you never wanted to face when he was angry so Black Cat was a little out of her league here. He walked in without saying a thing. He found his target sitting on the sofa of her lounge with a gun in hand and pointing straight at his chest, she was smirking. Something stupid as it only enraged Percy further.

"Now, now cutie, why don't we have a chat?" She asked and Percy gave a slight animalistic growl as he still advanced. She was now frowning. Usually pointing a gun at someone had the desired effect.

When angry most people's senses are heightened. For a demigod who already had heightened senses it was amazing. Black Cat only shot one bullet which was meant for his arm. Amazingly he dodged it. It reminded him slightly of his quest to save Artemis when he used his sword to deflect the bullets but this time he just dodged it. Black Cat was so shocked she actually stopped firing.

Percy advanced on her with narrowed eyes. He grabbed her by the neck and threw straight into a wall. This lady had something to do with Annabeth's capture as well as Zoe's constellation disappearing so she was the enemy. He walked to her and picked her up by the hair. She struggled but Percy could care less. Nobody messed with his loved ones. He held her against the wall by her throat.

"You recently stole an item in Greece," He said and his voice was cold even to himself, "And then sold it most likely." He got in close as she looked on a little afraid, "I want to know who was you buyer."

Cat had seen and done a lot of things but looking into those swirling sea green eyes that looked like the stormy seas she gulped. They were lifeless; devoid of emotion. "I don't know what you-" She tried to gasp out but was stopped.

"I've killed before," This was true. There were demigods on the side of the giants and as hard as he tried not to there simply was no other choice. While it was in war to him it was still murder. He was still ashamed of that and nightly he had the images of those dead imprinted in his mind. "Don't tempt me to do it again, just answer the question." He hated scaring an obviously already scared girl but he was needed by those he loved. It was a necessary evil.

"Okay, okay," Cat said as Percy loosened his grip and let her down back to her feet, "The buyer was a girl! She had blond hair!"

Percy paused; he looked down at the smaller woman, "Thank you." He said simply as he walked back out leaving the girl there confused.

Percy walked out his mind in turmoil. Annabeth was the buyer? That would mean….he had no idea what that meant. He walked back down the hall and into the elevator. And Zoe's disappearance? If that was also Annabeth then where did that leave them? Percy pressed the down button and out of frustration punched the metallic wall of the elevator. It dented instantly.

Percy then chose to take deep slow breaths. Calming him like Annabeth had taught him. In truth he missed her more than he let on. He missed her babbling on about various landmarks, he missed her loving grey eyes and their sarcastically playful banter. He sat down against the wall of the elevator and held his head in hands; he let out a small sob, "Where are you wise girl?"

As he stood up a thought hit him. Theseus; Achilles, Zoe, Annabeth…What did all of them have in common? All were capable fighters; all were capable leaders; each was in one form or another resourceful but there was something else, something Athena looked over. All of them were heroes…This simple fact gave Percy a theory.

What if they were recruited by a being who wanted them to fight something? But that left the question of who were they going to fight? And that was where the other two came in! Loki and this Vanko both craved power and were to some extent evil. What if Athena's theory was right, there wasn't just one being recruiting but two? But left Percy wondering…Why hadn't Annabeth come see him?

He didn't have all the answers, but of them all that was the one answer he dreaded. He trusted Annabeth enough to leave it for now; he just hoped Annabeth kept herself safe…

* * *

**(Friday; day five ::Helicarrier::)  
~Dec 14 2012~**

Tony Stark was a lot of things but stumped was something he'd never admit he was. Rhody had come to him over a week ago but that wasn't what boggled him. It was Rhody's seriousness and what the man had said. It was still imprinted on his mind. _"Stop digging in Percy Jackson's life,"_ Rhody had said the second Tony had stepped of the elevator, _"If you don't I can't promise you safety, you're dealing with things you have no hope of understanding…"_

Rhody was usually careless of what Tony did to piss off politicians but this time Tony could see that he was beyond serious. So unlike Rhody's request he had kept digging and kept looking for answers. This whole week he'd devoted to finding out their resident mystery. Hell, it had led to nothing but trouble. A hit man had been put out to warn him while he was in Greece to look for answers there. At the time Tony was near convinced Percy was a part of some cult to do with myths. It had been a clue he'd received.

The guy had come straight to his hotel in Greece and was in Tony's professional opinion beyond the norm of insanity. He took schizophrenia and dementia to a whole new level. They guy was even talking to some guy he called 'the author of this crappy story'. He had vanished right after warning Tony to stop. That was two days ago. Now he was still left with nothing.

He wasn't totally without answers. He at least knew the kid wasn't a mutant; which meant next to nothing; but still left the question on how he gained his abilities. Tony was beyond frustrated. So he'd come here; to his last resort. That wasn't what he'd tell Fury though. He was carrying his Iron Man suitcase in a brief case and had it attached to his hand with hand cuffs.

He wore the immaculate suit but his normal goatee was now a full blown beard. He hadn't seen Pepper in a week because he was busy with something else. He walked into Fury's office of the newly repaired Helicarrier without being asked. "Okay, why did you call me?" He asked straight to the point.

Fury looked up from his paper work, "I have been told by my superior to tell you that you should stop searching," he was totally calm despite the abrupt interruption. "I was told to treat you as a terrorist if you don't."

Stark stared a second, "You're not serious." He finally said, "Who has more power than you?"

Fury shrugged, "It doesn't matter," he said, "But I have a proposition for you."

"Shoot,"

"I want you to spy on Jackson for me and then tell me all you can, can you do that Stark?" Fury asked already regretting it as Tony had a Cheshire grin. "Can you do that?"

"Be a spy," Tony muttered to himself before looking up, "Sure, but there's one matter we still have to discuss."

"And what is that?" Fury asked raising an eyebrow.

"My fee of course!" Fury groaned at that.

* * *

**(Cave of the Fates)**

Lachesis looked at her sister who was still staring at the orb of Percy training. "He is beginning to suspect the changes, correct?" She asked.

Clotho gave a brief glance back, "Yes," She looked almost pained at the son of Poseidon doing push ups in the orb. "The daughter of Athena has figured out about herself." She said as distraction.

"She will want answers soon as well…" Atropos mentioned from behind. "Yet that is not the reason you keep staring at him."

"It is hard to think of what he still has to go through," Clotho muttered, "It changes things when family is involved." Both from behind nodded.

"If what is told from the prophecy is true then there is little we can do." Lachesis said in a sisterly calm.

"You and I both know that there are always choices," Clotho said with a frown, "He doesn't have to choose his fate, and he could still walk away."

"True, but his past will make him choose what is right," Atropos said, "We cannot control true fate, but we can guide it to its needed path. That you know."

"Why did we have to guide him to such a fate then?" Clotho almost looked stricken.

"Because he can take it, because he is needed to take it," Lachesis said, "He is lost and angry now; and that is stopping him from his true destiny. Soon though all will be clear and truths kept in the dark since the beginning will be brought to light."

"Will he be strong enough for those truths though?" Clotho asked as she turned to them with a concerned look.

"He will," Atropos said with a nod, "He is needed to be strong enough."

Atropos turned back to the orb showing Percy now punching away at the bag, "Be strong Perseus, Be strong little Phoenix…"

* * *

**(A/N) Okay, a lot happened here! I just hoped you caught all the miniature detail in this chapter. This is one huge chapter which I combined for your reading pleasure, so please enjoy! Sorry for being late, my faher got married this week and I had to go across country for it. But I'm sure you don't want to hear my sob story.  
IMPORTANT! I please urge you to help me with superhero names for Percy.  
If you're wondering this isn't the end of Spidey, just the teaser. My Spidey is based off of a mixture between comics and movies. His webs aren't organic though.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11: Preparing an Entrance

_**Chapter 11: Preparing an entrance**_

* * *

**(A/N) 200 reviews! I couldn't have asked for a better present! HAPPY BELATED HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO/HoO or Avengers.**

* * *

**(Tartarus)  
~Dec 15 2012~ **

Kronos grinned savagely as he looked at his surroundings. Tartarus (Or _Pater_ _Tartarus_ as Kronos called him) had given the youngest Titan and leader of his small group of recruits ground to train and prepare for what would come in the near future. Besides whom wouldn't their own little piece of hell incarnate?

Slaves were hard at work. Their perspired and fatigued bodies working hard to avoid lashes that guards would inflict. Most were carrying machinery to the Russian currently working on his new collection of weaponry and robots. Vanko had various computers and wires surrounding him as he programmed each droid personally. He didn't look tired; but in a weird way even here in the very bowls of Tartarus he was calm.

He'd made improvements to his last Whiplash suit. Stark would lose of that the Russian was sure; he swore to that on his father. _Stark would lose…_

Schmidt walked up to Tartarus, "Hela's warriors have shown up," He said in his thick German accent. "Dis is good, HYDRA still holds iz fangs in ze world so I have received one hundred fighters zhat vhill not ask anything but follow still."

Kronos smiled and if you were a sane man you would cowering away; unfortunately Tartarus had took away any semblance of sanity left in its occupants. "That's good," The golden eyed titan said, "What has Hela sent us?"

The German super soldier frowned, "While she has sent ten un-dead warriors there is something else she sent." He looked slightly troubled but not really alarmed. It was hard to alarm a man who wanted to blow up half the world. "She has sent ze wolf…"

Kronos almost leapt in joy. The bane of Odin! A better gift Hela could never have given. "This is good, what has our little spy given to us?" Turning Ares had been easier than Kronos had originally thought and the insane titan was eager to see what he'd give. After all a god of war always have the best warriors, no?

At this Schmidt actually allowed a smile. He gave a glance at two figures who were watching the souls getting tortured like it was a cable network show. They were currently laughing at a guy who was being choked by an anaconda. "Let's just say zhey vhill strike terror and fear into our enemies harts'," The man said.

Kronos grinned openly at the great production around him, "Good," he spared a glance at both beings and then moved on, "Did you find the last of the recruits?"

"Yes," He pulled open a file and showed it to the man without a word. Then Red Skull paused; should he ask? Why did you recruit us all?" The super soldier/genius asked; "To what purpose?"

Kronos allowed a small smile as he read the report and for now ignored the man. When he finished it he gave it back and answered the man. "You see, when _father_ was imprisoned in this place; he was stuck." He gave a shrug; "And so he plotted, made plans for the future; yet he was still stuck. Later in the aeons he learned of his salvation; a key of sorts." Schmidt looked perplexed. "You see this wasn't an ordinary key; and in the aeons as western civilization moved so did it. Of course _father_ was eager for salvation and so tried finding it." Somehow the key always resisted when he went for it directly and it was the cause for a lot of disasters."

Kronos wasn't really afraid of divulging these secrets. They were paws; easily used and thrown away. "It was the cause of many disasters. The eruption of Vesuvius; the New York black outs; the London fires. All caused by _father_ and the key's struggle. It didn't want to be controlled by Tartarus and so it fought. _Father _wasn't its rightful owner and that meant he couldn't wield it. We can though, because unlike father we are not its mortal enemy…"

"And just what could this key do?" The interested maniac of an ex-Nazi asked.

"This key has many abilities; the only ability we require from it though is its ability to create rips in the universe. _Father_ cannot escape this prison; there have been instances where he has left this place for short periods of time. Those instances have left him drained of energy though and so we are here." Kronos said.

Feeling lucky of his chances the Russian Vanko asked, "And whuat is Tartarus's goal?"

Kronos smiled, "What else?" He said as if discussing the price of gas; "Everything…"

"And he can accomplish this, yes?" The big Russian said with a twirl of a toothpick.

"Oh yes," Kronos said with a very Hollywood smile; "With help of course."

"Vhen will ve be attacking?" Skull asked his companions. He had an assassin hired for this trip; a man that was probably beyond insane but as insane as he was, he was also good. It was going to be a surprise he'd tell Kronos later.

Kronos's smile vanished quickly to be replaced by one of conviction and confidence. "Tomorrow," He said with a confident smirk as both men listened; "the world will know of us; tomorrow the world will know of…_The Shades_…

* * *

**(Primeval halls)  
~Shortly before previous events~**

Annabeth was fuming, no, that was an understatement she was beyond any type of anger that could possibly describe what she felt. She stomped down the halls of the primordial hall muttering to herself. She should've known; should have seen the signs. They'd told her she could teleport thanks to their _gifts_ to her. She almost snorted, gift, more like immortal curse!

Gods, what would her parents think? What would her friends think? Hades, what about Percy?! She knew Percy wasn't against immortality, nor was he against his friends living forever but were would that leave them? She came near her destination and nearly blew the gigantic door of its hinges as she barged in. There were only three beings in the room; they all watched her expectantly as she just stared back her rage rising by the minute.

She was a daughter of Athena, rage and anger never suited her. She forced herself to calm down momentarily. Time for anger would come later. Her arms shook with contained feelings as she stared at each of the three old women with a glare that even old beef head would cower from. "I would like to know what you did to me," she said taking small measured paces around the room.

"We gave your life to you." Clotho said as the other sisters decided she take lead. Lachesis and Atropos decided silence was their best bet for now.

Annabeth threw them a brief glare as she resumed her pacing with chin in hand and golden hair thrown around her shoulders. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think it best to hide secrets from me? To what end did you keep this from me? Did you think I'd refuse your offer once I knew?" The questions and confusion bubbled over her.

All three beings looked at each other; "We understand your pain," Atropos said, "But it is not really for you that we gave immortality."

Confusion only grew stronger as she watched them; "What game are you playing?" Annabeth finally asked; "You have me finding fighters I'd deem battle worthy, you force me to stay away from my loved ones under the guise that it's not time; so tell me what else are you hiding and if this immortality isn't for me them for who is it then?"

Clotho sighed; "During the primeval wars; many were lost…It all started with a child," She looked down at the floor that depicted a child with eyes so black it was like staring into the depths of hell itself. He had sleek black hair and glare painted on his face. "Chaos did not create everything in this universe. No matter how adamant mortals are on that subject; there was one thing that Chaos's first born created…Emotions."

"In hindsight it is quite ironic," Lachesis said as she looked toward a man now in armour of gold and silver. It still had the dark eyes and the sleek black hair. "The one being who is most known for his emotionless insanity is the one to create emotions. Mother Chaos had by this time begun to look at a new development. Another thing she did not create…humanity."

"And so jealousy came into being, then in its wake fear, anger, illness and death rose." Atropos said then looked back up at the curious girl. "Of course with every negative thing came a positive; the silver lining I suppose. Out of the creation of those emotions rose; happiness, content, comfort, love and finally…hope."

This time all three spoke; "In the aftermath mother Chaos began to grew emotions and feelings along with her fellow primordial," Annabeth listened intently; did that mean they had emotions? "Mother Chaos grew afraid and so decided to create the box, or pathos, depending on your view. She trapped as many beings as she could but some had manifested in other ways…" She paused then shook her head, "I think that is enough story time for today daughter of Athena."

They began to move away and Annabeth wasn't sure but it almost looked like they were…sorrowful? "Wait," All three beings paused but didn't turn around. "I'm not the only one you changed immortal, am I?" Annabeth waited for a reaction she waited for a long time.

Finally Atropos spoke with her back still turned, "No…" She sounded resigned. Annabeth nodded before almost turning but the woman called out, "If you wanted to know daughter of Athena we did this as a gift to our cousin; while you cannot be killed by men, gods still have the ability over you. We did not do this for your approval…we did this in the hope that one day he may forgive us for what is to come…" With that they vanished and Annabeth was left there looking at the spot they stood moments before with a troubled expressions.

"You know," Nyx said from behind Annabeth, "That isn't the only reason your immortal." She was sitting in her throne with a soft smile playing at her lips. Annabeth went to bow but the woman stopped her; "What are you doing?" She asked and Annabeth stood up quickly as Nyx rolled her eyes. "The primordial are not like Zeus who demands everyone is his subservient. My friends don't bow to me."

Annabeth nodded and she did hear Nyx whisper something along the lines of Zeus being a megalomaniac. She smiled softly and just waved to the primeval being in response of not knowing what to do. "And just what are those reasons?" Annabeth finally asked.

"I don't know the whole plan," Nyx admitted, "But I do know that when he is gone, you will have to lead them through the darkness." She looked sadly at Annabeth.

"Why don't you know the whole plan?" Annabeth asked trying to ignore what she previously said.

She looked down; "Something is going to happen, something no one can stop." She twiddled slightly with her fingers. "Enough of that though, you wanted reasons for why you're immortal, right?" It was rushed but Nyx didn't want to be on this subject.

"And you know?"

Nyx smiled, "There is always an alternate plan when dealing with my little sisters," Annabeth frowned, "And yes, I am older than them. I'm the second born child of our mother."

Annabeth nodded, her knowledge of the primordial gods was limited. "So you said they have alternate plans for my immortality?" _Immortal_…Annabeth didn't know something could sound so compelling yet disgusting at the same time. The prideful part of her relished the strength but the person who had done so much with _Mr Selfless_ himself hated it. Sometimes old seaweed brain really did rub off on her.

Nyx chose to ignore that question for now; "Did you know my little sisters made a law aeons ago that no mortal soul may come back from the dead?" She asked and Annabeth frowned, "Of course with each rule there is a loophole, you aren't exactly mortal. They need you Annabeth, I need you, but it is impossible to come back from the dead as a mortal; Heracles is proof of that."

Annabeth knew the story. The "miserable" and "poor" Heracles felt so sorry for himself that he committed suicide, but the fate's stopped him and turned him into a god. Annabeth knew better these days than to idolize that dumbass.

Annabeth sighed. It was long and sufferable. "Fine," She muttered; there was nothing she could do about what she was now. She only hoped Percy would look past this…

Annabeth stomped out of the room and Nyx didn't really blame her. "I hope you know what your actions cause sisters…" Nyx spoke to the air knowing the fates were hearing her. "For the sake of my successor and existence itself…"

* * *

**(Wall Street, hotdog stand, New York)  
~Sunday, 16 Dec 2012~**

"Good evening Perseus," Athena said as the teenager walked up and ignored her favouring for ordering Chilly dog. Athena wasn't surprised, nor was she really offended. She herself had done the same too many demigods in the world, the ignoring part. "I'm glad you got my message."

Percy snorted. He hadn't been able to sleep last night and the night before with the knowledge in his mind. After all, who wanted to hear their known dead girlfriend was alive and avoiding them? It had been eating him up and he had only gotten more livid by the day. _"The sea cannot be contained…"_ That voice in his head warned and Percy mentally told it to shut up.

"Aren't we all just peachy," Percy muttered turning around and waiting for his order to be filled. "Why'd you call?"

Percy had gotten a note yesterday from Athena in the local gym he used with Steve. The gym had done its best to dissipate his anger but there was only so much it could do. "Why I'm shocked Perseus, do you not believe I would enjoy having one of Big Dave's burgers with you?"

"Cut the conspiracy crap Athena, what do you want?" Percy said. Business men rushed around like ants scouring the place in their pinstriped suits and hats to match. The ties all looked immaculate. It was a far cry from Percy's plain jeans and shirt with the shirt of a storm brewing. Athena was in a business suit so as not to look different.

"I hear that Black Cat was caught recently thanks to an anonymous call to the police," Athena said with a small smile playing at her lips. "She was reported saying some crazy kid with sea green eyes had broken into her apartment; dodged a bullet and then interrogated her on something she recently…acquired. You don't have anything to do with that correct Perseus?"

"I don't," Percy muttered but even he could tell it was a bad lie. Athena gave a small laugh.

"Of course you don't," Athena said as they were handed their orders and moved to a nearby empty bench. Sitting down Athena and Percy both took bites of their hotdogs and Percy had to admit it was pretty damn good. "So what have you found out?"

Athena was prepared for a lot of things. A terrorist attack on America and then one on Olympus being the most primary she'd considered; but there was nothing she could do to prepare for what she heard. "I think Annabeth is alive and recruiting." Athena dropped her beverage and soon her hot dog followed. She didn't even look at the fallen food. Her eyes focused totally on Percy.

"What do you mean she's alive and…recruiting?" She paused, "For what could my daughter be recruiting?"

"I don't know; but if you look at the things I found out things start to come in place; things that you'd never consider," He shook his head as if the thought was absurd, "But me? I'm ready to take anything in consideration…even the illogical."

"Explain."

"Cat said a girl with blond hair was her buyer; and that got me thinking. The fate of Achilles Armoury was stolen, armour enchanted and fabled to heal its wearer from nearly any injury. Then you tell me both Achilles and Theseus were kidnapped _along_ with Annabeth."

Athena gulped, "So you think my daughter kidnapped the heroes?" Percy nodded slowly and looked carefully at her as if gauging her reaction. "Why? Why would my daughter do this?"

"That confused me too, along with how both came back to life; and that's where the other two come into play," Percy put down the chilly dog and looked at Athena squarely, "There are two unknown forces at work here; the one who recruited Annabeth and the heroes and then there's the one who recruited Vanko." He avoided Loki, hoping Athena would ignore it. "Think about it, what is Vanko's speciality? Mechanics obviously and then…revenge."

"What about Loki?"

"I-I, I'm not really sure," Percy admitted, "I talked to the others; most seem to think he's a madman. Barton was very adamant about that; but then I hear what his brother says of what happened to Loki during his sentencing and for now I'm thinking of where he stands."

Athena nodded slowly, "Do you have any clue who this enemy we are to face is?" Athena asked hopefully.

Percy shook his head; he'd given it a lot of thought. "From what I gather he or she would have to be beyond powerful. No ordinary person has the ability to hide from the gods; bring a mortal back to life or scare someone enough to bring Annabeth back."

Athena frowned at the mention of Annabeth; "And my daughter? Why has she not come to us?" It agonized her. Athena never had the ability to have children like a normal person; of course her "mental" children were different. Born out of her very fantasies; they were essentially what she believed to be perfect; that fact did nothing to subdue the pain and in actuality made it worse.

Percy looked down; he couldn't look the woman in the eyes. "I don't know…" He muttered.

Athena looked down at the boy; and with a hesitant hand she reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Percy looked up surprised; Athena smiled sadly, "You did good child, a job worthy of any of my children." Percy only looked back down in response. Athena stood up. "There is something you should know of Perseus."

"And what's that?"

"Soon there will be an opening ceremony for a new dwelling for demigods. Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo have headed the operation."

"What's this got to do with me?"

Athena gave a soft chuckle. "The purpose of this place is to act as a place where demigods can finally rest their worries. They say it is in honour of both you and Annabeth."

Percy looked back up, he'd felt a lump in his throat. "I don't understand."

Athena ignored his words but still smiled softly; "They are calling it New Haven; a place where romans and Greeks can forever life in peace."

"Where is it?" Percy said his voice close to a whisper.

"Ogigya will finally be put to good use," Athena said, "Perseus, I have never held a grudge against you for my daughter's death, nor do I blame anyone else." She smiled again at what she was about to say, "You've again proven me wrong Perseus, I thought you weak…what a fool I was."

Percy stood up; his food forgotten on the on the bench. "I am weak, and I am a fool. I could not protect the one thing I-I…" He couldn't even bring himself to say it. He took a breath; "I hate my fatal flaw…" He muttered with a cynical chuckle.

"You shouldn't," Athena said, "Without it the world will have been a very different place." Storms were beginning to gather and Athena watched the clouds suspiciously, "I think I should take my leave Perseus, take care and when you get to your home you will see a gift from me for the help."

Athena travelled away to Olympus and once she got there she went straight for the throne room. She'd left parchments there yesterday. As she came nearer she heard yelling. "I do not know what you are talking about Amphitrite, I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU!" Athena heard Poseidon's voice yell.

Athena heard a snort, "Yes sure, that's exactly what you said the last time!" The malice in that voice even made Athena flinch slightly, "This is it, we're done; I can't take it anymore; I want a divorce!" With that a little more than pissed Amphitrite walked out of the room. Athena watched her go in shock.

She walked into the room to see Poseidon sitting in his throne with his head in his hands. He let out an insufferable sigh as Athena went to her seat. Poseidon finally noticed her and straightened out his form and stood tall. It wasn't good to look weak in front of your rival. "Athena," He acknowledged with a nod.

Athena only nodded as she silently picked up what she needed and made to move. She paused at the doors and looked back; "Hey," She said attracting his attention, "You look like you need a drink, want to go out for a night off?" Poseidon looked at her suspiciously.

"Sure," He said confused.

"That's good," Athena said as she felt her cheeks colour. She gulped what was that feeling at the pit of her stomach? "I just need to take these papers home and then you can come pick me up alright?"

* * *

**(Back at Wall Street)**

Percy, after sitting there for most of the evening looking at the normal mortals around him, stood up and went home. It was eight o'clock by the time he reached Ninth Avenue. By the time he reached his floor it was eight thirty. He was tired; the day's events getting to him. He did take the time to make a rather long shower. Water always felt right during any situation. Later when he was going to bed he found Athena's gift.

It was armour. Probably the most stylish and sophisticated thing he'd seen in a while. Everything seemed to be the correct size for him. It had arm braces made off celestial bronze and was that gold? It also had the traditional Spartan toga with a cloak to keep his face hidden; that was fine for Percy helmets were usually very uncomfortable anyway. It also had some shin braces that could an extra dagger which both already held.

It all lay in his bed along with a note.

* * *

_To Perseus_

_This was armour Zeus had tailored for himself but I convinced Hephaestus to give it to me. It has magical properties that will absorb any attack against you. This is a thank you Perseus as well as a reminder: You are a hero Perseus._

_~Yours thankfully  
Athena_

* * *

Percy looked at the note then again at the armour. He would think about it later; he hoped to finally get sleep without nightmares. He moved all the items to the closet and went to sleep.

* * *

**(Avenger tower, the next day)  
~Dec 17 2012~**

Percy woke up slowly; he'd gotten used to waking up early fairly quickly. Percy walked out and went up the elevator. "I see the gang's all here…" He muttered to the others who only nodded in response. Everyone was gathered around the TV with various forms of breakfast in their bowls. Percy simply went for the Fruit Loops. He sat down with them just as a news report broke in.

_We interrupt regular programming with astounding and terrifying news,"_ The anchor-man's voice came on and soon his body followed. Everyone watched interested; while Percy concentrated on his food. _"It is reported that a group of men are breaking into a detention facility specified for one man. The man, Code named Abomination, was a part of battle against Avengers member The Hulk. The group of men are led by a man who, strangely, has golden eyes. We urge all citizens to stay in their homes and be prepared…"_

Bruce looked at the screen and his eyes darkened; he let out a low growl but it didn't exactly sound like the good doctor. This could not be happening; that monster would tear through America if he had to in search of revenge against The Hulk.

Had Percy heard right, had they said golden _eyes_? He looked at Banner and then at the screen. He clenched his fist and stood up. He looked directly at Thor; "We have to go." The others watched him; Bruce looked resigned but nodded. He had yet to mention to the kid about the strange anomaly in his blood. Thor stood up and nodded, as did the others.

Everyone knew the threat of Abomination; but they had yet to figure out their newest threat and just how powerful it was. Tony pressed a button on his watch and the bar moved apart to show his Mark IV armour. He walked towards it and it opened up as he stepped inside. It was all done silently.

Cap took off his shirt to reveal his Captain America top and then he ripped off his trousers to reveal the rest of the stars and spangles uniform. Percy vaguely wondered why he had it on but he was too absorbed in thinking. Natasha and Clint were both ready; her with her guns and other accessories, mostly around the wrist. They then moved to the view as if practised.

"Okay, Stark you and Hawkeye go ahead and then me and Romanov will go on the jet with Jackson-" Steve was stopped by Percy.

"No," He said, "I'll find another way of transportation." Percy then moved back in and down the elevator.

"Hey!" Steve called but it was too late. The kid had forgotten to take a com-link. "Okay, we'll go then; Banner are joining in?"

Bruce hesitated. The monster might not be as helpful as he was the last time; then again there was Abomination to consider. Finally he nodded; "Just go; I'll meet up with you there."

Everyone nodded, Stark took Barton with an "Adios Cap!" and then the super soldier and master spy went to the jet leaving Banner alone to his demon. _'Please…help them…'_ Was the last thought he had before the painful change began…

Percy went straight to his room; he put on the cloak first, and soon followed the chest piece and then the arm braces. He heard a guttural roar and finally put on the shin braces. Then he decided to go back up. He reached the outside and found evidence that something large had hit the ground. Ground was cracked in certain areas. Percy didn't want to do this; didn't think it was smart but right now he had little choice.

He was possibly facing Kronos; his fist tightened and he steeled his nerves before calling out mentally; _"BLACKJACK!"_

* * *

**(A/N) I know everyone has questions so I'll clear up some of the confusion. First off, I added Spider-man because I wanted to and don't worry Spidey will play a mainly supporting character role in this story. Secondly; everyone is wondering what the hades happened the last chapter; what with Percy's blood and the whole Phoenix thing. I can't ruin the story so I will tell you this; nothing I really write in this story is insignificant; so just when you think you have it figured…think again.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading, have a happy new year! And please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12: What do you fear?

**Chapter 12: What do you fear?**

* * *

**(A/N) I'm going to say this once…no, this isn't the same power that possessed Jean Grey during the whole Phoenix saga. Thanks for the reviews everyone especially my most constant supporters. I try really hard to keep everyone in character as much as I can.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me: I own everything!  
Hulk: *Growl* HULK SMASH!  
Me: *Gulp* Um, nice hulk. *Shiver* If I promise I don't own anything will you not break my back?  
Hulk: *Seems to try contemplating*. Only if puny kid gives Hulk cookies.  
Me: *Quickly passes Hulk cookies* I promise I don't own anything to do within the story!**

* * *

**~Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important~  
Mark Twain**

* * *

**(Abomination)**

_Codename: Abomination  
Real name: Emil Blonsky  
Ability: Immeasurable strength; speed; stamina and intellect. Fighting capabilities from years of distinguished service to her majesties' royal military. Healing abilities and heightened senses.  
Relations: Parents born Russians before moving to England where they died-Father through pancreatic cancer; mother through a gunshot wound from an assailant.  
Reason for incarceration: First degree murder; destruction of property; attempted homicide of codename Hulk and General Thaddeus Ross and daughter; as well as theft of the now classified and confiscated element of Gamma.  
Sentence: One thousand years without chance of parole._

* * *

_**(Central Park)  
~17 Dec 2012~**_

Blonsky sat in his neat little jailhouse contemplating the files he'd read . . . he could not even remember how long ago. He subconsciously rubbed his inhibitor collar thinking of it. It didn't make Abomination go away; the collar only injected a drug directly into his blood stream from his carotid artery; keeping him in a drugged haze and satiating calm. Blonsky had learned early on that trying to turn into his _beautiful_ monster would end in another bout of dreaming.

The jail cell he was placed in was different too. No jail was like you typically saw on TV. His cell was made almost completely out of thirty inches of solid steel with a door made of adamantium. In fewer words, it was indestructible. It was built for creatures like him and…Hulk. Emil's fragile mind growled thinking of his defeat. He didn't know where he was; nor did he know what the time was. No sunlight streamed through room.

Food and water wasn't a problem. After long times he would be drugged again from what he guessed was a very remote area. When he'd wake up there would be enough food for a week; without forks or spoons. It was usually gunk but Blonsky could care less; he'd gotten worse food in the SAS. He'd tried calculating the rounds from when they'd come but his captors were smart.

They would often regulate between coming in within a short window of time and sometimes prolonging his wait before coming again. Blonsky was smart but the he was no scholar. Blonsky's tactician skills were only bettered by a few people and he had no clue of how to get out. He often grew frustrated because the only luxury he was offered was doing his fitness. Blonsky was a man still and what frustrated him most? He was an _old_ man.

Veteran meant you had two tours to places at war like Afghanistan and Mogadishu; but Blonsky? Emil had been through so many war zones and fought so many enemies he'd forgotten just how many of the places he'd been through. He was a kid when his parents emigrated from Russia in fear of the bombs to England. This was two years before Chernobyl. He'd been in the army for England for five years when the cold war ended. If that told you nothing of his age then you'd never know.

He was a born survivalist; born killer.

Blonsky was tired; he'd recently finished a very long training course of which consisted push-ups; sit-ups and lifting the bed (it had no coils or stand; it was simply a feather mattress, it was also his only replacement for weights). His hands shook as he stared at it with growing sense of dread and frustration. He was weak; this _form_ was weak. His other form; his dark friend held power and strength.

What he did notice though was that while he was old; he wasn't older…

It was explained easily. Like Banner; he had regenerative cells that kept him younger. It didn't make him immortal; just prolonged a short life span to an extremely long one. Blonsky wondered faintly if he could actually life through his sentence. That would certainly shock the world. He smiled sadistically at the thought of what he'd do if released. He'd wait for Hulk and find the fight he wanted. He finally had an equal in combat.

His mentality was fragile at best and with the soldier brain there was one thing he craved. Something every great man craved. They craved their Moriarty. The one who could take every punch delivered and dish out his own. He was a fighter; a fighter who'd searched lifelong for the one who could match him. All his life he'd faced targets; not enemies. They stood no chance against him really; he was better skilled and for more motivated.

And where does he find his match? The one who could take his best punch? The one who was just as -if not, more- motivated than he was? In a small scientist who'd cry over a scraped knee. He was obsessed. Not with the little scientist but the monster inside; when they'd fought Blonsky would swear he'd never felt so alive. They were two monsters born to stand against each other; The Sherlock Holmes and James Moriarty of their age.

He chuckled at the analogy. It was probably the best way to describe both. Blonsky had accepted his role of villain; he relished at being Moriarty. What amused him the most was that Banner would probably never accept his role; because Banner was; at heart; childish. The Hulk; even Blonsky knew and saw; would protect what Emil attacked. Blonsky saw Abomination as his _best_ side. He amplified everything the man felt. It was empowering.

The Hulk was not Banner's alter ego; it was the other way around. The Hulk was the man and Banner was just the mask. In his sadistic mind Blonsky was somehow saddened by this. He would never realize the power he was given…

Blonsky then heard it; it was…screaming? He looked around him; where did it come from? He looked up when realization hit him. It was so faint Blonsky only barely heard it with his enhanced hearing. It seemed like a lot of voices together were screaming. What Blonsky wanted to know the most was; why did it come from above? Were there more floors in the building? Or was…Realization dawned; he was underground.

Then soon came another sound; was that a drill? His small room began to shake slightly and soon the shaking grew even more vibrant than before. Meals he'd eaten a few days ago began flying through the air and Blonsky was thrown throughout the room. The drill got more vocal as it wore through the steel from above. Soon a gaping hole formed from above and Blonsky covered his eyes from the light. After living in darkness for so long; the sunlight actually pained him. Slowly though he was able to regain the sight of his surroundings.

Blonsky looked down at his hands and chuckled; soon it turned into a full blown hysterical laughter causing tears in his eyes. He looked down at his clothes and chuckled; of course it would be orange. Shaking his head; Blonsky climbed through the hole and into sunlight. He basked in the warm glow.

There were a couple of people in front of him. One was man with golden eyes and even more golden hair. Then there were two people that made him shiver slightly. Both had blood red eyes and looked as if they belonged in a biker gang. Then there was a big Russian with brown eyes and a pony tail that seemed as if it hadn't been washed in years (Blonsky would sometimes wake up to find he was washed and clean), the man wore a gigantic piece of armour with his head sticking out of the top. Then there came the freakiest man of the group. He had a red skull…that's pretty much all you needed to know about him.

Behind them stood something; it was huge; beyond the norm of any normal creature. Then there were…robots? About twenty of them stood alongside ten…zombies? Blonsky had seen some crazy things; hell he'd once walked into a Columbian execution where the local syndicate was to chop the body parts of their victims off. That seemed miniature in nature to this.

"All right gents; either I've joined some X-files episode or you lot are me dosed up with drugs," He said looking at each person in turn before looking at their minions. "I really hope it's the second one." Suddenly a boom was heard as something landed roughly on the ground. Before them stood the Iron Man; most notably without Hawkeye.

That glowering mask looked at each person in turn before stopping at a grinning Vanko. "Bu-But you're dead!" The man said as his mind tried filtering through the possibilities of how the man was here.

"Da," The big man suit said; "Today you finally lose!" It was amazing how fast the big behemoth of a Russian dashed towards Iron Man.

_~Sir, I have found various upgrades varying from unknown to technology stolen from-~_ JARVIS wasn't able to finish his sentence as Iron man was upper-cutted through the air almost twenty metres away. Tony silently promised himself to upgrade JARVIS's processor. He stood up again as the man threw a whip at him crackling with energy. Stark dodged it and shot a beam at the man with both hands. It hit the Russian's suit with a direct hit. And he fell to the ground.

It gave Stark time to take in his surroundings a little better. He was unnerved by what he saw. Stark had it engrained into his mind that if it defied science and physics it most likely didn't exist. What he saw made no sense. From what Stark learned during his limited time in elementary school was that Cap had defeated big red over there. The man; like Vanko; should be dead!

What freaked Stark out the most though; wasn't Vanko or Skull; it was the group of zombies staring at him viciously as if sizing up a kill. Then there was the big creature with snow white fur. This did actually make sense; after learning of Thor Tony had prepared himself with as much "Myths" of Norse mythology as possible. He'd seen this beast on the inscription of Ragnarok.

After that were the jeepers' creepers twins. One wore a bandana and had red eyes. The other had blood red eyes and cruel smirk playing on his lips. He almost shivered when looking at them; they were slightly unnerving; but nothing in compare to the golden eyed guy ignoring the battle between Whiplash and Iron Man. The man stood at an intimidating six foot four and had the look of most sportsmen; if sportsmen had a sadistic and nearly insane smile on their lips.

He was still talking to Blonsky as Whiplash came back into the fight with a missile sending Iron Man flying a few feet away again. " . . . I offer you a chance; a chance to fight the Hulk again." Goldilocks said as Blonsky thought on it.

"All right," The former English soldier said; "I do have one condition though." Arrows flew through the air and struck Whiplash right in the chest after a second both arrows exploded. Tony took this as his chance and ran two paces before flying with his boosters and tackling Whiplash. Both fell with dust flying.

Civilians were still in the park and screaming in fear as they tried running away. Key word; tried . . .

They seemed to be staring at nothing but air in fear as if something up there would attack them. "And just what kind of condition do you have?"

"Release me…" Just then a jet appeared and two figures jumped down. Cap immediately went to work on the un-dead soldiers and robots. He did a hand stance and sprung up positioning his shield at just the right angle before crashing into four of the ten zombies like warriors. Rolling with the momentum the super soldier landed gracefully to his feet and began fighting again. He used the edge of his shield to hit the creatures and androids. He then threw the shield taking out a row of three robots catching it; he then got into the action again.

Widow wasn't a super soldier; but she had one thing the captain rarely used. She had deception…

She gracefully hit one zombie before flipping over a robot and placing a small bomb on it and kicking it to its friends. It blew up taking two with hm. It left in total; fourteen robots and ten zombies; it didn't matter with how many bullets she peppered them; they would just get back up again. She ran to the side before sing the damp grass from last night's rain to her advantage and doing a split and aiming her gun at the legs of the robots and zombies.

She twirled back up with a kick against a robot. She was breathing heavily; and she wasn't the only one; Cap' was fighting with a little less vigour, holding in what strength he had left. "We're not going to win like this!" The seductress spy said as she side stepped a punch from a zombie and grabbed his arm. She twisted it and with a flick sent it flying against a wall. It just stood up again; "We need to know how to fight these things!" Steve merely gave a grim nod.

Natasha neglected to look behind her as a zombie tried grabbing her. Like clockwork it found six arrows quickly imbedded into its chest. It fell for a second; then two; then three. Just when Natasha was getting hopeful it began moving again. She then went back to fighting.

Tony dodged another whip and gave Vanko a taste of some good old American machine guns. The behemoth staggered but that was it. Just before Vanko could retaliate or Tony could fire again they hear it. "It's…"

Steve dodged another punch before getting a good left hook on his cheek from a zombie. Before anything else could happen they heard it. "The…"

Kronos smiled cruelly as he looked at the soldier in front of him; "Alright but if you double cross me I will send you to a punishment so severe you would be begging for something as good as pain." He materialized his scythe; and then cut right through the bindings.

Blonsky rubbed his neck for a second and then he heard it; he grinned madly; little Holmes was here! _"Hulk…"_

"**RAAUUUGHH!"** The Hulk roared as it landed in the middle of the park. He looked around himself maliciously before spotting his target; Blonsky…

Blonsky felt it; the bliss of changing. The feeling of leaving his weaker mortal form behind and becoming into this. Into this force of nature itself; it only took seconds but then before everyone stood a twelve foot tall abomination against an eleven foot Hulk. Both beings stared at each other; wondering how to take down the other before taking two steps toward each other and beginning to run. The Hulk went for a punch that would level a building but Abomination tackled him instead; causing them to land on the floor and begin to brawl.

_Now this!_ Blonsky thought; _this is power!_ Blonsky was the first to stand up and immediately smacked the Hulk twenty metres away with one punch. The Hulk got up groggily and growled; he took a nearby poll as Abomination began to charge and took the traditional stance. Needless to say; it was a homerun; causing Blonsky to fly right into a monument used for memorabilia of the civil war. Blonsky stood up and growled at his opponent; both paused again as they sized each other up. Then began to charge again…

Kronos watched this all from the side lines along with his fellow immortals. "It's quite amusing," he commented. "So far it is an equal contest; before a variable falls in favour of one of the combatants. Of course we and Perseus are such variables…" He looked at both brothers and then at the creature. "You all know your roles correct?"

"Yeah, yeah," the figure in the bandana said; "When the kid starts to come after you we can join into the fight." He waved it away in favour of watching the terror his brother was inflicting. "I still don't see why you don't think we can take him; we've got business to settle anyway."

"Please," Kronos snorted, "You may be children of Ares but you are pure illusionists." The creature to their left stayed silent as it waited for its prey. This would strike fear into the heart of Odin, the creature thought with what probably looked like a grimace. It licked its outer muzzle careful of its razor sharp teeth. It just kept on waiting. That was until Kronos stiffened; "Prepare yourself," the titan said to the creature as it sniffed the air; "Odinson has arrived."

Thor arrived with boom of thunder as he stood there he looked at the chaos around him. Stark was fighting with a piece of armour that looked similar in idea to the man himself but it held whips. The Captain and Black Widow were being overrun by zombies and robots and arrows were helping where needed from a sniper position which Thor had yet to find. Amidst all the chaos mortals stood rooted in fear; but what worried Thor was the fact that their eyes did not look in the direction of battle…

Thor had seen this before; but his memory supplied nothing but the name Ares. That meant it was Greek and that Perseus would be better equipped to handle this. That was when he spotted the group of immortal beings off to the side. He held in his shock; but fear was something not hidden easily. He watched the group of four warily; but most of his attention was on the monstrosity that shook the ground as it came nearer to him.

"By Odin's beard," he whispered; "Fenris…" The beast gave a guttural primal roar as it eyed its mortal enemy's child with a sadistic gleam in its white eyes. It had snowy white fur and was at least twice the size of both the Hulk and Abomination. Thor tightened his iron grip on Mjolnir as he took a fighting stance. Fenris was an enemy Thor had faced only once in the past and it was a battle they nearly lost; even with the warrior's three on his side.

The beast's hind leg's muscles tightened as it prepared to lunge on its prey. The best Thor could hope for now was that Perseus and the others would finish their quarrels and help him. He was not foolish enough to believe he could take this beast on his own. Fenris rushed the young immortal with its teeth gleaming in the sun. Thor swiped as it came near causing the best to stumble to the side. The beast tasted its coppery blood and snarled before taking in a deep breath and blowing outwards and billowing ice from its gigantic maw.

Thor ducked behind a boulder. And the cold soon swept near the mortals causing them to snap out of their fear and to start running and screaming as if death itself was after them. Unfortunately some were not as fortunate as their friends and were soon swept into the icy death…

Thor's rage was something few wanted to see. As the beast ran out of icy breath Thor stepped out of his hiding spot; "FOR MIDGARD!" He thundered and charged. Clouds gathered and thunder rumbled as Thor struck Fenris lightning struck Mjolnir causing his blow to be enhanced. The beast flew a few metres but it was far from over…

Tony punched Vanko as he stepped back for a second to take a breath he asked Barton a question, "Where the hell is the kid?" Vanko lashed out with a kick lashed causing Tony to land near Romanov and Captain America. He quickly rolled and delivered a beam from his hands to take out two of the ten robots. Eight robots and ten zombies left.

And that was when Red Skull decided to join in on the battle. "Ah, Captain," He said as he kicked the super soldier in the back; "I see you are still ignorant to the power we both hold!" Captain got back up and like a true soldier shouldered away any shock he had from the sight and began to fight Red Skull leaving Widow to struggle with the monsters herself.

"I don't know where-" Barton stopped as he saw something. "He's here," Barton said as he stared; "And you wouldn't believe what he's riding . . ."

* * *

**(Midtown High, New York)**

Peter Parker opened his phone and looked at it; he'd hacked the computers of every news station in New York. He stood in the hall as he read it. He was alone; busy with burying his books. He had P.E next; a subject he'd hated a year ago but know something he actually enjoyed. He looked straight at his phone before rolling his bag off his shoulder and throwing his phone in it. He opened a secret compartment and looked inside. Inside was his Spider-Man outfit…

He had to hurry; hell maybe he'd catch the kid Fury had talked about. He went straight into one of the bathrooms after putting his bag inside one of the lockers. He closed a door over one of the badly smelling bathrooms. Did they even clean high school toilets? Or were the things too toxic? He shook his head and went back to work; people were in need of help…

Soon Spider-Man was sighted swinging in the direction of Central Park . . .

* * *

**(Avenger's Tower)**

Percy clenched his fist; his thoughts running back to more painful thoughts. He was angry enough as it was; but learning this…this pissed him more than anything else. _That monster of a titan,_ he thought, _he has the freaking guts to come back after what he did!_

"_Percy, Percy, you're not very good at games."_

"_SCREW YOU!"_

"_Tsk, tsk, Annabeth might be more willing to play the-"_

"_DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

"_Ow! I'll kill you Jackson!"_

"_Come on Annabeth."_

"_Percy?"_

"_I'm here, stand up quickly we don't have forever."_

"_We're almost there; just hold on!"_

"_Percy is that Nico?"_

"_We're out Annabeth! We made it!"_

"_Ha-ha . . . Thanks seaweed Brain…I love you."_

* * *

**(Avengers Tower)  
**

'_Boss,'_ a hesitant voice came to Percy's mind as he opened his eyes and pushed away the memories. _'Is that you?'_

"Don't call me boss," Percy said on instinct as he gave his friend and Pegasus a weak smile; "Yeah buddy, it's me."

The Pegasus neighed in celebration and did a little happy dance, _'I knew it! No Giant can defeat us!'_

Percy frowned, "Us?" he asked, "Dude you weren't even there."

Blackjack paused, before inclining his head in a shrug type of way; _'Details, details…'_ He stayed still and just stared at Percy, 'It's good to see you boss…'

Percy walked forward to the Pegasus's left side and stroked his mane. "I know buddy, but there's something we need to do."

'_Please tell me we're gonna go kick some monster butt!?'_ the Pegasus asked as he looked at Percy with curiosity.

"Yup," Percy said as he hoisted himself up onto Blackjack; "What do you say buddy? Wanna go against a titan?"

'_Psh,'_ The Pegasus scoffed, _'No titan can stand against me!'_

* * *

**(Central Park)**

Kronos smiled. Finally Percy was here; his little toy had arrived. "He's here . . ." He said to the two brothers. Kronos grinned savagely; let the games begin . . .

'_You sure about this boss?'_ Blackjack asked as he flew at subsonic speeds toward the nearly decimated park. He was now a bit worried.

Percy spotted Kronos and his anger returned; "Trust me Blackjack." He said shortly before standing on the Pegasus's back with a hand on blackjack's mane to steady himself. What he was going to do was stupid; but most of his stupid ideas worked somehow anyway.

'_It's your broken legs,'_ Blackjack muttered but did as Percy asked. He ducked in his wings and picked up more speed. A few metres before falling to the ground he opened his wings up fully and was pulled back up through a slipstream. Percy fell into a running start. He charged but was blocked by the zombies and robots. He ducked under one robots and twisted to the right with his momentum took out riptide in pen form before in mid swing turning it into his sword.

It sliced through the robot and Percy's momentum carried him onward before he stood there with a sword half kneeling. He stood up slowly before one of the zombie beings came after him with a sword. Percy parried its blow and glided it towards the left and with the momentum he twirled loping off its head. It stayed dead. Most people stared for a second as Percy made warpath towards his target.

Then they began fighting again. Hulk picked up Abomination and in an act of help threw him straight into the last of the robots. There stood nine zombie warrior beings now. Percy walked past Abomination who tried to swipe at him; Percy gripped the hand before stabbing right through the wrist and causing contaminated blood fall. He ignored the small grunt from Abomination and moved on.

Thor hit Fenris near Percy and the angry son of Poseidon sliced at one of its legs without even breaking gaze from Kronos. He sliced through a tendon before the wolf howled and tried blowing icy wind at him. In a show of both power and anger Percy took that icy breath converted it into water and threw it towards Kronos. The titan then did something nobody suspected he'd do but Percy.

He stopped time . . .

It was kind of surreal; Percy found he could move but it was sluggish. Everything around him though was held still like it was paused. A whip was five inches from contacting with Tony's torso; Abomination stood in the air about to tackle a waiting Hulk. Captain America stood in a matrix pause as Red Skull's foot stood above him in something akin to a Chuck Norris kick. Widow had a gun and sword from one of the beings in hand about to shoot one zombie and slice another robot to pieces. Thor stood in the air as Fenris looked from above; an arc of lightening was coming against Thor's hammer.

Kronos walked calmly towards Percy; "I could kill you so easily now," He motioned behind him where two beings stood against a wall smiling normally. "But you see; _pater_ does not want that."

Percy swivelled his head slowly a Kronos and spat. It moved sluggishly towards his head and Kronos moved to the side chuckling at it. "What does _Pater_ want then?" He was glad his voice was normal. Percy didn't know who pater was and he also wasn't sure if he should be thankful to be alive or afraid of what that would imply. Percy knew there were things far worse than death.

Kronos chuckled as he came into Percy's personal space, "You pissed off some very dangerous people Perce," He said as he turned suddenly and his mouth was to Percy's ear. "Pater wants two things; can you guess what they are?"

"Ice-cream and a date to burger king?" Percy asked and Kronos laughed.

He wiped a tear from his eyes and sighed, "You always are quick with your mouth, eh?" Kronos said leaning back, "but no; pater wants revenge; particularly against you; for defeating mother. Pater wants you to be a broken mess and begging for death by the end."

Percy shrugged, "A lot of people have tried that; you especially."

Kronos nodded; "Indeed I have," he licked his lips, "But the difference between me and pater is that while I tried to break your spirits and body; pater is prepared to break you through everything. Let me make this clear. He will destroy your camp; fade your father; murder your sister and mother destroy any friend you have and in the end after all you have is lost and every person you love gone pater will not give you what you want." Percy's fist tightened; "Pater will not give you death; he will not be that kind; no, he will force you to walk this earth with the memory of what he did on your mind…"

Percy grew enraged and then something happened. Percy reached into a place inside himself that he didn't know exist and broke Kronos's spell. It had an effect similar to glass exploding. Everything went back to motion. Abomination tackled the hulk and the Hulk threw him into the ground. Vanko's whip hit Iron Man causing sparks to fall and Tony to retaliate with a shot to Vanko's head. Thor struck Fenris and it simply stood again. Captain America kicked Red Skull's feet out from underneath him and they began to grapple on the ground. Widow's bullet hit an enemy and Barton came into the picture to help his fellow spy. He used his bow as a club before shooting an arrow at a sword wielding zombie behind Natasha.

Percy was shocked but his rage won out and he struck at Kronos. He delivered a brutal kick and then stabbed at Kronos's back. Kronos's scythe appeared and deflected the blow in a way only an expert could achieve. He twirled the scythe and the butt end hit Percy in the side. Percy stumbled back as Kronos stood up. He looked at everything around him before turning to the two behind him; "He's yours now boys."

Percy charged but Kronos disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the field. _"It's time,"_ He called out to his allies mentally. Vanko heard and threw Tony with the whips straight into a wall. "I must go now Tony," The big Russian said to a kneeling and tired Stark; "Remember that in the end you will lose…" He disappeared laughing.

Skull from beneath a choke hold from Captain America heard and with his strength lifted the soldier's arm before delivering a hit with his elbow to Cap's solar Plexus. It left the Captain gasping for breath as Skull stood. He straightened his tie; "Hydra may be defeated Captain; but know this I stand behind a new cause; today I stand behind _The Shades_…" Red Skull then disappeared.

Abomination stood up and looked at Hulk who had a gash by his head; he was disappointed but like most soldiers did as told and backed away. **"This isn't over; we'll see who the best monster is!"** Abomination growled and he disappeared too; leaving Hulk to roar in anger.

Percy didn't understand; why would they leave? He stood up and looked at the confused faces of those around him. Captain though soon went back to helping them fight off the zombie like beings. Natasha had gotten an idea and was using one of the monsters swords to fight them off. Tony went to help a tired Thor.

Kronos looked around him; "Don't worry Percy!" He said; "I'll leave some people for your friends to fight;" He promised it like they were good friends asking if the other could borrow a game. Kronos concentrated and looked like he was discussing something before smiling and soon out of the ground beings rose up. It was like a clip from a zombie movie. All the beings had decaying flesh and bones showing. Every being carried some weapon; some shields and swords; others spears and others cudgels. Everyone looked at them with a mix of horror. Nobody was in any real shape to fight. "Just pay attention to our friends there!"

Percy then made the idiotic mistake of looking at where the titan was pointing. Glowing red eyes caught him and soon Percy was caught in his nightmares…

"We can't win this!" Tony yelled as they looked at everything; "We're all too drained!" Thor delivered another blow but still the beast stood up. It was a weaker blow though and then Tony delivered a shot at the thing's eyes. It howled and swiped at him. Then the Hulk came and jumped right in front of it. He delivered a brutal punch to things jaw but even though it was a hulk size punch it seemed weaker. "Where's back up when you need it?"

A web covered the behemoth of a wolf's eyes as something clad in red and blue came in for a swing, he kicked it in the side of its face before taking a perch on a nearby branch as the wolf clawed at its face. "I'm sorry I'm not the best of reinforcements; I can leave if you want me to." He said.

Tony looked at him from his hovering view before looking at Captain America; Hawkeye and Black Widow were fighting an army of more than a hundred un-dead warriors, he then looked at his screen where it stood he was at fifty two present power. Tony sighed; "Go help the others, kid…" He directed.

"Hey it's Spider-man for a reason dude!" He then looked in the direction of where Iron Man was pointing and trying to rub his eyes through the mask. "Whoa, are those zombies?" He then looked at Percy; "Why's that guy just standing and staring at the other dude?"

Tony looked over at Percy's direction worried for a second, "Doesn't matter kid; go help Cap and the spies. I think all the civilians are out anyway." Iron Man then went back to helping Thor and the Hulk. Tony knew they could only hold off these attacks; they needed help. They needed SHIELD;

"Age discrimination sucks," Spidey commented before looking at Percy staring at the man with the freaky red eyes. "You don't look that intimidating." Peter said before moving off to help Cap and the spies. In a moment though he would realize just how though the son of Poseidon was…

* * *

"_You failed Percy!" Annabeth screamed; "You failed and I'm dead because of that!" She had the blade through her chest and blood running from it. Her face held tears as she was crying._

"_No!" Percy yelled; "There was nothing I could do!"_

"_Really?" She said with a small snort. "You could have saved me; you could have fought harder; you could have been stronger or moved faster; but no, you're weak and who pays for it? Me!"_

_Percy looked down and felt his cheek. To his shock he realized he was crying. "I did everything I could…" he whispered._

"_There's a reason I'm staying away from you Percy," she said as clutched the blade pulling it away without a wince. Blood spurted and Percy could see the gash. It sickened him beyond anything else. "You failed me, disgraced me, I'm ashamed of you!"_

"_You failed me too Percy," Percy looked to the side and found Annabeth's mother, Athena, standing there with a blade of her own and a matching wound of her daughter's. "You were supposed to protect my daughter and you failed!"_

"_You forgave me," Percy said; his voice lower than what should have been possible. "You said I was a hero."_

"_You're no hero!" A new voice yelled. Percy turned behind him to find Poseidon; "You're a disgrace to the house of Poseidon!" Like Athena and Annabeth he had the wound to his chest. Percy's tears fell with renewed vigour._

"_You're a disgrace to us all!" Two voices yelled and Percy looked to the side to find both Thalia and Nico standing there; "You deserve to die!" They also had the wounds Annabeth and the others had._

_Percy fell to his knees as sobs racked through him. They were right; he was no hero; he wasn't even a decent warrior. Then the figures began to chant, "You're a failure! You failed us!"_

_It felt like eternity before it suddenly stopped. Percy looked up to find a new figure standing there. She had snow white hair and white eyes. She seemed to emit a subtle glow. Wake up little hero; they are playing on your fears…" She said and her voice felt warm; as if her very existence concerned around comforting him._

"_Wha...who are you?" He asked. She felt familiar as if the answer was in the back of his mind._

_She smiled at him before gently grabbing his chin and turning it first to the left side then to the right as if inspecting him. "Who I am doesn't matter . . . yet." She said with a small smile; "What matters is that you know some things." She came forward and hugged him. It felt like he was hugging his mother. He clung to her and sobbed. He wasn't a warrior; he wasn't strong. He was a weakling and a fool._

"_Always holding the world on your shoulders," She said with a sigh as she comforted him; "I understand your burden Perseus." She stroked his back softly; "And I'm sorry to say that soon I will have to pass an even bigger burden on you…" The darkness shifted a little and the girl sighed. "I must go Perseus;" She said as she stood and looked at him. He had his head lowered and she took his chin in her hand gently turning him towards her to look at her; "Remember Perseus the world needs you."_

"_Why me?" He whispered. _

"_Why is it any of us?" She countered with a soft smile; "It's you Perseus because you can take it and grow. I must go now Perseus; good bye my little hero…" She disappeared and soon the voices were back._

"_You failed us!" They chorused, "You're a disgrace!"_

"_NO," A kneeling Percy said and the ghoulish figures paused, something was wrong. He stood up and looked at Nico and Thalia; "Nico and Thalia are like brother and sister to me. You are not them…" The figures vanished with screams. Percy turned to Poseidon's ghoul. "My father was ready to forgive me for the destruction of earth; you are not him…" He vanished with a hiss. Percy turned to the figure of Athena; "Athena forgave me; she supplied me with armour to save myself; you are not her…" He said and she wailed her way out of existence. Then lastly Percy turned to Annabeth's ghoul, "I loved my wise girl; she loved me too. She would have kicked my butt for blaming myself; you are definitely NOT HER!"_

* * *

**(Back at Central Park)**

Percy snapped out if and with his rage a storm grew. He looked around himself at the chaos. Monsters had been attracted by Thor and his scent. There were about ten Thelkines and five dragons. Add that with the fifty or so un-dead warriors; Fenris and the two brothers off to the side clutching their heads it gave Percy something to vent. _"The sea does not like to be contained…"_ Well fine, Percy let out all the pent up emotion. He picked up his sword and charged Phobos and Deimos.

He went for the two brothers first. Phobos tried blocking Percy's blow with one of his own and then to get back in his head but Percy disarmed him and quickly disarmed him and the stabbed him in the chest with his sword. "N-not Poss-" The godling tried to say but Percy loped of his head. He was a god; one way or another he would return anyway. He then went after Deimos who armed himself with an illusion of an army.

Percy fought like he had the curse of Achilles again. His mind went to his most basic functions as ADHD; experience and muscle reflex blended into one another to create an arcane of destruction. He didn't realize until later that he'd created a mini hurricane around himself. He had Deimos by his knees with scrapes and cuts everywhere. He then realized something else; he was crying…

It enraged him further and he stabbed through Deimos too; but then he did it again and again. Percy continued until he was dust before in his rage going off to Fenris. He ran straight to the beast ignoring the tired cries of his fellow fighters. Thor tried to warn him but Percy yelled at him; "No! He's mine!"

Percy sliced at the beast's tendons as the three things stared. The hulk in confusion; Tony in wonder at the kid's ability and then Thor in worry; because Thor had seen this before; he'd seen it in himself. He watched grimly as Perseus continued. For once the god more known for war kept his distance from the fight and stayed away. This was something Perseus needed; this was something Thor's friend needed . . .

"Aren't you going to help him?" Tony asked as both Hulk and Tony looked at the Asgardian in question. The Hulk was prepared to jump in but there was a part inside him that knew what was going on. Hulk was no idiot and to some level understood what was going on.

"This is one battle that is not ours to fight…" Thor warned. So they stood and watched. Fenris snarled and yapped at where Percy was a second ago. Percy didn't care he wasn't really seeing this. He was picturing his nightmare; his fear; his mind was picturing a world without Annabeth; without friends; without family and knowing it was all his fault. Percy fought harder than he'd fought in a while. He dodged a stamping paw and jumped up. His hurricane carried him forward and he sliced viciously at the beast's neck.

Ichor spewed but it soon healed and Percy grew even more enraged. He called forth the water and then teleported to beast's head. Thor saw what he was planning and concentrated. Percy roared and it was something so strong and primal it brought everything's attention to him. He thrust downward as thunder hit the hilt of Percy's sword. The blade went straight through the monster's skull and it shuddered before slowly disintegrating to dust.

Percy stood up being half caked in monster dust. He ignored it like Tony's protests that he rest. He went straight towards the sea of forty un-dead warriors. Thor flew to Steve and Natasha side. Barton clubbed another warrior before unleashing his final arrow and fighting with the bow. Steve punched one and then threw another over his shoulder. All of them were beyond tired but kept fighting. It was needed of them and that was what they'd do. Natasha shot one and then ran out bullets before throwing the gun at another and then using the khopesh like sword.

"Friends!" Thor yelled, "Withdraw; leave these to Perseus!" he said to the battling warriors.

"Are you crazy?" Steve yelled back as he elbowed another warrior. "He wouldn't last very long."

"You are wrong," Thor watched the slowly advancing Percy warily; "It would be wise to stay out of his path or you could be perceived as the enemy."

All three looked at him and then nodded. Tony came and took Natasha and Clint as Thor took Steve a safe distance away. Steve took one glance at a now charging Percy before looking at Thor. "Talk." He said simply.

Thor frowned before sighing; "The rage of the Sea has taken hold of Perseus." He said with a sigh; it was time to tell the Avengers. Perseus would never forgive him but it was needed.

"Jeez;" Spidey said as he looked at Percy nearly decimating them; he'd swung away when he caught the look in the guy's eyes. "Can I take back what I said about him?"

Everyone ignored him and looked at Thor; "Explain." Tony cut short and Thor sighed again; today was to be a long day…

Percy fought like a man possessed but he was tiring and there were still ten un-dead warriors and dragons as well Thelkines to deal with. It began to rain; and Percy fought with a little bit more vigour. He sliced at the heads of two warriors and then ducked low and did a three sixty degree spin cutting away the legs of each being around him. Five still stood. Percy controlled the water in the air and teleported to one beings side cutting off its arm and flipping it over him by its head and into its pal.

He stabbed right through both and then three stood; Percy jumped towards one and used the water to slam into the other two. By the end he was breathing hard and his arms felt like lead. Still he moved on and charged a bit sluggishly at the Thelkines. The tears were coming less and less as he fought and fatigue began to take effect. He used the water to make Ice daggers that disintegrated five and sliced through four.

He then went to his knees; too weak to continue on really. He looked up at the maws of the dragons with a weak smile; of course something would kill him at his weakest moment. Suddenly out nowhere arrows sprouted from its eyes and it disintegrated along with its friends. He stared at it for a second before looking in the direction the arrows came from with dread. "Percy…?" Thalia's voice rang through hoarsely as she dropped er bow.

Percy found renewed energy and began running in the opposite direction where Blackjack came soaring. He grabbed the Pegasus's mane and was gone before anyone really knew what was happening.

"Little brother?" Thalia whispered.

* * *

**(A/N) There you go! A big chapter for the New Year! I hope you enjoyed reading this; I know I did writing this. Thank you; everyone who reviewed and Favorited my story; you guys are awesome!**

* * *

**Please Review; it fuels me to be creative!**


	14. Chapter 13: Thalia's rage

**Chapter 13: Thalia's rage**

**(A/N) In titan's Curse; as I remember, Thalia refers to Percy as "Little brother".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own everything; my name is not Tony Stark; or the president or Rick Riordan and Stan Lee. I am but just a teenager with a crazy imagination.**

_**~Wars come and go; but soldiers stay eternal~  
~Tupac Shakur~**_

**(Percy)**

He was an idiot; of course Thalia would be. His luck alone wouldn't allow something like peace; no, he had to run headlong into a battle he should have known Greeks would want action in. And just who shows up? A goddess and her friends who hate the very guts of men. They would most likely tell every person he knew. The worst part though was that Percy didn't blame them.

No, he cared for Thalia far too much for that. His selflessness always came into play when dealing with friends and made it impossible to feel angry for too long. He had to thank Blackjack for saving his butt though. They landed as Percy felt exhaustion take hold. He fell of the Pegasus with a groan and just lay on the . . . sand? He didn't care; blissful sleep was so close. His portal away; his portal back in history.

Percy's eyes felt heavy as he listened to the calming noise of . . . waves? It didn't matter. He wanted to stay awake; to think of a way to deal with this but no; he had to sleep. It was idiotic to fight so many enemies without rest; but with each blow his imagination brought forth different monsters. He yawned unwillingly and his eyelids drooped down slowly. The last thing Percy saw before bliss took him over was a man standing from above. The man looked like an older version of Percy himself. Then dreams took hold and he was ignorant to his surroundings…

**(Primeval Hall)**

"Why didn't we help them?" Annabeth asked as she watched through a watery portal into what happened merely an hour a go. She hated to see Percy like that; to see him so filled with pain and anger; she wanted to go down there and save the seaweed brain but no; she had to be stopped by Fates. Watching him fight was one of the hardest things she'd done in her life.

"We cannot help them, yet." Atropos said calmly as she watched Percy fighting. She had a pained expression and small shaking fists. She looked at Annabeth with understanding and sympathy; "It pains us to watch this too child…"

"Why does it pain you to see him hurt?" Annabeth asked; "Is it guilt?" She looked at them hesitantly; "Or is it something else?"

Atropos chuckled; it wasn't something of mirth; it was filled with bitter attitude. "To some extent it is guilt," said; "But there is nothing we can do to avoid what is happening."

"You're wrong," Annabeth said; "You could have killed him or tightened the bindings on Tartarus; you _chose _this." She snorted to herself; "And you know what? In a battle with Tartarus; even with the help of mortals; Percy would lose. So be happy because you've doomed him."

"We do not want to bind Tartarus further; we want to destroy him finally. And we did not bring Perseus to the attention of mortals for his protection," Lachesis said a little more calmly than she felt; "We did it for the sake of his sanity."

Annabeth paused; "What do you mean?"

"You think your mentality was fragile in Tartarus?" Clotho asked; "What happened there went directly against his fatal flaw. For a time the pit actually won over his will and he went mad."

Annabeth frowned; "You're wrong; I was there; I would've noticed…" Even to herself she sounded doubtful.

"Really?" Clotho asked doubtfully; "Don't mock our knowledge; you were so damaged physically half the time you were asleep in order to avoid most of the pain." Annabeth looked to the side hurt. Clotho looked back at the screen with her sisters. It now sowed Percy flying away with Thalia standing there; "We sent him to the mortal heroes not only so they can gain the trust of the gods but because Perseus needed to be with people who reminisced him of himself."

"I don't understand…" Annabeth whispered.

"Look at the doctor;" Atropos said; "He has inner demons and emotions that he must subdue to prevent disastrous results. Perseus's anger could deliver havoc as it is clearly shown here." She motioned to the battle field where monster dust; debris and frozen mortals stood.

"Now look at the soldier;" Lachesis said; "A born leader and warrior; a man who lost his chance at peace before ever really having been given it; a man like Perseus, who has people constantly counting on him."

"Now let's look at the man in the metal suit," Clotho said. "A man who came from privilege and a born patriot. A man tortured; a man who in a stroke of clairvoyance escaped captivity. A man scared; a man promising to defend those who stand a chance against the same fate. Tell me how different that is from what happened to what happened to Perseus in Tartarus."

"And then there's the prince;" Atropos said; "Someone who could relate to Perseus mainly because he is so alike to the son of Poseidon. He, like Perseus, battles to protect his loved. He, like Perseus, fights for the innocent."

"And the archer?" Lachesis asked herself; "A man who even in youth travelled long distances and met his fair deal of tragedy. A man who was controlled for a time; a man who rose through that and battled on."

"The spy," Clotho said, "A woman forced to do things going against her very humanity. A woman who was in a dark pit for such a long time until a friend illuminated the way for her." She frowned; "Exactly what we hope would happen to Perseus."

"And then lastly but not least; the spider," Atropos said; "A child attempting to prevent what happened to him; to happen to others. A child who constantly faces enemies trying to destroy his loved ones. A child with who like Perseus hates people with power abusing that power. A child who constantly berates himself for the faults of no one. A child so like Perseus it is uncanny."

All three looked down and spoke in unison. "We know Perseus will not be able to defeat Tartarus, at least not as himself; but this is the only way to bring together the mortal and godly worlds without causing a war between the two. It is also our way of showing Perseus that there are others that struggle as he does."

"Then why not send us in?" Annabeth urged; "With us and the army it would be a more level battle." There would be casualties but in what war aren't there?

They shook their heads; "Primordials and those who work under them to not follow the laws of Olympus. We are higher beings; beings that control the very elements of reality. We cannot enter just any battle; we must choose when it is best to enter.

Annabeth paused, "What would it take for us to enter this battle then?" She asked frustrated.

All three closed their eyes slowly and said in unison; "A sacrifice…"

**(Central Park)  
~Where we left Thor previously~**

"What do you know of the Greek gods?" Thor asked as he and the Avengers tried ignoring the battle. It went against his very being telling mere mortals the truth about their world but the situation called for it. He was worried too; Stark; Romanov; Barton and Rogers had all looked directly at the Thelkines and seemed to know they were enemies. It meant they could see them; it was impossible every one of them could be clear sighted. Something was wrong…Very wrong.

Clint shrugged; "They're myths I used to laugh at when I was young," He supplied with a shrug; making Thor wonder just how dense mortals could sometimes seem. "Why do you ask?"

"It is not wise to mock gods," Thor said as he looked above while gripping Mjolnir in his hands. "One of them will incinerate you…even though you are, by extension, under my protection." He said keeping his eyes above. The clouds grumbled but did nothing worse. Thor looked back down at the faces to find Tony gain a look of astonishment; he'd figured it out.

"Holy…" Tony muttered as he looked at Percy finishing up the zombie like beings and head of tiredly to the monsters. A thought raked through his mind; "Is he the original?" He asked. Pretty soon, after some thought, the other also gained their shocked faces as the Hulk looked oblivious and uncaring as he watched with a weird smile at the decimation he'd caused.

"No," Thor said, "His mother named Perseus after the original in the hopes it would increase his luck." Thor knew the story; it was something whispered through the halls of Asgard in a weird reverence the same way they revered Thor. Of course Thor had heard his fair share of tall tales on the son of Poseidon but at least some held their merits of truth in them. "Of course; as you have all noticed; that did not work."

Every member of the Avengers watched their honorary Avenger, Percy, with frowns. "What happened to the dude?" Spider-man asked. He knew the least but from him what he saw it was a little intimidating. "I mean; if that's what all demigods can do; than damn, sign me up!"

Thor looked considerably darker; "Believe me man-spider, you do not want to go through that kind of strive." The god looked lost in thought; "I of all should know how he feels." It was true; in the younger years of his existence where Thor had been but a foolish nomadic warrior he had been captured by agents of Sutr. He had spent six gruelling weeks in captivity; forced to feed on minimal vestiges of the guards' previous meals. He had been tortured and then healed as punishment for angering their master.

Soon Odin had sent the warrior's three accompanied by Sif; Tyr and Baldur. "The warrior's path is one most often paved in suffering and death." The prince of Asgard said.

"Explain." Natasha said a bit more gently; she knew the pained look Thor had. She'd witnessed it on both Clint and her mirror; it was a look they also shared with Percy. Yes, he hid his pain and grief through a guise of uncaring teenage mannerisms and sarcasm but like all spies Natasha was trained to spot through the guise. Needless to say she didn't like what she saw. "Who is Percy Jackson?"

They looked at the figure of Percy slowly rising and meeting the eyes of a girl and her friends behind him. His eyes widened and they watched as he ran and the horse caught him as they flew. They looked back to Thor; they could find Percy again later if need be.

"Percy Jackson," Thor sighed; he was breaking a treaty as older than he was; "he is a son of Poseidon; he is the fear of monsters; the bane of titans; the warrior of Greece; one of the prophesised seven and the hero of Olympus."

There was a stunned silence as they thought of that; most of them were completely speechless. "Well," Spidey said; "That's one hell of a resume."

A snort behind them alerted them again. All of them turned to find a group of twenty girls all varying in ages between ten and eighteen. The girl who snorted; she looked like the poster child for Goth's weekly; spoke, "You forgot one thing," The teen spoke with looked like irritation. "Percy Jackson is also an idiot and a dead man…"

Another girl who looked about thirteen looked throughout the chaos caused and then at Thalia; "We will not yet speak to _the others_," She watched Thor and his companions as she said that, "You have business here Thalia; I would like to be informed of it after completion." She left no way for an argument, no that Thalia would even think of that, oh no, she was already devising a hundred ways to kill the would-be dead son of Poseidon.

Steve looked at the girls walking out, without as much as a word to them, with a frown; "What just happened?" he asked.

Thor looked at Steve; "We were fortunate," he said as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; "That was your first and probably last civil encounter with the huntress goddess Artemis. Not an enemy even I would intentionally aggravate."

"That was a goddess?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow, _an archer none the less,_ he thought before wondering just how good she was. Shrugging off the thought he asked the obvious question. "So who were the sheep?" He pointed out to the hunters that had disappeared into the shrubbery.

"Those sheep are the hunters of Artemis," the Goth girl muttered; "And frankly be glad I'm more accepting of the nature of men than others." She gave a death glare even Clint decided was best to heed and muttered a small sorry.

"I am quite surprised that the huntress didn't turn us into animals," Thor said confused at Thalia; "Why is that?"

Thalia looked to the bushes and then at Thor as she hooked her bow behind her back where it promptly disappeared. Thalia had to admit watching the reactions on their faces were funny. "Artemis feels she owes Percy a debt; and she doesn't like owing men debts."

Natasha was a born Russian and had heard a lot of fairy tales in her youth before the whole abduction and training into the seductress and spy she was today. "Why would a goddess who hates men feel she owes a debt to one?" She matched Thalia's death glare easily with her own. She'd remembered the story she was told in her youth of the pact of the virgin goddess.

Thalia shrugged non-committedly; "He, along with me and a…friend, saved her a couple of years ago." She said before crossing her arms. "I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you exactly who Percy Jackson is in exchange for a favour."

"And what favour is that?" A curious Steve asked.

"I want you to tell me just what happened to Percy and just how the Hades you found him." Just then a couple of things happened. One; Hulk began to change back to Banner with groans of pain as his muscles grew smaller and his skeletal structure changed back.

He collapsed into a waiting Spider-man who caught him and held him over his shoulder as the weary doctor passed out. Secondly; a giant ship came out from the sky and with the help of both wheels and stands it was propped on the ground. Then a very angry pirate who looked ridiculous to Thalia came up to them with what seemed like contained rage. "What the hell happened; and just who is she?"

Steve as the unvoiced head of the team stepped forward; "Sir; what I want to know first is why Abomination was imprisoned in Central Park?" He asked and the spy paused.

Fury sighed before straightening his jacket and looking at Thalia; "Let's talk of this in a more private setting."

**(Percy's dream)**

Percy looked around himself confused; where was he? He didn't remember really coming here. He made a slow full three hundred and sixty degree turn taking in his surroundings. He was in a gigantic room. It was purely white and held two seats in the middle about five metres away from each other. There was nothing special here; the seats were the same as the ones he'd sit on at Goode high school. Percy cautiously went to sit at one seat checking everything and doing it slowly as he did.

"You can relax," A voice said causing Percy to jump and land on the seat with his heart pounding. The voice was female as it chuckled; "I'm not going to bite."

"I'm not very sure about that." Percy muttered. He looked around himself; "You summoned me here?" He asked.

She nodded. The woman had midnight black eyes and hair that seemed to mirror the stars. "You know you're not as clueless as people say you are." She pointed out.

"Thanks," Percy muttered; "You seem to know me; mind telling me who you are?" he asked her leaning back in the chair.

She shrugged; "Does it matter?" She asked and he shrugged too; frankly said he didn't really care. "You know, you've got a lot of people nervous."

He gave a small smile; "I usually do."

She chuckled, "True," She admitted; "but that's not the reason I'm here."

Percy sighed, "Nobody just visits me anymore," he said with a shake of the head; "It's always mortal doom; people in danger or impending death. It sucks sometimes, you know?"

She shrugged; "Sorry, maybe when all the chaos is over?" She suggested even though it didn't sound too promising.

"Sure."

She shook her head; "back to point," She laced her fingers together and sat straight; "You know who you're fighting right?"

Percy scratched his head; "Kronos said pater, so that means Ouranus right?" He didn't know much about the primordials; info was usually more Annabeth's side of the team.

The woman shook her head fiercely; "No," She said and then sighed; "I wish I could tell you…"

"And why can't you tell me then?"

"Because you are meant to find out for yourself." She sighed. "I can tell you though that he is searching for something."

"And just what is that?" Percy asked.

"His salvation."

"Salvation?" Percy asked. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That would mean someone who was imprisoned right? Percy wondered faintly if you could get a head ache in a dream because if so; he sure as hades would be getting one now. "Okay, and just where would he get this _salvation_?"

"You know it is very hard to hide something from Athena correct?" She asked and Percy nodded and she smiled. A part of the white wall shimmered in warning and the woman paused. "It's almost time for me to leave." She looked Percy up and down sizing him. "We will meet again soon." She said finally. Before disappearing she whispered "Look to the land of Zeus…"

**(Helicarrier; 17h23)**

"Who are you?" Nick Fury asked the daughter of Zeus. Everyone had gone their separate ways to do what they needed before coming back. Stark was now in a pinstripe suit that looked like it cost more than any of their salaries. Thor had gotten out of his battle gear even though he still wore the traditional Asgardian clothes. Banner had rested for an hour to recover his wits before heading back out. Spider-man had been having a fan boy moment when looking at every piece of equipment on the Helicarrier.

He had been fully prepared to leave but Fury had told him that he'd just been brought into something bigger than just himself; and Peter believed him. And so he was let onto the new and improved Helicarrier with instructions not to touch anything. The spies had gone to the medic along with Captain America; even though Cap had the healing factor it helped sometimes to patch things up. While Fury had been given a debrief by Hill who'd asked everyone what happened.

And so they'd reconvened two hours later waiting for what the daughter of Zeus had to say. "My name's Thalia; I don't like using my last name." It was true; after what their mother had done Thalia had disinherited herself from her mother. "Percy Jackson is my cousin; I'm a daughter of Zeus." If nothing Thalia was blunt.

"Okay," Fury thought about that and what next to ask; "What makes Jackson so special?" Fury had figured out who those beings was who'd visited him and from what he learned them visiting him was not a good sign.

Thalia snorted; "You're kidding, right?" She asked. "I think what happened back there is proof enough of why Percy is so special."

Fury nodded, it was true; "And the water and earth abilities? He gets them from his father right?"

"Well, duh," She quoted Mr D; feeling quite sick about that fact.

"What about the scars?" A weary doctor Banner asked; "Where'd he get them?"

Thalia's eyes darkened considerably; "He still has them?" She asked before sighing when they nodded. "It happened nearly two months or so ago." She began. "Percy's girlfriend; Annabeth Chase; was tasked by her mother to follow the path of the Mark of Athena. Short version; she did; got caught; we came to her aid and then it happened. There was a pit that leads straight to the depths of…Tartarus."

Everyone paused; "What happened down there?" Steve Rogers whispered.

Thalia shook her head; "When they got out; they wouldn't tell anyone; we all tried but…" She frowned. "And then we had to go fight the Giants and we didn't have time for all that. I did catch Percy going "Swimming" in the nights some times. I always suspected but I..." She was floundering as she thought of that.

It was then that something popped into Tony's mind. "You were right;" He muttered to Rogers feeling sorry for even saying it; "That was the reason he visited the grave."

Thalia's head snapped up; "What? What grave?" She couldn't believe it; he'd visited Annabeth's grave and couldn't even come there to meet them? It hurt Thalia that he'd do that.

"A girl by the name of Annabeth," Stark said; "We found him kneeling in front of it."

"Tell me," Thalia said with a frown; "How's Percy been?"

Natasha stepped forward. She'd studied everything she could of Jackson in their minimal interaction and security footage. "He has indicators of PTSD and depression as well as minor indicators of Insomnia and passive aggressive behaviour. All in all; Percy Jackson is a waiting time bomb."

"I have a question," Spidey said; "Who were the biker dudes when I showed up; they were unnerving my, uh, senses." He didn't want people knowing of his sense just yet.

"Good question kid," There was a muffle of not being a kid as Clint asked another question. "And then there's the golden eyed guy; he seemed to tick Percy off the most."

Thalia stared at him wide eyed; "Kronos?" She asked causing a small chill to rise up and tingle the spines of everyone in the room. "He was there?"

"Uh, yeah?" It was more a question as he looked at her frightened figure. "But not for long; it was weird; almost like a there was a small pause and then we see he's in front of Percy."

Thalia drew the logical conclusion; "They talked," She said as she thought more about it. Two biker looking people; Thalia had a hunch she knew who they were; "Did they have red eyes?"

"Yeah; you know who they are?" Thalia gulped as she nodded.

"Phobos and Deimos;" She grimaced; "Not nice." She hadn't met them but she'd heard the story from Percy before. "This isn't good."

"What do we do?" Clint asked as they received that information.

Thalia looked around her; "We wait for Percy; he talked to Kronos; he'd know what's going on. He would know what to do." She didn't receive any rejection as she voiced that. And then she muttered almost to herself; "And once he's done explaining; I'm killing him myself."

**(Montauk beach, New York, 19h00)  
~Dec 17 2012~**

Percy groaned as he woke up. He had a pounding headache and he from the little movement he made he knew just knew his whole body hurt. "Good, you're up." A voice alerted him to someone else being there and he paused. _Of all the gods…why him?_ Percy sat up a little too fast and hissed in pain at his mid-section. It felt like Lava had been thrown into his body. "Careful." The voice said a little bit amused; knowing how useless the comment was.

"Magic armour my ass," Percy muttered as he took in his sights. He was on…Montauk? Shaking his head he looked at everything else before his eyes caught the figure next to him with a fishing pole in hand.

Without looking at him the figure said, "If it wasn't for the armour you'd be dead by now." He commented offhandedly, "You know I always wondered where that went." He pointed to a pile of gold and bronze in the sand next to them. Percy gave a small whimper at the pain his neck gave as he stretched to look at it. "I should've known Attie took them." Poseidon said with a shake of the head.

Percy was in a little too much pain, and confusion to notice the way his father spoke those words but he did catch that Poseidon said Athena. "How'd you know Athena gave them to me?" Percy asked.

"I've been keeping tabs on you for a while now actually," Poseidon said; "You should really go to better gyms; that one reeked." It was an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Wait, how'd you know I was alive?" Percy asked and the man shrugged; "And did you watch everything I did?" he was slightly worried about the whole; Poseidon finding out Annabeth was alive too.

Poseidon chuckled; "Don't worry, I turned away in your conversations with Athena;" Poseidon almost frowned when he saw the relief on his son's face. He paused as he looked at Percy. He shrugged away the fishing pole and materialized some Ambrosia; "I'm sure you wouldn't want me to feed you in your sleep; so here." He gave it to Percy who gave a smile of gratitude.

Percy took a long swig of the Nectar but was careful to not take too much and then he took a bi of the ambrosia. He sighed at the taste of his mother's chocolate chip blue cookies; he did miss her. "How'd you find me?"

Poseidon chuckled and pointed to a few metres away where Blackjack stood around about twelve empty doughnut boxes. Percy shook his head at his Pegasus's eating habits. Percy studied his son for a second to gauge what his reaction would possibly be. "Tyson missed you." The god of the seas said; "And I'm sure you heard of what Zeus and Hades' children are doing. It is in both yours and Annabeth's honour."

Percy looked down; "I'm going to have to go back right?"

Poseidon shrugged; "You could run; but now that everyone knows you're alive you'd be hunted and dragged back." It was a comment that while true didn't ease Percy's worries. "Of course, the way I see it; you have two options." The god watched his son carefully; "You can either be dragged back by Ms Grace who, by the way, is waiting for you back with your mortal friends or…You can return of your own free will."

Percy slowly lay back down on the beach chair. "Why did come now; why not previously?"

Poseidon looked serious as he talked; "I wanted to give you time; time to heal, time to strengthen, time to prepare but I see I am needed now." He said before laying a tentative hand on Percy's shoulder; "I may not be the best father…or the most occupant in your life but I do love you; as I said before: You are the true son of the sea god. I have asked so much of you, I would hate myself if I was not there for you when you need me."

Poseidon stood up as clouds began to gather. "Tomorrow they will open up New Haven for demigods; even the Olympians will be there to commemorate the occasion." Percy nodded; "Remember son; it is not our heritage that dictate who we are…it is our actions." There was a flash; Percy closed his eyes and Poseidon was gone.

Percy looked at the spot where Poseidon vanished before lifting his arm to rub the back of his neck before wincing at the action. He got up slowly noticing that the pain seemed to dull and ebb as the Ambrosia and Nectar entered his blood stream. He looked down at himself. There were bandages around his right shoulder and abdomen; he didn't have on a T-shirt and the pants he did wear had been torn up in areas.

Percy was worried; he'd noticed the mortals had seen Blackjack quite easily and the mortals had been taken notice of even faster. Something was wrong; something that could be potentially dangerous for the world. The mist was failing . . .

He quickly found his shirt and put it on. There was a flash and were Percy's armour was stood a note. Percy looked at it silently thanking his father. Poseidon had taken the liberty of taking his armour back to his room. Percy half dragged himself to Blackjack, "Enjoy yourself?" He asked his Pegasus who neighed in contentment; "Well good, because now you're going to work away all that fat." The Pegasus looked near tears.

Percy jumped up Blackjack wincing slightly throughout the process; "Note to self," He muttered, "Next time you decide to go Hulk on everything; make sure you get curse of Achilles again…"

**(Helicarrier; over New York area; 19h30)**

"Sir," A petite blonde said attracting Fury's attention. "There is something on the radars; and it's coming straight for us; should we fire?"

Fury looked at the screen before walking over to his master control; "Hold fire; I have a feeling I know who it is." Fury said as he heard mutters behind him of finally. Thalia had been sharpening her arrows and having an argument with Clint over just who was the better archer as everyone else was forced to do other things.

Of course that wasn't all bad. Natasha had went back to charge her Widow bites; Stark was trying (And succeeding) to hack into a NSA database out of boredom; Banner was talking along with Peter, they were discussing the ramifications of Particle fusion and what it benefits it would have. Thor had been left to worry over something pressing; he was beginning to feel it again…

The call of war.

It was something Thor was well versed in; it was something he craved in his youth. Like a siren's song it lured him into countless battles and near death but now, after having sense forced into him, Thor feared the call. Earth was under his sworn protection as was its inhabitants. If earth was to become threatened; Thor promised on his honour he would eradicate that threat.

"It's landing in the cargo hold sir," A black man said; "Should I alert the soldiers?" he asked as his hands hovered over his keyboard.

Fury looked deep in thought; "Stand down," He said as he spun to the Avengers and Thalia; "Jackson is here."

They waited for five minutes before Percy came in while holding his side; he sent a weak smile to Thalia; "Hey Thals…"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She launched herself into the son of Poseidon, talking him, not even taking stock that he might be injured. They landed with Percy gave a strangled cry. "WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING?" She punched him in his injured gut causing him to groan before she kicked him in the leg. Finally when she was done and her anger dissipated she looked up at his bigger form; "Why?" She simply asked and even though it pained Percy he gave a small smile.

"Let's talk somewhere private, okay?" he gently asked rolling Thalia off and sitting up. He ignored the urge roll up in a ball and cry as he stood up fully. He held a hand to Thalia who took it nodded. He looked to the others; "I guess you know who I am now, right?" They nodded a little bit stunned by the daughter of Zeus's actions. He sighed; he guessed it was unavoidable; "I want everyone to stay here; we have things to discuss." They nodded again.

Percy led Thalia to a room. He didn't care which room or whose. They sat down on the bed as Thalia grabbed his hand, "Why?" She demanded as she looked at Percy wanting him to see the pain he inflicted. "Why'd you leave?"

Percy rubbed her hand as his mouth went dry. He searched for what to say before settling for the truth. "I guess I felt ashamed." He said; "I was supposed to be strong enough; to be fast enough; I had to protect you all and in each case I failed. When the monster bit your shoulder; I nearly freaked out; when each and every one of you began to fall I felt increasingly helpless. When Annabeth died; I felt so weak, so helpless." He looked down; he couldn't meet Thalia's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault;" Thalia said awkwardly; emotions weren't her strong point. "You were an idiot; but do you know how much we missed your stupidity?" She had been born under the principle that the pathetic cry and the strong keep themselves sheltered from emotions but she couldn't help but let the single tear fall. "Those idiot Stolls, me, Nico, even damn Clarisse! We all missed you."

Percy looked back up at Thalia and the single tear running down her cheek and he broke inside. The Thalia he knew was strong and he hated seeing Thalia like this. He hugged Thalia and she hugged back; it was awkward and strange but somehow under all the quiet sobbing and tearless whimpers it was comforting. "I'm sorry," Percy muttered looking down again; "I shouldn't have leaved like that."

Thalia chuckled, "Don't worry; you wouldn't be the Kelp head I know if you thought before you act." She was rewarded with a small smile. There was an awkward and lengthy pause; "So what now?"

Percy thought about it; "Something is coming Thalia," He said as the huntress frowned; "And I feel we're gonna need an army."

"So…You're coming home?"

Percy paused; "I'm not the only one going home." With that he stood up and moved out again. He reached the base of the Helicarrier and he went straight to Thor; "You know something is coming; and we're gonna need fighters."

"What are you asking of me Perseus?"

"I'm asking you to go home and get us warriors;" Percy looked around and spotted Fury; "I'm asking the same of you."

"Are we at war?" Fury asked and Percy clenched his hands.

"Soon we will be." Fury nodded tightly as he began to direct Romanov; Barton and Hill to call every nearby army base in the east of America and tell them to prepare for orders.

"Percy?" Thalia asked as Thor stepped out of the room; "What are we going to do?"

Percy looked at Thalia and his eyes darkened considerably; "We're going home."

**(A/N) There you go; I hope you all liked this. I'm actually hoping to get Three hundred reviews with this chapter; but all that actually matters is that everyone likes the story! Thanks for the reviews everyone they really inspire me!**

**Please REVIEW; it is food for my imagination and my imagination is very hungry.**


	15. Chapter 14: Family reunions

_**Chapter 14: Family reunions**_

* * *

**(A/N) I want to thank everyone who reviews; anybody who has ever reviewed this story. This is probably the most reviewed story I will ever have, and it's good to see people enjoy the mystery. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers; Spider-man or PJATO/HoO. All are properties of Marvel and Rick Riordan respectively.**

* * *

**~We can't choose our family; we can only choose the way we see them~**  
**~Arthur Graham~**

* * *

**(Helicarrier; 20h00)  
~After previous events~**

After all that happened during the day Percy was tired; even after taking a little nap on the beach. Fury had kept questioning him on the whereabouts of their HQ but Percy wasn't about to tell the man; nor was he letting Thalia do it. He'd sent Thalia home on Blackjack an hour ago; he wanted Thalia to go there in advance and make sure everything was ready.

Percy still had no clue how he'd get to New Haven but he had a hunch that the answer would be provided soon. He'd heard Athena say it was on Ogygia and that fact irked him. It was like the answer was stuck on the back of his head but he couldn't see them. Still he'd decided to take a nice night's sleep and see if his body wouldn't hurt so much in the morning.

So after a nice long shower that helped numb the throbbing Percy had gone to the provided room with only a pair of boxers on. It wasn't much of a trip (Across the hall) and most of the people had seen the scars anyway so why bother? After opening the door he'd greeted by the sight of a teenager about his age standing in a spandex suit without a mask. "So that's what the man in the mask looks like huh?" He commented as he sat on his bed. It looked like Percy had a roommate…Yay.

Peter was wide eyed; it wasn't his intention to blow his secret so early. He'd walked in half an hour ago noticing the metal armour and being the genius he was he'd made the conclusion that he was sharing the room with Percy. So he'd deemed it safe to get off the mask for a short while; it itched a lot after a while. He'd actually wanted to talk with Percy.

Peter had, over his one year stint as Spider-man, been given a multitude of scars. Something Aunt May wasn't happy about at all; while his aunt was ignorant there were things that were impossible to hide. Looking at Percy though he hesitated; he was kind of afraid of bringing up what happened to Percy but there was something Peter wanted to know. "Hi, um, can I ask you something?"

When in the Spider-man costume Peter was near fearless but without the mask? Peter was…well Peter. "You kinda just did." Percy pointed out with a small smile at the awkward look on the guy's face. He took satisfaction that Peter still had that awkward teenage feeling. It meant he still had hope; it meant he wasn't corrupted by the real world…yet. "But ask away."

"Is it, uh, worth it, I guess?" Peter asked as his mouth went a little dry. He wasn't afraid of Percy; Peter was just afraid of the answer he was going to get. He'd gotten doubts recently; but when weren't there doubts in Peter's life? But still Peter wasn't sure if he should continue. He wanted to; he wanted to help the innocent and save the day; but most of all, Peter didn't want any kid to through what he had to. He was having doubts though; there were so many heroes. Iron man; Hulk (To an extent); Thor; Cap'. Where did that leave a kid with Spider abilities?

Percy frowned; "What do you mean?"

Peter sighed; "Don't worry." He mumbled as he put away the mask in the drawer and sat on the bed across from Percy's. "It doesn't matter."

Percy rolled his eyes as he lay down on the bed looking at the ceiling; "You might as well tell me dude, because tomorrow about sixty or so demigods are gonna kill me." Percy was totally straight faced as Peter looked at him wide eyed.

"Jeez, and you're fine with that?"

Percy shrugged; "My family is a little, uh, eccentric?" he offered as he heard a mumbled '_no shit_.' Percy chuckled; "We've still got each other's back though; we're family after all. So talk dude; otherwise I'll be sitting in Elysium wondering what the great Spidey wanted to know." It was an attempt to lighten the mood.

Peter chuckled as he shook his head; "Okay," he said as his mood sobered up quickly; "The whole hero gig; is it worth going through…everything you went through?"

Percy thought about it for a second before tracing the scar that ran from his shoulder to hip. "I got this for spitting in the face of the man who wanted me to stab someone I love for freedom." He said before tracing another scar running under his rib cage; "I got this for screaming when my enemies told me to be quiet." This time he showed a scar that ran the length of his shoulder; "I got this for not playing the games my captor wanted me." He looked at Peter straight; "I did that in the face of sure death; torture and hopelessness."

"Why are you showing me this?" Peter asked sickened by the sight. He still forced his stomach muscles not to give up this morning's breakfast. "What's the relevance?"

"You're asking the wrong questions," Percy said; "For me; there is no cost small enough I'll pay to save someone. The question you should ask yourself, Spidey, is if you can handle the cost."

"What do you mean?"

Percy looked almost mournful; "In the last war I fought we had to kill demigods; family. There was no other way," Percy said with furrowed eyebrows, "Can you handle being a hero, if it's at the cost of your very innocence?"

Peter thought about that; could he kill someone to save loved ones? "Why tell me?" Peter then asked; "Why tell me what happened to you when you wouldn't tell anyone else?"

Percy smiled thinly; "I see a bit of myself in you; that innocent ideal that heroes will always win. I don't want you to lose that; I don't want you to make the mistakes I made." Peter gulped as Percy looked straight at him; his eyes nearly dead; "I'm broken goods; I want you to be better than that." Percy then smiled; "As strange as it is, I don't think I'll make it out of this."

Peter sat straight at this; "What do you mean?"

"Look at me?" Percy said; "I've fought a lot; won a lot. I barely got out of the last war; sooner or later I'm going to have to lose again." Percy lay back down on the bed; "And the weirdest part of all this? I'm actually okay with that."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed at that and like a true prodigy Peter began thinking through everything he'd gleaned. From what he could find Percy Jackson was counting on him for something. Percy Jackson was counting on him to be the hero when needed; to be the one to save someone who needed saving…the only questions were, who and when?

* * *

**(Tartarus; 02h23)**

In the dreary and desolate home of the evilest beings Kronos walked to a palace in the centre. It was like Olympus only the design was to be dark, cold to resemble a prison in some form. Kronos was completely at ease here as he walked the halls before reaching a set of huge doors made out of what seemed bone. It had droplets of blood dropping to the floor.

Kronos reached for a door handle that resembled an arm and hand; opening it he was greeted by the sight of his _father_ sitting in the throne with his hand on his chin. "_Pater,_" Kronos brought him to the attention of the world's first real monster. "I have returned from recruiting."

Tartarus smiled at the titan beneath him; "That is good child," He said; his ancient and cold voice rumbling through the foundation of the castle; "We are one step closer to our goal. Explain all that has happened." Tartarus said as Kronos began to explain everything. He smiled at the resurrection but soon the smile turned to a frown. "You are lucky," Tartarus said with what seemed to be controlled anger; "They do not know that you used the warriors of Ares yet, but now we are forced to use Ares in the next battle."

Kronos gulped; "I am sorry father, it was not my intention to anger you; I simply wanted to help you on with your attempt to break Perseus." He said with a bowed head.

Tartarus stood up and took Kronos's head in his hands, "Fool," The primeval being said as he kneed Kronos's chin. The titan's head snapped back and he fell a good five metres back. "Because of you; our little spy will be found out. I warned you to leave Perseus to me; your insolence will cost you." A section of the floor began to crack beneath Kronos as he watched on with horror.

Kronos controlled his emotion and nodded; "I understand _pater_, and I hope that soon you could forgive me." Kronos disappeared into the void.

Tartarus sneered as he looked at everything; his mind racing with plans and how to alter them from here. Ares would be found out soon; and that would leave them exposed. Tartarus scowled; Ares was good with information. He'd gathered that Perseus would go to the ceremony tomorrow and promised to keep Tartarus updated. Of course that left little for their little spy to do now.

His mind raced through each fact as he plotted; soon a smile lit his face as he had an idea. "I wonder," Tartarus said; "How will Perseus fare without the help of the children of Ares?" Tartarus smiled at the idea before alerting Ares of his plan. If Ares was soon to be found out; then Ares would fight Perseus before then. If anything he will weaken Perseus more than any other idiot Tartarus would send.

Tartarus watched the small pit close up in the ground. He wouldn't keep Kronos there long. He needed the titan to get the sword first before anything else. He knew exactly where it was; the fates had hid the sword from Athena, but not from him. Even though there were countless times he had watched it, Tartarus was still unable to get to it; but now? When Tartarus had so many pawns working under him? He had but one thing standing in his way now. And that was Percy Jackson and his so called Avengers.

Soon this world would be in rubble and the universe under the control of its true ruler. Soon the universe would belong to Tartarus…

* * *

**(Helicarrier; over NY City)  
~Dec 18, 2012~**

Percy woke up in a cold sweat; he looked around him to find Peter sleeping in the other bed totally ignorant to the teen next time. Percy silently thanked teenage comas, or otherwise known as sleeping, for existing. He walked out and across the small hallway to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water willing himself to get wet. The stress of the last days was getting to him.

Percy had a splitting headache as he opened to medicine cabinet and took out a Panado pill. Gulping it down with some water Percy sat down on the toilet next to the sink. He huffed as the water droplets dripped from his face. He grabbed one of the towels with a scowl and wiped his face off. He'd had another nightmare. Frankly put these things were getting annoying.

It was something he'd had for the last few nights and while it hadn't really bothered him before today it seemed especially vivid. There was Kronos striking and a girl from his dreams falling. There was some man with a mask that looked like it belonged on a Mexican wrestling show; he had a sinister scowl and pinstripe suit. His dream usually ended with a sword coming straight at the girl but this time…the sword was coming at him . . .

Shaking it off Percy stumbled back to his room. When he got to it; Percy found a note on his bed. Peter was still out cold. Percy opened it and nodded; he'd been planning to leave at about five o'clock in the morning but one hour sooner would probably be okay. The note was from his father who'd only written one word that Percy had suspected would work:

_Moonlace_

Percy put on the armour wincing slightly at the small discomfort. The pain had disappeared but he still had the aches here and there. Percy smiled as he looked at the mirror; he wasn't vain but did appreciate how awesome the armour looked. Annabeth would have mocked him for checking himself out like that, Percy smiled at the thought. She always was worried his ego would go through the roof.

Percy walked out of the room and through the halls. He had to ask a few of the on guard soldiers were the cargo hold was but all in all it was only a five minute journey down. It was actually calm when most of the people were asleep. Percy woke up a sleeping guard at the cargo hold who comically fell on the ground. Percy tried to suppress his laughter and asked the man to open the hatch.

He did so without so much of a grumble. Showing you just how embarrassed and uncaring of Percy's safety he was. The wind blew through the hold as Percy watched the Helicarrier circle the area of New York. He watched from above as they neared Time's square. Percy did the natural thing . . . he jumped. As he jumped, Percy vapour travelled to the ground.

Percy stumbled from the strength it sapped from him. Still he stood up and walked through Time's square in armour like it was natural. People stared as he walked past making him a little uncomfortable but Percy ignored it mostly. He kept walking through 9th avenue and then going through 48th street. Soon though more and more people began to gather as he walked; some kept staring at him curiously as he walked past; others took photos.

Percy scowled as he flipped up his hood and kept trying to ignore the people. Soon though word got to the local news stations and it wasn't five minutes and Percy had a news reporter trying to question. "Hello, I'm Jennifer Lexington for KXSZ news; are you the new hero spotted with the Avengers?" She asked as she and the camera followed them. Percy's scowl deepened.

"Go away," Percy muttered; "I have things to do." They still followed.

"Come on," She urged; "Is it true that you can control weather?" She persisted.

"Goodbye," Percy continued to ignore the growing crowd and news reporter. He was glad there wasn't a virtual flood yet.

"Okay just answer one question," She asked with a sweet smile; "What about the names the public have given you?"

Percy frowned as he turned the corner on 48th and moved through to 12th avenue, "What names?"

The reporter smiled as she got some headway; she still had that smile on her face but Percy could care less about that. "The most common seems to do with your…armour?" She asked with a frown as she watched it glint in the small sunlight that seeped from the cold morning. "Well anyway, they are calling you "_Spartan"_ while others call you "_Hurricane_" after the whole weather thing; so can you control weather?"

"Um, yes?" He wasn't sure about what to say about that. He was used to being infamous, not just famous. "Can you leave me alone now? I have something to do."

She was persistent, that Percy could give her. She matched his steps nearly jogging to keep up. "What about where you came from? Or your powers, how'd you get them and what about the sword?" She asked them all ignoring what he asked.

"No comment," Percy said as used his water powers and created a mist around them. Percy walked through it with ease as the others wondered where the hell he went. Percy only let it drop when he rounded the corner. Then Percy began a full sprint; his home wasn't that far anyway. He was lucky the streets were empty. He went straight to his parent's new home and looked in one of the potted plants for the spare key.

He gave a glance around once again and then finally went in. he abruptly stopped as he took a breath. His eyes widened; he knew that smell. The sweet scent of honey; pancakes and syrup wafted through the home and Percy gulped. He'd hoped they wouldn't be home; that someway they'd be busy. "Paul!" Sally's voice carried even as early as six in the morning; "Did you get the milk!"

There was a cluttering and Percy heard a toy fall to the ground and make a struggled, '_I love you,'_ but Percy was wide-eyed and didn't really listen. He's throat felt raw and he felt his heart hammering in his chest. "Paul! What's taking-" Sally came walking in with a pan and a baby bottle in hand. She looked tired and the grey strands of hair Percy had noticed so long ago had become more pronounced. She stopped in her tracks and dropped the pan as Percy came into view.

He gave a weak attempt at his famous grin and gave a shaky, "Hi, mom,"

Sally looked on wide eyed, "Percy. . ."

* * *

**(New Mexico desert)  
~Dec 18, 2012~ **

Thor stood at the Bi-frost sight as he watched the sky with determination. "Heimdall," The prince of Asgard called; "Open the Bi-frost!" It took a few minutes before the treasurer of Asgardian travel began the process but soon the heavens split open and Thor felt himself be carried home; to Asgard; the realm eternal.

He landed on the ground with his usual balance and quickly began a hasty path to the throne room; Heimdall watched him pass; before stopping him with a question; "What troubles you my prince?" He asked with a bowed head and curious glint in the otherwise golden eyes. The all seeing guardian of the Bi-frost was certain it had to do with the Huntress and her request for Loki.

Thor stopped in his tracks as realization hit him. In his foul mood he'd been obscenely rude. The worry was eating at the thunder god; "I apologize Heimdall; I have been unkind to you. Thank you for bringing me back home."

"Think nothing of it," The man with the giant sword said; and in truth he'd understand anyway; "It is my duty to aid the call of Odin's son." There was no malice; nor was there compassion in those words. Heimdall thought it best to treat his post with emotionless dignity and civil respect. That did not mean he was weak to those who opposed him though; there was a reason he was the only gatekeeper to the Bi-Frost.

Thor nodded absent minded as he thought through what needed to be done. Perseus's words had long since been transfigured and translated in other means. _"What are you prepared to do?"_ The voice and words Thor had previously heard from Fury now brought before him from Perseus. He'd been worried just how far he'd go. He was worried who he'd risk involving and just who he trusted. The earth was under the protection of Thor and the god was man enough to admit he needed help.

"Tell me gatekeeper," Thor asked in his usual deep rumble; "Have you heard of Tyr and his followers? What of my friends; the Warriors three and Sif?" The questions were rushed as if the god had not the time to delay this further.

Heimdall regarded the words of the prince of Asgard; "Tyr is still in his self-imposed isolation; your companions the warriors three have been resting from their most recent adventures to Svartelheim. As for my sister; she is most likely in the company of fellow warriors who wish to best her." A light smirk travelled the otherwise cool gaze of the gatekeeper. It was amusing to view the reaction of men as his sister used them for training dummies. **((*))**

Thor nodded as he began to walk off; "Prepare the Bi-Frost, my visit is swift, we have things that needed to be done." Heimdall watched the distracted god walk off curiously as he went to stand by his post. _Today,_ the omniscient god thought gazing into the sight of his home, _Is to be interesting . . ._

Thor walked off with the quest to find the Warrior's three. It was not hard, all three sat at the table of the dining room. Fandral was wooing the small fan group of women around him with a smile. Hogun was polishing his spiked club gazing at nothing with his usual sombre attitude. Volstagg had about seven big empty plates surrounding him. Each had small pieces of an already consumed food. There was an audible burp causing both the former companions to shake their heads a little with small near non-existent smirks.

"My friends," Thor called effectively shutting up the gushing women; catching the attention of Hogun and making Volstagg groan as he swivelled his protesting and full body. He'd eaten hearty, of that Volstagg was sure. "I need your help on earth." With that he walked distractedly out. All three warriors turned to each in confusion. Although Hogun's expression was masked under a grimace.

Thor walked through the halls of his home for once not really looking in awe at the sight. He'd been given his quest and while it seemed mundane Thor had learned that it was usually the mundane that made it different. He reached the arena just as Sif had thrown another man through a table. She was chuckling at their lack of coordination. She took her spear in an arc and swung to the figure she knew was behind her. The boom of Mjolnir was instantly heard as it blocked Sif's spear; Thor watched Sif expectantly.

She smirked and sent the butt end of her spear in a vertical arc. It swiped the god of thunder in the stomach as he raised an eyebrow, "We do not have time for this childishness." Thor said, "We are needed on earth."

Sif smiled brightly as she twirled the spear with experience; "So the mortals need saving, I'm surprised you need our help." She said. She spun around and slashed horizontally at Thor's head. Thor deflected the blow and brought Mjolnir forward smacking Sif in the gut. The goddess was strong and so smirked at him.

"Is that all?" She asked and Thor growled in frustration. They didn't have time for this. For all Thor knew the world was in flames now. He called thunder and struck at her abdomen. It was absorbed by the spear and Sif frowned; she knew this frustrated and side tracked Thor was worried. He needed release; and a battle with one of the Asgard's finest would do that. She knew he was hurried, she knew Thor all too well. She just wanted him to calm down.

They'd done this in their youth. The mostly arrogant and kind hearted Thor had often found himself frustrated by his father's reservations against battle. Thor himself had then needed something to vent at as his powers flared. It was like watching him become frustrated all over again.

Thor rushed Sif as she ducked and rolled; taunting him by using her staff end to strike his backside. Thor scowled even more; rushed and this time he connected. Hammer met spear shaft with a metallic clink. Sif grunted under the force of Mjolnir's blow; then rolling away to distance herself from the weapon.

The warriors three reached the arena and Hogun let out a small sigh. "Forty coins on Sif," Volstagg said with his usual jolly outlook.

Fandral looked from Sif to Thor; "I'd be stealing from you," he informed his much larger friend with a smile.

Volstagg shrugged; "That's not something new, you still owe me." Fandral wanted to protest he didn't but to be true he did; he couldn't help it; women wanted things that were expensive and unfortunately he wasn't rich.

Thor hurled his hammer at Sif's chest with uncanny marksmanship. He wasn't worried; Sif wore a lot of Armour and wasn't afraid to take a big hit. She grinned as she stood up. She rushed him with her Spear as Thor decided to end this with one final blow. He twirled Mjolnir as the sky grew darker. Sif was closing in fast. Thor kneeled just as Sif's Vertical arc came down. The hammer crashed into the ground causing a chain reaction of ground blasting up into the air.

It was something similar to what he did with the Frost Giants but at a much lesser scale. When the dust and debris cleared Thor was in a crouching position breathing heavily. He just stared forward as he felt some of the worry leave him. He looked around him; the decimation could be fixed in hours if Enchantress kept to her parole. Thor stood up as he heard the laughter of Sif.

"Ah," She said, "it is good to find worthy fighters now and then correct?" She asked as she came up and smiled at Thor with a nod in reward. "Feeling better?"

Thor had to find his voice again but soon sighed; "I am fine," he said, "Sorry for . . . that." She just waved it off and Thor nodded. One thing Sif was good at was forgiving Thor for his sometimes dumber choices. Fandral smiled as he was handed his money; forty coins meant three more women having the pleasure of his company.

Sif chuckled; "So what is wrong with the Midgardians?" She asked with a tilt of the head.

"They need our help," He then began walking towards his previous destination with Sif and the Warrior's three following behind their leader silently. "I would have word with father before we leave though."

* * *

**(Jackson Residence; New York)**

There were tears; yelling and laughter all in one really. Percy had come in and spent nearly an hour with his mother; he told her most of the things he suspected. He held back the feeling he had; the feeling of dread. That was one thing his mother didn't need to know. "So what are you going to do now?" Sally asked her son concerned.

Percy had thought of that; "I don't really know, I'm making this up as I go," He told his mother, "But I don't think you should be in New York right now."

Sally frowned; "That bad?" Percy only nodded. "Where should we go-where _can_ we go?" Sally and Paul were by no means rolling in money. A child had them surviving only barely. Andie made Percy seem tame at times. Unlike Percy; Andie hated baths and so getting the little girl to sit still was a near nightmare. Of course, with Paul's help Sally had everything she needed to survive.

Percy thought for a while; "I'll arrange a trip with a cruise ship; dad wouldn't mind paying, I'm sure." Percy nodded. "Just try to get out by the end of the week." He felt that was sufficient time for this. Last time his mother had proven herself efficient with a shotgun and Paul with a sword. Percy didn't want them having that experience again; they might not survive.

What are you going to do?" Paul asked. He'd stayed silent so far during the conversation. He'd come home with milk only for it to fall to the floor at the sight of Percy. All thoughts of food had vanished from both of the older people in the room.

Percy stood up as he looked towards his room; "I heard they're merging the camps. I have no choice but to go to them."

"Is it really that bad?" Sally asked.

"_Pater is prepared to break you through everything. Let me make this clear. He will destroy your camp; fade your father; murder your sister and mother destroy any friend you have and in the end after all you have is lost and every person you love gone pater will not give you what you want. Pater will not give you death; he will not be that kind; no, he will force you to walk this earth with the memory of what he did on your mind…"_

Percy swallowed, "I don't hope so," He said, before giving one of his smiles. It was strained. "I'm sure everything will be fine though." That was one lie Percy hated telling but it was needed. "Besides, you three need a little vacation." He gave another strained smile.

Sally looked up at Percy, "Yes," She said with her hands shaking. "I don't want to lose you again Percy." It had been a terrible time without her son and Sally had nightmares of what Percy might have been going through. "I'll go away if you promise me something." She knew this was unfair to Percy but Sally was worried.

Percy tilted his head and put a hand on his mother's shoulder, "What's that?"

"Survive…" Sally said looking him in the eyes.

Percy clenched his jaw. Of all the things she could have asked…Percy gave a stiff nod and another strained smile. "I promise."

There wasn't anything else to be said as Percy walked to the hall where his room stood. He paused as he looked back. His mother was hugging Paul while she looked at him. Percy's sister looked at her mom and Percy confused but ultimately decided to focus on the toy she had in her lap. Percy clenched a fist in his hands as he watched him. Above everything else; he would protect his family. Percy's resolve strengthened as he watched them.

He gave a minute nod to them before stepping in his room. He didn't pay attention to the Linkin Park posters or the pictures of him and his friends. Most were of him and Annabeth anyway. He walked to the back of the room where a window stood. He opened up the window and climbed through to the fire escape where his gift from Calypso stood growing in the dim morning light.

He felt the texture of the Moonlace with shaking hands. He hadn't known Calypso had left him another choice with the Moonlace; but he'd talked to Annabeth who'd said it held magical properties. It was transportation for him to her Island. Percy wondered had wondered from time to time what he'd do if he stayed with Calypso. Would his friends be where they are? Would Annabeth have lived? Would the world be the same without him?

His biggest what if…

He took one of the leaves and plucked it from the plant. The silver plant looked strange in the shining light of the rising sun. Percy steeled himself with a breath before putting the leaf in his mouth and biting. For seconds nothing happened making him feel like an idiot. Soon though he felt strange; Percy looked at his hands to find his fingers crumbling to dust and moving into the breeze of the day.

Strangely enough he felt no pain as he felt his molecules rearrange into dust particles. He felt strange as a dust cloud. He still had conscious thought and could see what happened beneath him. For once his fear of the sky was lifted as the magic protected him. It wasn't long before he reached the New York harbour and began moving into the ocean air. It was strange moving so fast.

It took what he guessed was five minutes to reach his destination. Ogygia. It was drastically different from his last visit. Cabins littered the area quickly joined by campers. Percy had been wrong last night. It wasn't sixty campers; more like two hundred. He moved the cloud to the most secluded part of the island, away from the camps and beach. The first to reform was his feet; soon his legs and then his stomach and chest followed. Finally his head stood there.

Percy flipped up the hood on his hoodie and looked around. He was back…He was on Ogygia . . .

* * *

**(Ogygia; somewhere in the Atlantic)  
~12h00~**

Nico was nervous. The camp was officially opening today. He stood behind a giant statue trying not to hyperventilate. It was, after all, this statue that began it all. The Athena Parthenon stood gleaming in the sun. It had been with this Nico had lost two of the important people in his life; this statue was the catalyst of everything really. Nico knew what they saw even if Percy and Annabeth stayed quiet.

He'd been there; witnessed the horrors. The difference between Percy and Nico was that Nico although younger had seen the worst side of humanity before. Nico was used to evil; Percy…he still _had_ his ignorant outlook on everything. Of course, Nico still had nightmares; of that he was certain he'd always have. Nico had heard from a psychologist in his father's court that children were people best able to handle bad situations. They were forgiving and forgetful.

Nico had hoped the man was true. He hoped to one day stop seeing all that…evil. There was nothing else to call it. Previously Nico had been certain that there was no good or evil. He'd been certain people contained both elements but the things that happened in that hell hole…They'd changed Nico's grey concept pretty quickly.

People were beginning to gather in the dining pavilion. The first meal on the island; it was when Nico and Jason decided to give Nico's big speech. Of course Jason and the rest of the seven couldn't deliver it. All had been offered places among the gods; while they were immortal they could still die in battle. Nico had as well but chose something different. He'd heard of Annabeth and Percy planning this; and so as a last gift to them both Nico decided to finish their planning.

Percy had already provided the idea for land as well as solve the problem for care giving. That left the problems of how to get people there and then what they'd put on such a rich and immense land. This was where Poseidon and Athena stepped in. Athena began planning for the newly dubbed, _NEW HAVEN_. Athena's plan was to stick with the original idea.

A place where demigods could live. So they'd built schools and homes; as well as archery ranges and three massive training stadiums. Athena had then set out to find teachers for the schools and caregivers for those demigods lucky enough to reach an elderly stage. Both had been easy. Athena went to her children and legacies spread out around the world calling their aid; she also went for the children of Hecate seeing as they were knowledgeable too. Athena had asked elder satyrs to help elder demigods and not be protectors but companions.

That still left the problem of how demigods went in and out. Poseidon had then stepped up. He'd commanded deities of water, both salt- and freshwater, to vapour travel any children of any god to bring them to Ogygia. When asked whether they should help Athenian spawn the god of the seas had been adamant that they help them especially.

Nico had been honestly surprised about that. Then Jason had asked his father if he could help with the planning. If anything, Jason helped calm the paranoid romans. Reyna was still mortal and helping in any way she could. In the end though; Jason and the rest of the seven departed with his sister promising to return. Nico was glad for her; he really was but he still felt abandoned…

He'd been left alone with Clarisse and if anyone would know; that was a harsh punishment. Sure the girl was nice during their times speaking alone (Which were minimal) but during training she was still her same degrading self.

By now everyone had arrived at the large wooden pavilion. Nico faintly heard Chiron call for order and that spurred him to get moving. He reached the building just as the hunters began to come out of the woods where they'd requested their cabin be made. He decided to wait for Thalia who quickly stepped in front of him, "What's up death-breath?" She asked with a suspiciously cheery grin.

The others rolled their eyes muttering in Ancient Greek some comments on how much they hated coming to this camp. Nico ignored them; "Nothing airhead, why are you so happy?" He gave her a suspicious look.

Thalia shrugged, "Is it illegal to be happy?" She asked with a snort, "Not everyone is as doom and gloom as you."

Nico raised a sceptical eye but decided it wasn't worth his time to find out. He walked into the pavilion just as the gods flashed into the room. They sat in miniature versions of their thrones at the head table. Chiron motioned for Nico to stand by him which the son of Hades dutifully did. By this time the rest of the seven showed up with miniature thrones of their own.

Hazel smiled and nodded at Nico in encouragement. Nico smiled and nodded back before Chiron talked. "Today we do something significant; we bring together both pantheons of the gods." There were some mumbles of approval or dissatisfaction (Octavian) but everyone respected Chiron enough to quiet quickly. "I would like to thank Calypso for agreeing to let us use her lands and joining me with Dionysus to help with the children. Nico will speak further."

Chiron stepped back and Nico took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He stepped forward; "This project began with one ideal. An ideal created by two people. These two people wanted, no, _needed_ a place to settle and relax. So they began planning for what we now call _New Haven_. Let's be honest though; Annabeth did all the real planning, Percy just sat there irritating her with his jokes." There were chuckles at that and Nico smiled sadly; "We still owe a lot to both of them; they were the two people who above us all wanted to stop fighting, they died in the name of Olympus." People bowed their heads as Nico's throat closed up a little and his mouth ran dry.

"In most of their life they served Olympus; and where did that get them?" He was now seriously far off his original speech. "We always asked them for advice; always asked them for help. Too late I realized; they never really asked us. We all, at some point, got rescued by Percy and Annabeth; at some point went to them for advice. We all looked to them for leadership. Annabeth wanted to create something that would last a thousand years; well this is our gift to them. Something to last a thousand years."

He began stepping off as he felt the usually painful experience of living through all that but was stopped by a voice, "Seriously Nico?" The voice asked and everyone swivelled towards it; "You should have taken immortality." The voice joked and Nico's eyebrows furrowed. It couldn't be . . . Could it?

He turned around faster than he thought possible and sure enough there stood old Kelp head himself. The messy Raven black hair stood near his shirt's neck line and the sea green eyes swirled with mirth. He looked older and bigger than the last time Nico saw him; he wasn't huge just fitter and more muscular.

Nico gulped as confusion caused him to look between his father and the new person to enter the room. Hades looked on impassively. Nico couldn't believe it; he wouldn't believe it. He had died . . . right? Nico then regained the ability to speak; and so asked the newcomer confused, "Percy?"

* * *

**(A/N) I know you'll hate me for this; and that it's late but I felt like this was dragging on and so stopped here. Please just stay with me for this; the story will get a lot of headway. Thanks for all the positive words and my imagination is satisfied . . . for now.**

* * *

**((*)) In the comic Sif is portrayed as Heimdall's brother; and I thought that was actually pretty cool. I know that wouldn't work with the movies but just imagine it like that.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15: What If

_**Chapter 15: What If . . .**_

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJATO/HoO or the Avengers.**

* * *

~The past is often viewed with regret; and the future with dreams. People barely ever look to the present anymore.~  
~Anonymous~

* * *

**(Camp Haven)**

It was confusing, it was heart wrenching, it was painful, but most of all it was sad. Percy hated what he'd done to the family he had. He wasn't as clueless about emotions as people suspected. He'd seen Nico saddened and it tore at his conscience. Thalia had been easier; she would eventually have to deal with Percy's death anyway, but Nico? Nico was the annoying little brother had in some form disregarded.

He hadn't thought about anyone else when he left; hades, he'd barely even thought about anything about it. It was something so impulsive; so . . . teenage melodrama. He hated looking at the betrayed eyes of Nico. Watching his mother and little sister had been hard; but mom had known and little Andy was too young to really register anything much. Nico though, had been left in the dark; fooled to believe he died.

Percy felt like the biggest idiot in existence; even now he cursed his stupidity for thinking he could avoid it. It was inevitable; a demigod was always drawn to his peers. He felt like a liar; like a traitor or deserter. His fatal flaw playing with his emotions; wreaking havoc to all emotions as guilt clouded thought. He'd felt stupid as he tried for the weak joke; a joke that had an essence of truth in it.

He did hope Nico would receive immortality. He did want Nico living forever; safe from death…

The annoying little brother Percy never had. "Percy…?" The question was voiced through a broken tone. It nearly made Percy wince; he'd been a fool to think he'd avoid not coming back.

Percy gave a weak smile; it was like a defence mechanism by now. It worked so far with Thalia (After she stopped attacking); and then it helped with his mom and Paul. He really hoped it worked here. Percy really didn't care much for any of the other viewers. For all he cared Zeus could hurl that thunderbolt. But now he wanted; no, _needed_ Nico to understand.

The red ringed eyes and confused furrow of the eyebrow said everything words couldn't. It asked all the basic questions. _How are you alive? Why are you here now? . . . Why did you lie?_

Percy just stood there wondering what the next course of action would be. He looked to the ground; it would pain him to look into their eyes. So he started with the first obvious words that came to his mouth; "I'm sorry…"

Nico stared at his role model; the one person he looked up to the most. He was enraged but his shock forced him to stand still and prevent causing a crack in the earth that would suck them all in. "Is that all you can say?" The son of Hades asked; "You're sorry!" He hissed. It was his fatal flaw acting up. His feelings of betrayal were causing minor tremors shaking the earth. Nico tried to contain his emotions and pain but it wouldn't ease. "You left us! We thought you died!"

Percy actually winced at the words. He wasn't afraid of Nico; he was afraid of what Nico would do. He'd been an enemy of the demigod before and it had wreaked around his emotions. Percy sighed; "I have a lot of explaining to do." He looked at everyone as they stared back at him. All of them – Hunter's excluded seemed – were unsure of how to react to this.

"You have ten seconds Perce before you're going to be attacked." Nico warned and the Olympians sat back getting comfortable for the explanation.

"I was the cause of both wars," Percy said, "My birth sparked that prophecy; the defeat of Kronos by my hands was then the catalyst of another war. Now with Gaia's defeat I'm afraid I've put all of you in danger again." He grimaced. "And this time; I'm…" He gulped and bit back down his pride, "I'm afraid."

"The great Perseus Jackson?" An Ares kid called out; "What a chump."

"At first I decided to leave; and see just how long I'd survive in the mortal world." He ignored the Ares kid's comment. "But soon I was found by a mortal group. I'm sure you've heard of them."

"Dude!" Connor spluttered chocolate milk from his mouth; "You're the Spartan guy!" He made the connection. Connor and Travis were Avenger's fans but more importantly Stark fans. Their minds had already fantasized about what they'd do with the Iron man suit.

Everyone was blank faced at the exclamation; "Anyway, they offered me a deal; fight for them and I could be provided living. I accepted…"

"So what do you need us for?" Nico asked. Nearly everyone was shocked at Percy's arrival but some had gotten over it quickly. "The mortals are pretty good at fighting themselves."

Percy shook his head; "When I reached a fight; I found something…My past seemed like it was following me. Kronos stood there; he stood there and explained to me just what my position was. There is an invasion coming; a battle for the control of earth and a god's vengeance against me."

Ares raised an eyebrow as Clarisse spoke; "So we're going straight into yet another war?" She asked accusingly. She was the daughter of the war god; she was the daughter of the god of slaughter. She should have been screeching and howling at the prospect of battle but she'd learned a hard lesson over the years. She was also a mortal. She could die; she could fear and unlike her father…she could love.

She didn't hate her father; she'd only come to realize that there were other things to life than massacres. She still respected her father though.

"No," Percy said quickly and firmly. "I already have another ally calling allies; I only need a small hand full for now."

Zeus stood up and whispers died down. "You say Kronos is alive; you say an evil presence is approaching. Why should we believe these accusations? Where is the proof? How do we not detect it yet somehow you did Perseus Jackson? How do we know you do not lie?"

Percy looked at him dead on; "Have I been wrong about these things before?"

Zeus shook his head; "That proves nothing, everyone can make a mistake; your presence here is proof." Zeus looked around. "Now I will let any person leave with Jackson but they will do so of their own free will." Zeus sat back down and proceeded to watch the happenings often looking at Hades with confusion wondering if the god of the underworld had anything to do with it.

Ares then chose to stand up. "I will have none of this," he said in what sounded a lot more endearing than Ares usually sounded. "My children will not stand by these…these…idiotic claims. I will need my children in the near future anyway; I plan to help them hone their skills."

"You know the laws…" Zeus warned.

Ares waved it off; "Nothing like that father believe me; I just wish to keep my children alive a little longer." He motioned to his table; "I will say his though; any who choose to disobey the order I give; shall be disowned."

Clarisse gulped looking at Percy and then at her father. She now stood between a rock and a very hard place. Clarisse abruptly stood up and moved out the door ignoring both the gods and other beings there. Zeus looked strangely at Percy armour; _where have I seen that, _he wondered. The god of the skies looked to Chiron; "We would have a report on this later." It wasn't a request. With that the Olympians and immortals vanished without even a goodbye.

Chiron watched the girl go sadly before stomping his hoof on the ground; "ORDER!" He yelled. "There will be five people accompanying Perseus; no more; meet at the beach." With that he moved off. Slowly everyone went out the door's trying hard not to stare at Percy.

Percy turned to Nico; "You okay man?"

Nico stayed silent as he went to sit down on a random seat. "So Thalia knew?" Nico finally asked after sitting down. "Your father knew; Athena knew; my father knew; your mother…everyone else knew you were alive _but me_." He looked up at Percy with watering eyes.

Percy grimaced; Nico didn't trust easily but when he did; he would go to the depths of Tartarus for his friends…literally. Percy sat next to the younger demigod. "We all make mistakes," Percy said; "You above everyone knows just what I've been through…"

Nico subconsciously traced a scar by his shoulder; "I do…"

"I'm sorry for what I've put you through Nic," Percy said; "You're like the little bro I never had man."

Nico gave a dry snort; "I'm older than you…"

Percy shrugged; "I've always wanted a grandfather." Nico glowered for a second but soon chuckled along with Percy who smirked.

"So…" Nico said after the humour ended. "How is it to be an Avenger?"

Percy shrugged; "They took me in; they treated me like a brother and not like a small defenceless child; I owe them man." It was the truth. In some way each and every Avenger – Even Tony – had helped him to slowly crawl out of that deep dark hole. The training sessions with Cap' helped him forget his life for those few precious seconds. The few talks he had with the doctor helped him let go of some emotions. Thor was probably the only person who would understand him the most. Even Tony made him laugh with constant joking.

Percy saw the spies as acquaintances really; it was just that he didn't really have some time to know them. Peter…Percy saw Peter as the person he was before all this war and battle. He wanted Peter to have what Percy never had. He didn't want Peter corrupted by this...

"So…what now?" Nico asked.

"I think I need to talk to Clarisse; she didn't seem all that happy."

Nico grimaced; "It's good you're wearing armour then," Nico commented; "Because unlike my calm demeanour; Clarisse is gonna skewer you." He pulled at the hem of his aviator's jacket. Even when it was this warm; the son of Hades refused to go without it.

Percy stood up; "So you and me…we're good?" he asked awkwardly.

Nico paused; "You're right; we all do make mistakes; I'll forgive you this time." He said; "But if you ever do that again; I'll make Cerberus hunt you down and convince him you're a chew toy." Percy gulped; Nico could make some pretty good threats.

He then smiled; "Well at least I have a future profession; professional chew toy, I like it." He joked. "We'll talk later; 'kay man?" Percy asked as he turned for the door. He didn't really wait for an answer this time. Percy had a talk with a certain daughter of Ares to make; he just hoped he'd live by the end.

* * *

**(Helicarrier)**

Nick Fury stood in front of four screens where four people sat in the shadows. "So this…Jackson says a war is coming?" A British woman in one of the screens asked. "How do we know he's trustworthy or the information is viable? We might be making preparations for nought."

"I trust Jackson's opinion." Fury said; "He hasn't given me any reason not to."

"He is only a child director." A man with a Chinese accent said. "If the media comes to know his identity there would be enormous backlash."

"He is of age," Fury retaliated; "And there would be just as much backlash if the identity of Spider-Man was released."

"Spider-Man," A man with an American accent said; "Another kid in the trust of SHIELD. Are you starting to run a day care centre director?"

"No chairman;" the director said; "This world is becoming even stranger than before; that you'll have to admit. Enemies are getting stronger; allies are few; and now we find out the existence of gods even closer to home. We need every bit of help we can get."

"What of the phase two weapons?" The Chinese man asked; "They have passed the prototype phase. They can be called into active duty."

"And what happens after?" Fury asked; "After they're called into the field?"

"What do you mean director?" the British woman asked.

"Ever hear of the _law of escalation_ councilman?" Fury asked; "I have; hell, I've felt its affects too."

"What's the point director?" The American asked.

"When we brought forth bullet proof armour our enemies brought armour piercing rounds. When we brought forth the grenade; they brought forth bombs. When we brought forth the Atom bomb; they brought forth the Hydrogen bomb; when super heroes were introduced; super villains came into the picture…where will this bring us in weaponry? What will the future hold if we continue this path?"

"This is necessary director; you know that." The Chinese man said; "But back to Jackson, he says an enemy of his past is coming back correct?"

"Yes; he hasn't specified who."

"So we're putting our trust into the word of a child?" The American asked.

Fury shook his head; "No, we're putting our trust in an Avenger…"

* * *

**(Science lab; Helicarrier)**

"So what do you think of all this?" Tony Stark asked as he read a file; "The kid being a demigod and all that."

Bruce looked up from his screen; "What do you mean?" He'd taken another look at Percy's blood intrigued by the golden hue it had. More than half the blood cells had been taken over by the strange golden element. Bio-Chemistry was his field and so far this was fascinating.

"Oh come on;" Tony said; "You don't think it seems a little far-fetched?"

Bruce shrugged; "We have an Asgardian prince; a super soldier who was in a coma for sixty years; a guy who flies around in a metal suit and a man who turns into a 'giant green rage monster';" He quoted Stark; "I don't really think it's that far-fetched."

"You're forgetting bug boy."

"Arachnid," Said bug boy muttered as he walked in; "Bugs refer to insects." He had school today but decided to stay away. He'd told aunt May he was going to bunk over by Harry.

Tony smiled widely; "It lives!" he said referring to the fact that it was nearly eleven in the morning. "So what are you making here?"

"The tech on this ship can only keep someone pre occupied so long."

Tony rolled his eyes; "Tell me about it." He muttered; before gaining a big smile, "According to SHIELD files you're a scientific prodigy; you're IQ mark isn't as high as mine though." He smirked more thoroughly.

Bruce snorted; "And yours is five points lower than mine;" Tony would have argued the fact that it didn't count but Peter's outrage stopped him.

"You checked out my file!" He yelled; he looked at the file in Tony's hand; "is that it?"

"No," Tony deadpanned; "I'm helping a young up and coming scientist with this idea he has."

"Really; who?" Bruce asked. Tony Stark barely helped other scientists with their theories.

"Um, what was it…" Tony thought for a second; then two. "It was Pam; or was it Pin?" He put a hand to his chin; "Oh, it was Pym. Hank Pym."

Bruce rolled his eyes and moved back to his work. "Let me see that," Peter said to Stark who handed him the file. "A prison?"

"Don't ask; I've barely skimmed it."

Peter shook his head and handed him the file; "What are you working on doctor Banner?" Peter asked. Truth be told; he idolized both these men. Stark was a pioneer in energy and technology while banner was the genius in elements and bio-chemistry (Peter's field).

"Nothing," Banner said; there was no reason to tell people of his findings now.

"Okay…" Peter frowned; "So…where's the big surfer dude?"

"He vanished to go do as Percy asked; he's recruiting." Tony shrugged; "I've already asked Rhody to prepare the suit." Tony had engineered a suit specifically for his friend. "I don't think the doc over there has a mini-hulk to spare us. Percy went to gather his friends a few hours ago now."

Peter thought about it; who did he have who could help him; it was then that an idea hit him. Maybe Cat wouldn't mind… "I'll…I'll be back." He delivered a weak joke and moved out the room.

* * *

**(Camp Haven)**

Percy searched for probably the better part of thirty minutes before he found Clarisse. She was sitting near a small pool of water. She'd taken off her shoes and rolled up the jeans she was wearing and her legs were in the water. She looked like she was having a small argument with herself. Percy went to sit next to her without a word.

"What do you want Jackson?" Clarisse asked.

"I'm your friend Clarisse;" He said; "When I needed you, you were there. We have each other's back right?"

"I don't need you," She muttered, "I have my family."

Percy snorted; "And what a delight the Ares kids are." He joked and it made a smile flicker across her face. At first she was just like her brothers and sisters. She revelled in war; revelled in the fighting and blood shed; but the wars left everyone changed. Where her siblings grew even more obsessed with battle and sadistic in training; she grew calmer and more focused on the other things in life.

Chris had gotten a job as a salesman. She was close to having the funds to start her own business. A chocolate shop in honour of her dead best friend. Even if it happened a year and a half ago; the pain still crept on her from time to time. She and Silena would often bake together as they talked about her problems with boys and Silena joked around about the couples and soon-to-be couples.

Clarisse was a daughter of Ares. That would never change; she would always enjoy a good fight. But Silena had taught her that she was also a woman; and there were things beyond bloodshed. She'd lost her cooking partner; she'd lost her confidante; she'd lost her best friend…

And here stood Jackson. The one friend she'd never suspected she'd get. Her view of Percy had always been of the scrawny arrogant little baby, but over time that had changed. She'd learned of his helpful side during the Chariot saga. She'd learned of his selflessness during the first war; and she'd learnt just how alike they could have been during the Giant war. Clarisse rarely got friends; real friends; but when she did she'd move heaven and earth for them.

"Why do you care about me?" She asked; "I've been ridiculing you constantly; I've been belittling you from the first day."

Percy shook his head; "At first, I'll admit it was hard not to insult you." He said and she looked down slightly; "But then came to know you; came to know your past; I looked past my prejudice of Ares and found someone I could stand." He said.

She looked up; "I don't need pity."

Percy chuckled; "Do you think I'm giving you any?" Percy asked; "You know what it's like to lead people to battle and then to have them die. Of all my friends Clarisse; I respect you for that the most."

"What do you want Tuna breathe?" She asked; "Are you persuading me to come."

Percy shook his head; "I don't need to do that," He said; "I don't want to that either."

"Then why are you here?"

"I was telling the truth during the chariot saga;" Percy said; "You are and will always be a friend of mine. . . Even if your father is an asshole." She chuckled as she punched him in the arm. Then they fell silent

"I'm sorry," She said after a few minutes; "I don't think anybody has said that to you about old Owl head. I know what it's like, at least partially."

Percy smiled; "You gonna hug me now or what?" He joked.

"Not in this life time fish face." Then they fell silent again. "It's almost time for you to go, huh?"

"Yes…"

"Well go on then; your awkwardness is irritating!" She said shooing him.

Percy snickered as he stood up. His jeans and shoes were dry. He walked a couple of steps back to the main camp before turning back. "Remember Clarisse; he doesn't control who you are or what you do." Percy said before turning back heading to the beach.

* * *

**(Primeval Hall)**

"How do I always find you here?" Nyx asked Annabeth chuckling at how the girl jumped.

"Why are you always looking for me?" Annabeth asked as she tried to suppress her frantic heartbeat. She was sitting on the floor against the wall with a book in her hands.

Nyx shrugged as she sat on the floor next to Annabeth; "You're better company than my family could ever be." She joked. "What are you reading?"

Annabeth frowned at the primordial sitting next to her; she never expected a being so high up to just sit on the floor. "I was looking through the history of the Primeval – trying to get my mind of things – and I found a name mentioned here I didn't know. I've been through six books trying to find the name again but I can't. All it says is that he's '_whispered in the same name as the primordials'_ whatever that means."

Nyx's good mood vanished quickly. "_Elphis Ekdikitís_," _Hope's Avenger_. She said and Annabeth nodded. "I was still quite young when he came into existence; but we kept his name and story to ourselves. It was a last request. He didn't want to be a rumour; his exact words, if I remember correctly were; '_I know I'm a hero; I don't need other people to know that too'_."

"But who was he?" Annabeth asked.

"After the dawn of emotions," Nyx began to explain, "Corruption and greed; ruled existence. Pure beings began to become corrupted then came the dawn of happiness and hope; or Elphis as you know her. Elphis was no fighter; she gave hope and peace. So in an act to protect her Chaos created a being to act as her protector. He was for all intents and purposes; the first hero."

"What happened to him?"

"Tartarus's arrogance cost him," Nyx began, "he chose to send his most powerful warriors after our ace in the hole: Elphis. Ekdikitís learned of this ploy and so made a plan. He bound Tartarus's worst evils inside a sword. With the magic of Elphis he created a binding curse. It was conditioned that only on the fade of hope and a place where sea and land meet can they and Tartarus be released. Unfortunately this needed a sacrifice to work…"

Annabeth frowned; "I thought Tartarus was fighting Chaos?"

"He was," Nyx explained, "But mother Chaos wasn't going to win; Tartarus feeds off of the negative energies of earth like the gods feed off prayers. He'd grown too powerful for her to defeat. So as a last gift to the existence she created and the mortals she grew to love; Chaos sacrificed her essence along with those of her eight elite warriors and bound Tartarus to the pit…through the sacrifice of Ekdikitís."

"That's some story…" Annabeth said with a sideways nod to herself.

"Tell me Annabeth," Nyx asked intrigued; "have you ever wondered why Tartarus chose now to attack?"

"No…"

Nyx chuckled; "Think back on the conditions of captivations," Annabeth still remained confused, "Let me explain; this is a hard time to live in. There are heroes but heroes can only face so many enemies at once; mortals grow fear and hopelessness comes to light. In the span of three years New York has suffered through two wars and near constant corruptions. It has been hard on most; but in a time of hopelessness there is one being that suffers the most. One being that is often forgotten."

Annabeth froze; "Elphis is fading?"

Nyx smiled; "You always are more intelligent than given credit for."

Annabeth sprang up; "Why are you so relaxed?" She demanded frantically; "Do you know what happen to people that grow without hope?!"

"They become corrupt…"

"And you're okay with that!"

Nyx chuckled; "Relax," She said, "There is little we can do but wait."

"Wait," Annabeth exclaimed incredulously; "For what?"

"_Hope's Avenger_ . . ."

* * *

**(Asgard)**

"Father!" Thor cried, "There are urgent matters to discuss." Odin looked wearier to the prince of Asgard. The king of Asgard sat in his throne with his eye closed. His head leaned on a fist as the beard sat over the god's chest

Odin sighed; "I see you've heard of your bro-Loki's disappearance," The god commented wearily as he straightened in his chair.

Thor stopped and gaped; "My brother is missing?" He asked as he bowed along with Sif and the warrior's three; "What happened father?"

"Nothing you need worry yourself over now," Odin assured his child. "We will detain Loki again soon." Not even the All-father was all that sure of his own words.

Thor briefly wondered if it was Loki who was behind all this. It would explain a lot; but yet, nothing. Why use the Greeks? How did he make a being as powerful as Kronos his pawn? There was just too much clutter and speculation in that thought. He knew that Perseus would figure it out though; this problem was Greek. The gods they fought were Greek; the monsters and un-dead as well. The only Norse being was Fenris. If all these beings were Norse; if it was anything to do with his realm; Thor would figure it out.

Yet it wasn't. This was Greek territory; unlike the Loki's invasion; he was a supporting character in this mystery. He berated himself now; his mother had tried explaining to him of the Greek world but Thor cared little then. His main focus was on battle…_foolish_. After his few seconds of deliberation Thor spoke again. "Father," he alerted Odin; "The Olympians need us. They face a great enemy."

Odin sat forward intrigued; "How have you acquired this knowledge?" he simply asked.

"The mortals and I found Perseus."

"Perseus Jackson, I thought him dead" The king smiled lightly; "It seems Greeks are full of surprises…continue."

"We took him in," Thor continued as he stood up along with Sif and the warrior's three. "After nearly two weeks; we were alerted to a monster's escape . . . what we found was another monster's armada."

"Is that why you are here so soon?"

"Perseus says a war is to break out soon; a war both the Olympians and mortals need our assistance in." Thor indicated to his friends; "I wish to take my friends with me in advance."

"Is that all…"

"We should prepare our warriors." Thor warned; "This will be a hard fought victory if there is one."

Odin eye his son carefully; "Tell me," He asked, "Are you thinking like a warrior or a king?"

Thor looked at his father dead on; "Neither," he said to his father's shock. "I am thinking like a protector…a hero."

* * *

**(Camp Haven, Ogygia, beach)  
~Dec 18, 2012; 14h20~**

When Percy reached the beach it was already pretty warm. He had mixed feelings about what they did to Ogygia. It was a virtual utopia when Percy visited this place after blowing himself up. Of course back then there were only two people here. It just seemed so different now. It felt more cramped; like it is and will never be the place he loved. He'd had his first real what if here.

He'd had his first real chance at love here. This place was before Annabeth; this place was before war; this place was before loss; this was…peace. He remembered just sitting here; watching the sea with Calypso. This place was Percy's escape. It was his chance of never going through the prophecy. He'd made one of his biggest decisions here.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A smooth and caring voice asked.

Percy turned around and gave a half smile, "Calypso," He said with a half nod; she smiled lightly at him; "Just thinking about the past."

She still smiled as she sat down in the sand and motioned for him to do the same; "Nobody's shown up yet," She noticed.

Percy shrugged; "They're still confused." Percy said; "They don't know what to do just yet."

Calypso nodded to herself; "I have to thank you, you know." Percy frowned and Calypso continued; "For freeing me."

Percy smiled sheepishly; "It was nothing; keeping you like that was barbaric."

Calypso shrugged; "They only did what they thought was right."

"It changes nothing," Percy said; "You did absolutely nothing wrong; they had no right."

Calypso put a hand on shoulder; "I'm free now," She said; "Do you know how amazing the world you live in is? The people; the opportunities; the hope." She looked almost wistful; "At first I didn't really understand why you'd want to return. But now, I'm thankful for the chance to glimpse world I live in."

Percy smiled; "I'm happy to give you that chance." He said.

Then they fell into comfortable silence. They didn't touch at each other or even glance at each other. Then finally Calypso broke the silence; "I still love you; you know."

Percy wasn't really sure he heard right; it felt like someone had just taken him down from his blind side. "Calypso…I…." he didn't know what to say.

She looked back at him with a smile; this time though it was saddened. "Don't worry Percy," She said as she held his hand. "I understand why can't give it a chance now. One day though…I'll always love you Perseus Jackson."

Percy remained silent; but soon he gave her a smile. It was that same tilted smile he always gave to those he loved and cared for. He leaned in closer and into her embrace. Percy leaned his mouth closer to hers for a second; they were mere inches apart. Then Percy swivelled his head to her cheek and gave it a small kiss; "You'll always be my biggest what if…" He whispered.

Calypso didn't realize when she closed her eyes but sighed as she opened them. She gave a weak smile; "Have you ever really wondered what would happen if you stayed?" She asked as four people came into sight; they were walking to Percy and Calypso's location.

Percy stood up; "I'll always wonder…" he said as he made way to the group of four.

"Yo Perce!" Connor yelled in sync with his brother as they ran over to him. All of the people were decked out in their armour and carrying their weapons. The brothers each gave him a high five and commented on "Percy's unfairly awesome armour."

Thalia took her time walking up; she gave both brothers a slap against the head and nodded at Percy. "Someone's got to keep these idiots in line." She said pointing to the Stolls.

Nico was the last to walk up; he shook Percy's hand; "This time I'm not sticking to the side-line." He muttered; "We've got a world to save people."

Percy looked at the assembled group; he sighed. He'd expected another person to show up too.

It was then that person did show up. "Wait!" Clarisse yelled. She came to them a little out breath wearing her battle armour and Maimer 4.0 (the last one and the back-up had been broken during the war).

Percy frowned; "You sure about this? Your father isn't going to be happy."

Clarisse straightened; "It's time I stop searching for approval," She said; "And start doing things for myself."

Percy looked at each and every one of his friends; "I know I've lied to you;" he said; "I know that I've abandoned you in some form; but today I want us to look past that. I will have your backs; I'll make sure we come out of this. That is a promise I'll make to you now." He looked at each pointedly; "Now; we have world to save and asses to kick!" he went straight for the sea. Percy heard the yell of approval from his friends and gave a final glance at Calypso watching him. She still smiled sadly at him. He vanished the second his feet touched water. He only had one last thought as he was transported along with his friends.

_My biggest what if…_

* * *

**(A/N) I know it's late; but school started and that's my main priority. Thanks for the positive words on the story; you the readers are my inspiration for this story. So this is for you. I know I'm not allowed to but I'm going to answer a few questions this way and comment on others. I'm also going to have to bring Annabeth in sooner than expected; but I doubt most will be complaining. This chapter brings a lot of information for the plot so far; I wonder if you can guess what I'm going to do next?**

* * *

**Percyolympian: I know it would be awesome but it just wouldn't work out with the plot. Percy kinda already did get a blessing; but that will be revealed later.**

**Aesir21: I know it's hard to see them together now but soon you'll get to see just how I'm going to do it.**

**General E: That was actually kind of what I have planned for Camp half-blood but so far not camp Jupiter.**

**The mouth: I picked the name because I factored in the fact that nobody knew him and that the media would see what he did and name him according to what they saw not what we know.**

**RedRobin: Wow, long review…Anyway; Frank will not be fighting against Percy. He's a child of Mars. Mars is much more respected and respectful than his alter ego; I think explained the Clarisse part here.**

**The Huntress 101: I was actually hoping someone would see it like that. I thought of it as I wrote it.**

* * *

**This is the first and last time something like that'll happen (Responding to reviews in the story). I hope you liked it; and please people; we're almost to four hundred; REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: On our way

**Chapter 16: On our way . . .**

* * *

**Eh, hi? Sorry for not updating last week. My goal for this story is giving weekly updates but that's the best I can do for now. Thanks to everyone for understanding the whole school comes first thing. Also thanks for the reviews, I never really aim to get a specific amount or anything; I'm actually just quite happy with what I got.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own these epic brands; namely the Avengers, Spider-Man & PJATO/HoO.**

* * *

**(New York; Helicarrier)  
****~Dec 18, 2012, 15:23~**

Peter Parker walked into the main deck of the Helicarrier with a determined stride in his steps. Fury was talking with some blonde agent and Peter waited impatiently as they talked; "I don't care Danvers," The superspy said to the blonde bombshell; "There aren't any threats against us from outer space yet; I don't want you going around with your gung-ho attitude; is that understood?"

It only took ten seconds of the infamous one-eyed glare for the defiant woman to cave; "Yes sir," She said, "I'll leave it be…for now." With that she walked off with a scowl.

Peter whistled; "And I thought I could piss off some women," He said appreciably; "You should go on America's got talent; I can see it now-" he'd almost forgotten why he was here before being interrupted by the spy.

"What is it Parker?" The man asked straight with that famous scowl plastered on his face.

Peter was man enough to admit when a spy intimidated him; and so far not even the feisty red head could intimidate him more than this guy did. "Um," He fumbled for words as he nervously rolled on the balls off his feet. "I want to talk to someone."

The scowl deepened; "There's plenty of people here; go talk to them." He was about to turn around but was interrupted.

"No, wait," Peter gulped a little; "I want to talk to the Black Cat."

Fury thought about it; "The one Jackson roughed up?" Fury had sent people on it the second he'd heard of the attack and just who was attacked. The evidence he'd collect led him to believe Jackson was working something and so far Fury would trust his gut and give the kid a chance.

"What?"

Fury shook his head; "We talked to the girl already; she seemed pretty scared. According to her statement Jackson broke into her apartment; dodged a bullet she shot 'in self-defence'; then she was slammed into the wall and threatened for answers." The man shrugged; "It was no SHIELD interrogation but it did the job."

Peter frowned; it didn't seem like the kind of thing the guy he knew would do. Of course; the prodigy had yet to fully know Percy Jackson. At heart Peter was a rationalist; lightning struck the earth on account of vibrating atoms not some overzealous god. A scientist's first belief was the law of physics; and to Peter it just seemed preposterous. Yet; Stark believed; granted the man wasn't the most reliable source of info there was; but Banner believed too. And so did the countless SHIELD agents here.

So for now he chose the path of complete and utter ignorance; something Peter wasn't really accustomed to. He would do more research on these things later. "Sir," Peter said with a little bit of difficulty; "She could help."

Fury raised an eyebrow; "She's just a kid." Fury pointed out the fact that Felicia was a teen; "A criminal at that."

Peter let out a frustrated breath; "She has knowledge of thieves; she knows just about every valuable artefact there is in existence; and could probably steal half of them; she can get into places someone as well-known as Stark and Banner couldn't, she's an infiltrator an actress; and I don't know much about Thor or Percy; but I'm no actor." Peter paused and looked at the director imploringly; "She can do good director; give her a chance."

Fury stayed silent for a minute; as he wondered just what he was getting into; "I'll set a meeting;" he finally said; "No promises, but if she joins; she's your responsibility." Fury nodded at the man and as he walked for the door Fury said; "I have faith in you Parker; prove me right."

* * *

**(New York harbour)**

A group of five men sat at the docks counting their earnings. They laughed and sang as they drank their rum. Their good mood was quite infectious. They'd made a bucket load out there; it was as if the fish were sent to New York just for them. In unison all five burly men took a swig as the burning sensation at the back of their throats took hold. They were quite accustomed to drinking.

It was sad this gathering of sailors had to be interrupted; but suddenly a whirlpool began in the sea. The men got their feet shakily each having to support on another. They decided to investigate this strange occurrence. They had to focus to see it clearly. Suddenly water blasted at the five men and all of them fell unceremoniously on their backsides.

There were multiple curse words as the men rubbed their eyes full of salt. The first man who opened his eyes was so shocked he'd forgotten to swear in surprise. There standing not five metres away were six kids. All of them decked out in some kind of armour and carrying bags over their shoulders. Two boys in blonde hair that looked identical had swords strapped to their backs and one girl had a particularly nasty looking spear in hand.

Percy had never seen mortals run that fast…

"Come on," Percy said; "We need to find a phone booth." He shrugged the bag up a bit as he began leading his five friends out of the docks.

Thalia came up to walk next to Percy; "Someone's in a hurry," She commented; "What's up?"

"The sky," Percy said as he walked a bit faster; he'd been worried for a while now seeing as he couldn't figure out the clue the woman had left him. Where was "the city of Zeus?" anyway? And why couldn't it be something simple and easy; preferably without the riddles for once; that'd be nice.

"Okay," Thalia frowned; "What's wrong Percy?" She looked behind her to see everyone trudging forward and keeping silent. They respected both Thalia and Percy enough to give them some silence. Only Nico was really listening in.

"Nothing,"

Thalia gave him a half glare; "You lie to me again and I'm shooting a bow at your ass." She said threateningly. She didn't like threatening Percy but sometimes drastic measures called for drastic actions.

Percy sighed; "I'll tell everyone when we get to the Helicarrier."

Thalia nodded as both Connor and Travis got a little excited. They were going to meet their hero; the only guy they saw as being awesome-er than Percy. He was everything they hoped to be one day. Besides who wouldn't want to have an idol who went twelve for twelve on a playboy magazine year? The one drawback of meeting the Avenges for the brothers was meeting the Hulk.

Connor and Travis feared few things (According to them); but the Hulk was the boogeyman. Kronos seemed like a midget compared to the behemoth. "So what's the plan boss," They said mimicking Percy's horse.

Percy would have groaned if he didn't expect it. He just scowled as he laid out the plan. "We get to a phone booth and I dial this number," he held out a paper, "Then we wait." Everyone waited for someone to say the ominous jinx words, the '_seems easy enough_,' but it never came.

Then they began trudging again. They had to stop at a guard's post but the man let them through without worries; he seemed to know they were coming. That was easily expected seeing as he was a son of Hermes posing in disguise. The man winked at them as they passed. It seemed rumour travelled pretty fast on Olympus.

Percy frowned for the umpteenth time that day; people were gawking at them and he subconsciously checked if the hood was on; it was. "Pull over your hoodies," Percy said as he watched the mortals; "Something's wrong." The mist was failing; yet Percy had no clue how. What could have triggered this? Was it their enemy; or the so far unknown others?

Reaching the phone was easy and Percy quickly dialled the number; "Hill, you're on." Came the voice of the second in charge.

Percy looked around him conspiratorially; "Come pick us up," Percy had no doubt they already knew where he was; "And be fast."

Thalia went to stand next to Nico; "You knew," The son of Hades said; "You knew he was alive."

Thalia raised an eyebrow; "And how do you know that?"

"You were way too happy for someone who lost a surrogate brother and sister." Nico muttered.

Thalia winced a little; "Yeah…"

"He's holding out on us again." Nico commented. "I don't like it."

Thalia shrugged; "He's had it rough Nick;" She said as he gave her a small glare; "We all have our secrets; I don't exactly expect him to tell us everything."

Nico sighed; "I still don't like it."

* * *

**(Asgard)**

Thor growled; "Father you are not thinking straight;" Thor tried persuading; "Olympus needs the help of Asgard." It had been an unexpected thing when his father declined the call for war.

"One day you will understand," Odin said; "We cannot endanger our warriors so recklessly; there are other forces who wish to oppose us." The king of Asgard looked sadly at Thor; "I cannot do anything else."

Thor's anger was getting the better of him; "You lie," He said and Thor's friends looked between the two beings warily; "You only spite the Olympians for their lack of aid during the Frost wars."

Odin stood up seething; before he collected himself. He understood Thor's anger; "We will only step into this war when there is valid reason for us to do so."

"The earth is under my protection father," Thor clenched his fist; "I _need_ your help."

Odin hesitated before memories of a past war reminded him of what was at stake. It had been so much death; so much desolation...

"I am sorry my son," Odin said leaning forward; "That is a risk I cannot take."

Thor opened his mouth and then closed it thinking better of it; "Fine," he finally said as he strode out of the room. He'd failed; it was a simple routine mission; _get more warriors_. Thor had no idea of what to do now; unless…

Sif looked between Odin and the fast disappearing Thor; "My king," She said with a bowed head and hand to her chest; "I wish to go with him." Sif was an extremely strong warrior; but her compassion and love made her get into often dangerous situations.

Odin looked at her and the kneeling warrior's three; "Do you all wish to go?"

Fandral rose slowly; "We wish to travel with Thor once again, my king." He had his head bowed but the strong and smooth voice was unmistakeable. Volstagg and Hogun rose with him both knowing the threat for this war. They nodded slowly.

Odin frowned; "Go then." As they left for the open door Odin stopped Sif; "I know Thor does not yet see my reasons; but . . . watch over my son."

They nodded and as they walked out Volstagg spoke out excitedly; "Ah," He said as if he'd won the lottery; "It has been a long time since I've tasted Greek cuisine."

* * *

**(Near New York Harbour)**

There were a lot of amazing things this world had to offer but so far the most amazing sight Connor and Travis had seen was the awesomely huge Helicarrier. It had been even better when they saw Iron Man flying towards them, but it had been even greater when the super powered ninjas**/**spies came out of the somehow standing ship. They had a feeling today was gonna be awesome.

Thalia looked at the Helicarrier and people streaming out of it with indifference. She'd seen the whole process before. The only thing that worried her though was going back up in the air. Nico looked at everything with humour really. It was like watching a colony of ants scurrying to please a queen. Percy though wasn't even looking. He had his eyes set straight forward as he kept thinking.

He was nowhere nearer to finding out any of the clues so he'd replayed the conversation in his mind over and over and over again. The two most important pieces of info to Percy though was "The city of Zeus" and the fact that you couldn't hide anything from Athena. If that was true and they were looking for an artefact then it would have to be somewhere Athena wouldn't look, but where?

Nick Fury walked calmly towards the demigods along with Maria Hill; Bruce Banner and Peter Parker (covered in his mask). The last to join the group of Avengers was Captain America. Nico looked at him intrigued. This was the one man who knew what he'd been through; who'd looked just as lost in the modern world as he was. Nico decided that maybe later he'd have a chat with the military man.

"Guess who's face is on every news station on the east coast?" Fury asked with a small glare. Containment of Percy's identity was now a damn crisis because the kid couldn't keep his face of the TV. Now Fury's priority was to limit the people who knew who Percy was. Fury had also given Hill an order to take pictures of all the demigods and relay the information to Fury's private server.

Percy didn't even take notice of the man as he rushed to the inside of the Helicarrier. Everybody looked at him strangely; what was his problem? Thalia rolled her eye; trust Percy to leave introductions to them. "Hey, bugboy," She greeted Peter and the vigilante huffed. She turned first to the daughter of Ares; "This is Clarisse;" –she pointed to the son of Hades – "That's Nicky; or death breath" – She then pointed to the two children of Hermes; "And those two are the most evil people I know; otherwise called Connor and Travis."

"Iron Man!" Travis yipped excitedly; his idol was here! "Dude you're awesome!" He and his brother both had devilish grins on their faces. They weren't the most knowledgeable people about tech but they knew a lot about blowing stuff up and this guy was the master at that. The cold grim face plat of the Iron Man armour stared back at them. "So this is the water boy's family," Tony Stark mused as the plate drew back to reveal one of the richest men on earth; "Nice to meet you." He held out a metallic hand and both scrambled to shake it.

Chilly winds made some of them shiver slightly and Thalia suggested they go inside. The clouds were darkening as the cold was beginning to sweep through in approach for the coming winter. It was late this year; it usually rolled around November. As they walked in Fury handed Peter a paper; "Midnight tonight; the location is on that paper." With that the spy walked away as if nothing happened.

They all went straight to the command centre with their bags. There they found Percy sitting in front of the table looking at nothing in particular. "So spill," Thalia said as she turned to Percy and dropped her bag; "You got our attention."

Percy looked up confused before he remembered where he was. "Yeah, sorry," he stood up and frowned; "You haven't taken your stuff to your rooms yet." He pointed out.

"That can wait;" Fury said; "Now talk; you obviously have something bothering you; it's to do with our enemy, correct?"

"Yes," Percy muttered; "But I feel we should wait for Thor." He didn't want to go wading in something he didn't even know just yet. "I've also been noticing some troubling things."

"Talk, soldier;" Captain ordered; "Thor ain't coming soon; so you can fill us in."

Percy sighed as he looked at them; how could he deny them answers now? "Okay," he almost shook his head in disbelief with himself; "We have a problem; a few problems actually."

"And that is?"

"Well firstly; the guy we faced," He said referring to the golden eyed man; he looked at the demigods; "He's Kronos." The demigods' eyes widened as they stared.

"Impossible," Nico said; "He died. You killed him."

The group of mortals stared at Percy in surprise; "You killed an immortal?" An impressed Tony asked; he reminded himself to be a little more wary of the demigod; Percy Jackson had a lot more to offer than it looked. He'd done a little research on the Olympians and their enemies. He wasn't happy with what he read.

Percy scowled; "No," He said; "Only an immortal can kill another immortal; and I didn't even deliver the final blow." He dismissed; "The point is; Kronos is back; and what's worse is; I don't think he's calling all the shots."

"Who is then?" Clarisse asked gripping the shaft of Maimer tighter.

"I don't know," Percy said. "But it worries me."

"What else is wrong?" Nico said from his seat. If Kronos being back was Percy's best bad news Nico didn't want to know the worst. Kronos was supposed to be gone; imprisoned in the deepest pits of Tartarus; he'd seen the fallen Titan being dragged to a cell in his time in Tartarus. He remembered actually smiling at the sight. So who broke out the Titan?

Percy hesitated; "I…I think the mist is failing," He muttered; "People are noticing me with my armour on; I thought it would be safe this morning and people would mistake it for jeans and a t-shirt; they didn't."

Bruce frowned; "What this…_Mist_?"

"No time for the full explanation," Percy said; "It's basically the thing that hid us from mortals."

"Then what about Olympus;" Thalia said worriedly; "If people began seeing it for what it was then there'd be mass panic."

"I don't know Thalia;" Percy groaned frustrated; "If Annabeth was here she'd . . ." he fell silent and looked down. It was now that the demigods and mortals remembered what really ate at Percy. Problems of the mind were left for Annabeth; she was the brains of the operation as Percy was the brawn. The only real problem Percy was used to solving was one involving his fists or Riptide.

Thalia dragged a seat next to Percy and sat there with him as he silently looked down. "I know it's tough without Annabeth; but . . . what's the other problem?"

Percy sighed and looked up. He gave a half-hearted smile; he was never the best actor. "It's this damn riddle I got from a . . . dream." He didn't want the others knowing of his brief little bout of stupidity. "It said something about a city of Zeus; I have to find it;" He looked up exasperated; "I just don't have a clue where to look and it's the one place we need to be."

Thalia froze; "Say it again," She said softly.

"What?"

"Say it again!" She almost yelled.

"City of Zeus?"

Thalia chuckled; actually laughed as everyone watched her strangely; "Think Percy; what is Zeus's symbol?"

"An eagle?"

"Yes; and an eagle represent what?" She was playing with him now; she knew exactly where they were going.

Percy frowned; "Freedom," Percy muttered; "I don't get it." It was then that the answer that left him side-tracked for most of the day struck home. A figurative light bulb went off and the only word Percy could think of was, "Oh."

Thalia laughed at him; "Ding-ding; we have a winner."

"If you two are quite done," Fury said; "Where are we going?"

Percy looked up towards the director; "We're going to Washington DC."

* * *

**(Primeval Halls)**

Nyx stared at an orb of the world with a heavy heart; "It's coming soon right?" She asked the nothingness behind her still staring down at the orb of earth.

". . ."

"You can at least answer me sister;" Nyx said turning around. It was then that a being shuddered into existence; it was Clotho. "Hmm," Nyx said turning back; "I thought you three were inseparable."

". . ."

"Why are you here?" Nyx said glancing next to her as the Clotho materialized out of the nothingness. "I already know what is to happen."

"I . . . feel . . . guilty." The woman said; "It is an emotion I have come to . . . know quite a lot in the past few years."

Nyx frowned; "It's coming soon right?" She asked again.

"Why so anxious for it?" Clotho asked, "After so many millennia?"

"I feel like I've lost half of myself;" Nyx said; "I want to be whole again."

"You do not even know if that plane exists." Clotho pointed out; "Why rush so aimlessly into it?"

Nyx smiled here; "Blind hope I guess." She sighed; "It is anyway the only way." Clotho nodded. "I trust she is ready for the position?" Clotho nodded again.

"I'm sorry." Clotho muttered finding it difficult to actually say the words; "I wish there was another way."

"You can't go against Fate; Clotho," Nyx said still smiling as the figure began to dissipate back to her own realm; "That; above everything; you should know." Nyx stood there for a few more seconds looking at the orb showing a picture of earth. She turned around and for once looked at the halls she grew up in with a new curiosity.

There was everything she needed to see here. She looked at everything and felt tears stinging at her eyes. She touched her cheeks shocked; Nyx had last cried at the war for control of the universe. She wiped it away and chuckled to herself. She shook her head and as she looked up her glance reached one of the old and empty chairs. She smiled a strange mixture of sadness and content. "I will see you soon."

* * *

**(A/N) *ducks out of hiding spot* Hi? ... Sorry I'm late updating; I have like six projects to finish – I'm not joking – and a ton of other stuff. I hope this chapter can make up for that. Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing; I can't believe the response for it; thank you and please; REVIEW or Hulk will get angyr...and he seems to like 'smashing puny writer.'**


	18. Chapter 17: Casualty of War

**Chapter 17: Casualty of War…**

* * *

**Yeah, um, hi? Sorry about the small (big); hiatus. I did warn everybody; but I resolved to give you all an apology gift of the whole "DC" arc in one chapter. Thanks to each reviewer/favourited/liked this story and is just reading it. You're my inspiration! This is where it begins to get a bit gritty, but I'll try keeping it light now and then. There are still quite a few surprises waiting.**

* * *

_**~It is a far, far better deed that I do than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I've ever known. ~  
~Charles Dickens~**_

* * *

**(Helicarrier)**

Getting to Washington wasn't the problem. In a car it would take about three hours but by plane it would take about an hour. It was already quite far in the evening so everybody resorted themselves to rest. Everyone, excluding Peter. He sat at the main deck of the, er, ship. His head was bowed in silent thought.

If there was an article some Greek enemy needed only one person could really know what they were looking for. Black Cat; better known as Felicia Hardy. He should have known, or seen; hell now that he thought about it their voices even sounded similar!

That also left Peter with a little bit of a shock as he remembered her openly flirtatious comments to him, well Spider-Man. That alone should have exploded the geek's mind. A girl who in the past had been a complete irritation and had no problem flaunting her money was flirting with him; the poor science nerd. Of course that was Spider-Man but still it was, in a way, kinda him.

He shook his head a little to clear the cobwebs (Pun intended!). Teenage emotions and relationships sucked . . .

"Parker," Fury muttered; "Don't you have a date?" Peter really wanted to be anywhere else but next to Fury now so he did the logical thing, obeyed an order. He was gone before Fury sat down and as the middle aged spy sat in the chair that once held Parker he also tried thinking of ways to help them. The national guard in was alerted; marines, Navy and military personnel were on standby; doctors had stocked up on their various medicines and cleared any non-fatal patient. Every chess piece of Fury's side was neatly arranged; now it was time for his opponent to make a move . . .

Peter sat atop the Helicarrier. His bag was stuck to the side of one of the ventilation shafts and he was staring at the mask with the two gold-tinted bug eyes. He breathed just fine this high in the air. He was used to being as high as a sky scraper and to some extent it calmed him. With little hesitance he put on the mask, straightened it and was off to the penitentiary.

* * *

**(Tartarus)**

Kronos observed everything around him with small movements. This time there was no smile to the titan's features. He had Tartarus with him to greet their last arrivals. The king of the titans knew his father viewed these, _lower_ beings as pawns; what the titan had yet to realize was that he was the biggest pawn of them all. Tartarus stayed tight-lipped throughout the task.

"Father?" A burly voice asked confused, "Where have you taken us?" He blindly roamed around as his eyes didn't adjust to the extreme darkness that was Tartarus. Several other big figures stood with him all searching blindly while Ares sneered and answered.

"Tell me my children," he enquired; "What has Olympus given you throughout these wars." Every child of Ares stayed silent as they listened to their father. Neither Ares nor his children noticed Tartarus's glowing obsidian eyes which made theirs tint black. "Where are your immortal posts? Where are your accolades? Where are the tales of your bravery promised to you? Where are your own quests? Where is your FAME?!" They stayed silent. Ares smiled viciously, "Here, I, Ares, promise to my children; I promise them the respect and fame they are owned!" There was a roar and then abrupt silence.

They didn't notice the change their perceptions made; they didn't hear the malicious growl of other beasts; they stayed silent. Tartarus smiled; "Has Hela delivered the beast as promised?" he asked not even breaking a sweat from his efforts. The children of Ares and their father stayed silent; it was almost statuesque.

"Yes…Pater." Kronos said trying to seem stronger than he felt. "And the others are-"

Tartarus back handed the titan with little effort which resulted in the titan flying onto the ground with a groan. "I do not care for your team; I care for the artefact that needs to be retrieved." He said before gaining a small smile; he tsked and held out a hand for Kronos who took it with reservations. Ares and his children didn't make a move. "I am sorry," he said patting the younger immortal's back; "We are just so close…"

Kronos nodded eagerly; "We are, aren't we pater?"

Tartarus offered the smile and nodded. His eyes landed again to Ares and the god's spawn, _'Minds can be bent so easily . . .' _he thought looking again at Kronos, _'It is not even a challenge anymore . . .'_

* * *

**(Percy)**

He woke up gasping; he almost leapt off the newly given bed. Unfortunately this time he'd been roomed with Nico the only person on earth who could survive on one hour's sleep a day. He walked shakily to the bathroom which had been graciously been in the room. Nico followed Percy silently. He'd seen this before with Percy; sure the son of Hades had nightmares but he knew they weren't as bad as the visions Percy got. He grimaced as he watched Percy bring back his lunch on the poor toilet.

Percy hugged the toilet in front of him as he dry heaved. It had been more vivid this time; he'd seen the body fall on the street. Watched himself rush to it; watched with dread as the blood began pooling. As he reached her; the blonde hair he'd witnessed turned black; her knife wound to the side shifted down and to the left and there was a large gash at her middle like she'd been stabbed. His first thoughts before the change was that it was Annabeth, he was sure it wasn't anymore.

The woman looked him straight in the eyes; her eyes seemed to shine like suns; _"You cannot stop this…"_

Percy sat there next to the porcelain god known as toilet and breathed heavily. The disgusting aftertaste of vomit still clung to his mouth reminding to what he just did and why. "You okay?" Nico asked. Feelings weren't his specialty and neither was they Percy's.

"Yes," Percy said trying to shake the slight daze. "I hate nightmares…"

"You and me too pal." And like that Nico flushed the toilet and went out of the room leaving Percy to deal with the problem. He knew that there was a time Percy would come to him when it was necessary; for now he'd give Percy the space he needed. The son of Poseidon leaned on the sink as he looked at his sweaty face. Hair clung to his forehead and he was frowning; usually nightmares entailed the future; what did this future mean?

He took out his toothbrush and some toothpaste. He then worked on the pain that was getting that horrid taste out…

Nico was waiting for him as he got back; "Wanna cry dramatically into my shoulder?" he smiled at the jab knowing Percy would do anything but. All he got for it was a pillow to the face. "Seriously though, do you want to talk?"

Percy gave an Apollo sized smile; "Emotional are we?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Nico huffed; "Excuse me for wanting to help."

Percy grew serious, "I don't need help Nico," the demigod tightened his jaw, "You know that."

Nico sighed; "I'm the only one who really knows what you've been through Percy," he seemed kind of desperate; "I know talking helps; it helped me; it can help you too."

* * *

_Help you…_

"_No one will help you Percy," It'd been the day; Gaia had ordered Kronos to stop playing; she was going to rise soon and she wanted her son to be ready for his rise as well. "You will die down here."_

_Percy stayed silent; which was a first. He looked straight ahead not even able to look the monster in the eyes. "It really was fun playing with you; but soon I have to fulfil a promise I made to you." He motioned to Annabeth. She lay on the floor too sore and hurt, to move; "I'm going to kill her; then I will go kill your loved ones; but I'm not going to kill you Percy. That would be mercy; and I don't do mercy." He muttered going over to her slowly._

_Percy's thoughts went a mile a minute. He was going to hurt Annabeth; he was going to kill mom; he was going destroy dad…_

_Percy grit his teeth; his friends would not come; they were too busy beings slaughtered. He finally swivelled his head to Annabeth; she was about to die; Annabeth was about to die and all he could do was watch. He heard her give a small dry chuckle before it turned into a cough; "You…You're an…idiot sometimes Percy." It was like she read his thoughts. Like she judged every thought he just had and in one second obliterated the wall of pity and self-doubt._

_Percy rose to his feet; the chains tied to his limbs getting tension. Kronos turned confused; "How?" he uttered the single word. Percy didn't hear; all his energy was on breaking the bindings. He didn't need help; he wasn't hurt (much). Annabeth was the one in pain; she needed him. His muscles strained with the effort of breaking free; fatigue tore at him and sweat fell down his tired body but still he pushed as Kronos watched on astonishment. He gave a primal roar of a man with the strength of the gods behind him. He wasn't some second rate warrior. He wasn't the weakling Kronos said he was; he was Percy Jackson…_

_The chains snapped under the pressure. Percy's fist tightened and he began limping to Kronos. "I-I-I broke you!" the Titan muttered stunned; "I destroyed you from the inside…how?" he copied his previous statement. Percy said nothing but kept advancing. He tightened his fist as Kronos snarled. Kronos snarled lunging at Percy. Somehow Percy dodged and got his arm in Kronos's underarm. Without thinking Percy changed his footing and now they were back-to-back._

_It was in this grapple hold with Kronos that Percy realized what drove his unnatural movements. His fatal flaw; the flaw that drove him to protect his loved ones; the flaw he now used as strength. Percy gave a dark look to nothing in particular and threw the titan over his back with protesting muscles. Kronos's landed with his neck first. There was a sickening pop and Kronos's eyes glazed over. This was the first time Percy killed someone even remotely human. It was the first death in his mind, the first fatality in this war that he'd caused. It seemed almost justified._

* * *

Still here the monster was again; haunting him with his past and making his life harder; "I know it was hard Perce," Nico seemed just as uncomfortable talking about this as he was. "But eventually we both have to get over it." Nico was the first to go down there; he was the first to visit that desolate hell; yet Nico hadn't been in his shoes; Nico didn't know just what he went through. Even Percy didn't know what really happened down there; it was like he was on autopilot.

"Let's just go to bed, Nicky." He joked with his friend in an attempt to forget the situation. "I'm sure you'll need some sleep." With that Percy turned around and faked trying to sleep as he remembered his crappy life. He did hear Nico sigh.

Nico frowned; _what would it take for him to admit he was hurting?_ The thought hung in the air. Percy had this innate ability to infuriate and make you worry at the same time. Nico understood some of it though. That was just…Percy. He'd been through so much in five years; set such high examples for demigods; he was the idol counsellors told stories about by a camp fire. He had to look strong, had to laugh at danger. He was the leader; the protector; the brother . . . **((*))**

* * *

**(State Penitentiary)**

"You've got ten minutes," the guard said to the masked vigilante. He wasn't uneasy around Spider-Man. He had two teenage daughters to support and spies crawling up his ass. A kid in a bug suit was the last thing that scared him. "Make'em count."

Spider-Man nodded; he walked into the room noting the camera was down. Felicia hardy sat in a chair staring suspiciously at her surroundings. She really hoped it wasn't the guy who broke into her apartment. She gulped as she remembered it; there was only one person she knew who could move faster than the guy who dodged the bullet (literally) and that was Spidey.

It was then that she saw a reddish-blue figure and suddenly he sat in the opposite chair. "Hello Felicia." Spider-man said.

She smiled slightly; "Guess I got caught out huh?"

"Yes."

"What no joke? No quip or childish 'I-told-you-so?" she asked with a small sigh; "I feel almost insulted."

Peter grit his teeth under the mask; "What were you thinking?" he blurted out; "Do you know just how dangerous it is for a…a…kid to go out like that!"

Felicia took a deep breath; she tried containing her anger; "You're one to talk." She said; "I don't know who you are; hell I don't know if you're even human under that mask; but I do know you are young."

"I'm not you," Spidey muttered; "Do you know how I'd feel if-" he paused. They weren't friends outside the hero gig; Felicia wouldn't even speak to a geek like him in normal circumstances. "You have a future Felicia; this isn't a life for someone like you-"

"Oh I see," She rose out the chair; her restraining kept her bent over though. "You know what you are bugboy? A chauvinistic hypocrite. You view others, especially women, who come into your life as fragile; you have this idea that you have to protect every person. You say I'm a kid; but you're so obviously just as young as me; so tell me bug, what is the truth?"

Peter was going to slam the table in frustration; but at the last second stopped with shaking hands. He came here wanting to ask for help; but found himself asking her to stop helping. Great job Parker . . .

"You want the truth right?" He asked; "You want to know why I think you should stop this?"

"Yes."

"It has nothing to do with you really," he said bitterly confusing her; "It has everything to do with a promise I made myself though."

"And just what is that?"

Peter hesitated. "I've lost one person through arrogance and stupidity; I'm not letting you go through that Felicia." He shook his head; "I can't let you learn that type of lesson."

Felicia stayed silent for a few seconds after that; "How are you here anyway; I thought cops hated you." It was strange for the cat burglar to see the spider so serious. It was something unexpected; and if she was really honest; she'd admit it was kinda welcoming. Of course, thieves are liars.

Peter closed his eyes and sighed at her attempt to change the subject; "They do; I've got connections though."

Felicia nodded; she leaned forward; "I doubt you came here asking for me to stop; why are you here Spider?"

Peter sighed; "I need your help with something…" he gave her the bare minimum and she kept nodding throughout. When he was done she asked him how he expected her to help in shackles and he explained his plan. He wanted a judge to release her into the custody of SHIELD; that way he could keep an eye on her and get her help. She reluctantly agreed.

It was as his time grew short and Peter moved to leave he asked another question. "How do you know so much about being a thief?"

She smiled; "My father wasn't the man most thought him to be." She said cheekily; he nodded and went to leave as she asked him a question. "Why do you do it then?" he knew what she meant.

As he disappeared into the shadows she heard the walls whisper seven words, "With great power; comes even greater responsibility…"

* * *

**(Part 2; Helicarrier; research centre)  
~Dec 19; 07:30~**

Doctor Banner hadn't slept even a bit through the night. He'd witnessed some fascinating things with the blood samples Percy gave.

The advancements with modern technology and Stark's own _'new direction'_ had brought forth quite a few medicinal and research related devices. Stark himself had been quite interested in the cellular structure of living beings; especially after meeting Captain Rogers. Through the last three months Stark had been working on a secret project of sorts. He'd needed the help of someone who knew of Biology and so Banner had been consulted for a few secure phone calls.

Whenever Stark had found time between Iron Man; Pepper and some renovations he found himself working on his newest project. It was still in the prototype phase when Banner asked Stark to use it. And currently the bulky machine stood in their little 'play room' on the Helicarrier. It was astounding really what the mind of Anthony Stark could deliver. In basically three weeks the former weapons manufacturer had created an electron microscope able of viewing a cellular nucleus with astounding clarity, a microscope able to view atoms!

It was one of a kind and this bulky machine had very recently fascinated the doctor. It was every scientist's dream to view the smallest cellular structures and here he was seeing the impossible. What he was witnessing was nothing short of astounding. If looked at from a normal electron microscope one would never see it; nor notice it. The difference in the DNA sequence was something that gave him some ray of hope.

He could see the scientific answer now. The reason Percy could control the sea; the way water healed him. It was the unknown element that comprised half the chromosomes that intrigued him. It had no colour until it was put under the microscope. There it went from being colourless to becoming bright gold tint. Another part of the gold blood had fascinated Banner but he was quite sure that wasn't where the answer hid. It'd been his plan to look at that gold tinted composition in Percy's blood later. His first priority was to get a cure. He could almost feel the butterflies in his stomach flutter in apprehensive hope.

He could almost see Percy now; willing the electrons and protons in the water to his will. He could see Percy healing with the composite of the sea. He'd done it, he'd successfully found an element that could possibly cure him with a reaction agent. In theory all he'd have to do was inject the isolated gene into his blood stream and then drink water. Simple, yet the doctor hesitated from further thought of that.

The doctor smiled as he took his eyes away from the machine. The hardware was warm as he touched the control panel. He closed his eyes and turned his head up. Maybe Betty would come back? Maybe Ross would finally give up? Maybe _**he'd**_ be gone . . .

Doctor Banner frowned as he found that thought sad. He shook his head; now wasn't the time to think of this; he was needed elsewhere. He began walking back to the main deck; after securing the blood with samples in a safe only he knew the combination of. He needed the **Hulk**- the monster- to focus. Maybe **Hulk** could be controlled one final time . . . **((**))**

* * *

**(Main deck)**

When Banner entered the main deck Peter and the demigods were there along with Fury; Cap' and Hill; well there was a new addition. Felicia Hardy stood uncomfortable near the door; she looked slightly like a caged lion. Of course any law enforcement could do that to a criminal. Oddly Bruce felt himself being sad by that. This was not something for children; he'd had similar feelings for Peter and Percy as well as their friends.

He guessed it was the assimilated time as a teacher. He'd seen what the normal life of a child this age should be; Bruce prided himself on being observant. He noticed what few could. It was what set him apart from his colleagues; it was also what drove his curiosity. They were all tense; tenser than any teen Bruce knew. It was the kind of tension he'd noticed in some of the soldier's he'd done tests on. It was a wary inbred caution.

"Hello," he greeted friendly; he was in too good a mood to worry over his own insecurities; making sure to give a gentle handshake to the girl; "I'm Bruce Banner."

She appraised him for a moment; looking for a reason why he was here and that was when she remembered the name Banner. Involuntarily her smile dropped slightly and she shied away a few centimetres. Bruce pretended not to notice that. She released his hand and Banner gave one nod in address to the other people.

It was then that Romanov and Barton entered; both acted like seeing a girl in jeans on the Helicarrier was a regular occurrence. After that Stark entered; he had a glass of coffee in hand and didn't seem at all happy to be up this early. It was amazing to see the Billionaire up so early. "Today is gonna suck." The man muttered but didn't elaborate as he went to sit at the main desk with his feel up; head back and resting. He had a suitcase with him.

Now that everyone was here Fury began; "Okay," he said, "I'm glad to see everyone here." He pointed to Felicia, "Ms Hardy will be consulting temporarily with the location of this so called artefact that our enemy wants." He stepped back giving a nervous Felicia the spotlight. The thief; frowned, in her Black Cat façade she was confident against a lot; but as normal Felicia she was the rich snob of a schoolgirl.

She gulped, "We-well, uh, hi I guess?" She took breath and began again; "Um, okay, first, if we need an artefact we need to narrow down what to search for at least." She looked at Peter lost; he gave an encouraging smile (which she couldn't see) and a nod from under his mask. "Any ideas."

Percy pushed off from the wall he'd leaned on, "Well it'll obviously be Greek." He tried.

Felicia winced a little as he spoke; she was still afraid of the storm his eyes had shown. Percy noticed it and sighed; he'd have to talk to her about that later, he owed her an apology at least. When she spoke it was a little more wary; "There are over eighty thousand Greek artefacts in America alone; anything else?"

Nico wasn't the most notable at detective games or his father's jewelleries but even he knew a few things. "It would have to be extravagant," he muttered hating the attention it caused; "Trust me when I say these people love their objects to be exaggerated."

Felicia sighed again; "There are still a lot of extravagant Greek objects; it's usually why they're acquired."

Clarisse gained a thoughtful expression; this artefact would be valuable; it would be Greek. Contrary to popular belief Clarisse was far from being incompetent. _It would be Greek._ That was the key; what were Greek's widely known for? Well, food, agriculture, war . . .

That was it!

"It has to be an object of war," she said as another connection came through. "Because, this item would be the start of a war."

Felicia thought about it for a second; and then as lightning struck in the form of an epiphany she smiled. She didn't say anything but moved to one of the computers and typed in her query for the internet. She smiled at the result. Felicia turned back to the people who stared at her confused; "Guess what I found." Smiling largely the thief put the picture of what seemed like a golden spear. "Say hello to Apistos, the faithless, a particular piece I've had my eye my on for a while."

Fury raised his single famous eyebrow; "What's the interest?"

She snorted, "You're kidding right?" She paused, "The spear has a lot of mystery behind it. They say Leonidas used it; hell, it could possibly and easily predate old Leo. There are also archaeologists who found ancient Greek pieces of this spear in myths…particularly about Orion and Theseus." Percy looked up at the mention of his brothers names. It was strange, but it couldn't mean anything else, right?

"Okay, we got a possible target," Fury muttered, "Location?"

"The Smithsonian, in the Ancient History section," she didn't look at the computer, she knew it wasn't listed there. She seemed to recite it to memory. Fury acted like he didn't take note of that fact. He made another to make sure the National Guard and FBI took care of the public, and then he had to get the president out of Washington. They were out of time, it was now.

The spy looked at Captain America the team leader of his response unit. He then took a quick glance at the group assembled. They seemed ready…Appearances could be deceiving. He gave a minute nod, "Captain…You're up."

* * *

**(Tartarus)**

"We're all ready to go _pater._" Kronos said from the feet of the throne with his head bowed.

"Is the Olympian and his spawn ready?"

"Yes."

Tartarus raised an eyebrow; "Then what are you still doing here?"

"I–I ask a request _pater._"

"Speak," Tartarus said calmly.

"Jackson has become a nuisance; I have little doubt we'll find him the mortal world. I wish to…kill him." Kronos was hesitant in asking; Tartarus would want that honour himself. "We've already tried destroying him physically and mentally. It failed; I ask to destroy Jackson…permanently."

Tartarus frowned for a second before sighing; he understood the need for disposing of Jackson and his irritable friends. It was just such a shame he wouldn't be granted his revenge of the boy; oh well, "Just make it painful." He said with a wave, ordering Kronos away.

* * *

**(Primeval halls)**

Annabeth walked into the throne room; "You asked for me?" She asked Nyx.

The primordial only nodded; "Today's the day." She said.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked confused; "is something happening today?"

Realizing her slip; Nyx smiled; "I meant today's the day you meet your boyfriend again."

Annabeth frowned; "What do you mean, what about that law?"

Nyx smiled; if a little strained; "Oh, don't worry; we've worked a way around that." She gave another encouraging smile. Before taking a deep breath; "Remember when I said the Fates always have ulterior motives?" She asked and Annabeth nodded slowly; "Well I've got something to tell you . . ."

* * *

**(DC, Smithsonian)**

_~An hour and a half later~_

DC was in some ways just as much of a tourist attraction as New York. It housed a lot of famous political places and monuments. Of those monuments being the one for ole' honest Abe. Another being the statue of what seemed like a giant needle with a back drop to a seemingly large swimming pool. The last time Percy had been in DC he'd had to fight the Nemean Lion. That seemed like a very long time ago.

Now he was in the Jet, Stark designed. Nico and Thalia were praying for their fathers to guide them. Percy didn't pray; he knew he didn't need to pray to his dad. For all the mistakes Poseidon had made, and he'd made quite a few, he still had the same fatal flaw as Percy. Percy took this time to think. He had a bad feeling about this. Clarisse also said nothing but she reciprocated those bad feelings. Something bad was going to happen today.

He sat next to Nico and Thalia. Both were decked out in their gear. Spider-Man – who'd left Felicia with Fury – and Banner were in front of them. Tony sat by himself nursing his whiskey, looking for all intents and purposes like the king of the castle; they'd left the twins to go to Olympus and warn the gods. And Cap sat next to Nico. He had a grim frown as the spies drove them in the jet. "We're almost there." Natasha yelled back to them. Cap wanted to make a plan. To strategize. He never got the chance.

The Abomination shoulder charged the jet and under the monster's huge size the metal didn't stand. Cap was the first to react. He reached under the seat for his parachute while giving the seat he sat at a death grip when he found the Chute, he let go of the chair and found himself free falling into the sky. Banner and Stark were thrown out as Peter simply clung to the chair and reached under it where he knew the parachute was waiting. Clarisse was clinging to him which did little for friction and ease of movement while he rummaged around for his chute. Nico and Thalia were already out in the air with Thalia screaming as she glided under her parachute. When he found it he tried reaching for it. It was too far and ground was coming up close. _Crazy idea time…_

Banner kept calm throughout the free fall. He knew he couldn't die and he'd been in this type of situation before…sort of, that was intentional this was unexpected. Concentrating on the anger he began to feel the change. His bones popped and broke as they grew to accommodate the muscle. His thoughts grew less civilized and more brutish. His instincts grew with the rage and his fear lessened. **He** wanted revenge against his enemy for this! Soon the ground came and Banner was gone . . . and the **HULK** was angry…

Tony had faced life threatening before. Free falling without the suit was terrifying but that could be rectified. He had been testing the use of nanotechnology for his Iron Man suit and now seemed like the perfect test run. Trust Tony Stark to think that falling to near death was a good time for prototyping…It took a lot of concentration and the ground was coming fast. _500 ft_.…the armour activated. _300 ft_. . . . The first pieces flew out of the cargo hold, Tony's heart rate skyrocketed. _200 ft_. . . . His hopes diminished just as the first pieces appeared connecting themselves solidly with Tony. The one to his privates hurt. _100 ft._ . . . Jarvis booted the system. _50 ft. _. . . Iron Man was on-line…

When Cap landed, he unclipped the parachute and soon found Romanov, Barton and Percy's friends next to him, they all had their parachutes gone too, and it was as if they had experience with this. Spidey soon followed, somehow, he'd found a building and big enough and with webbing had made web rope (He really needed a better name for that). Within minutes they felt the **Hulk** impact next to them and saw Tony somehow decked out in full gear glide to the floor. Tony looked at the wreckage of what was once his jet five hundred metres away.

"They crashed my jet," He muttered seriously, "This just got personal…" Yet there was something Cap registered. Percy and that other angry girl weren't here.

Resolving for a grim expression he looked at his surroundings. They were on the road leading to the Smithsonian. The area was abandoned of civilians. There was the army staring at them though.

All of their past rogues were there; in the middle of Smithsonian's street.

_Red Skull was smirking. Abomination was tensed and growling at the __**Hulk**__. Vanko stood there with twelve drones around him. There was also a woman, a hag that at once might have seemed beautiful but now though it was hidden by the wrinkles of age and a sickly complexion of someone close to death; she had nails that looked like they needed the deluxe packet and hair that was black yet looked odd with her sunken face. She had materialized what seemed like a giant pool where the air and space museum used to be; and out of the pool the figure of a snake like creature stood. At its tail stood another head. It looked hostile and ancient, just like the woman._

_Not to be forgotten were the twenty or so Thelkines, thirty Empousai, four Cyclopes, ten Lastrygonians and one hundred zombie creatures coming their way._

Thalia looked at Nico, "You know the cat lady over there?" Everyone was looking at him now, making him feel uncomfortable. It still didn't register to him or Thalia that Percy wasn't there. They believed he'd be here soon, and if he wasn't, they trusted his abilities…the other option wasn't something either wanted to think about.

Nico frowned, "Why do you always assume I know all the crazy people?" She didn't seem to like the joke.

"You know Percy." She said offhandedly

"_So?"_

"Percy attracts crazy, if he knows her, he'd tell you." _Valid point._ She didn't mention that it should be Percy, who she should've been talking to now; they had to keep their heads in the game now.

Nico sighed, "That woman is Hela, and she's this Norse personification of my father. She mostly handles Europe, Canada and Australia, my father has all the other places covered. Her _pet_ over there is an old friend of Thor. It's gonna be hard to kill that thing without him. And I know her because of my father, _not_ Percy." He pointed out somewhat childishly. Thalia made a mental note to figure out what Hades had against those places later.

Something felt wrong; there was something off about the situation. For the life of him, Steve couldn't figure it out. It was like there were missing pieces in this chess game, other than Percy and that Clara girl. He had a foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something bad was going to happen today . . .

Steve really wished Thor was here…

Tony sighed through his metallic Iron Man suit, "I told you today was gonna suck…" He muttered more to himself than anybody else. **The Hulk** grunted and charged, not waiting for an order, nor needing one, nor needing one. He knew his target. He gave a primal roar as Blonsky charged too and they both collided into each other. **Hulk** grabbed Blonsky by the waist and suplexed the monstrous abomination over his back. The beast smashed its face against the ground and as the other monsters came to charge the **Hulk** he used abomination as a bat and swatted them away. Abomination broke free with a spiked kick to the **Hulk**'s face. **Hulk** went reeling back only to be thrown by the arm into the monument of Abe Lincoln. And like that, with the destruction of a monument for a man who ended a war, a new war began…

Natasha charged her Widow bites and got her guns ready. She had a surprise for these _Pridurki_.Clint flexed his bow holding hand and an arrow was made ready. He took it out with slight reverence and notched the bow and arrow. He pulled back the string. He could see everything, the target, its three gruesome looking friends and what lay beyond. He held a breath as his favourite moment took hold. For a split second it was dark and he could only see the target like beating heart of light; there was nothing but him, his bow and his soon to be prey. And with a release of breath the arrow was set loose…

It twirled ad stayed straight and true. It hit the marker dead on and on impact exploded, taking with it four Thelkines, ten Empousai, and one Zombie. He smiled as he heard the others attached. Sometimes he felt like he loved his job too much. Stark sent his repulsors to max and went straight for Vanko and his droids. He hit the first one with a tackle that would make line backers wince. It broke part at the waist and he barrel rolled as the others converged on him.

He used his Repulsor to blast one in front of him and then turned in a crouch to fire at one from the side that got a little close. They were destroyed quickly. Nine drones remaining. Stark couldn't use the lasers, to many variables. He used his mini-rockets on his shoulder instead and they exploded as they struck five more drones. Four drones remaining. An arrow struck one in the head exploding it as Stark took out the other two through his Arc reactor. He gave a small salute to Hawkeye and then Vanko lashed out with a whip that struck Tony on his chest, he was sent flying into the air. He stopped his descent and then with speed approaching the sound barrier he tackled the large Russian. Iron Man punched Vanko just as the Russian's own repulsors skidding them on the floor as Tony kept punching.

Captain America was the first person to wade into the battle against the monsters with Spider-Man quick on his heels and Thalia after him. Nico wasn't sprinting; he was concentrating on the zombies. There was something eerie of them. They weren't like those of his father's court. These were different, their auras were…different. It was only as they clashed into a warzone that something clicked.

He'd seen warriors who died and owed debts. He'd witnessed his father hand over the souls of those who owed to one god in particular. One god who hated Percy, a god that would know just what they were after, a god that would know when they attack, one god who knew to keep his enemy distracted. There was only one god who would betray Olympus for revenge against Percy. A god whose daughter was probably right with Percy now…

He stopped and just stared at the masses in front of him. This was the distraction; he looked further behind enemy lines towards the wreckage of the plane. _Divide, distract…and conquer…_

"Ares…" he breathed.

He had to warn them, they were falling for it! "Thalia!" He yelled over the battle and the daughter of Zeus turned with spear in hand as she swiped at one Cyclopes. She beheaded it and then with brutality and precision kicked the big head at an incoming Thelkine sending it sleep City as she twirled the spear into her other hand and stabbed into the chest of an Empousai. "What, death breath?!" She seemed a little out of breath. She dodged the swipe of one zombie and used her shield to shoulder charge it.

"It's a trap!" He yelled, summoning twenty two undead warriors of his own. "These are Ares' warriors! He's fighting with Kronos!"

She ducked under one Lastrygonian thrown rock the size of her head. It scraped against her helmet, "What are-" he then saw it, she finally saw it. She knew. "But he's with…" She stopped again and in that one second of pause another rock came close to hitting her but Cap' was in front of her with his shield. He smashed one Empousai into the ground and with a grunt punched a Cyclopes in the face, it was actually knocked unconscious.

"Get your head on straight soldier!" He yelled at Thalia as he jumped over one monster, ducked under another's slashing arm and cut it in half.

"No, Cap'!" She yelled, "You don't understand!" But it was too late. The super soldier had reached his destination. He delivered a kick that make Leonidas envious and as the ex-head of HYDRA stumbled back Cap surged forward. Delivering a punch that would have killed a normal man. They were already in a war of their own. Two soldiers…lost in time…fighting a war long forgotten.

Spider-Man jumped over one monster, "Let's play leap frog!" he yelled jokingly as he threw a zombie like creature over his own shoulders and into its friends. He was net to Natasha. She ducked with calm speed one monster and sent an electrically charged punch at its jaw; it crumbled into dust rather easily. She got low and swiped at the feet of a rather large Lastrygonian. She sent an electrically charged punch right at its cerebellum (where the brain meets the spine). It too crumbled to dust under her efficient blow. She threw one Thelkine in Spider-Man's direction and Spidey made a quick web line snagging the monster on the back as he used it like a battering ram in a twisting arc before letting the thing fly, "Going, going…gone!" He yelled as an arrow connected to it in mid-air and the thing turned to dust.

Nico looked on helplessly, the zombie like creatures would rise again after a few minutes of attack. Even with the godly weaponry they held. They needed to get to Percy, but this was a warzone, and there were a lot of enemies in the way. For now, the helplessly realized, Percy was on his own with someone who might be traitor on his way to greet a traitor and enemy. They cursed Percy's bad luck, before jumping into the fray themselves.

* * *

**(Near the crash site)  
~Half an hour later~**

Percy groaned as he sat up, he could hear the sound of a battle raging somewhere behind him. He could feel the limp hand touching his pants. _What happened?_ He thought before he remembered and another painful headache was coming on. "Never doing that again…" He muttered to himself as he shakily crawled to and then grabbed what was left of his bag which had been mercifully thrown a few metres away to himself. He found the water bottle which had seen better days and was streaked with soot.

He took giant gulps of water, and was thankful for the healing powers of water. He got to his feet and then woke up Clarisse who seemed to wary judging by the way she judo-plexed him into the painful ground as she woke up. He groaned again as she stood up blinking and looking around. She then helped him up with a small minute blush of embarrassment.

It was then that the sound of fighting reached them again. They looked towards the road and courtyard where a war was raging in the middle of the Smithsonian. "We have to help them!" Percy said and took out Riptide only to be stopped by Clarisse's hand to his chest. His shirt had been protected under the armour that had somehow already appeared on him.

"No," She was frowning, "Something's wrong…Where's the others? Kronos should be there too shouldn't he? That hag with the snake seemed to be guarding the passage towards us…It's a trap, and we're falling right into it." The daughter of Ares wasn't an idiot. She knew war strategy. This felt off to her, where had she seen it before?

"We can't just leave them there!" He was resigned, he knew now too, he could see the perfectly planned manoeuvre. It was almost infinitesimal, after all, who would miss one warrior amongst a war. _A distraction_.

"We don't," Clarisse frowned, "We surge forward and find that spear. Once we do, we come back and kick some ass."

Her voice was slightly wavering; it wasn't like her to leave comrades, even comrades she hadn't known long, to fend for themselves. She trusted the abilities of these people though. She could make out the **Hulk** as he threw what looked like a pillar from Abe's memorial at Abomination who dodged it and tried tackling **Hulk** who only grabbed him by the head and smashed it against his knee. She saw Vanko trying to use his whip against Tony but the billionaire dodged and got in close to deliver a gruesome uppercut. She watched as Hawkeye sniped three Zombies, a Thelkine and an Empousai with one arrow. She saw Captain America block a punch from Red Skull with his shield and then deliver his own. She saw Spider-Man grapple alongside Black Widow with monsters surrounding them, the Russian was now using her guns with modified celestial bronze bullets in them. Finally she watched her fellow demigods fight. They could handle the battle for now, even though that other Hag and the monster hadn't joined in yet.

Percy nodded, "Okay, so we going or what?" She nodded, "You have any idea where the ancient-Greek-mythology-for-evil-spears wing is?" She shrugged and pointed at an information desk. It turned out their package would be in the main museum. So the made their way for the museum, Clarisse not realizing that soon she'd be making a big decision…

* * *

**(Back to the big fight)  
~20 minutes later~**

"**HULK…SMASH!"** The behemoth yelled using two pillars in both hands as he, well, smashed them together into Abomination. Dust was sent into the air and Abomination was lost from sight. **Hulk** narrowed his primal eyes at the dust trying to find his foe.

He didn't see the upper cut coming his way, and so was sent flying; he heard the whooshing as Abomination jumped and then felt the monster land on his chest. It cracked three ribs and knocked the breath out of the **Hulk**. "**NO, Hulk…DIE!"** It was with pure luck that **Hulk** fumbled himself out of Abominations claws; it was luck the two shots he got in on Abomination's face, making Abomination dizzy for a moment. The **Hulk** was hurting…

Another whip came and Tony dodged it with less ease than before, the electricity of the whip danced along his outer shell. He could feel his muscles straining, his fatigue growing. He wasn't a god, he wasn't a super soldier, he wasn't a **Hulk**, he was a man, and men had limits. The electricity was wreaking havoc with his circuitry anyway.

_~Sir, power levels are at 58%~_

He knew that, he'd read it on the monitor. He felt weak. How long had he fought? An hour? Barely…

He didn't like that.

Sweat poured from his forehead within the suit. A sunny day wasn't always a great time to be in a heavy metal suit of armour. He tried dodging again but wasn't quick enough, the whip whirled around him and as Vanko pulled Tony to himself, he punched the man, "_You will lose."_ The Russian seemed giddy. Tony couldn't move his arms, so he did another dumb thing. A blast of high grade Repulsor energy shot out of his arc reactor and blasted the electric whip apart while sending the Russian flying a few metres away. "Not today." He muttered.

_~Power levels at 49%~_

"Oomph," Cap' skidded onto the ground, turning the movement into a reverse barrel roll he saw Red Skull put up his gun and so put the shield in front of himself, covering his body. The bullets twanged against the shield, once, twice, twelve times. And it was as the patriot stood up thinking the bullets gone that he made his first mistake. He'd forgotten the gun could take twelve bullets in clip…and one up the pipe. The bullet cut through Cap's left shoulder like a knife. Steve didn't cry out but did grunt as he felt it. He wasn't shocked by the trick, or the blood flowing out his shoulder, but was shocked that he felt no pain. He guessed it was a blessing…

Soon though the pain came as it always would. Red Skull capitalized Steve's weakness and sent a punch to the man's shoulder. Captain America dropped his shield and rolled out of the way as Red Skull made to kick his already burning shoulder. "It is unfortunate that you die today captain," The madman said, "I would have enjoyed fighting you further in zhe future; but…glory waits." Red Skull charged. Cap ducked under the punch and grabbed his shield in his right hand. He rolled and then threw it at the Nazi. It hit Skull square in the chest toppling over, "I ain't dead yet…" Cap charged, even though he knew the outcome at the end of this fight. He'd already lost; the Red Skull had the advantage…

There were nine Thelkines left standing now. Then five Empousai and two Cyclops. There was only one Lastrygonian left. There were about sixty zombies left and Black Widow had run out of bullets, she was tiring and it was hard to keep ahead. Still, there was a reason she was still alive. She had the ability to keep on fighting for as long as needed. Peter was determined; he was joking, but even he could get tired and with the way this fight was going. They weren't going to win soon.

Natasha spotted the demigods, "Go!" She yelled nodding in the direction of Hela, "Help your friend." They nodded. The demigods were tiring from the constant battle but they'd experienced this before, they could do it again. Natasha steeled her resolve and watched the approaching zombie like creatures. She was prepared to die, she didn't fear it, and she never had. Then why were her hands trembling slightly…

Suddenly Clint was next to her. Her partner stood there, with that grim smile, he nodded to her. He could see the slight fear, just like she could sense his trepidation. "Just like Budapest huh?" he muttered. She raised an eyebrow and gave a small smile.

"This is not at all like Budapest…" And then they were fighting again.

Spider-Man dodged another blow, and then another as his danger – sorry, Spidey sense, detected a threat. He was enhanced, given abilities, but like any predator, like any spider…he still could be killed. He wasn't a warrior, didn't know how to fight a war. He was used to thugs who would sometimes cry at the sight of him, and other times, villains that could actually cause him pain. Never a multitude of them; never an armada. So like always he improvised…

He knew every time he sneaked out of his aunt's home he could die, one bullet he'd never notice, one knife he'd miss…

And now here he was. A teenager barely finished going through puberty, which had maths homework waiting at home fighting a war. It felt odd, and wrong. Still he fought on, even as he felt himself tire, even as he held back a little less with each punch…

Thalia could feel her apprehension rising with each step she took closer to this _Hela_. The woman seemed to be amused. "A son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus standing next to each other," It sounded like a big joke to her as she chuckled. "I knew your father, you know, as I'm sure you know me?" It was directed at Nico, like most of the woman's attention. Thalia didn't envy him for that.

Nico rolled his eyes, "Why does my dad always attract the psychos?" He asked himself out loud fully aware the now enraged goddess could hear him.

Where the air and space museum stood, now swam a two headed monster in a magic pool of water. It watched Thalia intently, _she_ was a child of lightning…It intrigued and enraged the ancient beast. _How dare a child of the accursed air come before it!_ It hissed capturing the child of lightning's attention. "I think you have an admirer…" It heard the son of the grave say. It didn't understand the words, nor did the beast care. It was gazing at the biggest threat, _the accursed child of air_!

The _accursed child _talked, enraging the monster further, "Nicky," _It _said and the beast frowned, what was this '_Nicky_'? "I'll take this thing here, you got the hag?" The beast looked towards its mistress; she seemed to reciprocate its anger. The beast hissed again as _the accursed one_ took a threatening pose. It waited for its mistress's call eagerly; it wanted to attack so very much…

And then the mistress attacked the _son of the grave_ and the monster's wish was granted.

Nico blocked as the woman materialized a sword and then he lunged himself, she deflected to the right and before he even had a chance to right his footing the woman had made a slash at his arm. He made a small whimper before gritting his teeth. He rolled as the woman tried to behead him and then swiped at her leg; he only got in a scratch. She hadn't even made a sound, and he could have sworn it was a dead on strike. It was then that he groaned.

_Just my luck to fight my father's psycho ex who has reinforced skin…_

Thalia wasn't doing much better and like Nico she was forced to stay on defence. The monster would attack with one head and then when she tried to lift her spear and call for a bit of lightning the other head would already be coming at her and she'd be forced to dodge again. It was tiring and getting them nowhere. The damn monster didn't have a weakness! Or at least one she saw. It was then that the damn thing decided to show that it could literally breathe ice! As if her day wasn't bad enough, she now had to worry about freezing to death.

She didn't know. She wasn't supposed to be the one to kill it; that was someone else's destiny. She didn't know just how special this monster was. To her this monster was no different from sake…an ice breathing two-headed snake, but still…

**Hulk** was in pain, Abomination standing over his form ready to deliver a killing blow oddly choosing the marbled head from the Lincoln monument…

Tony was running on 40% of his power and nearly all his strength had drained. Vanko was still ready for more. Tony prepared for it, and sent another Repulsor shot through his arc Reactor. 30%. And Vanko just stood up again, ready for more. Only, Tony wasn't…

Clint reached behind him, and grasped at air. He gave a minute glance back to confirm what he thought before grimly using his bow as a club. Natasha's limbs were screaming as she fought on something reminiscent of auto-pilot. She jumped of Clint's offered hand, pivoted like a ballerina and brought down two more zombielike creatures. The monsters had all been killed. They watched on grimly ready to fight to the death as the horde of thirty came at them.

Spidey was tired. He punched as hard as he could; only succeeding to knock down his zombie enemy. Ten more took his place, "Should've spent more time playing Resident evil." He muttered, even his jokes were getting lamer. This was not good. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to go on, even as the zombie like creatures stood up and came at him again.

Steve was again skidding onto the road but this time he couldn't find it within himself to block the punch Red Skull sent to his skull. He couldn't stop the second or third punch either. But as the fourth was going to reach its destination Steve feebly threw Red Skull off and a few metres away. His vision was spotty, and he couldn't remember where he'd last seen his shield. He resigned himself to a fact he only possibly consider before, _he was going to die today_…

Thalia dodged once but couldn't again. She felt hollow fangs bite into her calf and she cried out. She knew with certainty; it was injecting venom into her. She could feel his teeth retract and the deed was done. The monster was certain _the accursed sky child_ was soon to be dead. It didn't have fast acting venom, but its effects were painful on the nervous system. Thalia screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

Hela sliced at Nico's chest, Nico only had strength enough to dodge slightly and make the cut shallow. He could sense Thanatos approaching. He could almost hear the _death_ god wondering _'who'll die first?'_ He could sense the aura's around him and knew. Steve was close, Thalia right after, so was Spider-Man, the spies, Tony, even the **Hulk**…He could feel himself…his aura was pretty close too.

The worst part was he knew that Hela knew this too. It sickened him that she actually smiled when there was so much hopelessness close by. "Well, I've got a little surprise Nicky," She whispered in his ear as he was on his knees. There were long gashes with blood pouring out by his legs, it wasn't serious, but he was too weak to walk for now. He looked on in horror as Hela's eyes flashed gold and she used her godly magic to do the unthinkable…the unimaginable…the dooming…

The golden dust that was once monsters began to stir, then shake, then vibrate before swirling into some sick tornado. When the dust settled everyone's eyes were on what was once dust. Now stood four Cyclopes, ten Lastrygonians; twenty Thelkines and thirty Empousai…

Nico was no certain; he was going to die today, fighting a goddess too strong for him, and watching his friends die by the hands of monsters they couldn't kill twice…

It was hopeless; there was nothing left, but to wait for _Thanatos' call_. Nico closed his eyes. He wondered vaguely if it would be painful. Would he feel death's cold embrace like the others?

He could hear something rumble. He could feel the air thicken; he opened his eyes and then could see the swirling clouds. In front of them stood Hela, she held her sword at his limp shoulder, at the crest where it met his neck. She was preparing for the death blow, _so it's me who dies first…_

He could see her maniacal eyes gleam as she drew back the sword. He didn't focus on that; he didn't focus on the sword that stood poised and ready to take his life. His eyes were transfixed to the sky. It rumbled again. And clouds gathered. It seemed to be sucked up into space before the clouds were spat back illuminating rays…rainbow rays…

_It couldn't be…could it?_

The sword was making an arc; its blood thirst ready to be quenched. Hela was swinging with all her might, wanting the most gruesome result possible…Yet still Nico seemed intent on what lay behind her. She didn't care.

Something flew from the weird light. It was strange. The object had a leather handle, with something akin to stone atop it. It had runes written in magic on its side. Hela didn't notice, the sword was close, oh so very close to Nico's neck…

The hammer smashed into her shoulder causing her to fly back. The hammer paused in mid-air before spiralling at breakneck speed towards its owner. He had blonde hair and a blonde beard; his eyes a swirling grey; he seemed to frown. He wore dragon scaled armour by his arms; a cape at his back and a mix between leather and metal for his front. He was tall; he looked like a muscled giant in his own right; he looked godly; he was godly…

He was . . .** _Thor_**.

* * *

**(Museum for Ancient History…or what's left of it)  
~A few minutes before~**

On the other side of the courtyard nearly a football field's length away, Percy and Clarisse had stilled.

Where the museum used to stand only rubble was present. Some exhibits from inside lay on the ground, most broken beyond even thought of repair. It was symbolic, Percy pessimistically thought; History was written by the victor, what better way to signify a new history than the destruction of the old history?

Behind the debris was a small field. It was this that had Percy and Clarisse holding their breaths. Nearly forty children of Hades; ten hellhounds and three Cyclopes stood ready for an enemy. Behind them, like cowards, stood Kronos . . . and Ares. They both smiled sickly. Ares had the spear in hand.

Clarisse's breath was lost. This was where she'd seen the battle strategy before. It was something her father had done with the Spartans ten thousand years ago. It all clicked in that second and with a heart constricting reality she realized something she never thought possible before… _her family was the enemy…_

She felt weak, she felt betrayed, and she was confused… So many mixed feelings bubbled up inside her and there was only question she had, _what now?_ She felt like a stone, like she was stuck. Her family was the enemy; did that mean she should be the enemy too? Did she have to fight her Percy? Or, gods forbid, did she have to fight her family? They weren't always the best and sometimes they'd irritate her beyond thought but there were good times and great memories; _they were family!_

Indecision tore at her and Percy noticed this. He'd seen the army there to stop them and while he didn't like it, it frankly wasn't _un_expected that Ares would do something like this. He still hated that torn look on Clarisse's face. They were now still, _the calm before the storm_. He could almost hear her thinking, _her friend or her family?_

He wouldn't blame her for turning around and trying to gut him. They'd been enemies since the toilet incidents and had _very_ slowly progressed to friendship. In a war you were sometimes forced to do the unthinkable, _killing_ was only a part of that thought. Families were ruined like this, friends turned to enemies, enemies turned to friends, gods died, mortals were made gods, lives are lost…and taken, friends die and loved ones suffer for things they had nothing to do with…

"Daughter!" Ares yelled, strange, he seemed almost jolly; "I'm so glad you can join us!" He was ignoring Percy for now; instead focusing on Clarisse. Percy clenched his teeth but stared warily at the army facing them, if Clarisse was with him, this battle could possibly be won; if not, even Percy didn't stand a chance…

There was something off about the army though. The demigods specifically. They weren't smiling like their father; they didn't frown or seemed to breath, they just stared forward mechanically. It was wrong. Percy frowned, _where had he seen something like that before?_ Their eyes were wide and as Percy searched their faces he found something with their eyes. If he looked closely, he could see a small blue tint…

"We were very worried," he almost succeeded in sounding concerned. Percy kept Clarisse in his peripherals. She went rigid, _something's happening_, she tiredly realized, she was so tired, so ready to go to sleep; she wanted to listen to that song, it seemed to call to her. "Why don't you come back, baby girl?" He held his arms open, and maybe on someone else it would look inviting.

"No," Percy heard her mutter, she seemed to blink quickly, and he didn't give it much thought, _where had he seen that blue tint before…_

"Don't you love me Clary?" He seemed so sincere to Clarisse, and she really wanted to believe that her distant and sometimes abusive father was different now.

She frowned, why did she feel so tired, and where did that beautiful rhythmic lullaby come from? "I do dad," She mumbled, he seemed so far away now from her vision, so did everything else, _where was Percy again?_

Suddenly Percy's eyes widened, _Kronos's voice…Luke…brainwashing…_

He turned to Clarisse and sure enough her eyes glowed an eerie blue hue. She seemed to swing by the lullaby of an unknown song. "Don't listen to him!" He all but yelled, standing in front of her; drawing her gaze from Ares. "Look at me Clarisse! He's trying to control you!" he grabbed her shoulders, "CLARISSE!"

She frowned and it looked very similar to the one coming from her father right then. "Percy…" he looked in his general direction but didn't seem to see him. "Wha…"

"He's controlling you, snap out of it!" He pleaded giving her a gentle shake. She blinked rapidly, like a person just waking up to find the sun in their eyes. The blue seemed to disappear and Percy didn't care that he was turning his back to the enemy; she was regaining her consciousness back and with it, her anger…

"Jackson…thanks…" She muttered turning to her father. "I'm nobody's puppet." She heaved Maimer in her hand.

"He's lying, baby girl, I only want a hug…" He tried again but Clarisse growled at him.

"Shut up!" She muttered as she turned to Percy. She looked back at her family, gave a grim frown before looking back at Percy, she gave a minute nod; she was standing by him…

Percy sighed, he took out _Anaklusmos_ and clicked the watch Tyson gave him, got into the sadly familiar stance and looked at Clarisse. She was standing to his right two steps behind him, she closed her eyes, "I'm sorry…" he heard her whisper and Percy chose to ignore the tear falling down her cheek, before she nodded. He waited for one agonizing second, his guilt already eating at him, he was forcing this on Clarisse, this should never have been a choice she had to make…He forced those regretting thoughts down for a time later.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" The battle cry wasn't to inspire an army; it was a promise that the blood spilt here wouldn't be in vain.

He didn't have an army behind him; he had one friend willing to fight her family for him; it drove him angry that Kronos and Ares had forced this on him; _this should have NEVER happened!_ The army of forty came at them first. To Percy's chagrin he saw children no older than fifteen. It drove him mad that they forced, like pawns against him. And he was left with little choice but to retaliate.

He tried knocking them out first, like Clarisse, the first kid's sword he blocked and then twirled behind him hitting the kid with the pommel of his sword. The second came with a combination of spear and shield. Percy smacked the spear away and simply kicked the shield up into the _boy's_ chin; he was out before he hit the floor. Soon though Percy was forced to take a life…

The kid, barely sixteen, had a sword and knew how to use it. There were others trying to converge on him. The kid had almost sliced a gash at Percy's chest twice; and Percy couldn't hold back anymore. He deflected the strike at his chest with his left arm's armour and twirled to stand back-to-back by the kid; he'd shifted his sword to dagger grip. He thrusted backwards avoiding what he knew he'd witness. Blood run from the sword and limply the boy fell to the ground. It was then that Percy made a promise to himself…

_Anyone who dies today by my hands; I'll make sure they go to Elysium…I swear this on the Styx…_

And he continued fighting…

Clarisse was angry. At these idiots for listening to her father; at her father for forcing her to do this and at herself for it. She'd killed before and like any child of Ares understood that death and war was a necessity. This was different.

She bashed one kid with her shield already knocking him out as she used the butt of her spear to knock out as many of them as she could. She wanted to draw out the time before blood had to be spilt. She'd seen through her peripherals as Percy was forced to take a life and she didn't think he was weak for looking away. Soon though the time came when even she was forced to take a life and unlike the Giant War she hesitated this time.

It was too long. One kid, barely over thirteen by the looks of her had stabbed with a knife at Clarisse's ankle. Still she only stunned her with Maimer. In her distraction and pain three more warriors who looked about a year younger than her went to stab at her and just as her eyes widened and she realized she'd be too late to stop them from taking her life they were pushed away from Percy shoulder charging them. He grunted at the exertion. Nodding in understanding towards her he went further into the fray.

There were about 28 left. And one girl almost Clarisse's age came at her. Clarisse knew her. She dodged the sword coming her way and then closed her eyes as her spear stabbed into the girl; she regretted how electric her spear was. The girl fell limply away and Clarisse was forced to dodge more spears and swords. _Jessica_, she remembered the girl's name; _we used to do Archery together…_

She felt the tear stab at her cheek as she continued; and she just wanted to scream at them: _STOP! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!_

She knew though this would fall on deaf ears…She kept on fighting. She just wished though, to be the one to stab her father in the heart. He was the catalyst for this, he was the monster…

Percy dodged another shot at his head; and gave a glance at the titan, god and the monsters in front of them. _Like spectators,_ he thought, _Like SPECTATORS!_ He knew like Clarisse that he was losing it; he wanted to end this; wanted this _show _to end, to stop Clarisse's pain. He heard a sonic boom in the distance where the other battle was going on and that gave him an idea.

He had to concentrate; and by doing that his guard had to be lessened. He instinctually dodged the life threatening attacks but the minor stabs and slices he still couldn't avoid. That was fine, he could take pain. He dodged one but the tip scraped to the top of his eyes; blood flowed down minutely but it still left him half blind. Then he called forth the storm…

Hail fell; lightning flashed; the earth groaned and rumbled; the trees groaned under the wind's strain and a minor tornado knocked away everything in its path. In the middle of this minor apocalypse stood Percy Jackson; his eyes glowing with the power of Poseidon…And something else, something…Ancient…

The eighteen demigods fell rather quickly; eight by the hands of hail the size of their fists, hitting their helmets, they'd survive. The earth caused cracks that tripped up about three demigods; they hit the ground chin first. Four demigods were somehow struck by lightning; they'd survive, even though they'd smell extra crispy. The rest were knocked out by Percy. Clarisse had been knocked unconscious by the Hail. Percy fell to his knees; his strength was gone, but he'd saved as many children of Ares as he could, it didn't matter how much he hated their father.

The monsters had been killed too; and as the dust around both immortals settled Percy dropped his head too. He'd been holding out on some small hope they'd at least been injured. Standing in a small golden tinted orb that protected them stood the smirking immortals laughing at his attempt. He tried, but his sword was too heavy to lift.

He'd lost. They had the spear. And now as the titan of time approached he was ready for his death. It'd been long overdue. Maybe Annabeth hadn't been taken away; maybe she was waiting for him in Elysium…

"Tell me _Perseus_," The condescending tone laughed at him and pointed out his failure; the titan was fifty feet from Percy's tired kneeling body, "Was it worth dying for? Are these spawn of your enemy worth dying for?" Ares didn't even seem to take offense to that. He was close now; five feet away from Percy.

"Yes," Percy said raising his head tiredly but defiantly, "Every person I save from you is worth dying for…" Kronos made his sword appear; Backbiter, the sword previously owned by Luke.

He laughed, "Well Percy, if you're saving them…" he seemed to find his next words funny by the sick sadistic smile; he brought up the sword. "Who's going to save you?!" Kronos brought the sword lower and lower. Time seemed to slow down…

A sonic boom registered in his tired head; and so did the rumbling earth but it was the feeling of power next to him that blew him away. He barely registered the fact that Kronos's sword was blocked. The woman, judging by the long black hair, looked menacingly at Kronos, "I'll save him…" She promised.

* * *

**(Back at courtyard)**

The **Hulk** was angry; Abomination had been trying to crush him under those giant green feet and only his arms were protecting him from getting crushed. Abomination had that all too familiar look of a predator smelling its soon-to-be prey. He was licking his lips and the Englishman had a mad gleam in those eyes. It infuriated the **Hulk**, it confused him too…

Their last battle had been more equal. And that left the Banner part of his psyche wondering, _just when had the abomination gotten so strong…and how?_ **Hulk** didn't care for things like that. His muscles strained his only focus mas making sure that the snarling behemoth's spiked foot didn't reach his already damaged chest. It was almost fully healed now. The **Hulk**, waited; biding his time for the exertion his newest effort would need.

Just as the last bone clicked back into place; Abomination raised foot to strike down again. The **Hulk** attacked. Grabbing with his right arm over the abomination's shoulder and his left around his waist; he locked both arms together in his steel grip as Abomination snarled in surprise. Abomination's foot dangled helplessly over the **Hulk**'s shoulder causing the monster to stand on one leg. The **Hulk** flexed and as Abomination cried out in pain, the **Hulk** jumped straight up thirty feet into the air. When he fell back down the ground beneath them gave way; and the **Hulk** tackled Abomination down three floors.

When they landed there was a sickening pop; and a tearing sound; like a wounded animal Abomination howled into the air his pain as his useless left leg fell to the ground. The **Hulk** didn't care. He grabbed a box that looked oddly like a sarcophagus as he stood up and with all his might smashed the thing into the Abomination shutting him up and causing blood to flow out of his mouth.

The monster threw feeble punches at The **Hulk** and the **Hulk** grabbed his right arm and popped it out of its socket. It roared as its victory came close. The **Hulk** raised one giant green fist rippling with muscles up over his defeated enemy before pausing, **"Betty…"** It muttered remembering his unspoken promise to her. Killing this…_thing_… in cold blood would only drop the **Hulk** down to its level. It didn't want that; it wanted to show Banner, Betty, the world…_**IT WAS NOT A MONSTER.**_

He stood up, looked down at this feeble creature before him and gave a primal roar of an alpha male. The **Hulk** kicked away the debris closest to him and took two steps away. It had other things to worry about, friends to save, this enemy was done…

Abomination didn't think so and just as the **Hulk** went to jump it used its only two muscled limbs to jump up and feebly bite his enemy. His teeth sank into the **Hulk**'s shoulder and didn't let go; it quickly tasted blood and that spurred it forth, the **Hulk** grunted at the unwelcome pain. The **Hulk** was forced now, to do this. He grabbed the Abomination by the back of its neck and also the front as the creature bit savagely into him under a limp body. The **Hulk** snarled, and twisted…

There was a crack…And one less monster in the world to worry about…

The **Hulk** fell down and rested, soon the **Hulk** wasn't there anymore…

Natasha wasn't afraid to die; not next to Clint. Still it was tiring this constant and uninterrupted battle. Clint had long since abandoned his bow; that didn't make him any less dangerous though. They worked efficiently; but the strain of monsters had been a lot; too much it seemed. And then came the cavalry…

"FOR ASGARD!" She heard the battle cry, but it took a few seconds to register the three warriors coming her way. They were efficient, the blonde man with the sword slicing through the enemy reminding her of a madman in battle; the jolly big guy reminding her oddly of a bull as he rampaged through the monsters; and finally the grim man reminding her of soldiers with PTSD for some odd reason.

They seemed to thrill in battle and work together more efficiently than her and Clint. Of course; these three had probably been fighting together for longer than Natasha had been alive. Soon the Warrior's three reached Natasha, Clint and Spider-Man. "I didn't know there was a renaissance fair in town!" Spider-Man said out of breath, "I would have got my costume!" A lame joke but it still got the Warrior's three to rumble with laughter.

"Ah," Volstagg said clapping a huge hand behind the much smaller Spider-Man causing more air to be released. "You must be the _Arachnid-Man_ Thor told us of. It is great to see such an outstanding warrior, and so young!"

Spidey frowned, _why do they always get the name wrong?_ "It's Spider-Man!" the Arachnid themed hero said jumping backwards over to monster while grabbing their heads and punching them together.

"My apologies," Volstagg said smacking away one monster with his forearm and using his axe to turn another to dust.

Hogun barrelled through the gathering as he chased after some monsters with his spiked club, "Fight now, talk later." He said simply. Like always it didn't seem he ever smiled…

Fandral laughed, he sliced off one monster's arm causing it to roar; "This will be quite the tale! Fandral defeats the Greek scourge...!" After a pause and a beheading he added, "With the Warrior's three, Sif and Thor, of course." Hi companions only rolled their eyes.

Spider-Man, Natasha and Clint looked at each other and then at the battle the Warrior's three held, they were tired, but as the saying goes…

_You can sleep when you're dead..._

Tony barely got out of the way from another whip. He was waiting, biding his time…

Whiplash had only one whip remaining and it still served to keep Tony on his toes. Tony was fatigued, his body straining and muscles cramping in resistance. He'd seen Thor and the other Asgardians, but was now waiting for his own backing up. "How slow can one guy be?" he muttered to himself as he jumped to his left.

"Vhat is wrong Tony?" Vanko's slow Russian slur condescended him, "Tired?" _Yeah, the question is why aren't you?_

He refrained from saying that as he scrambled away from another shot from the electric whip. "Come on…" he muttered, perspiring under the suit.

_~Power levels at 18%, sir~_

It was then that he heard it. The sound of a sonic boom and then thrusters being sent into overdrive. He went on one knee before standing up; too tired to just lift his knees. He wobbled for a second and then was ready. Just as Whiplash sent a whip towards Tony he felt himself getting tackled away by another man in an Iron man suit. "Took you long enough," Tony muttered.

War Machine rained down punches on Vanko; "Can't…believe…I…have…to…kill…you…twice!" Each word was accentuated with a punch to the man's face plate. After two or three more shots Vanko punched him away. Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes stood up next to Tony. And then an Idea struck the Genius.

"Hey Rhody, ever watch _Ghostbusters_?" Tony muttered in greeting.

"Obviously, why?" He activated the machine gun situated at his shoulder peppering where Vanko stood.

"Well, I wonder what'll happen if we cross the lines…" He pointed at his Repulsors and then Rhody understood and grinned. Rhody was the first one to send a continued Repulsor blast through both hands; Tony had to conserve energy. Of course, Tony didn't really follow the law of conservation…much. He stood up took a deep breath and flexed his shoulders. Energy gathered at the base of his chest where the triangular reactor lay and like a blast it connected to the grunting and resisting Russian. Their Repulsor blasts mixed and…

**BOOM!**

The explosion rocked the earth beneath their feet and the few standing structures in the area fell. Vanko was gone, incinerated by the blast. Tony closed his eyes for a second as Jarvis booted up. He just listened to the battle around him; he was too tired to move; it'd been a long time since he'd had a struggle like that…

He felt Rhody tap his suit, "Having a nice nap, Tony?" The man joked a little out of breath himself.

"Very…" Tony muttered and shakily stood up. He'd have to incinerate this suit later; it had no hope of repair…

Captain America kicked away the Red Skull as he tried to beat the patriot to death. His shoulder was burning; as if it had acid burning through it; but already the blood had congealed and his healing factor was kicking in. Red Skull came at him again and this time Cap' caught him by surprise, delivering a punch to the man's kidney causing to groan as he fell beneath the soldier.

Cap got on top off Red Skull, grabbed him by the head, and deliver punches as he drew the red head nearer to his fist. One, two, three… after twelve punches Cap's left hand was burning with pain and his shoulder was protesting loudly. He didn't care, he continued. By the twentieth punch, it was the Red Skull who feebly knocked off Steve. The soldier landed by his shield just as Red Skull found his gun. The Nazi had a split lip; bruises by his eyes big enough to cause him to be somewhat blind and a tired hand. Steve was the first react; scrambling into a backwards barrel roll, he threw the shield with precision.

It connected squarely with Red Skull's throat just as the Nazi was about to pull the trigger. It collapsed his airway, and Schmidt's eyes widened. All dreams…gone. The man died grabbing at his throat.

Steve stood up and surveyed the battle ground; when he saw that Natasha, Clint, Spider-man and the Warrior's three needed a little help; he grabbed his shield, grunting as he picked it up. He was going to fight on; bullet wound be damned…

Sif smirked as she reached the destination of Hela. The underworld goddess was in a battle pose of someone who knew how to fight; Sif liked it when her foes had a feeble hope of defeating her. She loved watching that hope disappear in her enemies. She chose to be on defence first; to see just how good Hela was. Hela didn't mind, she attacked. Sif dodged it easily and just to anger her foe gave a little 'love tap' with her spear to the back of Hela's head.

The underworld goddess whirled around and slashed with her sword; Sif parried it easily with her spear. Hela rushed her and Sif twirled out of the way while putting her staff under Hela's legs tripping her up. The underworld goddess wasn't so smug anymore.

Spitting out the grass she glared at Sif; "You know," Sif said circling Hela, "I've always wondered, what happens to the death goddess if she dies? Do you go to your own realm? Hades'? Or is there a special hell for you?" She smirked more thoroughly when the enraged goddess lunged at her, this time Sif didn't dodge. The spear went through Hela and her eyes widened, "Let us test this notion, yes?" Looking down Hela could see her black blood around the shaft of the spear…

Sif twisted the spear further in and Hela shrieked. The ear splitting sound made the birds fly away and the people in the immediate vicinity to hold their ears. Sif grunted as she took out her knife and sliced at the underworld goddess's neck. The sounds stopped all of a sudden she exploded into black sand…

Thor looked at his foe. "Jormungandr." He muttered. "It matters not from what hell they drug you, today, on my honour, I swear, YOU DIE!" He twisted his hammer and took flight. With speed unheard of the god smashed his mighty hammer into left face of the great snake and then turned and smashed Mjolnir into the right head. The blows sounded like thunder and monster reeled back hissing. Thor landed on the other side and faced his enemy again.

Jormungandr striked this time. It hissed and breathed out cold shards of icy death. Thor twirled the hammer in front of him, somehow deflecting each blow with Mjolnir before jumping up three feet into the air and falling with Mjolnir smashing into the ground. It shook the earth and caused a ring of lightening to travel shocking everything within twenty feet.

Banner awoke; _what? Where?_ His thoughts were confused, before he remembered. He could still hear the battle from above and as he looked down he realized his pants had luckily still survived the transformations. He smelled, Iron, _blood…_With trepidation he turned and was sort of relieved to realize that the only person he killed was an enemy. It was then that confusion set back again. _Where am_ _I?_ He wondered before realization hit him. This was the storage unit for old exhibits.

He looked at the gaping hole four floors up; he still had to fight, he realized, the **Hulk** was needed. Concentrating on everything that wronged him in the past he tried to make the shift. It was slower now; more painful. For a fleeting moment he felt his consciousness melt with the monster within and he could almost see the green behemoth look at him **"HULK DO THIS…FOR BANNER…"** It was the last thoughts of Bruce before **Hulk** was back.

Thor dodged another hissing strike at him as he jumped up. Gritting his teeth, he bashed downwards the right head with his hammer before leaping off that head and bashing upwards the second head. The god landed with thud kneeling when he saw the **Hulk** jump out of the ground; the beast searched for new prey and that was when the **Hulk** saw Jormungandr and Thor could almost see that small grin form before the **Hulk** leaped straight onto the left head smashing the surprised snake against the ground. He proceeded to pick up the head with left hand and give it an earth shaking uppercut.

Thor concentrated on the lightening for a second and then called it to him. Clouds gathered and darkened when one particularly powerful bolt hit Mjolnir and then was directed at the right head. The **Hulk** glanced at Thor, nodded up at the air and then he went back to beating the crap out of that one head. Thor understood; the **Hulk** was going to be the distraction as he delivered the killing blow.

The **Hulk** sent another punch to the creature and it reeled back as the other head came in. the **Hulk** grabbed that head by the area where the throat was and proceeded to beat the left head with the right. It thought that was amusing and so grinned ferally as both heads hissed.

Thor hovered high in the air. He mustered as much energy as he could; grunting with the effort it took to control it. When he was ready he roared; the **Hulk** leaped far out of the way and through Mjolnir millions of volts of lightening soared at the waiting target. It was so intense; the snake wasn't burnt; he was incinerated instantaneously. Thor grinned for a second before tiredly falling to the ground unable to stop himself.

The **Hulk** caught him halfway and then put him on the ground. He sniffed like a dog before moving away as Thor stood up. The **Hulk** looked around him; the monsters were now dead; Sif was running to them with the others in tow as Tony hap hazardously landed with his arm over Rhody's shoulder; Heimdall walked to them with Thalia over his shoulder and Nico limping next to him as he steadied the demigod. The **Hulk** looked at everyone and delivered another primal roar…of Victory…

Thor looked at everyone; "We've won the day…" He said giving a small smile before frowning; "Where's Perseus?"

Nico answered, his words spoken through clenched teeth; "About to face two gods, and possibly Clarisse…alone."

* * *

**(Percy)  
~While that fight was going on~**

He was amazed; tired, but amazed. The woman seemed to fight with a grace he could only mash with ballerinas as she fought both Kronos and Ares. She avoided Kronos's Scythe and parried Ares's sword. She ducked under the swipe for her head and then twirled behind the sword delivering an elbow to Ares's face. It was almost too fast for Percy to see and it was like he could only see glimpses of the real battle.

As they fought Percy stood; he dragged himself over to Clarisse; she'd hit her head a little hard and he fight was coming their war. With a grunt from the strain his tired muscles made Percy picked her up; it wasn't that she was heavy…well, with the armour…it was more his own fatigue. Settling a safe distance away Percy felt like a failure for just watching. He was gasping for breath though and didn't have anything for his fatigue. He looked around his immediate area.

Last time he'd been here…This place had been a thriving place. It was a place of knowledge, history, a love of the past and a hate of tragedies. A way to remember the greatest victories and to make sure we learned from the devastations. _Annabeth would have loved it here…_he thought. Now…rubble and broken art littered the ground. Dust was in the air and Percy could hear battle cries coming from the other side of the courtyard.

He wondered how his friends were faring, if his friends were even still alive, if they'd won…

He didn't know and that ate at him. He forced himself to watch the battle. Clarisse was still knocked out. The battle lasted for ten minutes and it seemed either side was equal before something happened. It had made Percy wonder, what type of being did you have to be to be equal to the combined power of a god _and_ a titan?

The shrill sound that invaded in on them caused everyone in the area to hold their ears. Ares had grit through the pain when he saw she had a blind spot and so with a feral grin executed his manoeuvre. She blocked the strike made with the sword as planned but couldn't block the stab Ares made with a concealed knife. Suddenly the shrill sound stopped as the woman's eyes widened.

Kronos who was a short distance away smiled sadistically, "I'm sure you can handle her and Jackson, huh?" The titan asked, "I have to get this to Pater and then report this strange occurrence…" he held up the spear and created a portal. He was gone before Ares could reply or the woman could shut her eyes. When he was gone Ares chuckled.

She dropped her sword and was gritting her teeth. Her vision was spotty and blood ran down the wound, it was gold…

Ares looked faux sympathetically at her, "I'm sorry babe, but you'll have to go." He seemed to be sad at the thought. Ares took his sword and it then stabbed her with a sickening slchink sound. Her eyes widened even more and so did her mouth. Ares withdrew the sword and she put her hands to her gut and the wound; ichor rushed out. She looked behind her at Percy and something changed in her eyes. Lightening flashed in the distance.

Ares was already walking away when he heard her battle cry, "FOR ELPHIS!" It was slightly distorted by the blood in her mouth but the message was clear. Ares turned around to block her slice and was surprised by just how much that jarred him. She somehow got close and punched him into the gut. The blow made Ares lose his grip on the sword as well as his breath. She twisted and aimed her sword at Ares's neck. Ichor spurted and Ares's eyes widened. Feebly, his hands went to his neck as he crashed to the ground and stilled, he didn't move again. She stood for a second over him before swaying and falling herself.

New strength rushed through Percy and he forced himself to sprint over to her. His hands were shaking as he skidded and slid next to her. This was like his nightmare; oh gods, there was so much blood! She smiled as she saw his concerned face; "We finally meet Perseus…" She spat out blood. "It is quite an honour."

"Oh gods, oh gods, we-we need to get you to a medic, or-or, oh gods…"He didn't know what to say and oddly she reached for his arm and seemed to comfort him.

"So much compassion in you," She mused, "I can see why Annabeth loves you so much…"

He looked at her as if she was insane; "We need to get you to a healer, a medic, a hospital, something!" She actually chuckled as she looked at him with those bright eyes.

"No, child, I want this…" She looked up towards the swirling clouds and her smile was so serene. "By my death Elphis will be avenged; Olympus will be saved and the humans will endure; I can see now why my mother loved mortals so much…" She glanced back at him, as if she was slightly lost in thought; "It took me time, but I realized…" By now the Avengers had arrived and silently watched on confused. She glanced at them, "It is your drive; your will to endure, to survive; to love…to live, that my mother loved."

"Oh gods; please don't die…" He asked feebly even as he knew the answer. Another person to die for him; another person dying to protect him.

"You have to prepare…" She gave him a sad smile, as if he was the one in pain, "You've had many trials; but still many to come; remember that you can't hide anything from Athena…" She looked at him with determined smile as if she wanted to drill the following message into him, "Never forget your humanity Perseus, it is what will guide you further; what will define your future trials…" She closed her tired eyes, she was ready, she was happy.

"Wait!" Percy grasped at anything to keep her alive, "T-Tell me your name!"

Her smile was so far away, so lost in a vision only she could see. "My name is…" She paused as something seemed to catch her eyes that they couldn't see and the smile seemed to grow brighter, "Nyx…" Erebus was there; waving her forward, waiting to embrace her in his warm arms; she was finally going home; she was happy. Her eyes closed and that sweet serene smile was the last she expression she'd ever wear…

* * *

**(A/N) That was the most depressing chapter I've ever written in any story. Could anyone have anticipated that from the clues I left for you? This story still has some headway to go, and a surprise is coming in the near future, don't worry, it's a good surprise…  
And then…IRON MAN 3! LEGENDARY!... Sorry, had to get that out of my system…**

* * *

***) I know Nico went to Tartarus; but in my story he wasn't really tortured, but did you notice that little line I dropped about when Kronos changed, it was in Nico's explanation of his time in Tartarus.**

****) I'm not a biologist; and everything I wrote was from research and school work and asking my teachers…If I get anything wrong, take into account English isn't my first language.**

* * *

**And finally after all that…REVIEW!**


End file.
